RWBY: Shadow of Destiny
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and danger awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. AU timeline. (temporary hiatus not abandoned)
1. Prologue

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Prologue

The auditorium of the Hunter Academy was filled with several dozen students, each standing proud and tall as the headmaster stood before them. His balding hair and scraggly face made it easy for one to mistake him for a frail old man but his excitable demeanor would dissuade such a ridiculous notion. He wore the traditional staff's uniform, a yellow blazer and brown pants.

"Attention students!" his boisterous yet noble tone alerted the younger group. "Today, as you all know, is your final exam day for you all here at Sanctum."

The crowd remained silent as he cleared his throat, though there began to be a small stir amongst the students.

"With that being said, I am proud to announce that before we commence, I would like to announce that this year, we will be conducting no written exams," Immediately, the crowd of teenagers erupted in cheers only to be silenced by a gruff cough from the older man. "Instead, we will be conducting physical exams to determine who is eligible for admission to Haven Academy. We are also honored to be joined by Headmaster Lionheart and a special guest..."

The sea of students watched as a silver-haired man walked onto the stage, cane in hand, to the surprise of the many in attendance. His eyes, though a normal shade of brown, held an intimidating nature to them. It was clear to those in the auditorium who this man was, a fact he noticed upon gazing at the young minds.

"Young hunters and huntresses, my name is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy. It is an honor to be able to look out upon the future of Remnant with both anticipation and pride. As you undergo your trials today, don't worry about the extent of your opponents' abilities. Instead, I'd suggest that you focus on the limits of your skills and work to utilize the situation to your advantage. Thank you..."

The room rang with applause for the stoic man as he took his leave next to Lionheart, giving the Haven Headmaster the floor.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin for those encouraging words!" the lion Faunus happily greeted before addressing his potential charges. "Now, before we begin, I would like to announce the tournament brackets. Each battle will be one on one and will be contended until one student either surrenders, loses most of their aura, or is knocked out. When you hear your name, you'll report to your designated station. If there are no questions, then let's begin. First up..."

As Leo Lionheart read off the names of each of the first-round matches, a young man with green eyes sat in the back of the room. Unlike the other students who were either nervous or excited, the young man appeared uninterested.

Currently, he was busy trying to stay awake as his mind drifted off onto his growling stomach as he was bored out of his mind. In truth, he wasn't at all thrilled with the idea of having to fight his way into a potential spot in Haven Academy. It wasn't because of arrogance either; he never thought himself to be better than everyone nor did he believe that he was untouchable.

So, why wouldn't he be eager for the chance to fight?

"Atsura Otueome?" His canine ear twitched violently upon hearing his name called. "Step forward."

"Great..." he sighed, knowing what came next.

Silence.

A dreadful and heavy silence filled the room as the fox Faunus got up and headed to the stage. His toeless boots echoed in the now hallowed room, something that caught the silver-haired man's attention. Wearing a simple black skin-tight shirt with a grey scarf, Atsura pressed onward while ignoring the murmurs of curiosity and fear. His black spiky hair flowed in sync with his black tail as he walked down the aisle.

"Leo..." Ozpin whispered. "This young man appears to have a rather intimidating nature if my assessment of the students is correct."

"Indeed. Perhaps Professor Cormier could shed some light on the young man?"

The older gentleman nodded in compliance.

"Atsura is one of the few Faunus here at Sanctum who is not only one of our top students but also an exceptional warrior. It would be interesting to see his showcase his talents if given the chance."

Ozpin raised a singular eyebrow at that last remark.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

Professor Cormier flashed a look at the headmaster that said 'just watch'. In only a moment, Atsura had arrived in front of the trio with a bored look on his face. Studying the young man before him, the leader of Beacon Academy could tell there was something peculiar about Atsura Otueome. Still, the statement made by the boy's professor lingered in the front of his mind, sparking his interest even more.

"Atsura Otueome will face Tua Myojin in the..."

"Pass!" a random voice called out from the crowd.

"Very well, then Jason Hawkins!"

"No way...! I'm not going against him." another boy shouted.

_Interesting... _Ozpin narrowed his eyes in thought at the numerous amounts of declinations from the formerly energetic bunch of students. It was as if the very life was sucked out of whoever was announced as the foxes opponent. At this rate, there wouldn't be many incoming students for Haven's freshman class. When he finally turned his attention back to Atsura, he began to notice something else resonating with the young man. Was it disappointment from the young man?

"It seems that Mr. Otueome is at a disadvantage..." He noted with a ghost of a grin. "Maybe it would be better if we tried a different method? One that ensures that he and others like him are given a fair chance to show the fruits of their labor?"

Both Lionheart and Cormier exchanged looks at one another before facing Beacon's Headmaster.

"What did you have in mind?" the former of the two asked.

"Perhaps we take young Atsura here, along with any others who may find themselves in the same situation and have them undergo an alternative method to gauge whether or not they're truly ready for the next step. If you'd permit me, I'd have him run a more abridged version of the initiation trials at Beacon."

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?" Leo stared at his old friend.

"Relax. The newest students back at Vale are going to be engaging in this test as well. However, I will probably modify the rules a little given the last minute nature." Seeing no other way, Headmaster Lionheart and Professor Cormier agreed with the last minute request, much to their colleague's delight. "Excellent. With that settled, Atsura, please come along with me please?"

Without a word, an unsure Atsura followed behind the elder male, uncertain of what awaited him. As the two exited the auditorium, the vulpine Faunus could hear the sounds of names being called again trailed only by the sounds of excitement. This was typical of the course for the young man as he pressed onward behind the silver-haired man. It would be another few minutes however before he'd finally say something to the educator.

"Excuse me, Headmaster...?"

"Professor Ozpin will do, young man."

"Okay. Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

A soft grin began to form on the older man's face upon hearing the question. Given that he wasn't at Beacon Academy, he would have to improvise on what the challenge would be specifically. Normally, he'd have a set of artifacts placed in a designated area for students to find and return. Now, he was forced to think on the fly.

"That will be answered after you've acquired your weapon... You're going to need it for the Grimm."

"Grimm?!"

* * *

An hour passed by and Atsura found himself traversing the lone path that led outside of the city. After acquiring his weapon from his locker, he was sent into the woods with a simple task to bring back definitive proof that he'd slain a Grimm. By now, he was well outside the border of the city with the only comfort being that he'd be joined by others who were unable to acquire an opponent for the tournament. Despite the attempt at reassurance, it did little to change the anxiety eating away at him as he trekked deeper.

"Find a Grimm..." he grumbled. "I don't even know my semblance yet and this Ozpin guy has me hunting Grimm?"

A cool breeze kissed Atsura's face; a perfect contrast to the nervous feeling building up inside of his stomach. He took a deep inhale of the crisp morning air before pushing past a few vines that were blocking his path. When that became too much to handle, he finally reached for his dual Khopesh blades, hacking away at the foliage until he had a clear path. Interestingly, Atsura's efforts resulted in him looking at an open field. His eyes marveled at the peaceful sight of the scene before him as he walked into the open area. The soft wind, coupled with the tranquil location, made the boy crack a small smile. To know that such a place existed along the border of Mistral was both intriguing and mystifying; He'd even forgot about his mission for a moment.

"Focus, Atsura..." he shook his head. "No time to waste on the beautiful scenery."

It was good that he did too. Just as he regained his composure, his ears began to twitch violently; the sound of something cracking being the main reason. Even his tail began to stand at attention as the noise grew louder by the second. Once he turned around, Atsura was greeted by the low rumblings of growls. Soon, a pair of red eyes began to appear from the depths of the forest, causing him to clutch his blades even tighter.

Beads of sweat fell slowly down the side of his face while realization settled into his mind. If this was what he thought it was, then he wouldn't let this opportunity pass. Though a part of him wanted nothing more than to run away and hope for back-up, there was a stronger voice calling for him to stay; a voice that he'd choose to listen to.

"Finally..." A dark grin began to tug at his lips. "Time to bag me my first... huh?"

His vocal triumph was interrupted when the pair of crimson only began to multiply. First, it was just four eyes glaring back at him, then six eyes. Another pair showed up, making the total eight demonic stares peering at what they considered their next meal. One by one, the beasts began their approach, revealing themselves to be Ursa. Seeing the extent of his situation, Atsura took a deep breath and held out the two swords in front of his body, perplexing the monsters for a second. Amid their confusion, he smiled and combined the two handles of the blades and began spinning the much longer weapon until the sounds of clicking meshed with the air around him.

The four Ursa looked at each other before rushing at Atsura. Teeth bared, they roared at the boy who now looked as if he was smiling at them. The first of the group leaped in the air with its right paw primed to take a swipe at the Faunus only miss when he jumped back effortlessly. This left him wide open for an attack on both sides as two more of the bear-like creatures went all-in on snatching him in their razor-sharp teeth. This did little to hinder Atsura as he tossed the still spinning weapon in the air, freeing himself to jump back once more, causing them to butt heads as a result. Just as his feet touched the ground, the fox-boy finally allowed himself to smile fully, exposing his canines just before running toward the four Grimm.

Atsura then quickly twisted his body to hit one of the Ursa with a spinning kick to the jaw that landing with bone-crunching success, watching as it flew into a nearby tree. He followed this attack up with a sweeping kick that took the other hungry bear off of its feet before landing a jumping overhead kick that slammed it into the grassy field, though the soft grass did little to cushion the hard impact.

"Two down, two to...!" The boy was interrupted by the cry of another Ursa behind him followed by the silence that came from it being impaled in the head by his weapon. He turned around to see that it was stabbed in the head by what now appeared to be a scythe. "...One to go."

Atsura ripped the blade of the edge tool from its victim, at turned to face the only remaining creature who simply clawed at the ground beneath in a futile attempt at intimidation. Instead of accomplishing this, it only made the boy's smile grow larger. He lifted a single digit and signaled for the beast to come if it dared. The Ursa obliged and charged forward in a blind rage. Seeing no need for anything fancy, Atsura mirrored the monster's action, dragging the curved blade behind him. As the two drew closer, they both leaped into the air, neither backing down in their effort to destroy the other.

Scythe vs claws.

Faunus vs Grimm.

Two swipes.

One victor.

It felt like time stood still, if only for a split second, as the opposing forces touched the grassy fields once more. However, while Atsura landed on his feet, the Ursa landed in half. Atsura looked back at the wreckage from the battle with both fondness and relief. The broken and dead bodies of the Grimm allowed him the opportunity to finally breathe again, releasing the tension that had been building ever since he left the border of Mistral's gates.

Atsura walked over to the lifeless forms of the beasts that were all in a group with the intent of finding something to bring back to Professor Ozpin. He disconnected the scythe, returning it to the dual blades and put them in the sheaths on his back and went searching through the bunch. Kneeling down, the Faunus pondered between one of the creature's fangs or even a paw altogether when a sudden realization.

"Wait... There's only three here. Where's the fourth one?"

Atsura realized his mistake, only when it was too late though as he turned to find the, albeit injured, Grimm pouncing on him. It all happened so quickly that Atsura didn't have a chance to draw his weapon. Now, he was pinned underneath the Ursa with only his bare hands to protect him. Panic and dread began to fill his heart as he tried his best to avoid being eaten alive. The rancid breath mixed with ravenous drool made him want to puke but, that would be the least of his problems right now. All he could do was wiggle and squirm as the beast tried to claim its meal, only there was one minor problem with its approach.

The fox managed to notice that it's left leg appeared to be broken or at least severely damaged as it refused to put its full weight on it.

This was all Atsura needed as he mustered as much strength as he could and elbowed the wounded limb. As expected, the Ursa howled in agony, giving him enough space to squeeze out of the monster's grip. Unfortunately, in the midst of its pain induced rampage, the Grimm just happened to backhand Atsura, paying the vulpine back for his earlier attack. His body slid against the grass, leaving him a little battered but otherwise alright.

Before he could enjoy his wellbeing, the rumblings of the hurt Grimm caught his ear; even with its own body beaten, it seemed it wouldn't let its prey go without a fight. There was no time for Atsura to grab his blades. With his body aching, there was no way he could dodge the attack.

_Guess I have no choice..._ he mentally cursed while pulling himself to his feet.

"I won't die here!"

Closing his eyes, Atsura began to summon his aura fully, coating his body in an amber hue. However, something else happened as the amber aura began to darken with black spots. The beast didn't care though as it lunged at Atsura, each grunt signaling bloodlust. Little did it know, the boy had now adopted the same mentality. Opening his eyes, the Faunus extended his right arm as the bear came down upon him. Soon, only black dust was left to float in the air as the Grimm had completely disappeared; only the heart of the beast remained in the hand of the glowing student.

Heavy growling filled the now silent field as even the wind didn't dare make its voice heard. This continued until the rumbles turned into deep breaths, long and labored sighs passed his lips. Still, there was a job to be done. Atsura exhaled once more and with whatever amount of effort he could gather, drug the big organ behind him, leaving behind the once tranquil stretch of land behind him.

When he disappeared back into the region of the woodland, a camera feed began to reverse itself as its viewer looked on at the display that had just unfolded. What was previously an uncertain and reserved boy suddenly transformed into a confident hunter-in-training with tons of potential? The fact that Atsura took on four Ursa effortlessly on his own? These things were all well and good, perfect qualities for hunters and huntresses alike. However, all of that those things paled in comparison to one moment in particular.

The burning orange aura and the black spots that formed inside of it were certainly intriguing factors. On top of that, witnessing the young male destroy a Grimm while extracting its heart only added to the fascinating aspects of the Faunus. Even with that, there was something that, to the average researcher, would go unnoticed; something that Headmaster Ozpin caught rather quickly.

"Those eyes..." he whispered.

He froze the image onto a slightly blurred but still discernible image. The average green eyes had now become crimson orbs that burned with rage whilst surrounded by the abyss of pitch-black scleras. It was only for a few seconds but, Ozpin knew that there was something more to this young man than previously thought. If his guess was correct, it would also explain the reason he was alienated by the other students at Sanctum Academy.

"Just what are you hiding?"

* * *

After returning to Argus with the heart of a Grimm, Atsura was grateful that Professor Ozpin was pleased with the result. With Lionheart and Cormier in awe at the feat of such a young prodigy (as they'd put it), Ozpin requested a simple interview with the boy to which the two, albeit skeptically, agreed to. That led to the Faunus being escorted to Sanctum Academy alongside Ozpin and Lionheart. The latter of the two provided them with access to his office so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

The office was shaped in a half-circle, with another, smaller half-circle jutting out to the room's front door.

A large desk made of mahogany dominates the space of the autumn-colored office. In the right-hand corner, for a more comfortable setting, are a small table and chairs for guests. On the table is a tea set Ozpin had gifted Lionheart some time ago.

Two tall bookshelves flank the front door. Spanning the far wall of the office and above the windows is a single shelf lined with books, boxes, and lamps. Ladders are present to provide access to the high shelves. Much of the floor is open, and a large, rectangular green rug leads from the door to the desk. There are many boxes, books and papers scattered about the floor. The ceiling is slanted, declining from the front to the rear of the room. In the center of the ceiling is a chandelier of four lights with square-shaped shades.

The sight of the large room was a bit overwhelming, to say the least. Grant it, fighting four Grimm still outweighed this moment, but it was a pretty close second. The pair took their seats with Ozpin sitting behind the mahogany table.

"Now that we've been afforded some privacy, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your first successful mission here at Haven."

This instantly triggered a shocked reaction in the form of his left ear twitching.

"Wait. What do you mean by my first mission?"

Ozpin simply chuckled at the surprised youth.

"Simply put, your ability to not only bring back proof of your exploits but also acquiring one of the rarest parts of the monster is more than enough reason to grant you entrance into Haven Academy. Professor Lionheart and Cormier have agreed that you're ready for the next step in your journey to being a huntsman. You've more than earned your place here." Seeing the impending look of excitement steadily growing, the headmaster held a hand up in amusement. "However, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your recent experience if you don't mind."

"Um... Sure, no problem."

The older male smirked softly in gratitude.

"Excellent. First, would you care to tell me about your time here in Argus, specifically at Sanctum?"

"Well, it's a long story actually... But, it's not really a pleasant story either." Atsura nervously scratched his ears, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"I understand. It's a very sensitive subject and you shouldn't have to reveal it if it makes you uncomfortable. In lieu of that, how would you feel about transferring to Beacon Academy? We could provide you with a place to stay and perhaps even a special tutor who can help you with your scythe. I'd be more than willing to speak to your parents if that's an issue."

"I... don't have any parents, sir," Atsura interrupted.

"Do you have any other family members?"

Atsura shook his head.

"I've been living on my own after winding up here when I was younger."

Professor Ozpin sat there in silence after hearing this, studying the now silent Atsura. Here before him sat a Faunus with no home, no friends, or family trying to become a huntsman in a kingdom that basically views him as a lesser being. Sure, Argus was considered much better than many places like Atlas for Faunus but, it still had its faults.

"What if I could offer you an alternative solution to your dilemma?"

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug before continuing.

"With your skills and drive, I would like to offer you a spot at Beacon Academy. Should you accept, you'd be given a fresh start in a new environment and, with the new semester starting, there would be plenty of time for you to arrive and get situated before classes start."

"What's the catch?" Atsura interrupted.

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle softly at the boy's skepticism. Given the implied nature of his time in the city and the school, the headmaster expected nothing less.

"No catch. I was actually here to observe another student who applied to Beacon. After seeing her match, I decided to stick around and catch some of the other matches for other possible students. That's when I spotted you. Some call it perfect timing. Fate. I prefer to call it something else entirely."

"Really? You make it sound so perfect but, I don't know. How can you be so sure I'm a good fit for your school?"

Seeing the uncertainty in the eyes of the fox boy, the ever stoic male set the mug down and stood to his feet. With his cane in hand, Professor Ozpin thought about all he'd witnessed from the boy. Setting aside the obvious fact that he was a Faunus living in a discriminatory world, Atsura was clearly a tough young man, to say the least. What he could do with that strength remained to be seen and that was what intrigued Ozpin the most.

"I simply believe in destiny."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So, this is my attempt at starting my RWBY fic. I apologize if it wasn't exciting at first but, I will be working on making it better as things move forward. Still, the gist of the story is that this is an AU story set at the beginning of the series. This, of course, means that certain events will change while others may stay completely different. I'll be following the main timeline of the story but there will be some changes as early as the next chapter.**

**The main characters that will be focused on are Atsura, Pyrrha, Emerald, and Cinder. Of course, the over-arching plot of Ozpin vs Salem will be there as well as the canon story of RWBY. I may be looking for other OCs to add to the story for Atsura's team (AZRE or Azure). If interested. I'll PM you the application so you can send them in. I'll probably be looking for 2 girls and a guy to add. If chosen, I'll let you know and post it in the upcoming chapter. **

**For now, I hope you enjoyed this short prologue and I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as I'm working to get better as a writer. Anyways, have a wonderful evening and I'll be back with another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Theme: "It's My Turn" **

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Scarlet Bonds

"Welcome to the kingdom of Vale, students! Please ensure that you have all of your belongings and property before exiting the plane. If you have lost any items, feel free to contact the pilot upon landing and we'll get things situated." The voice of the pilot boomed inside of the massive plane, alerting all of the teens. "With that being said, upon our landing, you are to report to the main hall located straight ahead of our landing area where you'll be briefed further about your stay here. Please refrain from..."

All Atsura heard after that was 'blah, blah...' as he tuned out the droning voice giving instructions.

Instead, the bored Faunus chose to lean against the wall of the ship and focus his attention on the kingdom of Vale, more specifically, Beacon Academy. After making the decision to accept Professor Ozpin's invitation to the school, he wasn't sure what to expect so imagine his surprise when his eyes befell the cliffside. The landscape was truly a sight to behold for the young fox.

Even though it was a simple sight compared to what awaited him; just one of the many things that would pique his curiosity. Overlooking the area, Atsura continued to watch as the many pine trees and animals passed by his vision. It was truly breathtaking and, admittedly, a little overwhelming if he was being honest with himself.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

The fox was startled at the sudden soft and cheerful voice as he turned around suddenly. In front of him was a girl with scarlet red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail and green eyes looking back at him. As he took a better look, he noticed she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

If one were to glance at her, they'd find themselves rather intimidated by the armored style of dress. However, it was her soft and innocent smile that put such notions to rest.

"Uh... what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for starling you. I was referring to the landscape beneath us... It's very beautiful." she smiled brightly.

"Yeah. It's really amazing..."

"Would you mind if I stood here?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all." he nervously chuckled.

He turned back to the window only to catch her reflection walking to the spot beside him. He spared a glance and found that she was truly beautiful as she looked at the scenery, captivated by mother nature's natural appearance. If it weren't for the Faunus' chocolate complexion, the burning shade of red would've been as clear at the skies.

Thankfully, he was able to regain his composure just as she turned her attention back to him.

"So, would you mind giving me your name?" she once again flashed that dazzling smile.

"I'm... uh... My name's Atsura Otuoeme. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Pyrrha..."

What surprised the fox-boy was when the girl suddenly began shifting her eyes uncomfortably to each side after giving her name. To his knowledge, there was nothing odd about her name. In fact, he found it to fit perfectly with her as it was just as nice as she was. However, it was when his ears began to pick up the stirring chatter around them that he'd figure out the reason for her sudden shift in demeanor.

"Is that really her?"

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Oh my gosh! It really is her!"

"I have her Pumpkin Pete box!"

Soon, the poor male would find himself narrowly avoiding being trampled on by the sudden rush of humanity that began to surround the girl, drawing her away from the visibly irritated boy. The only consolation came when he happened to spot her waving hand and a simple 'I'm sorry' before losing her completely to the sea of students.

Once everything died down, Atsura finally allowed himself to calm down and resumed taking in the new world around him only to receive a huge surprise when the forest had now transitioned into the regalness of the school itself. His eyes widen in shock as he took in the sight of the main avenue that led to the amphitheater. Of course, the lone and massive tower, glowing green among the clouds truly took his breath away.

"Student's we are now descending onto the campus. Please refrain from moving until the ship has come to a complete stop and enjoy Beacon Academy."

* * *

"Children, if I can have your attention?"

The roar of multiple conversations began to die down. As they turned their attention to an older blonde woman, they'd soon find her joined by a silver-haired man walking beside her. While she appeared to be a bit flustered from annoyance, he was well composed while wearing a ghost of a smile. Atsura and several others immediately began to recognize him as the headmaster of Beacon: Professor Ozpin.

Sensing their realization, he cleared his throat.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The amphitheater held an uncomfortable silence as the headmaster took his leave from the stage; clearly his words hit the mark, weighing heavily on the now uncertain and otherwise confused minds of the incoming charges. Even in the back of the building, Atsura couldn't shake off the wave of tension that loomed over every soul inside.

This was a completely different side of the professor from whom he had the privilege of meeting weeks prior. The calm yet gentle elder had now been replaced with an unemotional and unreadable figure. How easily a person could change their demeanor seemed to make the Faunus feel a great wave of concern, even as the murmurs began to start up again.

"You will all spend the night in the cafeteria area for the night. Initiations will be held tomorrow so, for now, enjoy the campus and stay out of trouble. We'd rather not have to use disciplinary force before your first official day. If you have any questions, feel free to contact either Professor Ozpin or me, Glynda. With that said, welcome to Beacon Academy."

After the orientation concluded, Atsura managed to slip away from the large crowds of people. Interestingly, it wasn't too difficult as he managed to notice a girl with long blond hair making bad puns and getting laughs from those around her. Even though he wasn't that good with jokes himself, Atsura couldn't help but groan inwardly with each one give as he passed them by.

From there he found two other girls practically getting into an argument about dust and maturity or something. The smaller of the two was wearing a red cape and carried a scythe similar to his own. However, upon seeing the taller of the pair yelling at the raven-haired girl, he ceased any idea of approaching them.

"What an obnoxious bunch..." he grumbled as he pressed onward.

After another few minutes of comfortable silence, Atsura found himself at none other than Beacon tower. If it wasn't already glorious before, it was outright intimidating upon seeing it up close. The glowing green above him confirmed its majesty and yet, it still drew him in despite the magnificence. With each step forward, the fox felt himself being pulled in further, as if by some unseen force. He went inside and asked one of the soldiers for Professor Ozpin to which he was told to head to the elevator that would lead him to his destination.

But, why?...

Why was he suddenly drawn to speak with the headmaster? Was it boredom? Intrigue? He couldn't wrap his mind around what could possibly have compelled him to travel onward and yet, here he was, standing in the elevator as it took him to the very top floor of the tower. By the time, he made it to the designated floor, the Faunus had just realized what was going on. But by now, he found himself staring at the sight of the silver-haired man standing across from him.

"Atsura..." his voice once again was calm and studious, a stark difference in his earlier tone. "I've been expecting you."

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. Please, come in and take a seat. We have much to discuss."

* * *

While the students began to mingle and form friendships, a certain armored warrior managed to get away from the crowds of fans that nearly smothered her with questions and desires for autographs. Between that and the constant invasion of privacy as a whole, Pyrrha Nikos was grateful when an announcement came for students to report to the main locker room to claim their lockers.

With the time she was given to enjoy the alone time, she'd store her weapons and quickly retreated swiftly only to wind up at the Beacon Tower. She silently marveled at the structure, but, what caught her attention was a certain young Faunus exiting the building.

"Atsura!" She waved, happy when he noticed her.

"Oh! Hey, Pyrrha. How are you?"

She smiled softly as the fox boy approached her.

"I'm fine. Glad to be able to get some time to me for a change."

"Me too. I just finished talking with Professor Ozpin."

"That's wonderful. Have you made any friends yet?"

This time Atsura looked away, only with a frown on his face. His mind took him back to the harsh reality back at the amphitheater. Not a single soul talked to him. In fact, he noticed that anyone who did look in his direction would either flash a look of disgust or one of 'curiosity', the latter of the two making him the most uncomfortable. In the end, he didn't bother trying to meet and greet; the reason was clear as crystal.

"Not really... It's nothing I'm not used to though."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering right away, Atsura simply allowed a small grin to grace his lips.

"Mind if we go somewhere private to talk? I don't feel comfortable with so many prying ears."

"Um... Sure," she replied. "How about we check out the city? I hear the town nearby is teaming with wonderful places to explore."

The pair headed down the lone path, neither saying a word at first. Their trek brought with it many wary eyes and murmurs, most of which Atsura could pick up easily, serving to annoy the Faunus greatly. He was used to being viewed in a negative light but, once the whispers began to target Pyrrha, he felt his blood boil. Luckily, he didn't have his weapon or else, he'd probably be on a one-way trip back to Mistral.

Instead, he settled for flashing a few glares here and there which did enough to intimidate some of the small groups of humans. Seeing this, the scarlet haired warrior felt the sudden urge to inquire about his sudden shift in mood.

"What's wrong? Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing..."

"Atsura? You can tell me if there's something bothering you."

The sweet sincerity behind her words steadily began to melt away his shield of reservations, leaving him vulnerable. How was it that a girl he'd only known for less than a day could possess the ability to break down his defenses with only a few genuine words? To make matters worse, he dared to look back at her only to find himself staring into those trusting green pools.

He could only hope that he wouldn't come to regret it.

"Look, you might not know this but, I've dealt with a lot of dirty looks and words growing up back in Mistral. From 'monster' to 'vicious animal', being a Faunus hasn't been easy. On top of that, I didn't exactly have the best way of life either, even while going to Sanctum Academy."

"You went to Sanctum?" She interrupted, only to clasp her hands over her mouth. "Sorry... I didn't mean to cut you off."

Thankfully, he only let out a chuckle at her response.

"Yeah. I was considered one of the top students there due to Professor Cormier's training and guidance. However, what I thought would help me fit in only made me stand out more. I got stronger but, that only changed the reason for others looking down on me."

"What do you mean?"

"What started with me getting picked on for 'being a weak animal' soon turned into 'Atsura the Demon'. Nobody wanted to spar with me and even my final exam had to be changed due to Professor Ozpin stepping in. That's how I wound up here at Beacon."

Hearing this, Pyrrha felt both understanding and empathy for the young huntsman.

"Believe it or not, I completely comprehend how you feel, if only just a little bit."

"Really? How?"

"Remember when I interrupted you earlier when you mentioned that you attended Sanctum?" He nodded. "Well, I went there as well. However, I wasn't just known as Pyrrha Nikos. I was also known as 'The Invincible Girl'. I wound up winning the tournament exam but, it only made things a bit more... difficult for me. I was praised and beloved for being one of the strongest students, but, I'm only noticed for my accomplishments..."

"Nobody thought to get to know you for you..."

"Exactly. It's why I came to Beacon. Not only is it one of the best schools, but, it's a chance for a fresh start. I didn't really have any friends while at Sanctum but, I'm hoping that'll change, though it seems unlikely given the day I've had."

Once more Atsura couldn't hold down the chuckle in his throat. Pyrrha stopped her walking to see the Faunus smirking gently, sparking her curiosity. Sensing the impending question, he held up a hand.

"I doubt that you won't make friends, Pyrrha."

"How could you be so sure? All I've gotten are overeager fans swarming me about my exploits at Sanctum or the fact that I was on the cover of Pumpkin Pete cereal boxes."

"Well, despite all of that, I guess I never paid attention to it. I never ate any Pumpkin Pete's cereal and I was mostly excluded from matches, especially against the other top-ranked students. As far as I'm concerned, you're simply Pyrrha Nikos, the first person to actually talk to me. Even now, I still see the girl who was kind enough to talk about how amazing nature looked from our ship earlier. You didn't once treat me different because of my ears or tail. Why should I treat you differently just because you were a celebrity back in Argos?"

Vivid green eyes shined brightly with joy after listening to all of that.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Atsura. It's nice to know that I can be myself without being bombarded with requests for autographs."

"It's nice to see someone actually see me as more than a freak," he let out an embarrassed chuckle only to have his ears splay down when she flashed a soft glare at him. "W-what?"

"Having animal-like traits doesn't make you a freak, Atsura. I know all about the discrimination against Faunus; I saw it often enough. You were chosen to come here after being viewed as lesser than by society. You're going to be a strong huntsman. All that matters now is who you want to be. It's a fresh start for us both and I think we'll take advantage of this opportunity."

Wonder.

That's the only way to describe the look in Atsura's jade eyes after the red-haired girl's speech.

_My, how the table turned so quickly... _he inwardly grinned. "I guess you're right."

"You guess?" she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You're right, Pyrrha!" If at all possible, every hair on his head seemed to stand on end at the intimidating gaze. "Never knew my first friend at Beacon could turn out so scary when she wanted to be."

In an instant, the fearsome gaze shifted back to shock.

"You really want to be my friend?"

He nodded.

"Of course. Even with the scary look too..."

They both shared a boisterous laugh, catching the attention of the citizens that happened to be passing by. Noticing this, the duo finally realized that they were in Vale after their long walk. The newly formed friends decided to enjoy their time together, getting a bite to eat at a local cafe and even doing some clothes shopping for the Faunus.

By the time they left, the sun had nearly set. This led the pair to catch a taxi back to the school grounds. They continued to share stories of their time at Sanctum Academy while enjoying a few snacks they'd acquired from their journey. When they arrived, they both realized that it was nearly time for them to meet up at the ballroom for the night.

"Well, I guess I should go get changed for bed..." Pyrrha lightly sighed.

"Me too. I don't think I want to get mauled by your adoring fans," he jokingly replied.

"True. But, if I stick by you, maybe they'll stay away," she playfully back in a sing-song tone, earning a playful glare. "Oops. Sorry..."

Even so, the fox's ears twitched as he let out a laugh.

"That was a good one, Pyrrha!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" he wiped a tear from his eye. "That was a good comeback. I definitely see why you're considered invincible back home."

"It's not really a title I favor, especially now that you and I never had a chance to spar back at Sanctum. Maybe, after initiation, we could go a few rounds and test each other's abilities?"

Atsura simply grinned at the warrior girl.

"I'd like that, Pyrrha. It'll be nice, knowing that I can test my skills on someone who's not afraid of me."

"Good. Then I will see you in the morning..."

"...If we don't run into one another inside."

"True. If not though..." she stopped him just as they arrived at the door to the ballroom. Before he could ask, she swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Though surprised at the sudden act, Atsura copied her gesture, hugging her back. After a few more seconds, she began to pull away, albeit reluctantly. "...Goodnight, Atsu."

It was no louder than a whisper but those vulpine ears of his picked up the adorable nickname she'd given him. He blinked several times, barely able to suppress the burning in his cheeks as the girl stepped inside, leaving him with a tiny smile before departing.

"Someone had a good evening!"

Once again, Atsura found himself tensing up as an orange-haired girl skipped past him followed by a young Asian male leading a disapproving look at her.

"Nora, what have I said about sneaking up on people?"

"Sorry, Ren! I just can't help it when I see lovebirds sharing a... tender moment."

By now, Atsura could do nothing to stop the bright red hue from appearing on his face upon hearing the girl called Nora just blurt out something so blunt. This only seemed to further her hunch as he comically waved his hands in front of him.

"Wha?! No. No. We're not together-together!"

"It's alright," Ren stepped in calm and collected, a total contrast to the hyper and energetic girl still sleuthing about. "Whatever the connection is between you both, it's yours to have. I apologize for the abrupt assumption."

"It's not a problem," Atsura chuckled. "Just an honest mistake."

"Mistake my eye..."

"Nora!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for assuming... that you and that red-haired girl are totally in love!"

As both of the boys blushed, Nora hightailed it inside of the ballroom, leaving behind a coltishly annoyed Ren to chase after her. Now that he was once again alone, Atsura could resist enjoying the moment that just transpired. In less than a day, he'd had a pleasant (and horribly mangled) conversation with two humans who didn't once address the fact that he was a Faunus and even made a new friend in Pyrrha.

His mind began to drift off as he entered the building, replaying the hug the two had shared earlier repeatedly while getting washed and dressed for bed. He was grateful that she'd recommended some pajamas for him to wear as he was only prepared to sleep in his boxers that night. Now, he at least had a pair of warm jogging pants to sleep in as he grabbed a sleeping bag and searched for a place to retire for the evening.

His travel finally resulted in an open area near one of the enormous windows, just under the reflection of the moon. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him as it reminded the boy of his past life in Mistral. Alone. Quiet. It felt familiar as he curled up in the sack.

And yet...

"Is there room for one more?"

He shifted his body and found none other than Pyrrha Nikos herself wearing a brown fleece pajama set. Despite the change of wardrobe, she still retained her headdress and sweet smile.

"Uh yes... be my guest."

"Thanks. It got really crowded where I was before..."

He didn't say anything at first while she proceeded to unroll her own sleeping bag next to him. He waited until she was settled in before finally speaking again.

"I guess you really are that popular, huh?"

"Unfortunately. It's nothing like with you. You actually treated me like a person and not an idol."

"Well, are you nervous about the initiation tomorrow?" he whispered trying to avoid getting flustered again.

"Nope. I'm confident that no matter what happens, it's all meant to be. Are you?"

"I still haven't heard anything about how the teammate set-up is supposed to work out. I'm used to being on my own, and it's going to be weird teaming up with complete strangers."

Pyrrha simply placed her hand on his, drawing him to her warm smile.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I... I guess?"

"Then trust that no matter what happens, it's all going to be exactly how it should be. Don't worry about what hasn't come yet and don't fret about what's already passed. Enjoy the moments that life has given you and trust that what is yours will come to you, no matter the obstacle."

Slowly, his lips began to curl upward after receiving those words.

"Thanks. I really needed that."

"It's my pleasure. Now, let's get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Right..."

"Goodnight, Atsu."

This time, the fox was prepared, even if he felt that same warmness emerge beneath his cheeks again.

"Goodnight, Pyrrha."

* * *

**Alright, so chapter one is finally done and I feel like I need to clarify something. First, Atsura is NOT replacing Jaune on team JNPR. I don't know if it was clear enough but, I felt like it bore repeating directly. Secondly, I am still looking for members to join Team AZRE. I am welcome to any of the members being male or female so long as they are of age to join Beacon Academy. By the way, Atsura's main color is probably going to be orange given that's the hue of his aura (mentioned in the prologue). **

**If you are interested, feel free to message me and I'll send over the application asap so we can get that filled out. I'm hoping to have the team members finalized before the next chapter begins. *fingers crossed* Still, I'm going to be as patient as I can, moving forward. Overall, the story will pick up in the next update once I'm able to get it out. I will also announce the members in the next chapter along with their respective owners.**

**As mentioned before, this story will flow with the normal timeline with both minor and major changes to certain key events. The first is clearly that Pyrrha met Atsura before Jaune Arc. What's going to change as we continue along this alternate path? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Theme: "It's My Turn" **

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Initiation

The sun barely peered over the horizon when the chirping of birds began to fill the air. The students were still sound asleep in their sleeping bags, none of them aware of the day's challenges just yet. They were all sound asleep, each one dreaming a myriad of things, from being the greatest huntsman/huntress to a certain orange-haired girl's unconscious scene of chocolate chip pancakes smothered in syrup.

It was officially dawn and that could only mean one thing:

Initiation day.

"Children!" the feminine yet authoritative tone caused a stir, as well as a few 'yelps' from the drowsy youth. "I hope you've gotten enough rest because it's time for you to wake up and get ready for your initiation. Make sure that you roll up the sleeping bags and set them in the spot next to me so that the staff can collect them. You have two hours to prepare yourselves before reporting Beacon Cliff east of the school. Make sure you stay on the path and be ready with your weapons. Breakfast is in one hour."

Glynda Goodwitch nodded respectfully before leaving the students to gather themselves.

Amongst them, Pyrrha Nikos let our a gentle yawn and stretch before dragging herself out of the surprisingly comfy sack. Rubbing her eyes, she could pick up the scent of delicious food, one of them prompting the orange-haired girl to rush out in a flash, leaving her friend to take care of her unrolled sleeping bag with a long sigh. When her own stomach growled, she quickly remembered a certain Faunus and turned to wake him up, except he wasn't there.

In fact, there was no trace of the boy nor his 'bed' at all, prompting Pyrrha to scratch her head in confusion. She could've sworn that he was right beside her last night.

_Perhaps he woke up early? _She surmised.

Still, there was no time to ponder the whereabouts of Atsura as she gathered her things and proceeded to the locker room to shower. Changing out of her pajamas, Pyrrha was more than elated to feel the hot water hit her body, relaxing her muscles yet, it did little soothe her mind as she continued to try and figure out what had happened to Atsura. After washing up, she changed into her armor and headed straight for the kitchen, thankful for the abundance of food, save for the pancakes to which a girl she learned was named Nora had destroyed by herself, much to the other student's chagrin.

After her simple meal of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, Pyrrha made her way back to the locker room to collect her weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱. It was here where she encountered a goofy blond boy named Jaune and a snow white-haired girl by the name of Weiss Schnee. A few words were exchanged in terms of teams being formed before she heard the loudspeaker whine above them.

"Children, please report to Beacon Cliff in half an hour! I repeat: initiations will begin in 30 minutes."

"Looks like it's time to go..." she remarked faintly disguising her disappointment as determination.

The trail didn't take long to cover as she and several others found their destinations in no time at all. Interestingly, she found herself to be the second one to arrive at the cliffside with the first being none other than Atsura who appeared to be talking with Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing the black skintight black shirt and worn out grey pants anymore.

Now, he was wearing a long ash-grey sleeveless hooded avant coat with a black असुर symbol on the back. It had black trim along the edges of the shoulder areas and hood of the coat. Upon closer inspection, Pyrrha noticed that the hood had openings for his ears while the bottom of the coat had a split that stopped just short of the small of his back for his tail. He also had replaced the old grey scarf in favor of a black one that Pyrrha chose for him around the neck of the hooded jacket. He completed the outfit with ash grey pants tucked into black toeless boots.

As her disappointment faded away, she jogged up to the trio when he noticed her arrival.

"Pyrrha!"

"Ah, Miss Nikos. Glad you can join us." The headmaster announced with a soft smile.

"It's an honor, sir. I'm ready to take on whatever challenges await." She bowed respectfully.

"Of that, I have no doubt. It appears that you and Mr. Oteuome have already been acquainted..."

"Yes. It was a pleasure to meet him."

Pyrrha's response was enough to make both she and her friend blush slightly. Both Ozpin and Glynda held differing reactions to the display of the children as more of the incoming students began to arrive.

"It seems that it's nearly time, Glynda," Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "I suggest you two find a platform to stand on and ready your landing strategy."

They both obliged and took their places as their peers were instructed to do the same. One by one, they were lined up side by side on each of the platforms bearing Beacon's insignia. As soon as each one was filled, the headmaster began his obligatory speech.

"Today, your trial is relatively simple. You will be sent into the Emerald Forest where many types of deadly Grimm are prowling around. Your mission is to find an abandoned temple and retrieve a relic. Additionally, I'm sure you all have been inquiring about teams and partners since your arrival. Well, allow me to put all of the rumors to rest here and now." the man pushed up his spectacles and continued.

"Upon your entry in the forest, you will be partnered up with the first person you make eye contact with. Additionally, whoever you're partnered with will be with you for the next four years here at Beacon Academy. It would be in your best interest to be paired up with someone you can work well with. After that, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will be met with possibly many forms of opposition. Do NOT hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

He took a moment to read the expressions and reactions of the younger generation while sipping his coffee.

"We will be monitoring and grading you throughout the entirety of your trials. However, our instructors will not be intervening at any point. Find the temple. Get the relics. Return to this location. Afterward, we will regard said relic, and determine your initial standing for the beginning of the year. Any questions?"

Atsura and Pyrrha heard a certain blond boy reply 'yes', but the good Professor seemed to overlook him with a ghost of a smirk.

"Excellent. Take your positions."

The two friends nodded confidently at each other before doing as they were told. Pyrrha took a standard battle position with her spear and shield at the ready while Atsura crouched down on all fours.

"Good luck, Atsu," She whispered.

"You too, Pyrrha."

Soon the latter was launched in the air, feeling the velocity of wind rushing past him. It was now time to show what he was made of. Of course, what goes up must always come down and the fox was more than prepared as he pulled out a great sword. As a massive tree drew ever closer, he grinned before slashing at it multiple times. This allowed him to passed through the now smaller logs without so much as a scratch while landing on a branch.

He flipped and parkoured over to each nearby limb until he ended up rolling safely on the ground.

"Not too shabby..." he chuckled, dusted himself off.

With the landing strategy taken care of, Atsura wondered if he could spot Pyrrha. Looking up, he actually found her bulldozing the various trees in her path before landing on a sturdy branch. She soon disappeared from view but that didn't stop the Faunus from trying to follow her airborne trail. Pressing onward, he managed to hear the cries of the same blond boy as he, no doubt, sailed in the air flailing followed by her signature 'Sorry'.

Clutching his sword, Ngaungis, he rushed past the trees while keeping an eye on his surroundings. Remembering his previous encounter, the last thing Atsura wanted was to be caught off guard by Grimm again. The sounds of the ground crunching under his boots were the only sounds that accompanied him until a loud roar caught his attention followed by a low grunt that forced him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Great..." he rolled his eyes. _I hope I don't regret this._

While his mind told him to go on down the path and meet up with Pyrrha but, that nagging feeling in his gut was pulling him to check out the source of that noise. As expected of himself, he followed the annoying feeling. Rushing past the various bushes and trees, he found a clearing coming into view. It was there that he found a girl with Auburn pigtails fending off a small group of Beowolfs by herself.

From his position, he could tell that she was rather short but, no less capable of handling herself as she landed a solid straight left on a lunging beast, sending it flying into a nearby rock face. Whoever she was, she was pretty adept at combat as she continued to bounce on her toes, ducking and side-stepping plenty of the monsters with expert timing. However, what really caught the attention of Atsura was when one of the Beowolfs tried to swipe at her only to land on its face.

Instead of just stepping to the side, the girl spun around and with the momentum, she punched it on the top of its head smashing it into the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Huh?" she suddenly turned around to finally notice the Faunus behind her. This left her wide open for a joint attack from the Grimm who didn't want to waste the opportunity for a potential meal. By the time she could react, she knew it was too late. Two of the evil creatures were already descending on her with little time to defend herself.

Thankfully, the boy was able to slash at the Beowolf before it could take a bit out of her arm. With his blade drawn, he proceeded to slash away at them repeatedly until they fell back in a heap. Another one tried its hand at attacking from the left side only to wind up getting skewered on the end of the sword before being sliced in two when he managed to split the big weapon into two halves.

"Hey! I can handle myself!" she yelled at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't help..." he looked back over his shoulder at her angry expression.

Soon another group of the wolf Grimm began to emerge from the brush and surrounded the two. The girl bumped against him and took her boxer's stance. Atsura, hearing the growls behind them, pressed his back to hers ready to strike.

"Think you can handle them?"

"Prubly..." she replied dryly. "Can you?"

"Did you not just see me?"

"I softened 'em up for ya."

Atsura rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the ravenous Grimm around them. The snarling creatures stalked closer yet, neither Atsura nor the shorter girl showed any signs of being intimidated. Quite the opposite, as they stared at their foes with a focused gaze before leaping at their enemies.

* * *

"I just don't get it..." Glynda muttered while checking her scroll. "I must admit that I wasn't expecting this development to occur."

"It's not outside the realm of possibility. If given the opportunity, there would've been far too many complications regarding the teammate issue. At least this way, we are guaranteed a fair and balanced process of forming a team." he replied taking another sip of his coffee. "By the way, who has been partnered thus far?"

Glynda Goodwitch scrolled down the list of various footage options before noticing a few of them. She remarked on a one Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee joining forces while also noting her disdain toward a certain blond-haired boy who was currently partnered up with Pyrrha Nikos. Eventually, she began to notice the other students had begun pairing up as well. One, in particular, stood out to her.

"It appears that Atsura Oetueme has joined up with another Faunus by the name of..."

* * *

"Roxanne Octane. You can call me Roxie though."

"Atsura Oetueme." Nice to meet you."

The girl held out a hand to Atsura who shook out of respect. Surrounding them were the disappearing carcasses of the Beowolfs that failed to defeat them. They each put away their weapons and made their way toward the temple where the relics awaited. It was a rather uneventful trek, but they managed to make it with no other issues unless you'd count the awkward silence between the pair.

"By the way, sorry for throwing you off and... What are you doing?"

The question came as a result of the girl staring at him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. His cheeks became flush at the sudden invasion of privacy yet, it did little to affect Roxanne. This went on for another few seconds before she finally looked away as if she had suddenly realized what she was doing. Those big fiery orbs peered through his Emeralds, threatening to burn past his defenses had she not looked away when she had.

"Sorry."

"No problem...?" he replied. "That was just unexpected."

"Guess it's 'prubly obvious that I don't get out much. I just remembered that we were s'posed to make eye contact if we're gonna be partners. It's pretty neat to meet another Faunus too, so I got lost in thought earlier."

Atsura noted her explanation and squinted his eyes upon feeling realization hit him.

"You're a Faunus too?"

"Of course! Ain't it obvious?" she replied, annoyed when he shook his head. "How on earth can't you..."

As she was readying to berate him, Roxanne watched as a large amount of her hair flowing in front of her thanks to the wind. Her hair must've come undone during the fight with the Grimm and she was just now noticing it. She quickly grabbed the tufts of hair and, using a tie, regained her pigtails and revealing partially severed ram horns.

Sensing the fox's thoughts, Roxanne just started toward the temple, hiding the shame on her face. Thankfully, Atsura didn't press the issue; something more important awaited them. Heading down the makeshift path, the pair stared at the collection of 'relics', both intrigued by the 'artifacts' resting on the pedestal. To say that it wasn't expected would be an understatement.

For starters, there were large chunks of ice sticking out of the ground; signs of a battle being the likely result. Moving on from there, the two stared at the aforementioned 'artifacts' with disbelief and annoyance.

"Seriously...? Professor Ozpin had us out here risking life and limb for chess pieces?"

"I guess they are... unique," Atsura shrugged, though his confusion was clearly visible on his face. "Judging by the look of things, it seems someone beat us here."

"Well, let's grab what we came for and get back to the professor. The less time spent here means less Grimm to deal with on the way back."

Atsura couldn't agree more. Stepping forward, he and Roxanne grabbed the identical pieces and rushed back to the woods. The sounds of shuffling footsteps filled their ears as they aimed to make it back to the headmaster. Most of the trip back was rather uneventful, not that either was complaining, but that would change when a horrifying roar echoed throughout the forest.

Its cry was enough to make the ground rumble beneath their feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we..."

"Aaaaah!" the sounds of far off screaming silenced the boy who face-palmed upon the unfortunate discernment.

"...go help whoever's in trouble..." he groaned.

They wouldn't have to travel far as the disgruntled duo noticed shifting from the tall grass in front of them. Whatever it was, it was coming at them fast. Gauntlets and Sword at the ready, Atsura and Roxanne readied themselves for whatever creature approached. However, instead of seeing a vicious and bloodthirsty monster, the two were met with the appearance of a human girl and Faunus boy running into them respectively.

"Ouch..." the girl groaned while clutching her head. Whatever it was that she ran into, it was sturdy yet, comfortable. It was only when she placed her hand down that she realized something was off. Instead of the hard ground underneath her, she felt strong pectoral muscles underneath soft fabric. Royal blue eyes finally opened to find a dark-skinned boy with fox ears dazed from the impact. "Watch where you're going!"

Atsura managed to shake off the effects, clearly miffed by the girl's rudeness.

"Uh... You ran into me."

A tint of pink adorned the dark orchid-haired girl upon his rebuttal.

"W-well, you shouldn't have been standing in the way!"

"Whatever. Would you mind getting off of my chest now?"

That's when the girl saw that she was straddling the male. With wide eyes, she hopped off of the boy as if he'd burned her and began dusting herself off. Meanwhile, Roxanne was busy helping the boy who collided with her to his feet. Unlike the blue-eyed girl, he was more grateful for her assistance.

"What had you both runnin' for the hills like that?" the ram asked before noticing the boys lower half. "You're a Faunus too! Like us!"

It was true as the boy stretched his kangaroo legs, making him almost a foot taller than his five-foot body previously was. With a smirk, he nodded only to remember the big issue that brought them here. reddish-grey eyes shifted back to terror once the ground began to rumble slightly.

"It was a Beowolf! It's coming this way and we have to get out of here!"

Much to his surprise, Atsura & Roxanne just exchanged a look to the other before breaking out into hysterical laughter, much to the pair's chagrin.

"A Beowolf? One Beowolf has you running scared?" the fox wiped a tear from his eye.

"We just got through with wiping out a whole pack's worth of those weaklings!" Roxanne followed suit. What could one Beowolf possess to make you both pee your pants?"

The other two opened their mouths to dispute their classmates only to be silenced by low rumblings behind them. The area grew silent suddenly, neither of the four willing to so much as to exhale while the quivering land made way for the beast's arrival. The Beowolf was noticeably larger than the kind Atsura and Roxanne had encountered yet, that wasn't the end of its differing features.

Long black legs emerged first from the brush. It had more bone-like armor and spines than the typical incarnation and the fact that it stood on its hind legs only made it more intimidating. It had a more angular skull, larger teeth, and sharp triangular ears.

"That's new..." the ram noted.

"It doesn't matter," Atsura readied his now combined sword in hand. "It's still going down."

He charged at the towering Grimm and lunged at it only to have his slash blocked by one of the spines on its arm. Then, before he could act, the other limb swatted him back toward the small group with a hard crash.

"That won't work. Earna and I tried that already!" the Faunus stepped in. "The best thing to do is run."

"Zaffre's right! If we can outrun it, then we'll be alright."

"...and risk bringing that thing back to the academy? No way!"

Everyone turned to face Roxanne who glared at the monster, who was currently roaring in triumph. She continued to observe and analyze the creature's structure before an idea popped into her head.

"What are your weapons and semblances?"

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and tell me quickly!" she hissed.

Earna stepped forward first.

"I have Pegasus & Chrysaor, my dual magnums, and my semblance can paralyze enemies but, I've only succeeded in slowing it down due to its size."

"My shield Ji Euroka can block pretty much any attack and I modified it so I can also blind enemies. My semblance lets me channel my aura into my legs for fast travel or powerful strikes but, I can only use it two times without hurting myself."

This had a lot of potential for the ram Faunus, but she didn't have time to conduct a solid plan yet. Just as she was about to ask a now recovered Atsura for his semblance the larger Beowolf charged at them. Thankfully, it was far enough for the group to avoid its attempt to mow them down. They scrambled away and ducked behind some trees as the Grimm crashed into a large rock face.

Though it was brief, it would have to be enough to come up with an idea.

Roxanne pondered the information she was given and her mind began to work. Zaffre had a shield that could blind the Beowolf. Earna had dual guns that more than likely used Dust as ammo while possessing the ability to paralyze or slow down larger foes. She didn't know Atsura's semblance but she did know that his ability with his blade was more than adequate.

"We need to cut off the head, but Atsura's sword didn't do enough damage to even cut it."

"It was the spines on its arms that stopped my attack," he huffed. "But, if we can keep it from blocking with its arm, I can slice its head off easily."

"I can slow it down with my semblance and use some electric dust to draw its attention. I'll need some back-up though to keep it from getting too close." Earna announced.

Roxanne nodded in approval at the idea.

"I'll attack it at close range to keep it off your back. Zaffre, use your shield to block the attacks and keep yourself from getting hit by Earna's semblance. Got it?"

"Roger that."

"Alright then, let's take it down and head back to Beacon," Atsura smirked.

With everyone in agreement on their role in the plan, they emerged from their hiding places and scattered. The Grimm was confused to see them all dispersing in different directions, but it predictably targeted the Faunus who attacked it earlier. As it rushed toward the fleeing Atsura, it was surprising to find itself stopped dead in its tracks due to Zaffre's weapon.

This gave Atsura enough time to hop into the trees above while Zaffre used his legs to hop back far away from its wild swipe. This opened the door for Earna to open fire on the beast. She chose to start out with blue Dust, freezing its exposed back and drawing the Beowolf's ire as it began to stalk her.

"You're up, Roxanne!" Zaffre called out.

On cue, the ram Faunus jumped in between the two, clobbering the werewolf square in the jaw and sending it careening into another set of trees that broke its fall. She then proceeded to continue raining down blows on the Beowolf, giving Earna enough time to reload, this time stocking the chambers with electric Dust. Roxanne finished up her massive combo with an uppercut square on the jaw. She then ducked under its attempt to swat her away, managing to sidestep away from it.

This freed Earna up to open fire again. Each barrel was aimed squarely at the beast's claws. It did enough to stall it but, after it began picking itself back up, it was clear to the girl that more shots were going to be necessary if she didn't want to exhaust her semblance. As the monster howled enraged, it began its rampage once more.

This time, Zaffre stepped in front of it and slammed his feet firmly on the ground. With Ji Euroka in hand, a khaki glow surrounded his body as he crouched his knees. As the monster drew nearer, he pushed off with a massive boost toward it with full force and twisted his body so that his feet were firmly planted on the back end and once he was in perfect range, he pushed off again using his semblance once again to increase the force, causing the Grimm to crash on its back with a sickening thud.

"Gotcha!" he yelled while flipping backward, catching the shield perfectly upon landing.

"Atsura, are you ready?" Roxanne called out.

"Ready!"

From high up in the trees, four yellow arrows flew down, planting firmly in each of the Beowolf's limbs. Earna began to fire at will, shocking and stunning the beast while triggering her own semblance to ensure that it wasn't going anywhere. When it still showed signs of struggling, another arrow this one red with fire cut right into the monster's gut.

From there, the fox reappeared with his sword drawn over his head, ready to finish things.

However, something strange happened. The restrained Beowolf's eyes began to glow an eerie shade of red as it looked at the boy. At that moment, Atsura's head began to throb in sheer pain. He dropped Ngaungis and fell to the ground as the excruciating torment increased. The others looked at their fallen comrade as he writhed on the ground.

"What's happening?!" Zaffre asked.

Neither Earna nor Roxanne had an answer but, that was the least of their problems as the former's semblance began to trigger its recoil on her. She released her hold on the beast and clutched her head from overexertion. With two of their own out of commission for the time being, This left the ram and kangaroo Faunus to hold the line but, it did little to help as a spiked arm crashed into their guards knocking them back into nearby trees, stunning them from the impact.

Atsura, still clutching his head, felt his breath grow heavier with each attempt to draw breath. The pain began to fade but he was still dazed from its initial arrival. His vision was also a little blurred but he could make out the fallen forms of both Roxanne and Zaffre as well as the disoriented Earna. With the Grimm stalking closer to the injured girl, he felt an all too familiar heat build-up inside of his stomach.

Amber adorned his body as he yelled out to the creature.

"Hey! It's me you want... Right?"

As if understanding the boy, the Beowolf turned its focus to the fox-boy, a low growl rumbling from its belly. Atsura closed his eyes, feeling the power of his semblance take over his body while the beast began to pick up the pace. Single steps turned to a jog to a full out sprint as it sought only to devour the first of its many meals. Little did it know, that's what he wanted.

When Atsura opened his eyes, gone were the pure emerald gems. Now, only a sanguine shade of red surrounded by the dark abyss glared back at the monster, accompanied by the darkest of grins. He easily blocked the first attack then ducked under the second swipe by jumping over it. He then ran to his sword with the creature following close behind. The pain in his head began to subside completely just as he clutched his hands around the hilt of Ngaungis and with bloodlust oozing from him, he sprung at the Beowolf, slashing its right arm off in one swipe.

* * *

The cries of pain echoed throughout the forest, even managing to startle some of the returning students and Glynda Goodwitch. Only Ozpin stood unfazed by the blood-curdling scream as he looked out at the surrounding landscape. He didn't have to wonder what caused the terrifying sound; he could feel the strong aura radiating from where it came from, even from such a great distance.

_Seems he's awakened it fully... _

"Professor, should we go and investigate what that was?" Glynda whispered harshly.

"Not at all. The situation's already handled," he brought the mug to his lips. If this was like the incident back in Mistral, then there was no doubt who was the reason for that bone-chilling sound. Ozpin couldn't help but allow the tiniest of smirks grace his lips as his mind began to ponder the potential. Aside from a certain girl with silver eyes, here lied a wild card in his deck. One that he'd make sure would be drawn in his favor. "This could be the day..."

* * *

It was only a few moments, but Roxanne managed to snap out of her unwelcomed nap feeling like she'd been hit by a bus. That was a pretty accurate comparison once she remembered being hit by the Grimm. Her eyes shot open upon recalling the current situation. Picking herself up, Roxanne saw Atsura standing over the broken and vanishing smoke that proved the the Beowolf was no longer alive.

Atsura stood over the fading creature, triumphant but his figure held a foreboding spirit. His fiery aura slowly began to fade until the last remains of it drifted with the wind. Earna slowly began to stir as did Zaffre, showing the ram Faunus that they held no answers to the question wracking her mind. Whatever he did, it was enough to stop their toughest enemy to date which meant they were successful in battle.

Still, the price of victory began to show when Atsura knelt down suddenly as if exhausted.

"Are you okay?" she rushed to his side, draping his arm over her shoulder.

He turned his head toward her, flashing those bright green eyes at her; a tired gaze that still held a little bit of confidence. She felt relief when he smirked softly.

"Didn't know you cared so much..." he chuckled.

"Whatever! I just don't want to explain to the others why you died or nothin'." she rolled her eyes playfully.

A groan from behind them drew the pair's attention.

"Did we win?" Earna moaned.

"Yeah," Atsura nodded. "Now we get these relics back to Ozpin."

"Thank you! The sooner we get out of this forest, the better."

Everyone, sore as they were, laughed at Zaffre's justified complaint. Aside from finding the temple, there wasn't much to speak of the timberland aside from the fact that it was literally crawling with Grimm. They all took comfort in knowing that the enemy was taken out and they were getting out of the this infested forest with haste.

As they neared a clearing that led back to the cliffside, a thought sparked in Earna's mind.

"You two gathered and artifact from the temple right?" Atsura & Roxanne nodded silently. "Which one did you two get?"

* * *

"Atsura Otueome. Roxanne Octane. Zaffre Grey. Earna Athena." The foursome stepped onto the stage in the amphitheater. Before them, Professor Ozpin stood before them, his eyes studying the state of the four. Three of them were Faunus while one was human, an unlikely grouping if he said so himself. Still, he couldn't help but give them an approving grin. "You four retrieved the gold queen pieces. From this moment onward, you will be known as Team AZRE led by Atsura Otueome. Congratulations young man."

Each of them bowed out of respect, though Roxanne did slip in a congratulatory noogie on his head before they took their leave. Now that they were a team it seemed their fates would be intertwined going forward. When they stepped down, the fox-boy let the moment sink in. Only a few days ago, he was sure that his path was fated to wind up at Haven Academy where he'd probably end up on some random team where he'd be an afterthought.

That feeling caused him to step out of the building for a moment of reflection.

Even as the day progressed, he found himself going straight to his dorm where he sat on the windowsill. He picked up on the past and how meeting Ozpin had changed not only his fate thus far, but also his viewpoint. What was once a loner scraping by to survive had now gained a team, become their leader, and he even made a friend.

That last part made him smile despite his reservations to do so.

"Fate is a funny mistress..."

"She truly is."

He turned around to find none other than Pyrrha Nikos standing in the doorway. She was still clothed in her standard armor and recognizable smile. He would've been surprised to see her so suddenly, but by now, he could recognize her scent, an upside of his Faunus traits. The downside reared its head once he noticed his tail wagging. While he tried to grab a hold of it, Pyrrha let out a giggle at his antics.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you."

His brows rose in shock.

"Well, I'm just here checking out the view."

"I thought you'd be with your team partying..."

"After getting my butt kicked a few hours ago? Nah... Earna is busy hanging with that Weiss girl. Roxie seemed to hit it off with some of the other tech geeks and Z? Z is off trying to flirt with some of the boys here. Besides, I thought I'd take the time to just clear my head after everything that's happened."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" she kicked away some imaginary dust.

"Sure. I'd love the company."

The invincible girl stepped inside and took a spot next to Atsura on the edge of the window. They spent the next few minutes silently watching the campus fill with small groups of students going on about their much anticipated first day. Some were creating bonds outside of their respective teams while others were busy stuffing their faces with the many options of food. Still, the twilight sky made the scene below look that much more magical.

Even still, Pyrrha could tell that her friend was feeling troubled.

"Penny for your thoughts..."

Atsura cut his gentle gaze and found a now concerned Pyrrha staring back at him. If it wasn't obvious that he wasn't used to this, the hesitation in his attempts to answer gave it away.

"I'm just wondering... Am I really cut out to be the leader of my team?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before coming here, I was basically alone. No family. I did what I had to in order to survive and now, I find myself not only at Beacon, but I'm in charge of three other teammates. Bonds. Friendships. It's something that really weighs heavy on me and it's a bit overwhelming. I mean, I'm a Faunus and... well, I don't think I have to tell you about the hell we go through..."

Pyrrha heard him out. She listened as he went on about his past at Sanctum and living on the streets. She paid close attention whenever he mentioned the few connections that he had, she tried her best to put herself in his shoes. From speaking of a mother that seemingly abandoned him to a friend who suddenly left unannounced, Pyrrha Nikos did her best to understand his experience.

Only when he finished did she finally respond.

"Atsura. I'm not sure that I have the exact answer but, I do know that you're a powerful warrior. However, if there's one thing that even I'm still learning, it's that where our minds go, our bodies will follow suit." She smiled warmly at him. "Did you know that while you were out there, not once did I worry that you'd be alright. Do you know why?"

His ears were splayed down as he turned, uncertain of where she was going with this.

"I felt the strength of our heart and soul. Your aura gave that away when we first met yesterday. Plus, not once but twice now, Professor Ozpin has selected you; that doesn't just happen by chance. He clearly sees something in you that you haven't yet. My advice to you is to not worry about the 'whys' and learn to live in the moment. Where your life goes now is up to you."

Atsura just stared at Pyrrha, not even thinking to interrupt her. He just took in everything that she was telling and letting it sink. When she concluded her rebuttal, the two just sat there in comfortable silence. The twilight about them was accentuated by the stars tailing the sinking sun while the dark blue hue blanketed the heavens above.

Finally, the pair realized that it was getting late.

They helped each other from the window, closing it behind them when their hands grazed one anothers. Neither commented on it and instead, pushed the impending conversation to the location of the girl's room. Atsura offered to escort her since it was down the hall to which she obliged gratefully. When they arrived, she thanked him for opening up to her and being a gentleman before retiring for the night. Atsura headed back to his team's room, feeling a bit better and chose to get ready for the next day with a newfound confidence.

If Ozpin and Pyrrha believed in him, then the least he could do is believe in himself too.

Meanwhile, standing near the stairway on their floor, one hammer wielder and gauntlet wielder had watched the whole scene in the hallway with intrigue. It was only initiation day and already, there appeared to be something brewing. If nothing else, one thing was clear:

It was the start to an interesting first year.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Well, here is chapter 2 and let me say... it has been a challenge. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post weekly and after writing this chapter, I'm not going to put myself on a strict schedule. After I take a day or so to relax and take care of some other things, I'm going to hop right back on for the start of chapter 3. Given how there wasn't a lot that occured in Volume 1 of RWBY outside of the main characters arcs, I'm going to skip over to Volume 2 as that's when the stories of others really began to pick up.**

**So there will be a time skip unless I decide otherwise (I probably won't). Also, anything in terms of character interactions will be a slow build no matter the type of relationship. As for right now, Atsura & Pyrrha are just friends. Of course, I also think that you all know who the first person who caught them in the hallway, but there are two options for who the second was. **

***Ominous music plays***

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will be on the lookout for the next one coming very soon. (Definitely before Christmas) Have a good one and thanks for the support. Last thing, I completely ship NoRen so no OCxRen or OCxNora. Sorry...**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Volume Theme: "It's My Turn"**

**Special song: "Shine"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Shining Stars

The city of Vale was abuzz with life. The late morning sun blessed the land with its tender rays as the residents were energetic throughout the shopping district. Even old man shopkeep wore a smile on his face as he put the finishing touches on his grand re-opening sign. However, the pleasant feeling did little to help when the elder Dust shop owner slipped down one of the rungs only to land on his behind.

Before he could gather himself, the old man was greeted by soft and light-hearted giggling. His old eyes spotted a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes looking back at him. Her hair was a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. Accompanied by a considerate smile, she gave no indication of danger.

"Excuse me... Sorry. I'm not from around here. " She helped him to his feet before pulling out a small piece of paper with what appeared to be an address written on it. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

Shopkeep studied the information for a few seconds only to smile out of realization. He pointed the girl in the direction behind her and waved goodbye as she thanked him. Little did he know, his kind gesture would have both short and long-term consequences.

* * *

After the initiation, the students found there were tons of activities to get involved with during their stay at Beacon. Other than that, the first semester didn't have much to speak on for Team AZRE. From lectures to training courses, it was your typical academic term. If there were any positives to take away from the last session, the team found themselves as one of the top-ranked among the first years.

Add to the fact that the Vytal Festival was fastly approaching, and the sudden emergence of a Faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, Team AZRE had been very busy. Roxie was literally neck and neck with Nora Valkerie as the top student of Professor Port's given her mechanic skills back home. Earna found a kindred spirit upon getting to know Weiss Schnee; creating a simple yet secure bond through their former lives back at Atlas and their drive to be the smartest of the rookies. Zaffre would spend his time alongside Yang outside of classes, especially when it came to them checking out the crop of attractive students. Each of the three was well versed in one avenue or another while at Beacon Academy as the festival.

Then there was Atsura, the leader of Team AZRE.

The fox had done well alongside his companions and even started to be less repressed in his mood as the past semester concluded. Now, he was one of the more technically savvy huntsmen on the first-year roster. Between this and the other's quick progress, there was only one true way to test themselves:

"The Vytal Festival Tournament?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't mentioned anything about it thus far."

Atsura walked toward the cafeteria alongside Professor Goodwitch who appeared rather calm for once. After a semester of yelling and having to clean up messes, both in and out of the school, she was thankful for the chance to just get some food and have a (somewhat) proactive conversation with a student.

"Honestly, I'm just surprised that I was able to make it this far without getting in trouble..." he joked only to see her expression never changed. "Back in Mistral, I never got to participate in cultural activities so, I never really saw the importance."

"The festival is of significant importance and prestige," she interrupted. "The tournament isn't just to crown the best student or team, but you also represent your kingdom." Hearing this, Atsura couldn't help but feel a powerful weight crash down on him; something Glynda noticed. "I understand that you may have reservations, but, I mentioned your team because you've earned this opportunity. You and your friends have proven that you belong here at Beacon."

"We have?"

The blonde woman studied her student with a rare exhibition of concern. Unknown to him, Atsura was one of the top students in both skill and academics, though he did have his moments of laziness. Still, she recognized potential when she saw it. However, with the student walking around campus, she took her crop, 'The Disciplinarian", and swats the air around them to snap Atsura out of his depressing thoughts.

"Based on Professor Ozpin's words and your actions thus far, I can safely deduce that you and your foursome are more than ready to enter the qualifying round. However, as their leader, it's up to you to make a decision... Your greatest strength lies not in weapons nor one's semblance. It is the power one possesses in their mind." she cut her gaze, at him. "Your greatest threat isn't whether you can defeat your opponent, it's whether you believe you can."

Atsura, despite the sudden jolt from the woman's reprimanding, nodded with a small grin.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not a problem. Now, you'll have a couple of months to get prepared and I'll be overseeing the team's training starting tomorrow when classes resume. In the meantime..."

Glynda wasn't able to finish her instructions when a loud boom followed by a slight rumble cut in. Looking over to the cafeteria, the older woman growled before storming off toward the building. Atsura made sure to follow, but when they neared the door, she flashed a look that ordered him to remain outside. He silently complied, fearing the worst for whoever inside would feel the woman's wrath.

"Children, do not play with your food."

* * *

After cleaning up from the food fight earlier, the children chose to dedicate their free period in the library; well... most of them. Team RWBY was engaged in a high-stakes card game while JNPR spent their time studying/sleeping. Meanwhile, Zaffre and Earna sat nearby with the former of the two focused on something other than books; his reddish-grey eyes were preoccupied with a certain Faunus and his blue-haired friend.

"So, we'll need to brush up for Professor Port's Grimm History exam"

"Mhmm..."

"...and don't forget about our Kingdom Culture quiz in a couple of days, Z."

"Yep..."

"Zaffre, are you paying attention?"

"Of course! Port's exam. Culture quiz. Got it, Kenny."

Earna narrowed her eyes in irritation at her good friend but, now noticing why Zaffre was so distracted in the first place, her frustrations only increased.

"Seriously?!" She hissed so only they could hear her. "We have the Vytal Festival tournament coming up and you're worried about some blue-haired pretty boy? We have to keep our grades on point if we're going to stay on top of the list for the qualifiers."

Zaffre rolled his eyes and resumed his subtle gawking of the boy, who he learned was called Neptune.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Earna. We're firmly in the top 4 and I doubt that there are any other teams other than our friends who could even knock us out of our place. What's the big deal?"

If this were an anime, Earna would've had a massive red tick pop up on her forehead. Visibly, her left eye began to twitch, signaling her urge to strangle the Faunus but, she narrowly resisted crossing that line given their surroundings. It was clear that Zaffre was messing with her as he too knew the importance of the Vytal Festival. Still, it was common for the two to take jabs at the other from time to time.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Z..."

"And you're a teacher's pet," he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Whatever. Fawn over the guy... but, from the looks of things, he seems like he's into Weiss anyway..."

"Wait, what?"

True to her words, Neptune was busy flirting with the snowy-haired heiress while the blond Faunus was trying to ignite a conversation with Blake, though she appeared disinterested at the moment. Earna shook her head and took her exit; interestingly she joined up with Team JNPR, namely Ren to share and compare notes while Nora dreamt of pancakes, leaving Zaffre to his own devices.

* * *

The next morning sparked the beginning of training match-ups in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Many of the students who were there to participate sat around the small arena while Glynda Goodwitch officiated the battles. Among the established teams, there were some visitors from Mistral who also attended the practices. Sun and Neptune observed while trying to look cool in the process.

There was also a trio of students who hailed from Haven Academy; one of them a certain dark-skinned girl with mint-green hair who was currently watching a rather interesting matchup between Pyrrha Nikos and a certain grey-haired boy by the name of Mercury Black. The fight was competitive despite Pyrrha being slightly fatigued from her earlier encounter against Cardin Winchester and his team. Despite this, she was not only holding her own against Mercury but, she actually held the advantage throughout the fight.

During this period, Atsura paid close attention to the fighting styles of both combatants. Seeing his friend outclass yet another arrogant punk was more than worth the price of admission. Every kick he fired at her would wind up blocked by her shield. He'd counter with a solid back kick that knocked her spear off to the side, leaving her seemingly unable to mount a solid offense. It looked like he would finish things off with a simple roundhouse kick only to have it expertly waved off though, she didn't touch him.

Mercury seemed to more intrigued by the revelation than upset though.

He managed to turn and avoid a full-on bumrush from Pyrrha, using the gun barrels at the bottom of his boots to bounce off of her shield. This didn't deter her as she kept charging forward, ready to deal the final blow of the match.

"I forfeit..." he called out, surprising nearly everyone watching.

Even Pyrrha herself gasped in shock before narrowly avoiding running out of the ring.

"You... don't even want to try?"

"What's the point?" he shrugged lazily. "You're a world-renown fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

Green eyes glared at Mercury Black, clearly not buying his disingenuous remark; her hand now on her hip to emphasize her irritation as Professor Goodwitch stepped in.

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again. Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing and opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that," he gave the professor a thumbs up before walking off.

"That is all for today! Remember, the dance is this weekend but you all have your first missions on Monday." Glynda announced. "I will not accept any excuses."

As the students filed out for the day, Atsura rubbed his chin, as he observed the action that'd unfolded before his eyes. So many questions rattled his brain. Why would someone challenge Pyrrha so soon after she had a match? Why forfeit after keeping her on the defensive for most of the fight?

"It doesn't make sense..."

"I agree." He looked up to find none other than Pyrrha herself sitting next to him. Like him, she appeared to be puzzled at the results that'd just transpired too. She took a seat next to him and appeared to be lost in thought. "Why would he challenge me only to quit shortly after?"

"It's a mystery to me. He seemed to be a good match for you early on."

"While I hate to admit it, you were right. His technique is rather unorthodox, to say the least."

"You still held your own despite being a little fatigued. Don't be so harsh on yourself."

The two friends shared a lighthearted laugh. It was nice to be able to unwind, especially after having to exert oneself. For Pyrrha, she was able to release the tense aura around her after dealing with two matches. However, in Atsura's case, he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his friend upbeat again.

After calming down, they gathered their things and departed the combat class. As they headed over to their dorms, the two began to talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival and other miscellaneous topics. But, one event, in particular, overshadowed them all.

"So, are you ready for the dance?"

"Huh?" his face turned intense red upon catching her question.

"The dance? Are you going?"

"I um... I hadn't really thought about it. I've been so swamped with staying ready for the festival. Are you going with anyone?"

Pyrrha stared at him for a moment before turning away to hide her own flushed features.

"I wasn't sure but, I doubt that anybody would ask me..." That reply was passed off as a joke, but it was a serious downer for Pyrrha who managed to keep a playful smile on her face. She hadn't noticed the slight twitching of the fox's ears. Even less noticeable was how quickly those ears would droop. "I was hoping that Jaune would ask me but..."

"But?"

"He seems to be more focused on Weiss."

"Oh..." he replied, ears splayed down in disappointment. "I guess he'd be dumb to ignore you."

Pyrrha giggled softly at Atsura's words.

"You'd be surprised. He told me he'd wear a dress if I came to the dance alone."

Atsura simply chuckled, mostly to hide his true feelings.

"I'd pay to see that."

Pyrrha beamed at her friend but, that grin slowly fell once the pair heard Jaune talking to Ren about trying to woo the Schnee family heiress. With a sad smile, Pyrrha entered her room, leaving the Faunus in the halls of the dormitory. As she convinced Jaune Arc to just go for it, Nora noticed the disheartened fox taking his leave. Shaking her head, the typically hyperactive girl watched as her team's leader rushed out of the room with newfound confidence while a dejected Pyrrha walked over to her desk.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha."

* * *

The night of the dance finally arrived and the students were enjoying themselves. Many of them were dressed to impressed and already on the dance floor. Yang was managing the usher's table. Weiss, though she was simply a guest now, would check over the decorations for any signs of imperfections. Team JNPR, or at least Ren and Nora were busy enjoying one another's company. Jaune was busy sulking alongside Ruby due to their social awkwardness.

Meanwhile, there was a complete absence of AZRE but, that would be explained later on.

After a toast with the scythe-wielder, Jaune opted to approach Weiss after finding out that Neptune rejected the girl. However, upon his path to the heiress, he suddenly noticed his fellow teammate stepping past him. In spite of his drive to pick up on the lonely Weiss Schnee, Jaune felt his mind pull him to check up on Pyrrha.

His trek led him to find her staring out over the balcony of the banquet hall.

"Hey, Pyrrha!"

"Oh... Hello, Jaune." she turned around to greet him.

"You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"I arrived late, I'm afraid."

Sensing a dark cloud hovering over her, the blond warrior approached her, hoping to cheer her up. With a compliment about her attire, she thanked him but gave him nothing more to work with, making it more awkward for him to keep the conversation going.

"Um... Your date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" he nervously chuckled.

"I think you're safe for tonight..."

"So, where is the guy?"

At this point, Pyrrha felt her guarded resolve finally crumble. As she turned to him, her green eyes began to shimmer as she gazed down at the stone floor.

"There is no guy..."

"What?"

"Nobody asked me."

Jaune incredulously tried to form a coherent sentence about how amazing the girl was and how any guy would be lucky to have the chance to be with her. He mentioned her status as one of the strongest students in Beacon and, her sponsorship with Pumpkin Pete's cereal only to be met with a knowing sigh.

"I've been... blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But, when you're put on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She did her best to hold her emotions in check but, it was evident that the "invincible girl" was now completely vulnerable. "Everyone assumes that I'm too good for them; That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any meaningful relationship with people."

She was about to continue, but, by some twist of fate, Jaune interrupted.

"What about Atsura? Aren't you two friends?"

"Well... yes," she answered, flustered. "But, he never asked me either."

"Really? From what I heard, it was a foregone conclusion that he'd ask you to the dance."

Pyrrha eyed her team's leader with uncertainty. Surely Jaune and their peers were mistaken. Atsura Otuoeme wanted to ask her to the dance? Why didn't he mention this to her? Or did she just not notice. Based on what she'd just told him, Atsura seemed to be exactly the type of person she was referring to. When they first met, the fox boy didn't even know who she was in spite of them both attending the same combat school. They bonded shortly after and not once did Atsura appear to even care about her prior accolades, instead choosing to focus on the person she was from their initial meeting.

She stood there stunned from the revelation made by Jaune. That shock quickly transformed to regret upon realizing her earlier conversation with Atsura a few days earlier. If what Jaune said was true, and Atsura did want to ask her, she clearly muddied that chance by mentioning her interest in wanting the blond to ask her.

"Sounds to me like he's the type of guy you deserve to be with."

Unsure of what to say, so she simply left with a small bow and a 'thank you', leaving behind a speechless Jaune to steel his nerves for what was to come.

* * *

With the party going rather well, the guests were enjoying themselves as Weiss finished getting things together for a special performance. Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby were busy admiring the handiwork of their success. Seeing everyone at peace with their friends and dates was more than enough and, with Blake coming with Sun, there was nothing more that could make this night anymore eventful for the girls... right?

The entire room suddenly erupted with laughter for some apparent reason. One by one, the crowd began to part until a Pyrrha turned around, noticing the reason for such eruption of hilarity. Imagine her surprise when none other than Jaune Arc was standing in front of her, surrounded by the hysterical laughter of his peers, in an off-white dress.

"Jaune?"

He simply wore a smirk on his face as the laughter continued.

"A promise is a promise."

As expected, Pyrrha suddenly felt the urge to cackle hysterically at the sight of her leader and friend in this situation.

"You didn't have too..."

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?"

Pyrrha watched as Jaune extended his hand and took it contently. He scooped her up close as the music began to play behind them. Off in the distance, Ren noticed the exchange between the two friends but Nora was focused on the arrival of a certain Faunus who looked around confused at all of the festivities.

"Ren! This. Is. Happening!" she happily exclaimed.

Confused, Ren raised an eyebrow only to be pulled off toward his teammates.

"Wait. What is happening?"

**Baby, it's time to make up your mind**

**I think that tonight is when our stars align**

**Honey, it's time we leave the doubt behind**

**Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine**

The foursome then broke out into an amazingly choreographed dance to the beat that had the hall full of cheers and praise. Once the dance concluded, it turned out the group performing was none other than Team AZRE save for Atsura. Earna used her melodic vocals to flow along with the music. Backing her up were Roxanne and Zaffre on the guitar and drums respectively. It was a great cap to a wonderful night as the lead vocalist swayed in sync to her partners.

**I was cold in the dark**

**It was empty in my life**

**From the outside, it looked so bright**

**But nothing felt right to me**

**Like a sky with no sun**

**Like a night that has no day**

**My heart was eclipsed by the dark**

**Then something changed**

While the two continued dancing, Jaune looked up and noticed Atsura talking with Glynda and Ozpin off near the main entrance. He looked down at Pyrrha and signaled for her to look behind her. When she did, Pyrrha could see the noticeably apprehensive Atsura getting the pep talk from the professors. The blond motioned for her to take action.

**I saw a little ray of light come through**

**The tiniest of sparks came into view**

**And then**

**You made me hope again**

Roxanne looked up from her riffs and couldn't resist the urge to smile when she saw the red-haired girl approach Atsura. She nudged her friends as they continued to play. Seeing the image of their friend finally arriving in dress clothes, and the addition of Pyrrha Nikos talking to him at the moment and the trio felt a new wave of energy as they proceeded with the song.

**I've been watching you, helping you, wishing that you'd see**

**That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me**

**Now, I've never been in love**

**But I think this is it**

**It might seem like a schoolgirl crush**

**But I have to admit**

Interestingly, after a quick conversation, the pair took their leave. This left the others to ponder just what would happen but, with a look from Nora and sudden shift in the ambiance, they'd inquire about that at another time. For now, all that mattered was that they all enjoy themselves. Tomorrow was their first day back to classes but tonight was a night to make memories.

With that said, Earna motioned for both Roxanne and Zaffre to give their all. If one was to listen carefully, they'd probably think that the song was dedicated to their teammates. Nonetheless, Roxanne rocked her custom gear themed guitar, pumping up the masses who danced along with renewed vigor. Sun and Neptune couldn't resist being the 'cool' guys while Blake and Weiss watched them make dorks of themselves playfully.

**I wanna take a chance and make you see**

**I think that you're the one who'll rescue me**

**This time**

**You're finally gonna see you should be mine**

As Pyrrha & Atsura walked away from the hall, both were content with being in the other's presence. Nevermind the early silence; the peaceful night made for a perfect scene as the friends just strolled with their thoughts. After a semester of classes, homework, and exams, getting the chance to just take in the moment was much needed. However, they both knew the quiet couldn't last forever.

"You... look really nice, Atsura." Pyrrha broke the stillness.

The Faunus spared a glance at his attire, a simple grey dress shirt that was tucked in black pants, and a wine-red tie. It was evident that he wasn't the traditional suit wearer but, he still looked rather dapper in an underground rockstar kind of way.

"Thanks. You look amazing in your dress too!" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like it," she giggled at his embarrassment. "I must admit that I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"That makes two of us," he chuckled softly. "Honestly, we can thank Nora and Roxie for 'convincing' me to come. Originally, I was going to try and get an early start on Professor Port's lesson, but, after a long lecture and, the former threatening to break my legs if I didn't put the book down, I relented. I was only late because I needed help finding a proper shirt."

Pyrrha could help but laugh at the mention of her excitable friend using force as a negotiation tool.

"That does sound like Nora," she replied. "When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her."

Atsura joined in but, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was eating at his best friend; as if she was hiding something that was weighing heavily on her mind. In truth, he would admit that he was in the same situation but, thankfully, he figured out a potential solution. Taking her hand, Atsura led Pyrrha to the battle center, much to the girl's confusion.

Thankfully, it was still open and the duo went inside to the dull main arena.

"Atsu, what's going on?"

"Hold on..." he called out from within the gloom.

It took a moment, but the girl was finally able to see once more as the canine Faunus appeared in front of her. She was about to inquire again his reasoning for bringing her here but, that was halted when he charged at her. She used her honed reflexes to block the incoming elbow strike only to for him to twist his body behind her own.

Pyrrha managed to turn her form around fast enough to block another strike from the boy, confused as to why he was suddenly attacking her. Still, this didn't mean she was going to drop her guard as she threw a kick to his mid-section, grateful for the slit in the side of her gown. This forced him to leap back to avoid the blow but, he managed to grab her hand, closing the distance.

**I won't need any dreams**

**It's all there if you're by my side**

**Every moment's enough**

**And you take me to paradise**

**When I needed a hero, you knew it**

**And you were there**

**And I'm scared, but I'll open my heart up**

**I'm ready to dare**

Atsura continued his onslaught but, after paying closer attention, Pyrrha began to notice a pattern in his movements. Anytime he attacked or defended, he always made sure to close the gap, drawing her close if the space between got too big. It was like they were dancing, but rather than a simple waltz, they were letting their fighting styles lead the way.

**I know I've never felt like this before**

**I never really knew what love was for**

**I dreamed**

**But never did believe**

Eventually, Pyrrha caught on to the actions of her friend and, using her semblance, pulled Atsura in by his cufflinks until they were mere inches apart. Expecting a rough test of force, he was pleasantly astonished to find her touch to be benign. With a knowing grin, she swayed her body to the imaginary music, giving him an indication to follow her step by step, she proceeded to get a proper dance from him. He calmly obliged.

After a few minutes of this, she pulled away just enough to curtsy.

"This is the part where you bow."

"Oh, right...!" he hesitantly did so, earning a giggle in the process. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. Though, if you wanted dance lessons, you could've just asked."

"Was I that obvious?"

"As noticeable as a Beowolf in the middle of the city," she giggled at his embarrassment. "But, I am glad that I got to share a dance with you. It was very wonderful, Atsu."

Oh, how the vulpine was glad that nobody was there to hear her use that nickname. Still, this was enough for the two to break the ice and ease whatever tension might've been among them.

"As long as you're smiling then it was worth nearly tripping over my own feet."

"About that," Pyrrha's smile slowly fell. "I want to apologize for earlier..."

"It's okay, Pyrrha. Sure, I wasn't planning on coming out tonight, but you mentioning the dance did have me reconsidering my decision..."

"No. I should've paid attention to what was in front of me instead of pining after someone else." She looked at him, noting his perplexed expression. "I heard that you were thinking of asking me to the dance. I was so focused on Jaune possibly asking me out that I never considered that as a possibility."

The sadness in her voice was heartbreaking, but Atsura held it long enough to take her hand. When she looked up, gone was the uncertainty, replaced with empathy.

"You know? I didn't make it clear that I wanted to go with you. If I'd been more direct and stopped being afraid, we both could've had a date to the dance. I guess what I'm saying is... We're both equally at fault. Deal?"

Pyrrha just stared at the boy, slowly feeling her lip twitch upward.

"Deal."

They remained that way until the two pairs of green orbs noticed that they were still holding hands. As if a spark shocked them, they released the other only to stare at their palms. It was still too early but, it seemed that something was there. Neither was able to discern it but, the air was perfect for whatever they wanted to try. A hug? A kiss? No...

"One more dance? I think I got the hang of it now."

"Sure. I'll try not to laugh if you slip..." she snickered, causing him to roll his eyes.

Once again they locked hands. This time, Pyrrha would take the boy's hands and place it on the small of her back, prompting his tail to stick up. She simply tittered at his reaction then began to hum a tune to give them something to work with. She placed her hand around his neck and soon they both were just lost in the moment. Pyrrha leaned her head on his chest, listening to his quickening heart rate.

They swayed and shifted steadily to her tune, Atsura making sure not to step on her toes. Somehow it felt right just the way they were. Once they finished there rendition, the two friends finally breathed a sigh in relief. Whatever they were feeling, it could wait until later; all that mattered was that things were settled before they escalated into anything serious.

That didn't change the fact that something had indeed been sown between them but, only time would tell what would grow as a result. Both were attracted to each other, that much was clear. For now, Pyrrha would take a page from her teammate's book.

"Atsura?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled and pressed her finger against his nose.

"Boop!"

Wiggling his nose, Atsura tried to make sense of what the gesture meant only to watch her walk past him with a knowing grin. He quickly followed calling after her out of the building. Meanwhile, several pairs of eyes watched from the bushes until the pair disappeared out of sight.

"It's about time..." Yang crossed her arms.

"I agree." Ren calmly added his (literal) two cents.

"I can't believe she used my 'boop'!" Nora moped only to smile brightly a second later. "I'm so proud of her!"

"Yeah. Well, as long as they're not going to be all extra lovey-dovey 24/7, I don't mind." Zaffre chimed in. "The last thing we need is for two of our strongest teammates getting distracted before the Vytal Festival."

**But baby, it's time to make up your mind**

**I think that tonight is when our stars align**

**Honey, right now we leave the doubt behind**

**Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna**

**Light the sky until it's dawn and**

**Baby, you and I are gonna shine**

Everyone agreed at the notion made. Still, it was nice to see their friends being happy and no longer mopey about this dance. They all decided to head back to the dance and savor the few remaining hours before curfew. However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of sanguine orbs gazed into the distance with intrigue and a feeling that ate away at them.

_Interesting..._

* * *

**Alright, everyone! The chapter is done and I am worn out. I wanted to get this out either before or on Christmas day and yet, I'm late by 30 minutes... Either way, I had so much writer's block midway through writing this one, so forgive me if it's not as exciting and action-packed. I wanted to get the dance out of the way since it was a major point for the first half of volume 2. Plus, since it's a peaceful holiday, I wanted to build on the friendship between Atsura and Pyrrha. **

**Next chapter, I'll either focus on the second half of Volume 2 or jump straight into the Vytal Festival (probably the latter). That leads me to the next thing: The main story. I'm mainly using the actual events of the show to build toward the actual original story which takes place a bit later on. There are some minor and significant differences in such a short amount of time as the main characters are mainly on Team's AZRE, JNPR, and CRME (Cinder, Roman, Mercury, and Emerald w/Neo of course...). **

**Team RWBY still appear but, they have minor roles unless they're connected to the main characters (sorry in advance). Lastly, while there is some romance to be had within, I'm trying to take a page out of A:TLA and keep it to where it doesn't affect the character arc outside of certain moments (like this one). Still, I apologize if this chapter wasn't too thrilling for some. Anyways, enough apologizing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be building on the next chapter very soon. **

**Thank you for your love and support thus far! We're almost to 700 views and the likes and follows really motivated me to get back into writing shortly after posting the previous chapter! I'll definitely have chapter 4 out before New Year.**

** For now, Merry (late) Non-Descript Winter Holiday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Volume Theme: "It's My Turn"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Battles Within

Amity Colosseum, a large floating arena or stadium, sailed through the sky above Beacon Academy. The roars and cheers from the crowd were deafening as they observed and marveled at the many battles that would unfold for their entertainment and subsequent bragging rights. This was the pinnacle of the Vytal Festival, and the cries for victory would only grow as the first fight of the day concluded.

"...And with that, Team RWBY is victorious!" Professor Port announced from the commentator's booth. Proud of his young pupils, he and his partner Dr. Oobleck began to announce the rules to the give the crowd and the combatants a chance to recover from such an action-packed match. "Professor Oobleck, would you be so kind as to start us off?"

"DR!" the coffee guzzling professor corrected before nodding in agreement. "The rules are simple. There are three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4 on 4 team round. The winners of that round may select two of their team members to fight in the doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1 on 1 round. The remaining combatants will fight through a final round to prove a victor. There are no specific brackets for age or schooling; the only thing that is put to the test in the tournament is one's skill."

Port opted to give his colleague a chance to catch his breath.

"Contenders are knocked out of the battle by falling below an Aura threshold (15%) and/or by being knocked out of the fighting arena. Aura monitors can measure the aura of competitors as numerical values, which are made visible to spectators and competitors." he cheerfully announced. "With that said, we will take a 15-minute break before the next match commences."

"And just who is up next, my good friend?"

"Team BNNY from Haven will take on the enigmatic Team AZRE of Beacon!"

* * *

The latter team in question sat in the waiting room, gathering themselves for the battle ahead. Earna and Roxanne were fine-tuning their weapons to make sure they were at their optimal settings. Zaffre calmly went over different strategies in his mind, both individual and team-related in hopes of maximizing his role to the fullest extent. Finally, there was Atsura who was clearing his mind of all distractions.

After the dance, he and the others worked diligently to increase their chemistry for the event with tremendous results. From fighting Grimm to training ferociously, Atsura made sure to keep his focus on the task at hand. Even when his mind would drift off to more... pleasant thoughts, he fought to push them back for the time being; there'd be time for that later.

"You ready, Fang?" he opened his eyes to find the ram Faunus with her hands on her hips.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Roxie."

"Good. We can't afford to take our competition lightly."

"Agreed," Zaffre nodded. "Their leader, Beverly may appear cute, but she can be a handful if you let her."

"Good to know. Let's just fight our fight and stick to the gameplan."

Everyone nodded, each of them flashing a confident smile before sharing a moment to embrace. It was evident that no matter the challenge, the four had become like a true family. From fighting their first Grimm in the Emerald Forest to this point, they had a bond that wasn't easily broken.

"Would Teams BNNY & AZRE please report to the arena for the next match-up. The next battle will commence in 5 minutes."

"Alright," Atsura grabbed Ngaungis. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! This is going to be an exciting match-up, for sure!"

"That's right, Oobleck! With Haven's Team BNNY going up against Beacon's Team AZRE, we're guaranteed to have plenty of fireworks in this match-up."

Atsura, Zaffre, Roxanne, and Earna stood in the middle of the arena as the crowd erupted with cheers and jeers alike. Across from them stood BNNY consisting of Beverly, a sword and shield rabbit Faunus, twins Nox & Nessa who both wielded chain scythes, and Yori, the archery expert. The eight remained still as the arena soon began to die down during the randomized terrain generator.

One by one, they all kept a close eye on the screens as the roulette spun over and over again. Eventually, it would begin to slow, drawing more anticipation than when it first started. The first of the screens soon ceased its motions revealing the first half of the terrain: Urban. On the other side, the second biome began to appear as well.

"It appears that Team BNNY will have the forest environment while AZRE will have to make do with the Urban landscape! This is going to be interesting."

The countdown started.

**3...**

Atsura gripped the handle of his sword while Earna cocked her dual magnums.

**...2...**

Team BNNY took their stances, eager to gain the upper hand as quickly as possible.

**...1.**

Zaffre and Roxanne readied themselves for the impending attack.

The alarm sounded off and the battle began. Zaffre crashed his shield into Beverly's sword, struggling against the equally powerful hare. She flashed a sinister grin at the kangaroo Faunus. Seeing this, Zaffre raised a questioning eyebrow before the girl pushed back off of him only to find both of the fraternal twins, Nox and Nessa who appeared from overhead.

Tossing their chain scythes, Zaffre wasn't fast enough to lift Ji Euroka in enough time to block the attacks, making him a sitting duck. Thankfully, Atsura's blade was able to ward off the attack only for both of them to wind up being sent flying backward into a pair of destroyed vehicles. Nox & Nessa giggled creepily before gliding and swinging their weapons.

"Damn... that was unexpected," Zaffre grunted, pulling himself up.

Both twins launched their chains at the boys once more only to have the scythes bounce away, courtesy of Earna's dust ammunition. Using earth dust, she was able to create smaller rock constructs that kept the two at bay while her partners recovered.

"Stay focused! We can't have our tank getting blown out of the water!" she instructed, firing off several shots to put the pair back on the defensive. This allowed the duo to get themselves back together. "Are you two alright?"

Both Atsura and Zaffre nodded only to see a blinking arrow sailing toward them. Three pairs of eyes widened in horror as the glowing red arrow landed in front of them, triggering a massive explosion.

Team BNNY looked on with arrogant looks as the flames built up around the area. Even the two professors stood up from their seats at the pure destruction that unfolded.

"Holy cow! Such massive power could result in the fastest victory in Vytal Festival history!" Oobleck ranted in awe.

"I think you went a little too far with the fire Dust, Yori..." the equine chuckled.

"Wait... What's that?"

Everyone in the arena looked in wonder as the silhouettes of the trio appeared to be four now. As the smoke and debris cleared, it turned out that Roxanne was the one standing in front of the three. With a sneer of her own, the ram began to wave off the effects of the blast, her smile growing larger by the second.

"Astonishing!" Oobleck called out. "It appears that Roxanne Octane has activated her semblance, Smeltery. For those who don't know, she can either increase or decrease the effectiveness of fire dust ten fold. While it may seem one-dimensional, but against enemies who use fire dust, she can reduce the power it packs to the levels of regular dust on the ground and even use her semblance to increase the fire dust she or her allies may use. It is the perfect balance of offense and defense."

The members of BNNY looked over at Yori who blinked blankly at the realization of Roxanne's ability and the disadvantage of the archer's arsenal; she only had fire dust based arrows. This realization only made things better for team AZRE who finally got their second wind from the sneak attack. The fox stepped forward, practically snarling to get back at the foursome.

"Burning rage?"

He smiled, flaring up his aura and baring his canines.

"Burning rage..." he muttered, wiping his face.

The pair looked over at Zaffre and Earna who took their spots for their own pair attack. Zaffre, hopped back, rolling backward until his shield was on top of his feet. Earna rushed after him, leaping on the shield just when he began charging his semblance. A few seconds later, the kangaroo launched Earna into the air. Seeing this, Nox and Nessa tossed their chain scythes and even Yori fired her arrows, content that Roxanne couldn't block the attacks from the air.

However, that hope was dashed when Zaffre appeared in front of the attacks, blocking them with his shield while flashing the blinding lights to stun them. With only Beverly avoiding this fate due to raising her shield. Meanwhile, the rest of her team stumbled around trying to regain their sight. Earna then fired off Pegasus & Chrysaor, each shot containing ice and electricity.

With the scattered shots, large shards of ice began to form a wall that closed in the stumbling opponents pushing them into a single file line. This was all Atsura needed as he and Roxanne charged straight ahead. Seeing her friends in danger, Beverly managed to hop in front of the two, blocking their imminent attack with her sword and shield respectively.

"Not. On my... Watch!" she grunted, barely managing to drive Roxanne back. Atsura, seeing his friend knocked rearward, used the dust stored in his blade to flare up the weapon with a red hue. "I won't let you take them out..."

"Who said they were the target?"

Beverly looked at her opponent with confusion. Atsura responded with a sly grin before pushing off of the hare's guard. Now off guard, Beverly stumbled back when she finally saw the reason for his gesture. Red dust scattered all around her as the fox twisted his body leftward of her position, kicking her sword from her hand. She didn't have time to contemplate his actions, she found herself pelted with various shots from Earna's magnums.

With only her shield to defend the shots, more red dust began to appear like a cloud around the Faunus, obscuring her vision. Fits of coughing and choking ensued, but Beverly stood her ground as she tried to make heads and tails of her surroundings. Unfortunately, the only thing she would see a growing silhouette coming closer at a blinding speed.

The smoke soon opened up revealing Roxanne who had dived in headfirst thanks to Zaffre using his semblance. The headbutt sent Beverly back into her comrades like bowling pins, struggling to pick herself and her team back up in the process. This would prove to be a mistake as, after the first blow, Roxanne had spun around, utilizing the momentum to launch herself, and channeled as much force as she could into the deciding blow.

Right hand cocked back, she activated her semblance to coat her punch in an explosive ball of flames. With a loud cry, she landed the punch, sending the hare sailing into her teammates with a ferocious velocity that wound up with Team BNNY crashing into the barrier, knocking them all out in the process. The only image that remained was the heavily breathing Roxie, intricate dust designs glowing brightly as she stood triumphant.

"With an explosive conclusion, Team AZRE will move on to the doubles round!" Professor Port announce over the intercom to a mixture of cheers and boos.

This outcome was surprising to the group considering the majority in attendance were from the very kingdom they were representing. Aside from Earna, who was breathing a sigh of relief for the team's success, the other three simply grabbed their weapons and began shuffling off, not bothering to even acknowledge the loud yet crystal clear jeers filling their ears.

"Filthy Faunus!"

"Monsters!"

"Go join the White Fang!"

The threats were from random areas throughout, but, it was clear to the trio that they weren't wanted, even in spite of their being other Faunus around and in the tournament. None of it mattered though, it was something they'd all experienced individually and it was something that would hit them harder than any blow from their competition. After entering the tunnel, the group agreed to take a short break before deciding on their picks for the next rounds; each one going in separate ships to their intended destination.

Amongst the crowd, several eyes watched the team's exit; each having their own motives for doing so.

Concern.

Intrigue.

Deviance.

Empathy.

* * *

Roxanne and Atsura were on the same ship but quickly split up once it touched down. The same could be said with Zaffre who boarded a ship to the fairgrounds with a sympathetic Earna. It was a rather quiet ride although they made sure to stick by one another as they both noticed the condescending gazes from some of the other citizens from the varying kingdoms. They were tough, but somehow, the patronizing stares seemed to cut deep for different. Upon departing, they shared a silent fist bump.

Roxanne chose to go back to the dorms where she could lie down and rest up after a quick shower. The residue from her attack reminded her of her time working as a mechanic back in Vacuo. From the unrelenting region to the shady characters that lived there, every day was a fight for survival. She pulled off her huntress garments and stepped inside, letting the hot water hit her body, soothing her aching muscles.

Sadly, it did little to soothe her soul.

As she washed off the dirt and grime, her mind kept replaying the boos and jeers from some members of the crowd. It wasn't uncommon for her to experience discrimination but, there was one comment that pierced her intensely.

'Go join the White Fang!'

She clenched her eyes shut as the mere thought of that malicious group. Her auburn hair hung down to her midback, soaking wet but also clean as she grabbed a towel to dry off. She passed by a large mirror, hoping to wrap her hair up only to notice a glaringly obvious truth. On either side of her head, two spots were mostly devoid of horns, the evidence of her ram bloodline.

Fiery orange orbs widened in terror as Roxanne felt herself being thrust back to that horrific day. The day that she tried to forget suddenly reappeared, replaying the imagery of her unfortunate fate at the hands of the creatures that humiliated her. Her shrieks of pain echoed in her ears until they became too much to bear and she rushed out of the bathroom only to bump into someone, dropping her towel in the process. It didn't matter though as her team's room was next door.

Nude and trembling, Roxanne felt the stinging hot drops of her pain begin to form along the rims of her eyes. She curled up on her bed in an attempt to hide from the past that haunted her but found no reprieve from the nightmare that she was forced to live every day.

"Hello?" a soft voice penetrated the room, silencing the mental torture. Roxanne looked up to see two girls entering the room with looks of worry on their faces. It was Blake and Yang, the latter being the one Roxanne had bumped into only moments ago. "You um... dropped your towel..."

"Oh... Thanks." she sniffed, avoiding eye contact with the two.

"Are you okay?" This time Blake spoke up. "You appeared to be in a hurry just now."

"I'm fine... Thanks for askin'."

The blond looked at the girl's state and motioned for Blake to shut the door to which she obliged. The Faunus blinked back the last remnant of tears as the two sat across from her. Before she could inquire further, Blake cleared her throat.

"We heard some of the things that were said after your match..." her typically monotone voice spoke up. "...we stopped by to check up on you after you guys rushed out of the arena."

"Oh... so the humans care now?" she fired back coldly, making even Yang Xia-Long cringe a bit. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't want your pity."

Being the hot-head of the pair, Yang was about to reply only to be stopped by the extended arm of Blake. The raven-haired girl then reached up, tugging at the ribbon on her head until it fell into her lap, revealing something that made Roxanne swallow her words. Instead of a verbal retort, the ram found herself greeted by twitching cat ears and a small grin.

"How about someone who understands?"

* * *

After landing on the fairgrounds, Earna and a solemn Zaffre wandered around, neither truly making an effort to talk or even enjoy the festivities. Instead, they just kept walking until they arrived at a nearby food stall. After ordering their food, Earna felt helpless as she watched her partner as he quietly slurped his noodles, staring off. Considering her was traditionally the brightest member in terms of his mood, it was like staring at a stranger for the Atlesian.

"Z?" he didn't reply. "Zaffre?"

He continued stuffing his face, seemingly oblivious to his partner's attempts of contact. After a few minutes of this, reddish-grey eyes drifting to the left where he could see the worry behind those royal blue spheres staring back at him. With a sigh, ceased his eating to address the girl next to him.

"What's up, Kenny?"

The annoyance in his tone wouldn't defer Earna, though she did flinch slightly for a moment. Gone was the playful kangaroo Faunus; he'd been replaced by this strangely calm version of her teammate and friend.

"Are... are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just... After our match, things began to get out of hand with the crowd. I don't blame you if-"

"I'm fine, Earna!" he hissed, returning his gaze to his bowl of noodles. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's not the first time I've heard things like that growing up, so it's no big deal."

"That doesn't mean you don't feel anything..."

"What would you know?" he cut her off, careful to keep his voice low. "It's not like I can just go up in the stands and punch those ungrateful hecklers..."

"I can break their legs if you want me to!"

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin, screaming upon catching the voice one Nora Valkyrie. The hammer-wielding girl blinked giggled playfully while Ren sighed and shook his head in disapproval. They were accompanied by Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune. Even team SSSN was there enjoying the festivities.

"Nora?" she clenched her eyes upon the calling of her name. "Must you try and scare people?"

"I wasn't trying to, Ren. Honest!"

After regaining their composure, Earna and Zaffre huffed heavily while Nora & Ren debated the former's actions. Seeing the group, it was clear that their conversation would be put on hold for the time. In the meantime, Earna would find herself dragged off by the Schnee Dust heiress while Zaffre spent his time ogling the guys, specifically, team SSSN. Sun and Neptune were the two he knew firsthand, though it didn't change the fact that they were rather good looking, especially Sun's abs. However, the blond monkey appeared to be spoken for by the raven-haired ninja girl, Blake.

_He's unmistakably off-limits... _Zaffre groaned inwardly. _Neptune's hot, but he's such a 'ladies man'. He clearly doesn't know what he wants so... He's a maybe?_

Up next was a dark-skinned male with gold eyes and sage-green hair. Though there was little known about him aside from his team affiliation, Zaffre did find a bit of attraction in the mystery. However, while the trio was busy goofing off with Ruby and the others, a young man with red hair that comes down over his right eye and undercut sat down next to him. Like the darker boy, he too had green eyes but, unlike him, this boy had a smile of intrigue on his face.

"Hi..."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Slowly, his lips began to curl upward as the pair began talking about various subjects. From their times at Beacon and Haven respectively to weapons & semblances to key moments from their particular matches, laughing gently and paying close attention to what the other had to share. Slowly but surely, Zaffre forgot the earlier issue with the crowds and became lost in the private discussion.

"Haha! I can't believe you were eliminated in such an unflattering way."

"Blame our leader! If he had aimed better, I wouldn't have been hit in the groin with a damn coconut!" the red-haired boy playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could think of several things that would feel better there than a coconut," Zaffre chuckled. It only took a second for the Faunus' eyes to nearly pop out of his head upon realizing what he'd just said. As expected, his face began to heat up in embarrassment for his statement. "Oh, man... I'm so sorry about that... um..."

"Name's Scarlet David and I appreciate the compliment," the pirate dressed boy smiled warmly. "Of course, I prefer to be a man of action rather than words."

The Faunus didn't miss the hint of flirtation behind Scarlet's tone, once more feeling his cheeks blush slightly, matching his eyes. Scarlet David noticed this and decided to take a chance on escalating the situation. A slight touch of their hands and soon, the two smiled brightly before standing up from the booth.

"Well, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the campus, if you'd like."

"Only if I can get your name."

"I'm Zaffre."

"Well, lead the way Zaffre..." Scarlet winked.

The pair walked off, unphased by the murmurs from the group of friends who pondered what the two could be up to. Earna regarded this as well. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing Zaffre once again being upbeat and lively once more. Sure, it didn't completely fix the issue that'd transpired earlier, but, for now, things were heading toward a more pleasant direction. She couldn't help but smile as her best friend began to pass through the crowd; she'd inquire deeper at another time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the first round of the tournament! We hope that you enjoy the fairgrounds and be ready for more action tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp!" Oobleck's highly caffeinated tone rang over the loudspeakers.

Eventually, the sun had nearly completed its descent over the kingdom of Vale. Whether in the city or on the campus of Beacon Academy, the indulgence of pleasure and glee encompassed every square inch of the nation. Even the members of AZRE had managed to have their moods lifted.

Blake & Yang had managed to break through Roxanne's defenses, having her open up about her past which created a link between the three. Earna was busy playing games and winning prizes alongside Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, the former of the two crying about losing while Weiss cheered them on. Zaffre had gotten lost in the moment with Scarlet, the pair getting rather close ever since introducing themselves earlier.

However, a particular fox was absent during the revelries.

* * *

Emerald Forest; The place where it all began for one Atsura Otoueme who sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the venue for his initiation. Ever since the conclusion of his team's bout, he'd been M.I.A. In spite of his stomach groaning for food, his mind held a stronger grip on his actions. His eyes watched the sun vanish with emotionless eyes. Surprisingly, he wore his hood over his head, keeping his Faunus ears hidden, not that it mattered.

He was away from the crowds, the people, the haters of his kind. That was all that mattered. As he sat there in solitude, all Atsura could think about was the comments being hurled at him and his team.

"Filthy Faunus!"

"Monsters!"

"Go join the White Fang!"

He tried to fight through it; any thought would do. Sadly, the cruel hatred that spawned after their victory was all that filled his head. He remembered how some of his own kind had looked at the section from where the hate speech originated and how they were relatively uncomfortable. He even recalled the gloom that settled over his friend's heads as they took the seemingly long walk back to the locker room.

All of that led to the fox Faunus sneaking off and remaining hidden for the rest of the day. But, like most things, Atsura knew that this couldn't last forever.

Given his sensitive ears, he picked up the sound of footsteps shuffling against the grass. While he expected to be found by someone at some point, he didn't recognize the scent of the figure approaching him. With the light nearly gone, he still could barely make out the figure other than they had a feminine shape. Even with his ability to see in the dark, it didn't help him to ascertain the identity of the mysterious woman.

"Who's there?"

His response was the woman raising her hand. A small ball of light began to grow in her palm before being sent in his direction. Atsura jumped out of the way of the flaming projectile, crashing into some nearby bushes.

"What the hell?!" he growled, clutching Nguangus. In anger, he began slashing the big blade which the woman gracefully dodged. No matter the attack strategy, Atsura just couldn't manage to land a blow on the strange woman.

"Hold still, dammit!"

He spun around to avoid a roundhouse kick only to turn into an elbow that caused him to stumble backward. As he shook off the hit, he wound up getting caught into a flying knee that sent him on his ass. Dazed and disoriented, Atsura slowly rose to his feet while the woman stalked closer to him, her hand once more ignited. Interestingly, the figure suddenly shifted to another feminine figure with long hair and a simple katana.

Atsura, thinking himself to be disoriented, grabbed his weapon and separated it into dual katanas. He rushed at the unknown woman, using both blades to throw off the enemy. This did little to help though as she expertly countered and blocked every blow he threw. Despite his strength, the woman appeared unphased by his attacks. Exhaustion began to set in though for Atsura and the woman took advantage of this by flashing a blood-red gaze before ducking a diagonal swipe with a kick to the stomach.

Towering over his roughed up form, the unknown figure stalked closer with her blade drawn, prepared to strike but stopped short when she heard multiple footsteps approaching, forcing her to retreat into the wooded area.

"Atsura!"

"Next time, boy..." the figure hissed with eyes burning toward the recovering Atsura.

The fox-boy groaned as he stood up on shaky legs with small embers surrounding him. The footsteps grew louder, revealing three figures whom he knew all too well.

"He's over here!" the first voice was clearly that of Jaune Arc.

Following close behind him, Pyrrha Nikos immediately rushed past the swordsman to embrace the staggered Atsura. Behind them all, Professor Ozpin appeared more concerned about the miniature spots of flames flickering nearby.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine..." Atsura dusted himself off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you ever since your team left the arena. We've been looking for you ever since the end of your match. We were lucky enough for the Professor's help," Jaune smiled.

Atsura simply stared at the three once Pyrrha pulled away from him, feeling a bit guilty now that his anger had subsided.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all..."

"Think nothing of it. However, it seems that you weren't completely alone. Perhaps you three should head back to the school? You all certainly need your rest for the doubles round, you know."

All in agreement, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Atsura Otuoeme bid the headmaster goodnight before departing down the pathway leading back to the campus. Once they were completely out of sight, Ozpin hardened his gaze as he observed the now dying embers. His mind began working into overdrive. He looked out over the starry sky, sensing something was amiss before receiving a call on his Scroll.

"What is it?"

"Oz... We need to talk..." the voice sounded annoyed yet had a lazy tone.

"Very well, I'm on my way to the office."

Closing the device, the headmaster of Beacon spares the landscape one final glance before walking away, leaving the tiny sparks to disappear on their own. Interestingly, instead of completely flickering out, the spots abruptly faded completely as if they never existed, to start with. The mysterious figure slowly emerged from the shadows once the coast was clear.

She scanned the area before choosing to return to Beacon Academy with a knowing grin.

"So... You're here too?"

* * *

After getting back to Beacon, Jaune split off once he noticed Weiss & Earna nearby in an attempt to 'woo' the two Atlesian girls who were relaxing in the common room. This left the pair to head upstairs to their dorms in uncomfortable silence for a bit before they arrived on their floor. However, while it was expected for them to go off into their respective rooms, Atsura found it interesting that Pyrrha continued on with him down the hall to his team's quarters.

Even more intriguing was when he saw that she didn't seem to notice or care that they did.

"Uh... Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Did we just pass your room?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear that way..."

"Then why...?"

"I'm not going to bed until I'm sure that you're okay."

Atsura had no true argument as she ran a hand through his coal-black hair. When they arrived, the pair simply sat on his bed, neither really saying much for another few seconds. The silence was smothering for them as the friends couldn't even summon the courage to look at one another. It wasn't until after some uncomfortable shifting that the pair's hands touched one another's.

"Sorry..." Pyrrha whined softly, immediately pulling her hand into her lap. She was grateful that he didn't notice her blushing or she might've rushed out of the room at that very moment. Still, she figured this was as good a time to address the elephant in the room; the very reason she was even here in the first place. "Atsura?"

"N-no problem."

"What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing..."

"Atsura? You know that you can tell me anything."

He bit his lip, a sign of his shield cracking. It was one thing to hide his feelings and thoughts from others, but, there was a small handful that he couldn't deceive. In light of that, Pyrrha was essentially at the top of that list, the others being Ozpin, Glynda, and Roxanne. Oh, how he dreaded having to share something with them, especially now.

"I know... It's not something that I like to talk about, Pyrrha."

"I'm really sorry..."

He looked over at her with a perplexed expression.

"What? Why are you apologizing for?"

"I heard what the crowd said during your match," she spoke up. "It was foul and disgusting. You and your team didn't deserve those cruel insults!"

Slowly, Pyrrha's eyes began to water while she gripped her skirt, showing signs of her on calm facade breaking. This was the first time he'd seen his friend in such a position, and he didn't like it. The slight trembling soon after made him feel guilty, despite not being the cause for her feeling this.

"But, you didn't make those comments though," he quickly stood up, fixing his eyes on the plush carpet. "It's just..."

"Just what, Atsura?!" she cut him off, finally dropping the proverbial shield. "When we first met, you were this quiet and mysterious guy. Even more, you weren't even threatened by my reputation despite us both being at Sanctum. You didn't even know me and the same goes for you. I never once cared that you were a Faunus, you were my first friend here at Beacon, but I feel like I'm staring at a stranger right now."

Guilt washed over Atsura while he watched Pyrrha begin to shiver after sharing her thoughts. With his stomach in knots, the fox Faunus returned to his spot on the bed. Hearing her soft sniffles, he hesitantly pulled her into a light hug. It was completely foreign for him to show this side of himself, but for Pyrrha, it was worth it. She silently cried for a few minutes while her friend just remained there, allowing her to do so.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered with clenched eyes. "I didn't think you'd be so hurt from my actions, but I'm so sorry."

The depressing air around them steadily began to lift and evaporate after his plea. Atsura rubbed her arm, missing her slight grin due to her ponytail hiding most of her face, but he could feel that her mood was lifting as well. Combine this with her hearing his heartbeat, and Pyrrha could swear she was feeling his energy flow into her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel much better after saying all of that." she giggled.

"I'm glad you did," he chuckled. "I think it made me feel a little better too."

"Atsu? What was bothering you earlier?"

The Faunus hated how adorable she sounded using her nickname for him but, he wouldn't fight the warm feeling he got this time.

"Honestly? Those insults reminded me of my past, back at Argus," Pyrrha pulled away from the boy just enough to see the sad smile on his face. "While at Sanctum, I was a street rat; an orphan. I never got to celebrate any accomplishments with family. The closest thing to a friend I had left before I even got an opportunity at the school. I didn't have love or adoration, only condescendence, and rejection. I was told that I was brought to Argus by my mother and that's all I know about her."

Pyrrha was stunned upon hearing Atsura share his story. The more he revealed, the more questions she seemed to have. For every memory of her receiving praise from her peers and others, he would be dismissed. Where she would find eyes filled with awe, he'd get nasty looks. Even when he achieved positive accolades and accomplishments, he would be viewed as nothing more than a charity case.

By the time he finished explaining, Pyrrha Nikos felt a new wave of respect for the fox-boy.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What's that?" he chuckled inquisitively.

She placed her hand over his own, feeling the tiniest of sparks from the contact.

"I think you and I would've been good friends back then had we met earlier."

"I was considered a troublemaker growing up. You'd probably get into a lot of mishaps hanging around me."

"Then, I'd just be your willing accomplice."

Seeing her bright smile, Atsura couldn't help but feel his pulse hasten. In spite of that, he nodded in agreement, though he couldn't withstand the urge to chuckle again, this time to combat the excitement sneaking up his spine. Pyrrha noticed this sudden shift in tone and gasped in shock.

"Sorry!" Atsura laughed at her embarrassing response, earning his an irritated glare from the girl shortly after. "What?"

"Nothing!" he snickered. "You just look cute when you're embarrassed."

"You think I look cute?"

Immediately, the Faunus ceased his laughter, nearly choking on his spit from the question. Even his dark brown cheeks gave into a bright shade of red while his tail stuck up in shock.

"W-What?! I... I mean..."

This time, Pyrrha erupted in a fit of hysterical giggling much to his dismay.

Once she calmed down, Pyrrha leaned in and gave him a kiss on his burning cheek before standing up to leave. However, just as she was about to leave, she looked back to see the boy with a goofy grin on his face and his tail now wagging slowly as a result. When he was able to regain his composure, Atsura noticed that she flashed a beguiling glance in his direction.

"By the way, I think you're cute too," she smiled brightly before resuming her departure. "Goodnight, Atsu!"

"G-Goodnight, Pyrrha..."

The remainder of the night saw the two, respectively, lying in bed staring out of the windows from their beds. Neither planned for their earlier encounter, but they wouldn't complain either. Soon the two would turn over to get some rest for the next day's trial. While they slept, however, they had no idea that something was watching them back from a distance.

Two pairs of crimson eyes looked over the teens, one with hatred and anger while the other, a mere bird that cawed before flying off into the night. The identities of their stalkers would remain a mystery, but those would be solved at some point, one sooner than later.

* * *

**Wow! The final chapter before the new year! I have to thank you all for enjoying and supporting this story, even though it just recently started. I wanted to get at least two chapters out before New Year's Day, but one is better than none, right? Anyway, I am so grateful for the love you all have shown thus far. **

**In the next chapter, we'll push through the Vytal Festival tournament and get into the Fall of Beacon. You all know how that turns out but, this is where a lot of the changes occur leading toward the end of RWBY Volume 3. I'll conclude this first volume and go into the second volume with events starting from the beginning of the volume 4 canon. **

**Also, please keep in mind, the story builds around Atsura & Pyrrha first and foremost. I'll be giving a bit of spotlight to the others, especially members of Team AZRE too. I'm going to be working on the next chapter sometime after New Year's Day and I hope to get at least one chapter per week. Still, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and continue to support this story!**

**Love you guys and Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Volume Theme: "It's My Turn"**

**Chpt. Theme: "When It Falls"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh Maiden, My Maiden

As the second day's events went on, Professor Ozpin sat in his office with many things on his mind. After meeting with Qrow and Ironwood, the older headmaster tried to process everything that was given to him. He recalled the information given to him from the huntsman about an intruder on the campus grounds and their connection to the assault of the Fall Maiden, Amber with somber insights while arranging for the next candidate to arrive.

There were several options for him to choose from if one were to consider the powerful crop of huntresses-in-training. However, there was only one person in his eyes who was the perfect nominee to take on such a powerful responsibility; a young woman whom he deemed as the most suitable from the first moment he met her. Qrow Branwen chugged his mug of coffee, no doubt 'Irish'd up'.

"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves..." he countered. "I simply believe I found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I've had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly... she's ready."

As he pondered what to do, he caught the sound of the elevator swooshing open, revealing said candidate. Red hair. Green eyes filled with innocence. A smile that revealed cordiality as well as uncertainty.

_Time to put on a convincing smile, Oz..._

"Miss Nikos! It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you for having me, Professor." she bowed respectfully.

"Please, have a seat. There is much I wish to share with you."

She complied with the request, not truly realizing what awaited her next; the shift in the very thing she called destiny.

* * *

The final matches of the evening were wrapping up and those in attendance were practically salivating for the next set of the evening. Interestingly, it was a special match-up involving a team they were all too familiar with. With the arena cleared again, Professor Port cleared his throat before attempting to speak.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... The one on one finals!"

As if the people couldn't get any more restless, their deafening cheers made it be known that they could. Among them, the remaining members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and AZRE all sat together to cheer on their designated representatives. Yang, Sun, Pyrrha, and Atsura were among the finalist, standing to others like Mercury Black and Penny Polendina.

Gazing from the corner of his eye, Atsura noticed that his friend appeared rather unsure of herself. He wanted nothing more than to inquire about what was bothering her, but, that would have to wait as he awaited the recitation of the rules.

"Bardy, why don't you explain the rules?"

Oobleck flashed a challenging look but, obliged nonetheless.

"Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place."

"Excellent. This means that there will no preparation time for our remaining participants." Port added with gusto. "Now, let's see who our first match-up will be."

All eyes soon fell on the jumbo screens all around them as the participant's faces spun on the digital roulette. A sudden hush fell over the arena as they awaited the first match to be determined. As the seconds ticked, the screens suddenly went blank only reveal the first fighter to be announced.

"Roka Braxton from Atlas versus..." the second picture soon came into focus afterward. "...Atsura Otuoeme of Beacon!"

While everyone cheered for the first match, Atsura felt his blood begin to boil. Observing the young woman, he narrowed his eyes upon seeing her very presence; something she noticed very quickly. What did go unnoticed was a young woman with raven-colored hair stepping away into the cheering enthusiasts.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage?"

Soon the others made their departure, some giving their encouragement to their friend, including a troubled Pyrrha who simply smiled before walking off. As much as he wanted to run after her to cheer her up, there was no time as he returned his gaze to the girl across from him. She had Amethyst eyes that gleamed with arrogance, a trait he despised to no end...

But, why would hold a complete stranger in contempt?

Simple. She was no stranger to Atsura.

"Well, it looks like Atsy's all grown up and playing with the big kids now..." she placed a hand on her lush hips. "You even went and finally found some friends and made a team."

He said nothing, instead choosing to focus on keeping his emotions in check while the area around them began to ascend around them. In truth, the center stage was actually descending, revealing the possibility of a ring out as spotlights began to point down on the two.

"Don't cry on me like last time. I don't think you want everybody in Remnant to see that."

"Bite me..." he sneered.

Before she could retort, the speakers rang again.

**"3..."**

Roka pointed her Naginata spear at the fox and smirked deviously.

**"...2..."**

Atsura separated Ngaungus into its dual sword form, eyes laser-focused on his opponent.

**"...1!"**

They each took a deep breath, almost exhaling in sync.

"FIGHT!"

In a flash, the two charged with Atsura taking the early offensive. He jumped up, slamming his blades down only to have it blocked by the durable staff portion of her weapon. He followed up with several slash attempts but each one of the attempts was deflected by Roku's exceptional defense. This did little to discourage Astura who simply resorted to mixing up his approach with thrusts and even a few kicks to keep the Atlas student on her toes.

Everyone watching cheered on the tactical spectacle as the fox Faunus continued his relentless assault. However, what appeared to be a one-sided affair quickly turned into a clear mismatch when Roka suddenly ducked under a spinning back kick. She followed this up with a downward slash of her own that narrowly missed its mark thanks to Atsura rolling to the side.

"Ah! I see you've picked up a few new tricks since the last time we fought. You even got rid of that dusty old scythe too!"

He grinned ferally.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. I'm not the same weak little fox you met at Sanctum."

"Really?" she scoffed, steadying her Naginata. "Then prove it."

"Gladly..."

The two resumed their battle, neither truly getting the better of the other. This chess match was truly what the crowd wanted to see as they each exchanged ferocious blows. If one did get an advantage, it was quickly reclaimed by the other to return things to the earlier stalemate. Vicious strikes bounced off of potent defenses as the battle intensified.

As the roars of the masses in attendance increased, several eyes furiously followed the action with varying feelings. A pair of crimson eyes locked onto the dark-haired girl with a sneer just as another woman sat next to her, drawing her attention but for a moment.

"What do you think, Emerald?"

"I don't get why you'd care about him, but..."

"But?" the woman asked with intrigue.

"I'll do it..."

Amber eyes gazed at the darker girl with approval.

"Anytime you're ready."

Emerald took a deep breath while focusing on the Atlesian who appeared to be gaining the upper hand over Atsura. While the competition appeared to be fierce, it was nothing more than a heated rivalry between the two as they sought to move on in the tournament. However, with a well-timed sweep kick, Atsura fell down. He narrowly avoided a thrust attack thanks to him rolling backward upon impact.

"No semblance today, Atsy?" she teasingly cooed. "I thought you wanted to... ugh...?"

Atsura was about to fire back with a retort but instead, he looked at the young woman, confusion washing over his features when she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. With time winding down, he spared the fighters board a glance seeing that they were still neck and neck with Roka having the tiniest of leads in the aura bar. While he wasn't sure what was going on, he couldn't waste an opportunity to seize victory in such a close fight.

Connecting the handles of his swords, a thin line of aura was created through the rings near the tip of each blade. He'd been saving this up for whomever he was pitted against in the final round, but it was worth using it.

Pulling back, he created arrows out of the dust stored inside of Nguangis, red like roses, and fired around the stunned girl. Soon the ground erupted with small blasts around her form giving him the perfect cover to strike. Atsura, now confident in his win, combined the blades back into the large sword he normally carried and rushed in. Blinding speeds would give him the advantage as the smoke began to disappear, revealing the shadowed figure of Roka trying to wave off the cloud.

"This is it..." he muttered before leaping high in the air.

What he didn't know was that upon his appearance through the smog, Roka didn't see him; she saw a beast. Amethyst saw not her former classmate, but a ravenous beast descending upon her with intents to make her its next meal. In her eyes, she wasn't prepared for such a monster but, she knew one thing, she'd have to destroy it if she was to live.

Heart racing, she gripped her naginata and with an elegant yet forceful swing, she struck. A piercing howl resounded throughout the arena, bringing the venue to a hush. Everyone in attendance remained silent as the dust began to settle. What they saw on the monitors both shocked and disgusted them.

Atsura was now holding his face with both hands as blood poured down his face from what appeared to be just under his eyes. Despite the sanguine liquid flowing out like a fountain, he still managed to dodge another slash, this time aimed at his chest. On the other side, Roka now had a feral gaze in her eyes and a black aura coating her body.

"Roka! Cut it out!" he tried to yell through his hands.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?!" she seethed while continuing the relentless assault.

The crowd looked on with horror at such an uncouth attack, yet, they couldn't tear their eyes away. This wasn't just a fight to determine a winner anymore. This was bloodlust. She continued to fight, wishing nothing more than to end the sudden nightmare inflicted on her. Emerald had to admit that she was rather enjoying the sight unfolding before her, something her partner noticed with a sinister grin.

"This is going too far," Earna stared wide-eyed.

"Yer telling me," Roxanne cringed at the scene before her.

Many of their friends agreed, but Pyrrha said nothing. She simply followed the events with horror drawn all over her face. The sanguine stains on the stage were becoming larger and she knew that something was severely wrong, but, what could she do? She was helpless to do anything but endure the torturous display continue on.

Now with potentially his life on the line, there seemed to be no choice for Atsura other than using his semblance. Every cell in brain screamed for him not to, but his instincts seemed to call a bit louder as he finally dropped his hands, revealing the cut, while not too deep, had crossed his entire face horizontally above his nose. Another few slashes later, and the unfortunate realization finally set in.

Clenching his teeth, he looked on to see the feral girl charging at him, ready to impale him at this point.

"DIE!"

"ENOUGH!"

He flared his semblance, sending a massive shockwave all throughout the arena. Even with the barrier protecting everyone, they still could feel the abrupt outburst of energy radiating from the Faunus. Even his teammates were caught off-guard at such immense power. The blast rocked Roka to her knees as she fell down to her hands.

She lifted her head to find that burning amber aura swirling around him. However, the most notable change wasn't that, but the subtle change on his face; crimson eyes, surrounded by scleras as black as an infinite abyss. It was then that Roka would realize that she was no longer seeing whatever twisted creature haunted her. She was back in the arena, surrounded by a deafening silence.

Sweaty and exhausted, she dropped her weapon and lowered her head in shame.

"I yield..."

Those two words, soft as they were, reverberated throughout the stadium. Her image on-screen turned dark, and just like that, the match was over.

"Ladies & gentlemen, I give you the winner: Atsura Otuoeme!"

Slowly but surely the place began to ring with the sounds of applause and cheers, though there were some murmurs thrown in as well. It was a fierce match but, also one that was confusing as well. Even Atsura, after shutting down his semblance, was perplexed at what'd just unfolded. How did a highly competitive match turn into a fight for his life?

He'd find himself surrounded by a medical team who quickly clasped towels over his face to stop the torrent of blood oozing out of his face. He hissed as he was led off toward the tunnels but stopped next to a now visibly shaken Roka. When she looked up, gone were the eyes of a demon, replaced by the calm emerald orbs that she recognized from her former classmate and victim.

That's right, Roka and Atsura had an unpleasant past during their time at the combat school, and it seemed that the past finally came back to bite the former bully. Soon, she was escorted off to the medical unit as well while Emerald watched puzzled. In her mind, Roka should've snapped from the illusion she cast on her but, once the fox-boy used his own semblance, she couldn't maintain her focus and lost her control over the Atlesian's mind.

"Cinder..." she whispered hesitantly. "What was that?"

"An unforeseen wild card..."

* * *

As the matches resumed, Pyrrha decided that she'd had enough fighting for a bit, especially considering she had her own match to participate in. While the others were focused on the match between Yang & Mercury, she sat in her room, conflicted. Two major things possessed her mind, forcing her into a miniature state of depression.

First, there was Atsura who'd been in the infirmary for what felt like ages, though it'd barely been half an hour. To say that she'd grown attached to the boy would be an understatement as certain things from his match appeared in her head. His howl of pain that froze her spine. The wound he'd sustained from the attack. The blood that poured out onto the stage. All of those things were enough to cause her mood to drop.

Then there was her conversation with Professor Ozpin, and his 'request'. The idea of possessing not only the power of a maiden but possibly having the girl, Amber's consciousness inside of her truly made her want to shrink into nothingness. All of that power; a power that had the potential to save the world? She couldn't deny that it sounded so amazing. Any would-be huntress would jump at the chance to gain such an honor and yet, she felt more impotent than ever before.

_Is all of this worth the price? _

It was the question she'd ask herself since leaving the underground facility beneath Beacon Academy. Ozpin. Glynda. Qrow. General Ironwood. These four were apart of a covert group seeking to thwart an evil far greater than the Grimm. She couldn't wrap her brain around that, primarily this greater evil that anticipated them. On top of that, she was given a 'choice' to make...

"Hey..." she nearly jumped upon hearing the sound of her teammate and leader, Jaune Arc.

"Oh... Hello Jaune..."

He was trailed closely by Ren and Nora who all had soft smiles on their faces, though the air of tension was also evident. They each surrounded their friend, showering her with love and encouragement in hopes of cheering her up. It helped a little with Nora suddenly changed clothes in an attempt to get Pyrrha to work-out her nerves. Ren offered her a green smoothie he made only to have Nora try it and nearly vomit from the taste.

She couldn't help but giggle, grateful for the distractions; temporary as it may be.

However, Jaune noticed her true feelings, sitting next to the warrior.

"You're worried about Atsura, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she averted her gaze.

"Either that or your mind is caught up on your upcoming match!" Nora poked her.

"Nora...?"

"Sorry, Ren."

Pyrrha simply bent her head in agreement. "I am a bit... concerned about his condition."

"Then, why don't you just go see him?" Nora chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"What?"

"Professor Oobleck gave an update, stating that he was alright and that he'd be cleared to keep fighting in the tournament. In fact, I think he'd just been..."

In a flash, Pyrrha got up and rushed out of the room, leaving behind a small dust cloud and her friends. Interestingly, Jaune and Ren looked over to find Nora holding her hand out with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin.

"I told you! Now, pay up..."

The boys rolled their eyes, each digging in their pockets to give the hammer-wielding girl 20 liens each. She thanked then with her childlike tone and booped Ren on the nose before leaving the room, skipping and humming to herself.

* * *

_Those eyes of yours are... special. _

_There's a purpose for your abilities..._

_You must take fate into your own hands, Atsura._

The words of the headmaster rang in Atsura's head as he sat outside of the cafeteria building. The crisp air kissed his face as he watched the various colored leaves fall from the trees they once clung so tightly to. After his match, he'd been released only to encounter Professor Ozpin who gave him a few words before departing. With a muddled mind, the only option for him seemed to be to sit down and let life happen.

With his hood up and eyes closed, he just inhaled the sweet smell of the incoming season, completely pulling himself from the past experiences.

"I wondered where you were hiding..." he opened his eyes to find his best friend approaching him. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Without turning to her, Atsura patted the unrestricted place next to him. Pyrrha quietly sat down and the pair just watched in silence as a few more leaves fell down to earth. When an orange petal floated near them, neither could tell that the other was affected by the sight. For Pyrrha, it was a constant reminder of the near-impossible decision she'd have to make sooner rather than later. However, it was more of an omen for Atsura who barely resisted the urge to growl at the spawn of nature.

Finally, the air of stillness became too much to bear for Pyrrha.

"I..."

"Do you believe in fate?"

She turned to look at her hooded friend with confusion and interest.

"What?"

"Do you believe that one's life is already dictated by a higher power and that there's nothing you can do about it?"

Pyrrha turned to Atsura, his features obscured, with grief. Her frown only grew as she contemplated his question. She always pondered in her mind how she would take control of her life and do what she felt she was right. But fate? What was fate? A culmination of events orchestrated by said higher power against the person's will?

"No. I don't believe in fate." Now it was Atsura's turn to face Pyrrha, though she hadn't noticed as she had her gaze locked on a nearby tree. "Are we predisposed to events like the trees, who endure the same cycle every season that passes? Are our lives governed by a scripted set of events? No, for we are gifted with something that the trees, oceans, and skies do not possess."

"...and what would that be?"

She finally looked at him with a ghost of a smile.

"Choice."

"Pyrrha..."

"If our lives were fated, then you and I may have never met. We were kept from the knowledge of the other's existence and yet, we still met. I was expected to follow in the path that would either lead to Atlas or Haven yet, I am here, representing Beacon Academy. If fate had any real control, I wouldn't have met such wonderful friends and allies, nor someone as special as you."

Despite the bandage across his face, Atsura still managed to visibly blush which only made Pyrrha's smile grow more. He returned the gesture and inched closer to her until their shoulders were touching. She followed that up by lying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in peace for once. When she felt his head touch her own, she sighed contently.

"You have a way with words..." he chuckled.

"I appreciate the compliment," she replied.

Unknown to the duo, a cotton candy wielding Zaffre and Scarlet David were rounding the corner, only for the former to quickly shove the latter back, no doubt to tell the others of this new development.

"So, if you don't believe in fate, what do you believe in?"

Pyrrha took in the question, allowing it to mull around in her soul before resting against his shoulder again.

"There is a quote about our destiny that I've always asked..."

"Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds… true love?"

"You know it...?" she gasped softly.

Atsura pulled his hood down, letting his long black hair fall freely. By now, Pyrrha had a clearer view of his bandaged wound, wincing quietly upon seeing the slight hue of pink along the bridge of his nose. He looked over at her with an embarrassed frown on his face.

"I.. learned about it after we met. I guess you really rubbed off on me."

The air grew silent once more but, what wasn't said in words, was spoken in actions. They both felt their hands touch against the others, that familiar sensation of energy shared filling their forms with renewed strength as well as an understanding for one another. Both of their faces were flushed as they found themselves inching closer.

Just millimeters apart, they closed their eyes in preparation for what came next.

"Would miss Pyrrha Nikos please report to Amity Arena for the next match?"

It seemed that fate was none too pleased with their conversation and chose to impose its will to cease their intimacy. Sadly, it left a massive void though so little space was left between the two. They slowly rose to their feet, neither happy with the missed opportunity as they departed to the stadium. Once more, they were engulfed by the nagging circumstances that threatened their futures but, it seemed that they at least had a chance to feel the comfort of the moment, as fleeting as it may have been.

Behind them, that lone leaf suddenly found itself accompanied by another dry one that landed on top of it; the brittle petals breaking on the inner halves but, managed to remain whole as the pieces joined together, a sign that destiny would step in.

* * *

On the outskirts of Vale, several hordes of Grimm began to overrun the military forces and even the huntsmen and huntresses who arrived to assist were becoming inefficient at this point. For every few they took down, there appeared to be twice as many that would replace the fallen. If this continued, the spike in the monsters would become nearly impossible to stop.

Little did they know, that things were about to get much worse.

* * *

The battle between Pyrrha and Penny was an expert display of quality vs quantity as while the latter was a wealth of weaponry at her disposal, Pyrrha was still able to hold her own. The multiple sharpened blades were proving to be a task to overcome though as she found herself once again on the defensive end of things while Penny simple walked her down.

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed

In the stands, Atsura continued to cheer her on, watching closely at the stance changes and attack patterns of both girls for obvious reasons. But that excitement would soon turn into concern as, no matter her approach, despite whatever angle she came from, Pyrrha just couldn't seem to get past Penny's guard. Something was wrong; he could feel it.

In Pyrrha's mind, she saw her weapons begin to bend from her semblance yet, she wasn't using it at the moment. Unbeknownst to her, Emerald Sustrai was the one responsible for this, again.

The battle grew fiercer as both girls stepped up their game. Whether on the ground or in midair, Pyrrha and Penny seemed evenly matched, despite the earlier static of the former's mind. After getting knocked to the ground, Penny resorted to using her lasers to provide some much-needed distance from her opponent. While it halted her offense, it didn't stop Pyrrha from carefully dodging the blasts.

"Come on, Pyrrha! You got this!" the Faunus yelled out.

Ducking, twisting, flipping, and sliding, Pyrrha seemed to sense that the momentum was tipping in her favor and, sure enough, she was right. With a well-timed block, she pivoted on her heel and leaped upward to land a solid kick on her typically cheerful opponent. With a smile, she was prepared to finish things and move on to the next round.

That desire would be put on hold though as Penny charged forward, lurching her swords again at her. This time, however, she aimed not for Pyrrha herself but her weapons. Every time she attacked, either her spear or shield would be knocked away only for the girl to summon them back with her semblance, Polarity. This strategy wiped the smile from her face, replaced with a worried expression.

Then it happened...

Seeing this as nothing more than a stalemate, Penny recalled her blades behind her prepared to drive them in an all-out assault. That's when Emerald made her real move. Once again that sensation hit Pyrrha and when she looked again, eight blades soon appeared to be hundreds, if not thousands of them. With no way to summon her shield or spear in enough time, panic began to slither around her heart, suffocating the girl as she stumbled backward.

Atsura could feel something was off, but with this many people, he couldn't tell what was truly going on. All he knew was that this feeling was familiar. Closing his eyes, he got up and rushed off, not paying attention to the event that would occur next. All that mattered was that he find the culprit at all costs.

With what she perceived as an unstoppable barrage, in a last-ditch effort to protect herself, Pyrrha used her semblance to cause a wave of magnetism to stop them, only to be met with a devastating reality: Penny too would be affected. As she stood there clutching chest, the effects of Pyrrha's attempt to save herself would begin to crush her body. Inch by inch of the girl was either crunched in one direction or severed off completely as the wires controlling the swords began wrapping around her limbs and torso, squeezing until her form could no longer stand the force and rip apart.

Shock filled the arena as even Ozpin himself hadn't expected this development. The sudden surge of negativity gave way to the imposing threat just outside of the kingdom as more Grimm began their onslaught on Vale, overrunning the defenses assigned to the borders. Still, with what had just happened, it was clear why so much despair existed.

Penny Polendina was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**With that, I find it best to end the chapter here as this is a two-part finale to the first volume of this story. I wanted to include what happens immediately after but, with what I'm planning, it seems that it wouldn't be a good idea to cram all of that stuff in one chapter. So, with that, I'm posting this chapter with the intent of immediately starting on the next one. (like right after this is posted lol)**

**I wanted to focus on the interactions between Atsura and Pyrrha while giving some spotlight on Cinder and Emerald as well. While I introduced her to the story a few chapters ago, I couldn't figure out a good way to bring her character in since she only had a major role when interacting with team RWBY and, since they are more supporters in this story thus far, it was better to keep her appearance at a minimum. Still, her bigger role may be revealed in the next chapter.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for the next one. If the creative juices continue to flow, then I may have the next one out very very soon. Lastly, for the reviewer who mentioned Lancaster, I have NO intentions of pairing Jaune & Ruby unless things worked out that way, which I highly doubt. If Jaune is paired up with someone, it'll be either an OC or someone in the canon cast that he actually would work with.**

**For now, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your holiday and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 1: Summer**

**Volume Theme: "It's My Turn"**

**Chpt. Theme: "When It Falls"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

**Note: This chapter will be cutting to a lot of scenes so be warned. Also, this is a long chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Thorns and Roses

There lied the body of Penny Polendina; cold and lifeless as her body remained severed and scattered before the many in attendance. Among them, Pyrrha and many others looked on in horror at the result of the battle. While it was completely unexpected and unwanted, the cruel reality of Penny's existence had now been exposed, much to a certain General's anger as he looked on.

Everyone who witnessed this was either shocked, disgusted, or horrified at the resulting scene and yet, things only went from bad to worse.

As they tried to make sense of things, more Grimm began to pour into the city, terrorizing those unfortunate to be in their way. The chaos would only bring more and more of the hellacious beasts, proving to be an all-out pandemic.

Back at Amity Arena, Ruby Rose stumbled upon the unfortunate aftermath of her friend being ripped apart and, with tears flowing down her face, wept the death of her dear companion.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck growled.

"Sorry sir, we don't have control. We can't even shut off the broadcast."

"What? How is that possible?"

The answer came in the form of a red screen with a black chess piece in the middle. Whatever or whoever was in charge of the feed, they were the ones in charge now and they were going to make the most of it.

"This is not a tragedy..." a female voice announced to all who watched or listened. "...This was not an accident. This what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academy's headmasters wield more power than our armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder Fall continued her defiant statement as General Ironwood stormed off enraged. "They cling to this power in the name of peace and yet what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil."

Pyrrha's eyes welled up as she heard the voice comment on her unintentional act. The lifeless face of Penny stared off into nothing as the dreadful reality began to swallow her soul.

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference... and what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy and yet I have witnessed neither."

Members of the varying teams watched and listened in dismay as Cinder continued her declarations against the kingdoms, the military, and even the academies with helplessness and uncertainty. They each exchanged glances as the broadcast continued. This couldn't be the truth of things, right?

"Perhaps, Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded the streets? Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces? Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

Emerald soon made her departure down the south tunnel, making it halfway until she found herself face to face with a pair of green eyes glaring at her. What seemed like surprise soon morphed into a sickening glee as she stood upright. Despite the appearance of confidence, the air around them was smothering.

"You..."

"It's been a while, hasn't it Atsura?"

He didn't reply, only a dark glower would suffice as he bore his canines at the girl.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you that the situation there is equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war yet we, the citizens are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"

The broadcast was finally released back yet the signals were still jammed. Try as they may, there was no way to make contact with anyone remotely. Soon, an alarm began to go off, drawing all attention to the blaring red screens above.

"Alert! Incoming Grimm attack! Current level 9. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

The crowds of people looked around in horror and, expectedly, they broke out into a panic. With screams and shrieks aplenty they stampeded their way through the various tunnels in hopes of achieving safety and shelter. In the south corridor, both Atsura and Emerald could feel the stomps approaching them.

"I suggest you get on that, huntsman..."

Emerald rushed off through one of the side rooms with Atsura ready to give chase. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get the chance to do so as the torrent of bodies drew ever closer, nearly threatening to carry him off in the frenzy. Thankfully, there was enough space for him to avoid getting rushed by humans and Faunus alike. As he tried to curb his rage, he could think of one thing as he waited for an opening to head back into the arena.

Back in the announcer's booth, General Ironwood rushed in and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please... There is no need for panic."

Just as he said that a massive Nevermore crashed into the top of the protective dome above, rendering the man's plea moot. Truly this was only going to get worse before things would get better. The streets had become filled with Grimm of all species and sizes. The skies were soon overtaken thanks to an associate of Roman Torchwick. To add to this melting pot of chaos, several unidentified ships began to dock only to reveal members of the White Fang Terrorist organization, led by Adam Taurus.

"Let's bring them to their knees."

The question ceased to be 'could things get any worse?' and turned into 'how much worse could things get?'

* * *

As the anarchy ensued many of the students opted to stay behind to defend the school, despite the danger awaiting them. Atsura finally made it back to the arena where a visibly shaken Pyrrha and concerned Ruby met him. By the looks of things, the Nevermore had been taken care of and thus, the arena was at least safe again.

"What's going on? What's the plan?"

"We've got to save the citizens and the school. We can't let the enemy win." Ruby declared, backed up by a nodding Pyrrha.

For his part, Atsura grinned, ready to destroy as many Grimm as he could. "The others are boarding a ship to Beacon so, we'd best get on too."

They rushed off to join their comrades and soon, the students of the four academies were raring to go. Though there were a few hiccups, such as Ironwood's ship exploding and Ruby jumping off to save him, the biggest issue for Atsura was the state of Pyrrha Nikos. While he wasn't there to witness it, he knew that she was traumatized by what happened.

As she stood in the back, he couldn't find the right words. Rather, he'd gently take her hand into his own. When she looked up, green pools threatening to overflow once again, he flashed a confident smile and pulled her into a hug, giving her the outlet to cry if she needed to. This didn't go unnoticed by Nora and Roxanne who soon turned their focus on the bigger threat that lied ahead.

"Hacked robot soldiers, Grimm, and the White Fang?" the ram Faunus clenched her fists.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Nora asked, her tone challenging.

Roxanne Octane simply gave a crazed grin of delight.

"No. I just want to be sure who my targets are..."

When they landed, the crew of students stormed off, each greeted by one of the many forms of enemies. Roxanne prepped her gauntlets and started on a rampage, clobbering any and all who bore the symbol of the White Fang. After her talk with Blake and Yang the day before, she had revealed why were horns were cut off and yet, at this moment, she only felt a need to repay the members of the organization ten-fold for cutting off her horns.

Many others such as Neptune, Sun, and members of teams ABRN and CVFY were hard at work taking down any Grimm that came near the school. It was a spirited effort that showed that they were well taught by their respective schools. Those like Team JNPR and AZRE worked to dismantle the controlled robotic soldiers from Atlas.

While Pyrrha and Zaffre would do their best to keep the metal men at bay, those like Atsura and Nora would slice or smash their way through the armored ranks.

"How many you got Nora?" he called out, slicing up two in one swipe of his sword.

Slamming her hammer down to crush one of the soldier's heads in, she giggled. "That makes 17!"

"I got 20!"

Atsura smirked and began slicing three down with varying slashes, striking a 'cool guy' pose just before the severed parts slid down in pieces, much to Nora's chagrin.

"Leave it to them to turn this into a game..." Ren shook his head before firing off some shots at a nearby Beowolf. Earna joined him and even used her semblance sparingly to paralyze some of the smaller Grimm so that she wouldn't overexert herself. Once the main courtyard around the tower was cleared of any immediate threats, they split off into separate groups to better help anyone in need.

Roxanne, seeing Yang approaching asked if Blake was alright to which she received a solemn no. Not one to be deterred, the two rushed off to find their friend. Meanwhile, the others rushed in the opposite direction making sure that things would be taken care of on their end.

* * *

As the damage began to pile up, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watched it all unfold. The destruction before them was even worse than even they anticipated and yet, not all of them had the same reaction to it. Mercury watched with satisfaction upon the success of their plot. Emerald had almost a sympathetic look on her face while Cinder watched with elation.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she cooed.

"It's almost sad..." Emerald frowned, secretly noting the meeting with Atsura.

"It's horrendous," Cindered added. "Unless you're referring to that Faunus you've had your eyes on." Emerald tensed up after hearing that. She was about to give a frantic rebuttal only to find Cinder's attention now on Mercury who was recording the entire scene in front of them.

"I..."

"Focus on the Atlesian Knights."

"Oh, I'm getting all of it," he remarked with a sly grin.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder instructed just before the ground around them began to shift and quake, causing him to stumble. "And do NOT miss what's coming next."

The tremors continued, with only a few knowing exactly what caused it. Glynda Goodwitch who was battling alongside Qrow Branwen knew as she looked on into the distance. Many of the students who were tackling their designated posts and even some of the Grimm ceased their actions as a nearby mountain began to shake and crumble. No move was made until the top of the mountain face finally gave way to an even bigger danger.

A wyvern...

It flapped its menacing wings, but what truly made it worse than the others, was its ability to drop large 'eggs' that upon colliding on the surface, would spawn more Grimm as it made its way to Beacon to join in the battle.

"Oh no..." Glynda's voice was no louder than a whisper, but her point was made nonetheless.

Over at Beacon tower, the students didn't look deterred.

In fact, they appeared to be more determined than ever before as the newest batch of Grimm charged forward. Even Pyrrha seemed to be invigorated by the influx of confidence from her friends and allies, that is until she saw him standing there. Professor Ozpin stood up and gave her that look, a gaze that spelled out that it was time for her decision.

Slowly she lowered her weapons and began to walk toward the headmaster, drawing the attention of the others, including Atsura.

"Pyrrha?" he called out lowly, but she pressed forward.

"Where's she going?"

"I don't know," he replied, eyeing the man down. "But, I'm going to find out."

* * *

Over by the cafeteria, Yang and Roxanne looked around calling for their friend. By the time of their arrival, the feline Faunus had been taken down by none other than the leader of the White Fang himself, Adam Taurus. As he stood over her, Adam noticed the look of anxiety across her face as she saw the duo looking around for her. Weakly, she tried to tell them to run, but barely any sound came out of her mouth.

"So... That's what you've been up to?" she sneered. "Well, I'm going to make it my mission to destroy everything and everyone you love, Blake."

She flashed a pleading gaze at him, quietly begging him not to go down this path, a gaze her savored all the more now. As he raised his weapon, she finally managed to get one word out.

"P-please..."

"Starting with them."

Adam then brought the point of his sword down to stabbed Blake in her side, awaiting the outcome of his actions.

* * *

The underground elevator opened, allowing the trio of Professor Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Atsura to rush down the long corridor. As they crossed down the hall, curiosity took over the latter of the three.

"What? Just what is this place?"

"It's a... type of vault," Pyrrha remarked earnestly.

"You've been here before?" she didn't answer this time, whether out of necessity or guilt was known only to her. "What would a school need to hide?"

His answer appeared in the form of a machine where an unconscious brunette laid in a small chamber. Ozpin began typing in the necessary codes and soon the second pod began to hiss open, welcoming its chosen tenant.

"Atsu... I-"

"Pyrrha, get to the pod!" Ozpin directed. Though hesitant, she obliged to the order. Meanwhile, the fox-boy could only watch, both helpless and clueless as to what was happening. The headmaster, seeing the stunned and confused boy, sighed. "If you want to help, you can stand guard here."

Wide emerald eyes blinked a few times before finally shaking off the dazed state he was in. He clutched Nguangis tightly, trying his best to mentally prepare for whatever it was he was supposed to be guarding against. As Ozpin began typing away once more, Pyrrha couldn't help but ask.

"What do we do now?" her voice grave yet steady.

The old man sighed. "We do nothing... You, Miss Nikos, have a choice to make."

Pyrrha stood there, contemplating the options afforded to her. In theory, it was a simple choice, but in practice, her heart was screaming out of frustration. All of her life, she wanted nothing more than to be able to protect others and be a hero if possible and yet, this wasn't how she envisioned that dream playing out. Looking over to her friend and crush, seeing Atsura with his blade at the ready, she recalled his statement to her question earlier that day.

**"Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds… true love?"**

Was this her destiny? Or was this fate, the undesirable yet, an inescapable path for her life?

Pyrrha could wipe away a single tear that had threatened to fall before stepping inside of the chamber. Once she was settled in, she awaited what would come next. Saddened by what the outcome may be, she heard the professor's voice again.

"Are you ready?" She gave only a nod, the final move of her supposed free will. However, this wasn't good enough for the man as he gave her a look of desperation. "I... I need to hear you say it."

Her brows knit softly but she complied with his wishes.

"Yes..."

"Thank you, miss Nikos."

He pressed the final buttons that would begin the process of transferal. The pod containing the Fall Maiden rose up and soon the thick wires and tubes overhead began to hum and glow with an amber hue. Once it reached Pyrrha's pod, she instantly began to scream in pain as a burning sensation began to fill her body. This prompted the previously focused Atsura to break his guard out of distress for the girl. He could do nothing though as her body writhed in agony while Professor Ozpin, the man he trusted watched in silence.

"Pyrrha!" he called out but it was pointless.

"I'm... so sorry."

As the process went on, the glass portion of the maiden's pod was suddenly broken, courtesy of an arrow that impaled her in the heart. The two males turned to find none other than Cinder Fall, the woman who seemingly started all of this, standing before them with her bow drawn. While Atsura sensed this was bad, Ozpin knew that things were only becoming direr.

As the young woman's life faded away, so too did the powers for which were being implanted into Pyrrha Nikos. With shock and dread, the portion of power remaining would fire out of Amber and into Cinder who eagerly accepted as it infused her with the full extent of its energy.

_No..._

* * *

Blake's scream caught the attention of the two girls who noticed the figure standing above her. While Roxanne stared wide-eyed in horror upon realizing the man's identity, Yang only cared for the wellbeing of her comrade. She fired up her semblance, lighting her hair like a massive blaze and began to lunge at Adam Taurus with a furious war cry.

"Yang! Stop!"

It was too late. By the time Yang could even get close to halting her attack, she'd be sliced in half. Adam prepared his counter-attack but, something else seemed to catch his eye. A small spark trailed behind Yang in his direction, forcing the bull Faunus to dodge both offenses. However, the blast almost hit Yang who'd just miss it by a few centimeters.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Yang yelled.

"I just saved your life...! Don't be so damn reckless against him!"

With Blake still hurt, Yang and Roxanne readied their gauntlets just as Adam prepared his sword. This time, he went on the offensive, using his blinding speed to catch the pair off-guard. Thankfully, when one was down the other would step in and help. This started with Roxanne who, while not as strong as Yang, was definitely faster with her striking, parrying and neutralizing the pace of Adam. When he decided to rely on the power of his strikes, Yang stepped up and gave him all he could handle.

Once Roxanne flared up her semblance, things looked to be heading in their favor as she fired multiple shots from her gauntlets. Adam did his best to cut them down, getting grazed by the residual embers that came from his defense. They continued their assault holding the man back until Blake finally got to a vertical base.

"Stop! He's absorbing your attacks!" she cried out.

It was too late however as he sheathed his blade with a sinister smirk. Taking his stance, he rushed past the two in a flash that neither could keep up with. Yang, sensing that things were taking too long, flared up her semblance and charged with reckless abandonment, against the other's wishes. With her battle cry echoing throughout the burning building, he struck, slicing off her right arm in the process.

Though he meant to cut her down completely, the result of the blond crashing into the broken tables unconscious would have to suffice. All that was left now was the girl with... broken ram horns? From behind his mask, he saw that part of Roxanne's hair had fallen down, revealing the image of the severed horn on her left side.

"You?"

She narrowed her eyes and with newfound vigor, activated her own semblance.

"You remember me, huh?" she snarled. "Good, because I want my face to be last you ever see!"

"I doubt that a girl too weak to even stop me from slicing her horns off can do much now."

"We'll see about that now, sugar..."

Having plenty of red Dust at her disposal she steadied her breath and took her stance. She knew about Adam's semblance thanks to her talk with Yang and Blake so she was certain in her strategy. If Yang hadn't rushed in, she was going to make him waste the burst of power he'd collected and blow it back in his face. Now, with that plan no good, she settled on the next best thing.

Roxanne spared Blake an apologetic glance before pushing off of her rear leg.

"STOP!"

With a grin, Roxanne Octane charged up her fists. However, unlike Yang, she chose to stay on the ground so she could avoid being a sitting duck in the air. She wasn't faster than him, but with most of the energy spent, it was a safe bet that, with proper timing, she could get to him before he could counter. Adam figured that he couldn't one-shot the girl, but maybe, he could do enough damage to keep her down long enough to finish things.

He rushed at her, his own attack prepped and aimed for her throat. With the length of his sword, there was no way that she would reach him first. Little did he know, this is what Roxanne was hoping for.

"You're mine!"

"Not this time!"

She stopped and ducked under the blade, allowing Adam's arm to sail over her. With his torso now exposed, she fired an uppercut loading up as much dust as she could and, upon connecting caused a massive explosion that sent the two flying in the opposite direction. Blake watched as Roxanne crashed into one of the granite columns and hurried over to her side after she slumped over.

"No. No no no! Don't you die!" she cried out in terror.

She pressed two fingers against the ram's neck. After a few moments of whimpering and tears, Blake was able to feel a faint pulse. Looking closer, she also found that her left arm was severely burned, clearly from the massive impact of her punch. A soft cough came from Roxanne's lips as she struggled to even keep her eyes open.

"I... ain't dying... that easily," she grinned before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

Blake felt her lips tug up into a soft smile but, that wouldn't last long as, on the far end of the cafeteria, something was stirring. In complete terror, she watched as Adam drug himself from underneath the rubble he'd caused from the previous attack. Although he was clearly injured at this point, he still had that sinister grin on his face that made Blake freeze.

"Now... You're mine."

Slowly, he stalked toward his now petrified prey with sickening glee. In was only when he was mere inches away did she finally feel herself shake in fear. She couldn't stop him. Yang was unable to keep him at bay. Even Roxanne, despite the damage she caused to him was unable to stop Adam. If they couldn't do it, then who could?

Adam lifted his sword to cut down the girl who'd dared mock him, not once, but twice now only to stop suddenly. His grunts of confusion were met with the appearance of a girl with golden eyes stepping over.

"E-Earna?"

"Hurry up and help me get them out of here! I can only hold him for so long!" she complained.

By the looks of things, she had been roughed up a bit by the Grimm earlier but here she was enduring Adam Taurus' resistance. She'd been using her semblance a lot on this day given the enemies so she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the man still before the drawbacks kicked in. Thankfully, Blake took the dormant Roxanne while Earna fired off some shot from her magnums, various shots surrounded the man.

"W-what a-are you doing?!" he grunted.

"Making sure you can't follow us!"

After a few more shots were fired, Earna deactivated her semblance just as the drawbacks were planning on kicking in. With Adam now free, he rushed over to strike her only to find himself frozen solid. It wouldn't hold him long, but, it was enough for them to get out of the building with their lives. She raced over to Yang, dragging the blond outside and meeting up with Blake.

As they disappeared into the night, Adam had just managed to shatter the icy prison that contained him. Angry but composed, he brushed off the chilly shards from his suit. As he looked off into the direction that the girls ran off in, he couldn't help but chuckle darkly. At that moment, an Ursa tried to pounce on him only find itself sliced cleanly in half.

"Well play..."

* * *

Back underground, Pyrrha watched helplessly as Amber died on the other side of her. The hall grew dim as suddenly the truth of the matter finally set in. Cinder had completely acquired the power of the Fall Maiden, a fact that gave Ozpin no comfort. Atsura, fearing that the woman would attack the two charged in at top speed, ready to chop down his foe.

"Stay back!" Ozpin warned. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough as the swirling energy blasted him, sending him sliding into the machine.

"Atsura!" Pyrrha shrieked in horror, finally managing to push the door open with her semblance.

The door jetted toward Cinder who flicked it away as if it were mere paper. Summoning her spear and shield, Pyrrha prepared her assault only to be stopped by the headmaster.

"No! You two must get out of here," he warned. "Find Glynda. Ironwood. Qrow! Bring them here right away. The tower cannot fall!"

"But, I can help."

He looked back at her with guilt and sorrow.

"You'll only get in the way."

To see the resolute expression was both inspiring yet unsettling. Still, there was little they could do at this point; they were taught to fight monsters, not... this! Pyrrha helped Atsura to his feet. As they made their way to leave, the elder gave slipped something in the girl's hand before they made their way out. Cinder didn't make a move to stop them. With the power she possessed, the two were nothing more than mosquitos to her.

The only threat to her now stood before her.

* * *

With every calm for the moment, Ruby finally arrived back to the school only to find Yang unconscious and missing an arm. Alongside her rested a burned Roxanne, exhausted and blurry-eyed Earna, and shaken Blake. She wanted nothing more than to breakdown and cry right there, but this wasn't the time. Sun assured her and Weiss that they would be alright and that he would keep watch until they were evacuated.

"There's a ship ready that'll take you guys to Vale."

"But Pyrrha and Atsura are still missing."

"What?!" Ruby cried in horror.

Sensing something, Sun stepped in pointing at the Wyvern above them.

"Look that giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not leaving without... argh!" an injured Ren tried to protest but felt down to one knee in pain.

If things were going to be okay, then she needed to do something.

"I'll find them."

"No. WE will find them," Weiss exclaimed with a smile.

"Got that right!" Zaffre added. "Watch after the others. We'll be back."

With the two volunteering to come along with her, the trio was off to Beacon tower.

* * *

After some running, Atsura and Pyrrha made it out of the tower. Both were exhausted but, they wouldn't stop until they were back at the courtyard. However, while Atsura was catching his breath to keep going, Pyrrha turned back to the tower, seeing the conclusion of Ozpin's attempt fail as Cinder traveled up to the top. With no other options available, she took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her nerves.

Whether she liked it or not, she knew the truth.

Glynda. Qrow. Ironwood.

None of them would make it back in time. Even if they were around, there was no guarantee that they'd be able to prevent Cinder from accomplishing her goal. There was only one choice to make; a choice that would cost her so much.

"I'm going back..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" As she hardened her gaze toward the tower, Atsura figured it out immediately. "No... No, Pyrrha you can't! You saw how powerful she is..."

"There's no other way..."

"Then I'm going with you," he declared.

"I won't let you get hurt."

He looked at her with a glare that dared her to deny him this and she knew why. When she first met him, he was an outcast. While she never admitted it, there was one time that she did know him, prior to their meeting on the airship. From there, they'd grown into the closest of friends and she even got share some wonderful moments that opened the door for something more.

Their sparring sessions.

An impromptu dance.

Their moments of open discussion.

The moment they nearly kissed...

That last memory gave her the courage to do something she hadn't done before. With a smile, she nodded and the two rushed back into the building. Inside, they neared the elevator, grateful that Cinder simply used her newly gained abilities to reach the top. Upon entry, Pyrrha suddenly grabbed Atsura and planted her lips onto his own. While it was surprising, he didn't fight it as he leaned into the embrace.

What was even more unexpected was when she placed her hands on his chest, only instead of something intimate, she shoved him out and, using her semblance, shut the door, bending it so that he couldn't follow. Atsura got up and beat against the now sealed door with tears spilling out. His desperation echoed throughout the elevator shaft as she ascended.

Her mind took her back to the earliest moment, back when they both attended Sanctum. At that time, she wasn't the Pyrrha everyone knew and loved. She was just a little girl who was picked on for being so nice to people. She recalled being pushed in the mud only for this boy with dark skin, fox ears and a tail appeared in front of her and scare off the bullies. She never got to thank him after that day because he was soon grabbed by the headmaster and it would be years before she actually met him on their way to Beacon.

"I'm sorry, Atsu..." she tearfully wept. "I truly am."

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Zaffre arrived at the tower only to hear the hysterical cries of Atsura come from within the building. Rushing inside, they found the Faunus in a state none of them ever imagined. He was only his knees, weakly banging against the broken door in tears. To witness him in such a broken state was heartbreaking but, they also figured there had to be a reason for this.

"Fang!" Zaffre called using their team's nickname for him. "What's going on, man?"

He sniffed and shook his head.

"It's Pyrrha..." he growled as the floodgates continued to flow. "She's gone up on a suicide mission to fight Cinder! She's too strong to face without help but, Pyrrha tricked me into going off on her own."

"Then we'll give her some back-up." Ruby declared.

"What?"

"Yeah. Weiss and I will help you two get up to the top and then you can help Pyrrha take that chick down!"

Despite his hurt, Atsura forced a smile on his face.

The foursome then exited the building and with the game plan set, they acted immediately. Weiss conjured up her glyphs along the wall of the tower so Ruby could run upward while Zaffre, partially recovered from the day prior, gathered his semblance into his legs and shield. Atsura hopped up and using his weapons bow form, fired some black Dust to give him a boost. In sync, Atsura Otueome and Ruby Rose scaled Beacon tower. When the former was unable to keep up the pace, Ruby gladly used her own semblance to spiral them upward.

Then they heard it: Pyrrha's outcry of agony.

Ruby then threw Atsura with the momentum from their trek in hopes of reaching their friend. As he neared the top, he could hear voices and that only prompted him to activate his semblance. Whatever awaited him, he needed to be ready. He just hoped that he could make it.

* * *

Cinder had defeated the 'Invincible Girl', savoring the sight of Pyrrha struggling to her feet only to fall back down due to her being shot in the heel. After their fierce battle, it was clear that while she was a capable warrior, Cinder simply outclassed her thanks to the power of the Fall Maiden. On top of that, she used glass instead of metal, further widening the gap of disadvantage.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." she walked around her fallen opponent, savoring the sweet taste of victory. Grabbing her chin, Cinder forced Pyrrha to look into her eyes, if for nothing else, satisfaction. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use them in ways that you could never have imagined."

With one final act of defiance, Pyrrha glared into the dark gaze that beat her.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned at the girl.

"Yes..."

She then summoned her glass to form a bow, the very weapon that ended the life of the previous Fall Maiden. In her mind, this welp didn't deserve such an honor, but at least she could take solace in being killed in the same manner, even if she was a terrible attempt at a replacement.

However, just as she was about to fire, a black shadow descended upon her. With just enough time, Cinder jumped back, her arrows still at the ready as she observed the same boy from earlier. Only... there was something different about him. Those insufferable green eyes were now replaced with crimson surrounded by black. His aura was flaring up like flames at this point as his breathing appeared labored.

_Just like hers..._ she mentally cursed. "It seems the mutt's come back for its master. Did she owe you a treat?"

Her mocking only made him snarl, though he knew better. His main goal was to protect Pyrrha. Anything else was extra. He turned around to see a surprised Pyrrha staring at him in awe.

"A-Atsu?"

"Are you okay?" She said nothing, but as she motioned to get up, she winced from the pain in her heel. Atsura noticed this and twisted his body back to the unimpressed Cinder Fall. "Did you do this?!"

With a bored expression, she merely scoffed. "Do you see anyone else here?"

Planting his sword into the ground, he helped the injured Pyrrha to her feet. At that moment, Ruby arrived to help, relieved that her friend hadn't been hurt too badly. Once she was taken care of, Ruby made her way next to Atsura.

"You two kids really think you're a match for me?!" Cinder laughed mockingly. "Don't you dare flatter yourselves!"

Flaring up her powers once again, the two were pushed back a few feet before steadying themselves.

"Ruby, I need you to back me up."

"But..."

"I don't need you getting in the way!" he roared, baring his fangs at the girl. "She hurt two people I care about and I don't need you adding yourself to the list!"

Ruby nodded trailed off to the side. Wondering what they could be planning, Cinder made the mistake of taking her eyes off of the Faunus; a mistake she'd come to regret when he found the enraged Atsura swiping down with his sword. Using her semblance, Pyrrha had passed him his sword, thus allowing him to rain the heavy blow on Cinder.

She crashed into the ground only to find that she wasn't out of the woods yet. Getting to her feet, she fired several shots at the boy only for him to dodge. She side-stepped his crushing blow but, it did little good as he separated Nguangis into dual blades. With little time, she conjured glass knives of her own only for them to shatter whenever his swords made contact.

"How!?" she growled.

In a furious rampage, Atsura unleashed every ounce of his rage, getting in a few hits notwithstanding her solid defense. It was clear that in a one on one situation with mere humans, Cinder was practically unmatched. But, this wasn't the case. She seemingly calculated every detail of this operation except for one thing.

Atsura.

She knew little to nothing about the boy except that he was really strong and that he had some connection to Emerald. Even when he used his ability during the tournament, it wasn't used long enough to gather intelligence on. Now, she was staring face to face with a demon, his eyes were wide but, there was something even more surprising. It wasn't his anger she was encountering anymore...

A shot fired from Ruby's gun managed to stop her from gaining the upper hand during a moment of struggle, but it only gave her a deeper understanding of what stood before her. Even Pyrrha and Ruby were becoming concerned with the boy as he was... chuckling? Indeed, the unbridled fury had gone away only to be replaced with uncharacteristically demented glee.

"Astu?" Pyrrha whimpered.

**"HAHAHAHA! What's the matter?! Aren't you having fun, Maiden?!"**

His voice was not his own. If Cinder had to place it, Atsura's laugh reminded her of another associate of hers with whom she had nothing but distaste for. If she didn't end things, she might find out that his actions were exactly like his as well. Seeing no options she tried to run only to find him standing right before her. Wide-eyed and terrified, she fired blast after blast in hopes of knocking the monstrous boy back.

It was futile as he charged through, taking the damage with enjoyment. It wasn't until, in her frenzy, one of the attacks blinded Atsura causing him to shriek in pain, a welcome(?) change from the sinister laughing.

"What in hell are you?! Did you really think you could stand up my power?!"

As he clutched his eye, the glowing aura began to fade a little for Atsura's chuckle to sound normal again. His breathing felt like he was inhaling sulfur but, he remained on his feet. Even so, everyone could tell that he was ready to drop at any moment.

"Sorry... Looks like I let the beast out of its cage."

Infuriated, Cinder fired another blast that sent the boy flying back over the ledge of the building. Meanwhile, the Wyvern had been flying around the entire, ready to perch on the tower.

"Atsura!" Both girls cried out as he clung from the edge.

Cinder, eyes ablaze with anger, simply walked past them. Even Ruby's bullets weren't doing any damage thanks to the fire swirling around her. Looking down at the dangling Atsura. With his aura nearly exhausted now, and literally blinded in one eye, there wasn't much he could do as he looked up toward the woman. He growled in pain as she stepped on his fingers, yet he was determined to hold on.

"I have to say, you gave me a run for my money, boy..."

"..."

"It's too bad really, " she summoned her arrow and bow once more. "If you'd just stayed out of the way, maybe I would've let Emerald keep you as a pet."

Helpless and ready to break, Ruby suddenly cried out.

"NO!"

Unknowingly, her eyes began to shine, releasing a powerful amount of energy that soon shrouded them all in a massive flash of light.

Then... It all went dark.

The last thing she remembered, was hearing a familiar voice.

"It's alright. I gotcha, kiddo..."

* * *

Time passed by and the situation in Vale had finally calmed down. Many of the students either moved back home or transferred over to one of the other academies. After a few weeks, Atsura began to stir only to find himself in a bed. Without his hair tied back, the right side of his face was partially covered by it. Grunting softly, his head throbbed as he tried to make sense of what happened. When his vision finally cleared, heard someone clearing their throat.

"You're finally awake..." Looking up, he notices Glynda at the door to his room. "She'll be relieved to hear that."

Confused and stinging, Atsura remained silent. The professor entered and began to explain the events of Beacon's fall. He listened without a word but, many mysteries rattled in his brain the more she revealed things. When she finally concluded her explanation, Atsura looked at the gentle teacher with only one question that truly mattered.

"So, what happens now?"

Glynda, sensing his disappointment, handed him a scroll. "That is completely up to you. While you may not have had any control of your past, you can now dictate the path to your future."

"I have no home. No family. Before coming here, I didn't even have a friend... and, Pyrrha!"

Glynda calmed him down and instructed him to open the scroll. When he did, he found that it belonged to Professor Ozpin as his face appeared with a message:

**Atsura, if you are reading this, then that means that I haven't survived. In light of that, I want you to have this scroll since you've never had one before. Inside, I've left you with a means to communicate along with a few gifts inside for you. One of those gifts is an idea of your past. While I haven't found everything, I've found enough to give you a place to look. Your journey should start in Mistral at Haven. While it is a mere hypothesis, I'm sure you'll find clues to the identity of your past and parents. I am truly sorry for keeping this and other secrets from you, but, know that the truth is either inside this scroll or at the very least clues to the truth. I never intended for things to get this bad, but, I must also say this: I am truly proud of the young man you've become so far. **

**I trust you will use this well.**

Atsura studied the words of the fallen headmaster before closing the scroll. Meeting the gaze of Glynda Goodwitch again he flashed a soft yet, sad smile.

"I guess he really did believe in me..."

"You were truly one of his favorite students." she nodded before standing up. "I must go but, you should get some rest before your next visitor arrives."

Seeing his confusion, Glynda signals for his supposed visitor to come in. He was surprised to find Pyrrha, albeit on crutches. Seeing her alive made the pain he felt worth it as she arrived next to his bed. Glynda left them to catch up, content with what she had done, flashing a look at someone before leaving the building.

"Hey..."

"Hello..."

The awkwardness began to fill the room as the two refused to look at one another, for varying reasons. Atsura recalled the horrifying events of overusing his semblance; the dark and twisted version of himself made even him shiver. For Pyrrha, she felt ashamed for what she'd done.

"Pyrrha?"

"I'm so sorry...!" she broke. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I was selfish and foolish and it nearly cost us our lives! If I hadn't done something so stupid just to try and be a hero, none of this would've happened." Seeing Pyrrha berate herself, Atsura hugged her. This only made her cry even more as her guilt ate away at her. "I don't deserve your kindness or your friendship! I just- Mmfph!"

This time, Atsura silenced her by placing her lips on her own.

"Atsu?"

"How about my heart then?" he flashed a lopsided grin.

"But, because of me, you ended up in the hospital and lost your eye!"

His smile contorted to a soft frown. "What are you talking about? I can see just fine through both eyes."

Unsure of his claim, Pyrrha dared tuck the tufts of hair out of his face only to heave softly at what she saw. When he questioned her gasp, she happened to find a hand mirror to show him. Awestruck, Atsura looked at the image of his right eye; now red but with a normal sclera. He mentally challenged this sudden change but, with a quick look at his new scroll, he chose to remain quiet.

_I guess that's another mystery that'll need solving..._

He then turned his attention back to a remorseful Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hey," she looked up at him. "Are you truly sorry for what happened?"

"Sorrier than I've ever been before..."

"Okay then. I forgive you... Now can we move past this?"

"But... I..."

"I'd like you to join me on my journey, but only if you want to."

Pyrrha gawked at his request, still finding herself unworthy. But, after seeing his wide smile, the first time she'd witness this, she finally accepted his possible reasons.

"I'd love to. But..."

"Of course, after we recover. I still want to check out what on this new scroll. Plus, I'm sure I'll have to explain myself to the team."

"I was actually wondering if you still believe in destiny?"

About to correct her, Atsura then discerned her reasoning for asking him. Knowing the rest of the quote, he regarded Pyrrha's gently gaze and flushed cheeks before answering with a simple "yes" before sharing another kiss, this time with no strings attached. No trick. No need to silence. Just true intentions.

Pyrrha simply nodded, giggling after finally realizing how much she and Atsura have grown. The rest of that day revolved around her showing him how to operate his scroll, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

More time passed and the students recovered, whether physically or mentally.

Yang was stuck in a depressive funk after losing her arm though Roxanne, after requesting, hung around.

Blake suddenly disappeared, with Sun following at a good distance.

Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father.

Ruby, along with Jaune, Ren, and Nora set out for Mistral.

With Sun gone, Zaffre stuck around with Scarlet David and the others.

Finally, Earna found herself going back to Atlas with General Ironwood to train with his forces.

With everyone on their newest missions, Atsura sat outside of a weapon's shop, snoozing the minutes away as he waited. For whom? The doorbell jingled as a young woman walked out. With green eyes and red hair that flowed down freely, the only recognizable thing about her was her headdress. Feeling the warm sun's rays against her face, Pyrrha flashed the sleeping Faunus an annoyed glare.

"Atsu..."

He jerked out of his slumber, standing up straight like a soldier at full attention. "I-I wasn't sleeping! I swear!"

Raising an unconvinced eyebrow, she instead rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sure you weren't," she giggled, flexing her new spear & shield. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! I was getting sick of that hospital bed..."

"At least you weren't stuck in a cast the entire time."

The two concluded their discussion with a simple laugh and a bag full of lien and supplies as they set off for the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

_**A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute... which is why I will focus all of my power to snuff it out.**_

_**How does it feel? Knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes?**_

_**Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away.**_

_**Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So you send your guardians. Your huntsmen and huntresses. And when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise. This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn.**_

* * *

**Wooo! Two chapters in this short amount of time?! I'm wiped out. I wasn't sure I could do it, but Im glad I did. This concludes volume 1 of Shadow of Destiny and the next chapter will be the beginning of volume 2: Fall. The basic time frame will coincide with the events of volume 4 in the canon. I would like to get a few things mentioned before leaving you all. First, I read a review about killing off Jaune to give Pyrrha survivor's guilt and, while that is a GREAT idea, in my humble opinion, I felt it was too obvious. Besides, I actually think Jaune is valid in the show so I decided to keep him as far away from the event with Pyrrha as possible (though, I did debate that idea over and over).**

**Secondly, I'm going to be following the canon in some regards, Team RNJR (or JNRR for some) will still be a thing. Obvious modifications to the appearance of some characters will happen. Blake, Weiss, and Yang's arcs will still be enforced, along with team AZRE (I REALLY loved these characters and want to explore them more with them being separated). So, while the story will follow Pyrrha & Atsura first, I will crossover to some of the other members on an off depending on the significance going forward. **

**Certain pairing that are entering the next go-round include:**

**Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Ren/Nora (ReNora)**

**Zaffre/Scarlett (SwashBuckled) [I am welcoming to a better pairing name lol]**

**Anyway, it's late so I hope you all enjoy this long finale and I'll try and update either asap or next week at the latest. In the meantime, I'm going to bed and enjoy your night/day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Next Step

The Land of Darkness; a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is a blanket of blood covering the area for miles on end. On the ground beneath the crimson cover, Grimm would spawn in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance. Above it stood a castle situated in the Land of Darkness; its color scheme showing shades of violets, purples, reddish sky and black for shadows, matching the world around it.

From within Evernight Castle, Mercury, and Emerald watched in horror as the hellish beasts would crawl out of the goop and begin their one-track journey. Their observation would only come to an end when a raven-haired woman snapped her fingers, calling the pair to her side. They obliged, meeting an irritated Cinder who looked different than she did several months prior.

Her abundant black hair had now been shortened to just above shoulder length with most of it covering the left side of her face, particularly her eye. Where she once wore a stylish dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs had now given way to a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. Behind her hair, she also wore a sort of mask made of glass over her left eye, signaling that she was covering up something for some specific reason; perhaps an injury of sorts?

Even still, she maintained her calm demeanor as she sat at a large table in the conference room, surrounded by three other gentlemen. One was a hulking man with a beard and brown hair, napping on the other end. On her right, another male with long black hair tied in high scorpion's tail squatted in his chair, grinning rather creepily from time to time.

Then there was the dapper gentleman across from her.

"Hmm... Yes. Please keep your... posse in check." The mustached man eloquently warned, amused when the silver-haired boy started toward him only to be halted by the girl. Their names he cared not for as he chuckled to himself. As Cinder eyed her charge, he noticed something that brought him even more delight. "You hear that? Silence. I have half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down," the squatting male added. "Find her, and... well... she took your eye, didn't she?"

His disturbing grin made Cinder want to cringe, a constant reflection of the other one who was there that night; the one who represented what she considered to be the root of failure. Unable to speak, she narrowed her eyes at the lanky man, hoping he'd get the message. His response was only a maniacal laugh. As she tried to maintain her composure, she found it only necessary to relay her thoughts by whispering to Emerald.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-?"

The verbal tirade would have to wait as the main doors cracked open, silencing the room. Everyone stood up at attention, a symbol of respect as a woman in a black robe dragging behind her as she stepped inside. At first glance, her appearance would be considered the stuff of children's nightmares as she had deathly pallor skin, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises. Her bleach white hair was tied in a half-bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments.

Her face had dark purple veins that line her face and arms while a black diamond-shaped marking sat in the center of her forehead. All she needed was a distorted and disturbing lullaby and the ambiance for the fear she commanded would be complete.

As she walked over the far end of the room, the woman stares out of one of the many windows surrounding her and the others.

"Watts?" her calm and motherly voice drew the gentleman's attention before motioning them to be seated. "Do you find such malignance necessary?"

"I apologize ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder." she sat down with a patient gaze before a tiny smile began to appear. "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly... killed dear Ozpin. So, I'm curious. To what failures are you referring?"

Arthur Watts cleared his throat. "Well, the girl with the silver eyes..."

"Yes," a deep yet surly voice chimed in. "We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

"It is because of the Maiden's power." the pale matriarch interrupted, directing her attention to the silent woman. "Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you'll remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

Cinder wanted nothing more than to object, but without the ability to speak, she was only glare at the table.

"Dr. Watts. You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

He nodded in agreement. "Very good."

"Tyrian," she shifted her concentration to the squatting man next to her. "I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Gladly."

"Hazel? I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting; the boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

The burly man simply nodded. "As you wish."

Before the meeting could conclude, Cinder motioned for Emerald to come closer, causing Watts to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. When she finished whispering, the ghost-skinned woman took notice as well.

"Speak child."

"She wants to know..." Emerald's eyes averted to her safe haven before returning to the woman. "...what about the two?"

"What about them? It seems that this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder slammed her fist on the table only to be met with the smug grin of her verbal tormentor.

"That's enough..."

The matriarch held her hand up to end the bickering. It was clear to her that the individuals who took residence in Cinder's mind would need to be dealt with if she were to ever truly have the young woman at 100%. The feeling of a chilling cradlesong began to rise again as she figured out a possible solution to things.

"Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder," He erupted in a fit of deranged giggles as he clapped giddily for his new assignment. "...and bring her to me."

His excitement soon morphed into an annoyed frown, then to disappointment, like a child being told they wouldn't receive dessert before finally settling on an understanding grin of compliance.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen..." she addressed the group. "...and Haven will be next."

With that said, the meeting was finished. Everyone stood to their feet, ready to tackle their assigned missions. However, Tyrian couldn't resist one last jab at Cinder's expense. As she prepared to leave, she noticed his soft chuckles directed at her, finally seeing that Tyrian was pointing to his left eye mockingly.

"Eye for an eye!" he giggled uncontrollably, soon erupting into an all-out cackle that echoed throughout the room while sliding down in his seat.

* * *

"HAAA!" the battle cry of a young man rang as he brought his sword down, slicing off a Beowolf's head. He looked up from his spot, swiping up and hitting another with the blunt side of the weapon. "How are you holding up on your end?"

His ears filled with the chorus of shots fired and grunts as a scarlet-locked woman combat a couple of Beowolfs herself. With her weapon morphed back into a spear, she thrust into the beast's torso before ripping through it with her shield.

"I'm fine. Lookout on your right!"

The male was unable to react in enough time as a pair of Beowolf's came down upon him. Thankfully, the young woman threw her shield to protect her partner from the incoming blows, knocking them back in the process. She then rushed past him and began slashing and hacking at the now unsteady beasts. Her relentless assault was only doubled as the monsters groaned in pain before vanishing in a black mist.

With their defeat, green eyes closed before she let out a sigh of contentment.

"I think that's the last of them..." she readily noted only to turn around to a rather entertaining image before her. "What?"

Before her, the now grinning Atsura shook his head as he approached her.

"Did you have to show-off, Atsura?"

Pyrrha simply giggled at his playful remark, even more so when he flashed an amused grin.

"Atsura, It's only showing off if you see something you like."

The two shared a laugh before inspecting the area. After confirming that all of the monsters were taken care of, the pair left the forest trail. Their travels brought them to a nearby village where the people looked on at the in-training hunters. Eventually, they were greeted by the chieftain of the village, a lanky falcon Faunus, who greeted them with a full smile.

"You've returned! I hope the horde wasn't too much to handle."

"It was no problem, sir," Atsura replied. "For now, you and your village shouldn't have to worry about them bothering you or the villagers for a good while."

"That is truly a relief to hear," the avian nodded. "I trust that our earlier terms are still satisfactory?"

"Of course! We're truly happy to help."

Atsura agreed with the girl and accepted their payment before setting off. The chief offered them a place to stay the night but, the offer was declined and their journey was on the way. As they pressed on down the trail, the two would find themselves occasionally checking the map as the day progressed around them.

"So, why didn't we take the chief's offer to stay the night?"

"Because we've spent the entire morning taking down those Beowolf's and we should cover some ground before considering a place to rest. Besides, we should reach a town by nightfall if we stay on this path."

"Fair enough..." he groaned playfully. "Although, we could've had breakfast at least before leaving."

"Trust me, we'll have plenty to eat when we arrive," she mused.

After nearly four months of recovering from injuries sustained during the fall of Beacon, Atsura and Pyrrha had been on the road for about a couple of months, each day growing closer as a couple. With their friends and teammates on their own missions, the two chose to follow up on Ozpin's lead on the former's mother. It was something that plagued him at a young age and now, he didn't want to miss an opportunity to potentially find her.

This is what drew Pyrrha to help her boyfriend. Sure, she could've gone back to Argus where she'd been safe with her mother but, that just wasn't her style. Now, she was six months into a relationship where she was actually cared about. On top of that, she was getting some much-needed experience as a huntress which was always a good thing.

For Atsura, her willingness to join him gave him a newfound drive to complete this quest. With his past and the sudden takeover of the academy, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Now, with Ozpin's gift to him, Atsura had a new lease on life. He would read several messages and notes left behind by the former headmaster any chance he could and it served to motivate him even more. With Pyrrha, he had someone who provided him a close bond that grew stronger with each passing day.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Atsura inquired.

"The town of Shion..." she pointed on the chart. "It's best known for its diverse array of people, culture, cuisine-."

"Cuisine? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to Shion!"

The hungry Atsura led the amused and cheerful Pyrrha down the lone pathway, eager to reach their next destination. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of crimson eyes watched the two before sinking back deeper into the depths of the forest.

* * *

On the Island of Patch, Yang had physically recovered from her injury. Currently, she sat on the couch, boredom clearly taking its toll on the blond girl as she flipped through various channels in an attempt to stave off the dismal mood. To make matters worse, she found herself staring off at a small stack of books, reminding her of her beloved teammate, Blake, who ran off shortly after they were safely in Vale.

At least television would take her focus off of the cat-girl. Right?

"Try as they might, the local huntsman and huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy." a deep-voiced male announced

*click*

"Though the fail-safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the laws of CCT tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far-"

*click*

More and more channels brought the same depressing broadcasts involving the disarray between the kingdoms, reminding Yang of the one word that she felt was tattooed on her forehead at this point: Failure. She continued to channel surf until one report broke her pessimistic demeanor, though not for the better. Though the reporter's words were a blur in her ear, it didn't matter; it was the text that forced her eyes to grow in shock.

**White Fang Member, Adam Taurus Present During Beacon Grimm Attack**

Shivers rand down every fiber of her being as she observed the image of the man who took her arm; but, it was more than just that. Adam Taurus had taken her pride. Before, she was already fragile after the accidental attack on Mercury Black's leg but, otherwise, Yang considered herself carefree and nearly untouchable.

Now?

Now Yang was staring at the screen, as scared as a wounded animal. It was as if the masked and expressionless photo was staring back into her soul, silently gloating at the deed committed. Her left arm shook like a leaf in the wind, unable to contain the amount of fear slithering around her spirit until... somehow, she managed to break the spell and shut the television off.

"Knock knock!"

She heard the voice of her father, Tai-Yang Xiao-Long fill her ears. She leaned back over the sofa, noticing the upside-down picture of her dad, along with another figure behind him. Each held a decent amount of boxes in their arms as they entered the homestead.

"Hey, dad. Sup, Roxie." she stoically answered.

"Guess what came in today!" her father eagerly announced.

Yang's interest was now piqued as the two set the packages and bags down in the kitchen area.

"What?"

"We can't wait for you to try this..."

Tai returned with an excited Roxanne and set a box on the table. Yang looked at the pair with uncertainty before opening the box. Inside, she saw a silver appendage gleaming under the natural light of the sun outside. It looked amazing and yet, it only served to increase the gnawing in her stomach; a blatant reminder of what she lost.

"For me?"

"I thought I'd have to pull some strings but, you earned this all on your own."

"General Ironwood said he was so proud of what you did back at Beacon. This is brand new, state of the art, Atlas tech!" Roxanne gushed while eyeing the arm.

"Go on! Try it on!"

Yang was at a loss for words. Here were two people caring about her and yet, she still felt this void within her heart. Sure, she was beyond interested in the item sent down from the kingdom of Atlas. But, it wasn't enough to pull her from the shadows that plagued her.

"Maybe later..."

Two words.

Only two words were said yet, the weight of an untold outcry resonated throughout the living room as Tai and Roxanne watched the formerly bright dragon slither away in somber silence. With each step she took, the two felt more and more helpless given the situation.

She stopped and thanked them before heading upstairs, content with distracting her mind with the occasional chore throughout the day Sweeping the upper deck. Getting the mail. Even with the loss of her right limb, Yang could still accomplish things; nothing would stop her.

However, the reality struck when she decided to clean the dishes when her stoic facade ultimately shattered. While setting aside a glass, Yang felt her left arm begin to shake violently.

Then, unable to grab her shaky limb, Yang dropped the glass. As it shattered on the tiled floor, she immediately began to panic, shuffling back into the counter as images of Adam Taurus filled her head. Wide eyes stared off in an anxiety-induced stupor as footsteps rushed into her ears.

"Yang?"

Purple eyes, full of terror, looked over to the kitchen door. There, a worried Roxanne looked at her panicked friend and rushed to her side.

"I-I'm fine..."

It was a lie, but what more could she do? Yang was nothing, if not strong. She was always seen as one of the toughest students. Now? She felt weak; useless for lack of a better word. She felt like a helpless child who couldn't do anything for herself. This was what her mind and heart pressed on her.

Roxanne felt this from her frightened companion, prompting her to open her arms to Yang. It wasn't traditionally her style, but this wasn't a traditional moment.

"Come on. Bring it in..."

Unfortunately, Yang simply walked away, leaving behind a now dejected Roxanne and, unknown to her, a hidden Tai-Yang Xiao Long. When she left the room, he stepped into the kitchen seeing the hurt Roxanne looking back at him. In his eyes rested understanding and empathy. He gave a soft smile, quietly thanking the girl for her attempt.

"I'll clean this up and start on dinner," he said. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks, Mr. Xiao Long."

* * *

As the moon shined bright over the town of Shion, Atsura, and Pyrrha walked through the streets in search of a place to spend the night. Feet aching and stomachs growling, the pair were desperate for something to eat. Thankfully, their search reaped results as they found an inn.

Sadly...

"What do you mean we're not welcome?" Pyrrha gently inquired.

The innkeeper turned an iniquitous scowl toward the Faunus; obviously, it was expected she'd get a cold glare in return but it didn't matter.

"Can you not read the sign?" she pointed at a dingy white paper hanging lazily against the wall that read: **No Faunus**. "We don't take his kind and if you're with him, then you're not welcome either."

The venomous conviction oozing from the tattooed woman threatened to invoke a reaction from Pyrrha Nikos that was thankfully halted when the young woman felt a hand pulling her arm, forcing the two to leave the establishment.

"I can't believe that woman!" she huffed. "How can people be so ignorant and full of hatred?!"

"Tis the way of the world..."

"But, it's not fair! How can you just walk away and not be upset at this?"

Shrugging, Atsura turned and smiled at his closest confidant. Expecting some form of response, it was surprising to Pyrrha when the fox chose to start down the street without so much as a word about the situation. They continued onward to a nearby store to resupply and after sensing the same vibe from many of the other vendors, the pair were forced to settle on camping out for the night.

With a fire made, Atsura and Pyrrha sat in silence, eating and picking at their main source of light and heat. It was a rather uneventful night until a shriek pierced the night. This was coupled with several more screams that created a melting pot of terror and despair; the perfect blend for an inevitable entity.

Grimm.

Grabbing their weapons, Atsura and Pyrrha rushed back to the borough leaving their campsite open for possible looters... or a brigand.

When they arrived, the destruction was far worse than they could've imagined. What once was a decent town teeming with markets and self-sustaining vendors was now a chaotic scene of blaze coated homes and structures surrounded by a chorus of hysterical wails and pleas for help.

"How could this have happened?" Green orbs watched in horror at the ominous uproar unfolding.

"I don't know, but we need to make sure the townspeople get to safety!"

They nodded in agreement and flashed a look that said 'be careful' before splitting off to check the landscape. While avoiding the traffic of terrified citizens, sure enough, the image of ravenous Grimm of all shapes and forms revealed themselves. Destroying anything in their path, it seemed that the only people around were already dead.

As depressing and horrible as things looked, Atsura kept his focus on the mission at hand. Keeping hidden when needed, his eyes scoured the burning area for anything or anyone that might've been left behind. His ears twitched when he heard a faint cry for help off in the distance. He recognized the voice, rushing forward to reach the source.

He drew his sword and began slashing and hacking at any Grimm unfortunate to find themself in his path. He didn't care how many there were. All that mattered to him was making sure that he reached the person in danger.

When he arrived, he found the image of the tattooed innkeeper who was trying to crawl away from a small group of Beowolfs that surrounded her. Gone was the self-righteous woman, replaced now by a cowering shell of that former arrogance. The snarling beasts licked their lips at their prey as tears ran down her face. The only thing that even afforded her the last few seconds of life was the fact the Grimm would shove one another aside to get the first bite.

However, this would soon give way to the need and hunger for human flesh, prompting the woman to turtle up when the three monsters lunged at her. As she squealed in terror, the expected end appeared... delayed?

"Get up!"

The woman falteringly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was shrouded by someone's shadow. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a black vulpine tail swaying behind a rather tall figure. That figure managed to push back one of the Beowolfs and swipe his sword to hold the other two off for the time being.

"It's... you?"

"Do you want to live or do you want to judge?!" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the growling creatures.

"Y-Yes..."

"THEN RUN!" he roared.

The woman nodded and scurried away, freeing up the Faunus to activate his semblance. If there were other survivors, then he needed to make this quick. As usual, Atsura's eyes glowed bright red while he prepared his attack. What wasn't expected, was the image of a woman far off in the distance. Even more surprising, she was surrounded by several other human beings who ran past her, some of which were carrying boxes and barrels.

He tried to call out to her, but the rushing monsters pulled his attention when they charged forward.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, taking a Battojutsu stance.

In one stroke, he destroyed the three Grimm and rushed through the floating ash in hopes of reaching the woman. Surprisingly, she rushed off into the forest with the young fox chasing close behind. She leaped effortlessly into the trees, hopping with feline precision from branch to branch while a normal Atsura followed close behind on the ground.

This game of Cat & Mouse persisted until the dual-eyed boy arrived near a cliff face. However, there was no sign of the mysterious woman, only the picture of the shattered moon shining above the land below. It was a stark contrast to the burning town behind him, but it did little to calm his nerves. That reason was that while he did see the figure he was chasing, he could pick up her scent, faint as it was.

"Looking for me?"

The deep yet feminine voice forced Atsura to turn around, narrowly dodging a thrust aimed at his neck. He split Nguangus and managed to hold off the relentless assault. As he stayed on defense, he noticed the woman was wearing what appeared to be a very detailed Grimm's mask that perfectly hid her features.

"I don't know who you are..." he grunted, trying desperately to mount some offense. "...but you're making a mistake."

The woman said nothing as she backed away from his offensive attempts. Though his own attacks were swift and precise, the woman was just a step faster than he was, expertly avoiding being cut or stabbed. This didn't sway Atsura who activated his semblance once again to match her speed. With a leveled playing field, the two clashed under the fragmented moon.

_Those eyes...! _the woman noted, grateful that her mask hid her shock.

"You're a strong warrior! I can respect that... However," she smirked from behind her cover before vanishing in a shroud of crimson. Alone once more, he swiftly turned around, unknowing if the swordswoman was still around. He'd receive his answer in the form of another gateway opening in front of him. From it, the woman kicked him square in the chest knocking him off of the cliff. "...you're not in my league."

The Faunus thankfully managed to grab hold of a root sticking along the side of the cliff face. With his semblance now deactivated, he looked up from his position to find himself staring at the woman garbed in a red and black dress and long black hair. He could feel the pride radiating from her but, there was something else he picked up; something only he could detect. When she looked down, she noticed how one of his eyes shined like an emerald while the other was bright red.

"Atsura!"

The two heard the sound of Pyrrha Nikos off in the distance, forcing the mysterious thief to retreat. Drawing her sword, she created another mystic gate but not before glancing back at the hanging boy before stepping through it. Moments later, he found the startled Pyrrha looking over the edge holding out her hand to assist him back to the solid ground above.

"Thanks, Pyrrha..." he wheezed.

"Not a problem. What happened?"

He went on to explain the situation prior to her arrival, earning him a look of concern. Instinctively, she began checking on him, shifting from one spot of his body to another, much to his embarrassment.

"I'm alright, Pyrrha. I didn't get banged up too bad," he chuckled as she finally ceased her inspection.

"Hmmm... Well, then explain this."

She held his face, tracing a small cut that had a little blood struggling to break free. Upon showing him, Pyrrha watched as his ears drooped while he flashed an 'are you serious' face. However, this did little to crack her resolve as her eyes began glistening, yet she continued to stare back at him.

"Pyrrha... It's..." he softened his voice. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I know you're just looking out for me."

Sighing, her stern expression finally began to melt.

"I guess I was being a bit overbearing though; We're huntsmen and danger is just a part of the job. I apologize if I was nagging just now."

With these things settled, for now, Atsura leans in, hugging the girl to which she reciprocated the gesture. Slowly they pulled apart, but not before he places his lips against her forehead, adjusting her headdress to do so. Her cheeks grew flush as a response, made even more evident by the bright moon above.

"I know you still think about the Vytal Festival; Beacon. Penny. Me... But, we won't face this alone. If you ever need to talk about it, don't hesitate, okay?"

Pyrrha smiled gently as they stood to their feet. This time, she initiated a hug.

"Thank you, Atsu... I'm very happy to hear you say that."

"I'm... happy you're happy..." he chuckled awkwardly before remembering their reason for being here. "Is the town...?"

"Most of the people were evacuated and only a small part of it was burned down. However, the Grimm were too numerous to keep fighting so I rushed over to try and find you after the people left. Hopefully, we "

With a nod, Atsura understood and the two began to make their way back to Shion. By now, the fires weren't as high as before but, it was clear that the damage was done. Smoldering embers had laid claim over the once-proud buildings. One in particular caught Atsura's eye; the inn. The accursed venue that once held a sign of discrimination was now nothing more than a pile of singed wood and debris.

A part of him felt satisfaction at the shift in fortune, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Besides, there was something far more important on his mind: The woman he recently faced was far more than just a formidable foe. It was as if she knew his every move before he did and, while he never saw her face, Atsura couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about her; something familiar.

Little did he know, he wasn't alone in that feeling.

* * *

Back at Evernight Castle, Cinder sat in the meeting chamber while Emerald & Mercury watched from just outside of the room. At the time, she was struggling against some unseen force though, it was evident that her left arm was where the agony originated. Still, she tried her best to endure the sheer pain as the white-haired woman looked on.

This painful display was the work of the woman, twisting and contorting Cinder's left side as she tried to master the power that was given to her.

"Do you feel it? Don't fight it, girl." Cinder heard her amidst the anguish. "I can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread you..."

The grunts and whimpers soon shifted to soft winces as what sounds like clicking reverberated throughout the room. From the entrance, Mercury and Emerald watched in disgust as what resembled a spiked jellyfish crawled past them slowly. It soon traveled the length of the room, stopping only once it arrived beside its mistress.

She leaned in, listening to whatever it had to say, showing that it was used for communication purposes. It glowed a sickly yellow hue until the woman sat up, sanguine eyes now secured on the Fall Maiden. She then rested her chin along the back of her folded hands.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time and I expect a clear answer."

The raven-haired woman stared back as if she were a child awaiting a potential punishment.

"Did you kill Ozpin?" The question, direct and blunt, forced Cinder to call upon Emerald. Sadly, this only served to anger the pallid woman. "NO!"

Those blood-red irises burned in rage, stopping the dark-haired girl in her tracks. To gaze upon them was like staring at the one thing that made Cinder cringe inwardly. It was a reminder of that boy back at Beacon Academy who, despite her powers, not only held his own but nearly beat her. She could never forget the feeling of desperation that washed over her heart, robbing her of the sure-fire victory that was within her grasp.

Thankfully, the angered gaze finally returned to a calm state, ceasing her internal turmoil.

"I want to hear you say it..."

As if sensing another presence, Cinder wheezed softly in hopes of getting out her response. That dreadful gaze was a powerful motivator for her to push past the burning feeling in her throat as she worked to form even the slightest hint of words.

"..."

She took a deep breath.

"...y..."

Almost there.

"...yes..."

The seconds ticked away, but the satisfaction was achieved as the woman smiled gently at her protege. With the knowledge of Ozpin's death confirmed from the source, there was no longer a need for such outburst again.

"Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The relic is there." She informed the tentacled receiver before sending it off.

However, there was still one thing that remained an enigma to her. While the other around her heard only clicks, she was also informed of the boy. While she could just ask Cinder about him, the girl would still need some time to recover her voice completely. That meant she was left to ponder all that she currently knew for the time being.

One thing that stood out among all other information currently: His eyes.

Try as she may, it was as if there was an itch in her mind that she just couldn't scratch. On top of that, it was clear that Ozpin felt the boy was important enough to invite to Beacon in the first place. None of this made sense...

With a soft but inquisitive gaze, she rubbed her chin.

"What are you planning?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's another chapter for you guys! I apologize for the long delay and also if the chapter isn't as exciting as the previous ones. Writer's block hit me hard this week but, thankfully I got something done. With that said, this is officially the first chapter of volume 2 and it will consist mostly of volume 4 & 5 in the canon. **

**Specifically, here are the main things to note thus far:**

**The events thus far involving Atsura & Pyrrha take place just previously before Qrow & Raven's conversation at the bar (hence the mention of Shion). I literally was trying to get a good idea since the first portion of volume 4 really didn't have much for the heroes in canon. Hopefully, I can keep a steady direction with the two going forward.**

**As mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, Roxanne chose to stick around with Yang and more will be explained as that story develops. Of course, Earna will ALSO have a prominent role (probably) in the next chapter as she went back to Atlas after the Fall of Beacon. I may or may not intertwine her story with Weiss but, you'll just have to find out when the next update is posted lol. As for Zaffre, there wasn't much I could do with him after pairing him with Scarlet, but, he is still a major character and he will be important in due time as well.**

**Last but not least, there is the story of Atsura's mission. Please understand that while the search for his mother is essential to his character arc, that's not the main basis of the overall story. By the time, I hit volume 3 of this (roughly volume 6 of the canon), we'll be firmly back on track with the main objective to save Remnant.**

**So, for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be constructing an actual storyboard so that I don't have this problem again. Love you guys and thank you so much for the support! As of right now, we've nearly hit the 2000 views mark and your ideas and thoughts have been well received. For now, enjoy your weekend and I will see you all in the next update.**

**See you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Pairing: **

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Dream Come True"**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonds Formed...

Within the city of Higanbana, Team RNJR (or JNNR if you'd prefer) were checking into an inn, thankful that their night wouldn't be spent in the rain. Unbeknownst to them, a red-eyed male was watching them from across the street. The torrential downpour proved to be a fitting scene as he sat dejectedly at his table, content that the four were going to be safe from the ferocious tempest. Between that and the Grimm he'd been killing along the way, he could use some relief.

As he watched them check in with the innkeeper, that relief presented itself in the form of a shot glass being placed on the table. Looking up he noticed the young and attractive waitress who set the drink down.

"Uh, I didn't-"

"From the woman upstairs; Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." the woman pointed.

Qrow watched as she turned her head to the balcony section of the bar, pondering the physical trait mentioned by the lovely gal serving him. He had a good idea of who the person was, and he was none too pleased about it. That didn't mean that he wouldn't accept the offer, even if it was cheap booze.

"Thanks..." he blankly stared at the wooden table.

Interestingly, the woman leaned in closer to Qrow, her smile growing more and more alluring as she neared him.

"But, I went ahead and gave you top," she winked before finally resuming her duties. "Lucky you."

He watched the young woman until she disappeared behind the counter to attend to some other customers with a mind to 'thank' her for her generosity. Unfortunately, he had business to attend to first. His slight grin steadily faded as he walked over to the staircase, dreading the inevitable meeting. Add to that the fact that Ruby and her friends were no longer in sight and there was little for him to enjoy at the moment.

As he ventured upward, his eyes rested on the last person he thought would ever appear before him at this point.

The already poorly lit room grew dimmer upon his ascension making the scene more ominous; perfect for such an occasion. Sitting at the farthest table, a pale-skin woman sat, her lips curled into a smug grin. Her long black hair and crimson eyes gave away her identity to Qrow Branwen.

"Hello, brother."

"Raven..."

He prepared to sit down but stopped short when he took notice of the Grimm-like mask that rested in the middle of the table. Seeing this, Raven Branwen huffed and rolled her eyes before moving it to the side. Her twin brother could be petty at times.

"So, what do you want?"

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

"She can... But, you're not. How about we get on with it, unless you plan on keeping these coming."

Seeing her sibling shake the glass made Raven want to vomit, but, she'd refrain from such actions if it meant she'd get what she wanted. If entertaining the drunkard bore that result, she'd stomach the terrible sensation in her gut for the time being.

"Does she have it?"

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?"

"That's not...!"

"Rhetorical question; I know you know..." he cut her off. "It's just obnoxious that you bring up family, yet you carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist."

Hearing the judgment in his tone, Raven quickly sought to counter the accusation.

"I saved her!"

"Once..." he held up a digit, clearly not falling for her desperate attempt at self-defense. "...because that was your rule. Right? A real mom of the year material, sis."

_You self-righteous, arrogant, asshole...! _her mind yelled.

However, her expression wouldn't dare match her inner feelings. That didn't mean she was going to let him call her poker face either. Grabbing his wrist, the woman glared daggers, pools of blood locked onto one another, each waging a silent war that started ever since they were teenagers.

"I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me, does Salem have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that?"

By now, Raven wanted nothing more than to bite her on lip off as the frustration began to surface.

"I just want to know what we're up against..."

Not one to be fooled, Qrow flashed a ghost of a grin at his sister. "And which we are you referring to?"

Raven knew where the conversation was headed and she wanted no part of that. Thankfully, Qrow managed to shift the nature of their debate to some comical idea of her coming back to fight Salem together. She found it rather entertaining when he brought up the idea of survival and saving the world; oh, how she wished she could help him see the light.

She merely countered by bringing up his own form of betrayal.

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us and you turned your back on them."

"They were killers and thieves..." he replied nonchalantly.

"They were your family!" she growled.

Family. A word that carried so much weight that it felt more like a burden than anything else. Neither could truly gain an upper hand when using that word as they had their own definition for it. For Qrow, Ruby and Yang, as well as his brother-in-law, Tai were all considered family. Even Raven, as irritating as she was being, was his sister and thus, his family. But, that tribe; the Branwen Tribe? That was pushing it...

"You have a very skewed perception of that word..."

That was the trigger that forced Raven to stand from her seat in both defiance and haughtiness.

"I lead our people now..." she proudly proclaimed. "And as I leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw... The people of Shion saw too."

"The weak die and the strong live. Those are the rules."

Hearing those words made the liquor in Qrow's mouth taste bitter. No doubt, that mantra was one of the reasons he'd leave to join Ozpin and become a huntsman. He frowned softly toward his kin.

"Well, you certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage..."

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did," she turned away, feigning ignorance.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm," her eyes widened suddenly, unsure of where this was going, she faced him again. "...and I'm not talking about you either."

At this point, Raven would have enough. If this was just a waste of her time, then it'd be best for her to move on rather than things getting any more pointless or worse, personal. Reaching for her mask, she condescendingly glared at her brother.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about."

"I don't know where the spring maiden is either." he slammed his hand on the Grimm-like face. "If you do, I need you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because without her, we're all going to die..."

This, however, didn't deter Raven from her desire to leave as she ripped the helmet back.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?"

That was the end of their little discussion, or rather, it should've been. Interestingly, while staring at the table Qrow allowed the grimmest of smirks to adorn his face. Meanwhile, Raven used her sword to open what appeared to be a swirling red and black portal but, stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"You met him didn't you?"

"What are you talking-"

"I know that you ran into him at that town. My question is: What did you think when you saw him?"

"..."

"Are you still trying to convince yourself that he doesn't exist? Well, he does and he's all grown up now. Can you live with yourself knowing that your greatest fear has come back to haunt you? Did you try to kill him back at Shion?"

If it weren't for the helmet shielding her features, Qrow would've seen the look of shock and horror that washed over the woman's face. He didn't need to see it though; he felt it the moment he uttered the words. When she looked back, he could feel the rage boiling over through the eye holes before she ripped away from him and left through the gateway, leaving him to stare at the dark wall.

Qrow let out a soft sigh before hearing glass shattering behind him. He turned to find the same woman who gave him the drink staring back with a terrified gaze; first at the spot where his sister once stood, then back at him.

_Just my luck..._ he growled internally while grabbing the shot glass. "Make this one a double."

* * *

The skies over Atlas were bright and calm as the city itself was abuzz with tranquil acts along the busy streets. Sadly, this brand of peace brought along with it a mundane time for a certain Heiress who sat in her room. Silent and sulking, she'd just awoken to a terrible reality; she'd been stripped her status as the inheritor of the Schnee Dust Company.

Not only that, but she's also been restricted to the mansion grounds, preventing her from even enjoying the city. With her freedom robbed and her title stripped from her, the overwhelming question that rang in her mind continued to present itself. She made a few attempts to sneak out but, they were all for naught as she'd either run into her brother Whitley passing by or worse, her father who kept his promise to watch her like a hawk.

It had been months since the fall of Beacon and yet, she continued to ponder the only question that mattered at this point.

Was it all worth it?

The choice of song. Her defiance of her father's demands. The (albeit inadvertent) attack on one of the obnoxious guests at the gala after. With the result being her current position, was Weiss proud of what she did?

A small grin, sad and yet vindicated, graced her lips as she sat up in her bed. This was her life and, just like her sister before her, she was going to live it how she wanted to with or without her father's support. Just then, a knock could be heard from outside her door followed by a rather nervous yet polished voice.

"Um... M-Miss Schnee? Y-You have an important visitor..."

"I'm... not really up for visitors today, Klein," she called back politely.

"Y-yes... I understand but, they've been sent to your f-father to be y-your escort while he's away today."

Sighing, Weiss really didn't want to meet the guy her father had chosen to babysit her. But, if she had to be saddled with this person, she'd at least give them the privilege of being rejected by her face-to-face. Of all the things she needed right now, a glorified stalker was far beyond at the bottom of the list.

"Look, I understand that my father paid you but..."

When she opened the door, Weiss found herself staring at a pair of royal blue eyes and raven-black hair tied into a bun with a single lock that hung down freely. She wore a soft grin on her face as she eyed the former heiress who's jaw opened and closed like a fish.

"...Good morning, Ms. Schnee."

"E-Earna?"

"Special Ops initiate, Earna K. Athena. At your service," she saluted with a friendly grin. "It's good to see you again, Weiss."

* * *

After weeks of suffering, and an impromptu intervention, Yang sat along the side of her bed, deep in thought. Contemplating the words from her father, her professors, and even Roxanne, the sunny dragon had been at a crossroads when it came to what she would do next. She'd still have the occasional panic attack, but she'd find herself comforted throughout the night until she was calm again.

While this was expected of her father, who loved her dearly, Yang Xiao Long was surprised at first when the typically composed Faunus would come into her room just to check up on her. It revealed a softer side that the blond had only seen once before during the Vytal Festival. It was a little amusing to realize just how easily the tables had turned where now she was the one being tended to.

_I guess life's funny that way..._

Still, Yang felt conflicted as her gaze traversed the full length of her room. Memories poured in of that happy and carefree girl who used to play and protect her little sister. From hide and seek to the pair re-enacting fairytales, Yang couldn't ignore the sounds of her younger self, alongside Ruby, playing the day away without a care in the world.

However, those days were gone; Ruby wasn't that little girl anymore and she wasn't the oblivious teenager. Now, they both were on separate paths that would eventually cross again. In light of that, there wasn't much choice the more Yang thought about things.

"After that, you'll want to use your elbow in case your opponent is fast enough to get in close," Tai instructed, demonstrating a combination sequence for Roxanne who was hanging on his every word. "This way you can-"

The lesson was halted when the creaking of the back door caught the duo's awareness. Yang emerged from the Xiao Long household, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. What was equally pleasant was the fact that she was now wearing the Atlas manufactured arm that was gifted to her. Tai and Roxanne shared a look of contentment as the girl finally turned to them.

"Alright. Let's get started!" the patriarch smiled warmly.

Yang nodded.

Roxanne gently touched her bandaged left arm and smiled upon seeing her friend finally coming back from her funk. Yang saw this and returned the gesture though it quickly twisted into a look that surprisingly made the ram even happier:

She saw the fire that burned brightly from deep within her soul.

_Welcome back... _she grinned, taking up a boxer's stance in preparation for the first of, undoubtedly many rounds of sparring.

* * *

Raven Branwen.

Leader of the Branwen tribe.

The former member of team STRQ.

Sister to Qrow Branwen.

Whatever title one knew her by, all that mattered to the woman was one thing. If you didn't regard her with respect or fear, she would gladly ingrain into your very soul. It was her way; the way of the strong devouring the weak.

"Devour..." she whispered in a shaky voice. "Seems appropriate."

The mind of the pale woman was filled with varying thoughts as she sat in her tent while her developed family enjoyed the fruits of their plunder after the events in Shion. Normally, she'd be governing where certain resources would go before this, but, she was too conflicted to care and passed off the responsibility to her second in command.

"Everything's been stashed."

"Thank you, Vernal. I'll be sure to take a look at the spoils later."

"Very well," she bowed respectively. "Are you alright? You seem to be troubled."

"I'm fine!" Raven huffed, her red eyes flashed angrily before closing apologetically at the young girl. "Thank you, Vernal. I just need some time to think about things."

Icy blue eyes looked on sympathetically at her concerned leader as she exited the shelter. Once more, dread began to set into Raven Branwen's soul as her mind finally pinpointed the two derelict parties accountable for her perplexion.

The first culprit was none other than her traitor of a brother. The thought of her twin sibling STILL working for Ozpin's suicidal cause made her head throb. How could someone with so much talent and ability continue to blindly follow someone based on baseless rhetoric and unkeepable promises? Then to wrap up children, barely capable of fending off Grimm, into the man's 'army'?

Clearly her kinsman had little shame...

Then, there was the boy she happened across during the raid. She figured with the chaotic combination of Grimm and the fire, the presence of Huntsmen/Huntresses would be inevitable. In fact, she was expecting it; relishing the thought of potentially adding another so-called defender but, it wasn't expected for her to run into him.

Though he looked like any other Faunus, what caught Raven's attention were his eyes. Those eyes struck fear in her heart; eyes of that demon who constantly stalked and hounded her tribe over and over and over again, no matter how many times they would run. Now, she had another potential problem on her hand. If that boy was who she believed him to be, then there was no room for error.

...and if Qrow knew about him, then there really was no time to waste; she couldn't let him have the boy. Her crimson gaze eyed the large mask, narrowing as a plan began to form in her head. She had the element of surprise and, if she was careful enough, then maybe... just maybe... Raven could turn this all around in her favor.

She rushed out of her tent, finding Vernal approaching her tent. As she kneeled, those azure orbs noticed the abrupt shift from the earlier ambivalence to one of determination. Interestingly, her leader acknowledged her imminent report.

"What is it, Vernal?"

"Scouts have reported two travelers heading in our general direction; no doubt, they're probably on their way to Mistral."

"Details?"

"Based on the intel, they appear to be huntsmen, a female with red hair and a male Faunus with black hair, fox ears, and tail. They're currently going through the Kanaton Caves as we speak."

_What were the odds? _

Raven tapped her chin. "Set-up an ambush near the end of the cave. It'll take them at least the whole night to traverse the length of the cave so, you'll have plenty of time to intercept them."

"It will be done..." Vernal nodded.

"But, I want them alive. I believe we can use them to our advantage so, I will be joining you later when you've given word that you've finished preparations."

Without a word, the short-haired brunette rushed off to relay the orders given to her. Raven watched with a sly grin tugging on her lips. She had a plan and, one way or another, this nagging in her heart would finally be taken care of. Maybe, she could be rid of Salem and her goons as a result too? Whatever happened now, she convinced herself of this truth.

_It's for the good of the tribe._

* * *

"Haaaa!"

"Yaaaahh!"

Tai Yang Xiao Long managed to narrowly dodge the team attack only to find himself knocked back by a knee from Yang that he used to push himself backward. With enough space now, he expertly blocked her right hook while simultaneously catching a flying knee from Roxanne. He then used her momentum to his advantage, shift her limb into his daughter's. He then dropped his body to sweep their legs from underneath them.

Roxanne rolled backward while Yang hopped over her to initiate a boxing sequence that was a fast as it was predictable. Yang wasn't always the most adept at using her legs consistently in combat. In the same token, Roxanne was actually skilled in the use of the four major limbs but, she too had her own flaws that Tai would exploit.

That was typically the gist of things as she continued to charge ahead, throwing power strikes that were otherwise devastating; they would be if they landed. Heavy and powerful, Roxanne found it difficult to strike the faster Tai Yang who dodged her like wind passing through her fingers. The final result came when the two girls nodded at one another before lunging at him at the same time again.

Still, Tai wasn't one to be fooled and with a little finessing, he pushed himself off of a tree behind him and dove between them. What surprised them, even more, was when he snagged their shirts yanking them backward. Both crashed on their butts while the father-figure tucked and rolled back to his feet. With a smirk, he chuckled while his trainees groaned from the hard landing.

"Nice try girls..." he triumphantly called out. "I must admit you both pack a wallop! Well, when you could land a hit."

Yang rolled her eyes, albeit playfully while Roxanne was still rubbing her sore bottom.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I'm surprised at how easily I got used to this arm though. Seriously, I thought it would just be this extra weight but, it feels natural. They really did a great job over at Atlas!"

Hearing the excitement in Yang's voice really made Tai happy. It seemed like the months of sulking were over and he knew one of the main reasons. Roxanne would start fawning over the metallic limb, exchanging notes about it with her best friend as if they were at a slumber party. He grabbed a towel to wipe his forehead, slowly recalling the moment he believed shifted things.

Two Weeks Ago

A worn-out Tai stumbled into the door after nearly a week straight of helping out with the relief efforts in Vale.

From Grimm to the occasional White Fang attack, he was exhausted and just happy that he made it through with only a few bumps and bruises. Opening the door to his home, he wasted little time in putting some groceries he picked up in the fridge and pushed his way upstairs, each step drawing him closer to his beloved bed.

However, that fated meeting would have to wait as he noticed a small strip of light peeking from one of the rooms.

Yang's room.

Then he noticed the eerie silence, prompting him to tiptoe near the door to ensure everything was alright. Interestingly, he found the pair just standing across from each other, neither saying a word but, the tension was clearly there as they exchanged glares at one another. He pondered whether to step in but, a rough sigh from the ram-girl stopped that.

"You're impossible..."

"What more do you want from me?!" Yang fired back, rubbing her temple with her left hand.

Crossing her arms under her chest, Roxanne grit her teeth.

"How about a bit of honesty, Yang?"

"Honesty? What else should I say, Roxie? It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is! You're just playing the victim because it's easier than accepting the cruel truth! Your sad attempt at feigning strength is hurting everyone you care about."

From the sound of things, Tai Yang could tell that this wasn't their first go-round with this conversation. By the looks of things, the two were reaching their boiling point. In spite of this development, a part of him resisted the urge to intervene. Was it his ever-increasing need for rest? One could believe that, but, he knew there was something else holding him back.

This was an intervention, one he'd been too nervous to have with his own daughter.

"That I'm scared? That every time I close my eyes, I see the monster who did this to me?! That's frightening, okay?"

"Oh give it a rest!"

"What do you know?!" Yang shouted, tears threatening to spill over.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

Yang just stood there as the usually calm and stoic Roxanne has now erupted. Her own eyes flowed with tears as she undid the ribbons that normally kept her hair tied in pigtails, revealing her point. It was a point that actually sparked their friendship, along with Blake as well back during the Vytal Festival.

How could Yang forget?

"Roxie. I-"

"Do you know what it's like to not only be hurt and threatened by your own kind but humiliated?!" the blond said nothing. "Yes, I told you that they attacked my family, but, I never told you what led to this."

Roxanne Octane pointed at the spot where only a part of her horns remained.

"W-what happened?" now, Yang's voice was soft, her passionate flame now nothing more than a flicker in comparison to the molten lava burning from the Faunus.

"They..." Roxie lightly rubbed her scarred and wrapped arm. "The White Fang came into Vacuo looking for new recruits. I was one of their intended targets since I was skilled at tech and a good fighter. Unfortunately, I told them no and they didn't take too kindly to my answer. The next thing I knew, they were attacking my mom's shop when I came back from a delivery and... I did my best to fight them off."

At this point, Yang just stared in shock at the full story being told to her.

"I did pretty well until they ganged up on me. That's when I saw him..."

Her voice was shaky, still riddled with fear and trepidation at the mere mention of her assailant, yet Roxanne refused to stop now. In a way, she needed this as much as Yang did.

"Adam?"

"Yup. I remember him ordering them to hold me down while he drew his sword. I'll never forget that twisted grin on his mug." her fiery orange eyes narrowed in both pain and anger. "He gave me one last chance to accept the offer and I spit in his face; a mistake I'd come to regret. After that, I remember the first horn being cut clean through with one swipe. Surprisingly, I felt nothing but shock seeing it crash onto the sandy streets. Unfortunately, I wasn't so fortunate with my other horn."

"W-What did he do?"

"He... He took his time with the second one; Made everyone watch as a sign to either get on board or meet the same fate. Though it was less than a minute, the pain and agony I felt made it seem like an eternity as I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I passed out shortly before he finished my torture, bleeding and shivering from the shock, the last thing I remember was hearing his disgusting laugh before I blacked out."

Yang looked at the hurt girl before her trembling as if she were exposed in the frigid cold. Only now did this image bear a greater significance for Yang Xiao Long; a powerful reflection of who she's been ever since the attack on the school. Even more, she saw someone who'd been dealing with this for much longer than she'd been. But, there was something else.

"I'm sorry..."

"I get it, Yang. You've lost an arm and that is beyond traumatizing." flashed an empathetic grin, tears still falling steadily. "You've lost a part of yourself, but you've also been given a chance to make the best of a bad situation. I never got that. I've had to live my life feeling like I'm only half the person I was before that day with no way to replace what I've lost, but... I gained something far greater as a result."

Frowning lightly, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Shortly after I recovered, I discovered my semblance and had a new drive and purpose in life."

"Revenge on Adam?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"No. I have no intention of ever seeking vengeance on that beast. I don't have to. My 'revenge' is living my life knowing that he didn't break me."

There it was; the hidden gem hidden within the iniquity that plagued Yang Xiao Long.

"So, you're saying I should keep moving forward?"

"I'm saying that you should allow yourself to feel and begin healing," Roxanne smiled softly, finally quelling her inner fire. "It's not easy, but that's why you have us. Your dad and I? We really care about you, Yang. We want you to get better, at your own pace of course. But, all we want is for you to try. We really love you, girl."

Yang was speechless. Not since Ruby had she felt this overwhelming amount of affection being presented to her. Sure, her father was always there for her. He did the best he could as a single father to raise and love his daughters unconditionally. Still, a part of Yang knew that she needed this.

The floodgates opened and Yang simply stepped to Roxanne slowly but surely. She then wrapped her arms around the ram and just let the waterworks flow out freely as the two embraced. Neither said anything at that moment, at least nothing that Tai could hear. It didn't matter though. His eldest daughter had finally had her breakthrough and he couldn't be happier.

However, with just enough energy left in his body, he slipped past the door silently and retired to his room, missing the dual shadows now shifting their position to a more intimate one. He'd find out soon enough though...

Present Day

That night made Tai Yang Xiao Long with vigor while the two girls watched from a distance with matching looks of concern. Still, the fact that he too was at peace made it less awkward as the pair exchanged glances at one other before quietly agreeing on a plan to sneak up on the unsuspecting elder.

"Ready old man?"

He opened his eyes to find that both Roxanne and Yang were only mere inches away before they jumped on him. Needless to say, they won this round.

* * *

With night rolling in quickly, Atsura and Pyrrha had made it to Kanaton Cave just as the rain had let up. With their feet aching, clothes soaked, and several days worth of walking, neither of them had much time to just relax. This had put a slight strain on their relationship as they hadn't even spent time for a single (proper) date since they set off on this journey.

Sure, their friendship was solidified but, finding a spot to rest within the dank cavern, the former took notice of something that appeared rather peculiar. He held the torch they had made over the map and noticed that there were several locations that would be perfect for them to relax and enjoy one another's company. However, there need to rest would delay the trip there for a little while

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had other plans, one that involved a much closer locale. Taking the fox's hand, she began heading down a separate pathway.

"Pyrrha? Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." she replied in a sing-song tone.

Not one to stifle his girlfriend's chipper demeanor, Atsura followed her down the long, rocky corridor until a sound began to fill his ears. Sounds of rushing water coupled with the sight of various crystals glowing under the moonlight.

"It's beautiful, Pyrrha..." his eyes grew to the size of saucers at the marvelous sight. "I take it that we'll be camping out here?"

The warrior simply nodded with a small smile.

"We can relax and let our clothes dry with a fire."

This made Atsura blush upon realizing the situation proposed by the green-eyed girl.

"We'd be naked..."

"I'm well aware of that. What's important is that we get out of these wet clothes before we get sick."

"But, are you sure about-?" he stopped when he saw her annoyed frown. "Right. Wet clothes. Stripping now."

He did as he was told, removing the garments after starting a fire and hanging them on their weapons near the flames. With nothing else to wear, both of them couldn't resist the urge to blush and avert their gazes so that they wouldn't see the other in their own nude glory. This only made things awkward between the two. For Atsura his head began filling with thoughts of how much of a horrible boyfriend he was.

Pyrrha deserved to be dined and taken out to fancy places and here they were, settling in a cave while their outfits dried off. Looking over, he could see the unreadable expression of the girl staring silently at the flickering flames licking the air close by. Guilt began to eat away at him as he tried to divert his attention toward anything other than the object of his affection.

That's when he saw it.

A pool of crystal clear water, highlighted by the now fully visible moon. He had nothing more to lose as he slipped away. Meanwhile, Pyrrha began to let her own mind wander, mainly about her own shortcomings. Unknown to the Faunus, Pyrrha Nikos felt like she didn't deserve him. Sure, she was popular but, that's not the same as being interesting. Aside from being friendly and strong in combat, she felt that there was nothing about her that made her stand out.

She wasn't short like Ruby or Earna; she was rather tall compared to most girls.

She wasn't as culturally engaging in her opinion as Weiss or Roxanne.

She wasn't mysterious like Blake nor was she considered as adorable as Yang or Nora.

She was just plain...

**I've been watchin' you lately**

**Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy**

**You'll never get that girl**

**She don't see in you the things that I can see**

**The girl's ice-cold, it ain't meant to be**

**Looking above the upon you**

She recalled the previous insecurities, completely missing the nude Faunus rushing over to the water until she heard a splash. Looking over, she saw only the ripples before Atsura finally emerged from the depths, a goofy smirk adorning his lips. This was the first time, she'd seen his body and she had to admit that she was truly loving the sight.

**I've been spending time wondering why**

**Nothing that I do can catch your eye**

**Just can't capture your attention**

In the midst of her silent sulking, Pyrrha felt icy splashes touch her skin, making her shiver and yelp in surprise. He laughed as she immediately began patting the spot where the water had hit her, like swatting mosquitos. This was merely a ploy to get her attention and perhaps, convince her to join him. It wasn't much, but, if they were going to be spending the night, then they both deserved to have some fun.

**Maybe I'm too tall or not your type**

**But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right**

**Being close to you is my intention**

**I see more in you than the rest of them do**

**And I'm not gonna let you fall**

**I'll swallow my pride, time after time**

**Cause you're worth it all**

Seeing that he was enjoying the results of his little prank, a thought began to form in Pyrrha's mind; a dirty thought. It was a risk but, it could be funny all the same. Standing up, she allowed a small grin to rest on her lips before slowly dropping her arms. Atsura watched as she did this, uncertain about what she was doing until he received his answer in the form of... Pyrrha's form.

His face froze and his face turned a beet red at the sight of a naked girl running past him and jumping in the water, the frigid waves finally ripping him from his stupor.

**Whenever I think of you**

**How I wish you only knew**

**That you might be my dream come true**

**But what do I have to do to make you notice me?**

Once she finally came up, Atsura felt his heartbeat stop for a split second as he took in the girl's image. Sure, he knew that she was beautiful, but with her hair down, her mood seemingly calm, and her smile accentuated by the moon above, she was absolutely gorgeous. The way the water reflected on her shoulder, they looked like crystals ornamenting her, making her appear even more majestic.

**I can keep on waiting**

**Cause my heart I've been saving**

**I think your gonna figure it out**

**I'm the one for you and there's no one else**

Pyrrha giggled at his expression before pulling him deeper and the two spent the next few minutes just floating around and splashing each other. It wasn't fancy or elegant and it didn't need to be. From chasing each other to holding their breaths underwater, they were finally doing something that they hadn't done since their days at Beacon; have fun.

**Whenever I think of you**

**How I wish you only knew**

**That you might be my dream come true**

**But what do I have to do to make you notice me?**

Fatigue soon began to set in and the pair eventually grew content with floating alongside one another. Atsura soon felt Pyrrha wrap her around his shoulders. He responded by matching her gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist. Her green orbs stared into his dual red/green eyes, each lost in a silent conversation that spelled out the issues they'd been hiding throughout the trip.

Pyrrha's insecurities.

Atsura's guilt.

Neither was used to being involved with someone romantically, especially long term but, it wasn't a breaking issue either. Their bodies pressed together, not one of them felt the cold anymore; they were focused on something far more important. They spared another steady gaze before leaning in, capturing the other in a soft kiss that sent shivers down Pyrrha's spine and a flutter in Atsura's heart.

**It's gonna be you for me and me for you**

**Forget the chick in white and make my dream come true**

**Gotta get it right when I get it done**

**I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine**

**Come on, come on**

**Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby**

**But what do I have to do to make you notice**

**Me?**

**Notice me**

**Notice me**

The fox and the human soon floated back to the shore, dripping and cold from the air around them but, they didn't care. All that mattered now was that they had shed this depressive mood they'd been in for a long while. Between trying to find his mother, fighting Grimm, dealing with racism and prejudice, not to mention rarely anytime to just spend quality time together, their swim was much needed.

Thankfully, their clothes had nearly completely dried; their underwear fully so. They sat comfortably in silence after getting dressed and just enjoyed one another's company.

"Atsu?" Oh, how he loved/hated how adorable she sounded using his nickname. "Do you think I'm special?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about us and this. We've been together and I just wondered what separates me from those like Weiss or Roxanne or Yang."

Atsura's silence made her nervous, but looking up, she could tell that he was thoroughly thinking about her question. He then took a deep breath, turning his body so that they were facing one another.

"Pyrrha, It's clear that you're my best friend; that goes without saying. But, honestly, I don't think I can really find a single thing to pinpoint about you," Expectedly, Pyrrha felt a tiny amount of hurt fill her heart until Atsura held up a digit, signaling that he wasn't done. "There are far too many things to list. Your kindness is nothing I've ever experienced. You're a tremendous dancer. You're clearly the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But, none of that compares to your heart."

Tears began to well up in her eyes after hearing Atsura's words. Sure, doubt tried to creep in, but she wouldn't give it any quarter as her smile grew with each reason she stood out to him.

"So, you don't mind me being tall?" she blushed.

"It just means I don't bend down so low to do this."

He leaned in against, capturing Pyrrha's lips with his own. She responded by cupping his face with both hands, deepening the embrace. This time they wouldn't break apart until the need for oxygen had become too great to resist. Still, they both just laughed softly. It was a good ending to an uneventful past few weeks.

That is...

Pyrrha leans in, planning to steal another kiss when she heard her boyfriend sniffing wildly like a bloodhound. Gone was the tender gaze replaced by a hardening glare directed to the only way in or out of their makeshift campsite.

"Atsu?"

"Who's there?!" he growled.

The sound of footsteps bounced off of the walls of the cave followed by a dark figure emerging from the shadows. When they stepped into the light, Pyrrha stared in confusion at the feminine intruder wearing a Grimm-like helmet that obscured her features.

However, Atsura recognized the woman all too well.

"I would apologize for interrupting such a tender moment..." she smugly announced. "But I really don't care."

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

The woman merely lifted her hand to point directly at the fox-boy.

"I'm here for you, boy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to keep this short and sweet. This was not supposed to be as long as it turned out but, both Roxanne's and Atsura's arc took on a life of their own. The conversation between the Yand and Roxanne was actually just going to be a modified version of Tai's talk with Yang but, this felt like the better option. As for Atsura and Pyrrha, I'll be the first to admit that I'm a softy and I hadn't had many soft moments between the two as their mission was growing stale, but...**

**Business is about to pick up with Qrow knowing as much as Ozpin has revealed and now the truth is close to being revealed as we transition to the volume 5 sections of this story. For the sake of comprehension, the time frame of Atsura/Pyrrha and Roxanne/Yang will match up with one other. This is also true for Earna and Weiss.**

**Last but not least, I want to say thank you all for getting this story past 2000 views as of this update, we've 2090 thus far so, I want to do something special for any that want to participate. If things go well, I may do this again at another milestone. So, I will pick two winners who will get a one-shot of their choice. **

**First prize will have no restrictions, meaning that if they wanted a harem or yaoi/yuri/futa/etc, I'll write it. ****(Even if it involves Nora w/o Ren for example).**

**The second prize will have the same but it will be restricted to the characters in this story. And any ships that are established already will remain, though it can still be whatever category such as fluff, lemon, etc. I am only accepting reviews. No answers via PM will count.**

**In order to participate, all you have to do is leave your answer in the review section. Those who are correct will get a second question if there are a lot. If only one gets it right, then I'll do another question for the second prize. So, here's the main question:**

**"Who do you think is my least favorite ship in RWBY?" **

**May the odds be ever in your favor! Goodnight everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Time To Say Goodbye" [Verse 2] (first scene)/ acoustic version (second scene)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Broken Soul

Two sets of optics stared at the masked woman with unsettling hearts as her heels clicked against the stone terrain. Unlike their first meeting, Atsura could feel the adverse intention radiating from her. Their first encounter was merely by chance; no real reason for their clash aside could be found other than the defense of himself. Now, she's declared that he was her target...

But why?

"What do you want with us?" The soft yet stern voice of Pyrrha broke the smothering silence.

"You? You have nothing of value to me." The woman merely peered through her helmet, before waving her hand dismissively. "I could kill you right now and not bat an eye."

Atsura bared his canines, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Stay away from her..."

_How 'charming'..._ She rolled her eyes. "Relax boy. If you come with me, I can assure you that your 'master' won't be harmed."

It was a lie, but they didn't need to know this yet. Knowing that her subordinates were still gathering near the exit of the cave, she had to keep the two distracted long enough for the ambush.

"Watch your mouth!"

As expected, Atsura's growl grew in power, echoing against the rock faces surrounding them. His eyes glowed but didn't contort to their sinister counterpart. It emerged that his greatest weakness would reveal herself to be the one keeping him back as the scarlet haired girl took the Faunus' arm. This would prove advantageous.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"I'll rip out your tongue..."

Hearing this, the woman's lips twitched upward; her heartbeat quickening as she felt something that made excited her. What was this sensation that fascinated her mind and ensnared her soul? Just what was it about this male that made her feel a sense of pride in him?

Bloodlust.

It was a mindset; a drive that motivated one to go in for what they wanted or needed without hesitation. It was something that she herself carried within her very being that's kept her alive all of this time. It's what allowed her to ascend to the role of the leader of her tribe. She began to see something in the focused male standing across from her.

But, she couldn't allow this to divert her from the plan.

"My name is Raven..." she announced while slowly drawing her blade. "...and you're more than welcome to try, boy."

Atsura closed his eyes, feeling his breath course throughout his body. If this mystery woman wanted a rematch, he'd be more than happy to oblige. He then looked over to Pyrrha who simply nodded in understanding. She worried for his safety, but she trusted that he was capable of handling himself in battle.

Using her semblance, she summoned his weapon, Nguangus to her before handing the sword over to him. Exchanging quick glances, she wanted nothing more than to join him in battle. Atsura shut this down with a head shake but also a soft gaze that told her that this was personal. Understanding, an unhappy Pyrrha frowned but she wouldn't argue with him.

She gave him a peck on the lips that told him 'Be careful' before retreating over to her clothes.

Atsura then shifted over to the woman, eyes narrowed and concentrated at his opponent. The weapon then split into two katanas one yellow, the other red. His frown intensified as he took his stance. Above them, the heavens grew dusky and the rumbling of thunder proclaimed its appearance.

"My name is Atsura Otuoeme and don't call me boy..."

* * *

Yang and Roxanne came inside the Xiao Long family home, sweaty and exhausted from their training. Week after week the pair grew closer and closer with each punch and kick they threw at one another. The more time that past, the more Yang began to open up and, while Roxanne accepted that the overly-cheerful incarnation of Yang would never fully return, she loved that her friend had become open again.

Drenched and laughing, the two progressed to the kitchen. They each grabbed a bottle of water, guzzling the clear liquid to refresh themselves after a hard day's workout.

"That was rough...! Your kicks are improving."

"I still can't believe that you pack such a punch without your semblance!" Yang slapped the Faunus' back, nearly making Roxanne spit her gulp of water out.

"Yeah..." the ram flashed a light glare. "That arm of yours is something else."

"My punch makes you shiver, huh?" Yang stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Something makes me shiver... and I don't mean your punches either."

The teasing Yang's eyes widened as her cheeks flared up with intense heat. To make matters worse, she found that her sparring partner was sizing her up with a seductive gleam in her eyes. In truth, their physical battles paled in comparison to the silent ones they'd wage, either subtly or blatant; the latter would be held whenever they were confident they were alone, mind you.

"Roxie?" the blonde quietly scolded. "My dad's upstairs! What if he hears us?"

Roxanne Octane eyed her worried girlfriend with both intrigue and concern of her own. She loved being close to Yang but, she also didn't want to disrespect the man's home and his rules. Thus far, she was a gracious and polite guest so, there was a bit of care of her own in regard to their... situation.

"Okay... I see yer point, Yang. I'll tone it down inside the house."

"Thank you."

Yang smiled warmly at her partner before taking another swig of her bottle. What she didn't count on was a light peck on her cheek that nearly forced her to choke on her water. Yang tried to resist the urge to cough, watching the Faunus rush out of the house. After a few more moments to collect herself, she ran after Roxanne and soon the two were back to sparring, each working on their grappling strategy.

Upstairs, Tai Yang Xiao Long watched from the balcony as the girls resumed their combat training with a soft grin, content to relax as their giggles and fighting grunts filled the air.

* * *

**There's a day when we will fight**

**And we're not gonna fall**

**There's a day when we will stand**

**And a day when we won't crawl**

**Anymore**

Raven and Atsura clashed all over the open area of the cavern. With every contact made by their weapons, sparks of varying colors lit up the otherwise dark grotto. On the ground. In the air. No matter where they collided, the force they both exuded appeared to be equal to the other. Each brought something that gave them enough of a chance to shift the tide, even if they were only feeling the other out.

**There's a moment in time**

**And there's no going back**

**When we're pushed too hard**

**And we won't hold our attack**

**Anymore!**

Pyrrha watched as her comrade found himself into a test of strength. She didn't doubt his resolve nor his chance to come out on top as he swiped at the woman, forcing her to jump back, creating enough space for him to combine his blades again and charge forward. Raven could tell that, despite the short time between their last meeting, the Faunus had adapted rather quickly to her style.

That was his greatest advantage in a fight; His ability to adapt and modify his own approach to keep himself at an even pace with whomever he was fighting would always serve him well in combat. His large sword collided with her own repeatedly as he pushed her back with just his strength alone.

_He's deceptively powerful... I've underestimated him._

**We can't just cling to childish things**

**As evil just grows closer**

**Humanity's in jeopardy**

**This fight is far from over!**

Raven smirked under her concealing mask though, eyeing a significant weakness for her to exploit. She then ducked under him lifting Atsura off of the ground with her shoulders, freeing her self and slashing the air beside her, creating a portal and stepping through it.

"Not bad... But not good enough."

The cavern now grew quiet. The dimly lit area did nothing to stop Atsura though as his eyes could easily see in the dark, but, the woman was nowhere in sight. He couldn't even pick up her scent, yet he wouldn't drop his guard. He slowed his breathing, searching every nook and cranny of the hollow. He could feel the looming presence but, there was no way for him to pinpoint her location.

The sound of the portal could be heard in the distance, prompting the fox-boy to twist his body to face it but, there was nothing there. Then he heard it...

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

**To the things we loved**

**And the innocence of youth!**

**With a doubt in our minds:**

**Why we chose this life**

**And at times we can't help wondering**

"Atsu!" he turned to find the gladiator being dragged through the gateway, several hands clutching at her form.

"PYRRHA!"

He tried to catch up, hoping to at least catch her leg and pull her back but, he wasn't fast enough. He dove in only to just miss her by a few inches. Alone and furious, Atsura ran down the long corridor until he found himself at the crossroad. Panting, he tried to catch his breath but, the sounds of metal clanking provoked him to start again toward the noise.

**Were we born to fight and die?**

**Sacrificed for one huge lie?**

**Are we heroes keeping peace?**

**Or are we weapons pointed at the enemy**

**So someone else can claim a victory?**

His mind filled with the things he would do to Raven and anyone else he's come across. All that mattered was Pyrrha's safety; damn anything else. His lungs burned but he didn't care. His legs were growing tired and yet, he refused to quit until he caught up the unfortunate victims in waiting. His trek reaped a much-desired reward as he watched as a surrounded Pyrrha Nikos was fending off a band of brigands.

Standing in the way of there exodus was a seemingly calm Raven, watching the scene unfold in silence.

While she was doing rather well against the majority, there was one, a girl with short brown hair and icy blue eyes giving her trouble. Atsura wasted no time and ran up the inclined slope that leads to the exit of the cave standing back to back with her. If she was relieved to see him unharmed, Pyrrha was equally worried about the well-being of their opponents.

"Atsura?"

He didn't acknowledge her pleading tone. He couldn't afford to do so now, not if they were to survive. He rushed off toward the lackeys first, leaving his partner to battle the short girl. He wound up knocking them out with solid kicks and strikes. He knew that Pyrrha wouldn't approve of a mass killing, but it wasn't anything that noble keeping him from exterminating the hapless cronies.

Every attack was just a means to get closer to hurting the woman behind the group. If anyone's blood would stain his blade, it would be hers. One by one, the men and women of the tribe would fall until one of them jumped on the boy's back followed by another and another. This continued until Atsura found himself buried under a dog pile while Raven looked on, unimpressed.

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

**To the things we loved**

**And the innocence of youth!**

"GET OFF!"

Atsura flared up his semblance, pushing off the bandits with just the flexed aura. His roar caused everyone to halt their next assault as demonic orbs dared the now trembling souls to attack. Gone was his reservation. No longer would he hold back. If they wanted to die, he'd be happy to oblige them. When he turned to the masked assailant, Atsura was taken aback when he saw that she was no longer there.

**How the time seemed to fly**

**From our carefree lives**

**And the solitude and peace we always knew!**

"Enough!" All eyes turned to Raven. She stood with her second-in-command with Pyrrha trapped between them. On her neck, the edged weapons of both women dug into her flesh, slightly pierced. "Deactivate your semblance and drop your weapon."

Was she serious?

"Can't take me one-on-one, bitch?!" he roared, his face contorted into a grotesque expression.

Raven wouldn't take the bait, however, choosing to stand her ground; she did have the high ground.

"Do it! Or would you rather I remove this weakness permanently? I wonder if you'd be stronger as a result?"

There was no choice. Atsura had his back to the wall and he knew it. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and recalled the power until the normal red and green optics reemerged. Raven finally took her katana away from Pyrrha's neck but Vernal remained poised to strike if necessary.

"Now the sword..." Vernal shouted. "We won't ask again."

Atsura weaved his fingers around the handle, ferociously shivering in defiance. But, seeing the look of fear and humiliation on Pyrrha's face, his heart knew that he lost. Seeing no other option, Atsura tossed the sword behind him near a cliff-face.

"Foolish..."

In a matter of seconds, the Faunus felt something pierce his stomach as he was driven back into a large stalagmite. His eyes shot open in shock as he watched another infernal portal begin to dissipate, forcing him to watch the horrified Pyrrha Nikos scream out. He couldn't hear her though, only the crumbling stones around him gave him the comfort of sound.

The pain soon began to course from his core all throughout his form but, what came next would haunt his dreams. The woman responsible for his impalement reached for the Grimm mask, slowly revealing her features. Pale skin, white like snow. Crimson eyes, sanguine gems that matched his right orb. However, the most notable thing Atsura notice wasn't that but what came from those eyes.

A tear.

A single drop of regret fell down her cheek as she gazed back at the boy. The hysteria behind his multicolored eyes made him appear like a child that'd just been frightened. Her lip quivered slightly but, he was close enough to see it.

_Is she... crying? _

She then pulled her katana out, watching as Atsura fell into her. The world around them ceased to exist as she caught him, leaning in to whisper something in his ear; something she said when he found himself hanging off of the edge of a cliff outside of Shion.

"I'm so sorry, my son..."

His shivering turned into full out convulsions as he slowly slumped to his knees. His mind had no time to process her words though. The next thing he remembered was feeling her heeled boot push him over the edge of the cliff watching as the image of Raven grew smaller, as did the image of a broken Pyrrha reaching in vain for him.

Raven watched with melancholy in her heart as the shrieks of the red-haired girl echoed throughout the fissures of the cavern. Her futile cries for her Atsura fell on deaf ears, but not on a stone soul. The men and women rushed her shortly after she had managed to break free from Vernal's grip. She put on her mask before acknowledging her lieutenant.

"Take the girl back to camp and keep her tied tight. I don't want her being able to use her semblance either, so keep her blindfolded as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

They dragged Pyrrha away, noting her broken demeanor as she merely stared at the spot where her beloved once stood. Tears stained her cheeks as she was bound securely by the woman of the group, not even teasing resistance. She was lost now, seeing her first real friend and lover killed before her very eyes. If she hadn't seen it for herself, she wouldn't believe it.

Eventually, she'd her vision robbed from her when a scarf was draped over her eyes. She was then led out of the cave but, as she was escorted, she could feel the presence of the woman who just took Atsura away from her and this world.

"Monster..." That was all she would say as she felt herself being forced to press on.

Raven didn't react. It was simply a cruel word from a pained girl; what would it matter in the long run? She called Vernal to supervise the journey until she returned to the camp. She remained until she was sure she was alone, taking in the conclusion of the ambush. Crimson eyes took in the scene. A few specks of blood adorned the ground, no doubt her followers. The two most noticeable things were on either side of her.

On her right side, a cardinal sash floated along the ground by her feet. Picking it up, she recognized it as belonging to the girl before looking to her left. She then turned to the edge of the precipice where the fox's sword rested. Raven, feeling the weight of her deed, simply walked over to the blade, tying the red scarf around the hilt before tossing them both over the side, removing the last physical remnant of her crime.

"Everything I did... was because I loved you."

Those haunting words were carried off into the wind as a blackbird flapped its wings out of the cave and into the dawn.

* * *

Weiss Schnee found herself slowly creeping through the halls of the Schnee family manor, careful to monitor her surroundings for anyone who may be around. Her mother. Whitley. A random servant. Or...

"Weiss?" the girl barely managed to refrain from screaming out when Earna emerged from around the corner, giggling at her accidental response.

"Are you trying to get me caught?" she hissed.

"Sorry. I just came by to tell you that the general is having a conversation with your father. I'm supposed to be standing guard outside your father's study." That's when she noticed the suitcase in the former heiress's hand. "Are you... trying to sneak out?"

"No. I'm planning an impromptu vacation." she rolled her eyes. "You know I'm trying to leave. We talked about this."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't all talk, Weiss. I got word from your butler that he'd be waiting for you in the library. You'll want to be careful though..."

"I can creep past my father."

"No. I want you to be careful when you get out of Atlas. The world is dangerous and it's not like when we went to Beacon. Just promise me that you'll be alright getting back, alright?"

Weiss nodded and the pair were off, sneaking through the mansion with relative ease now that most of the help had gone home for the night. The roughest part came when they both overheard General Ironwood and Jacques Schnee were once again arguing about the state of the kingdom. They would've ignored it but, the sudden sound of James Ironwood let them both know that urgency was of the essence.

Thinking fast, Weiss and Earna managed to come up with a plan.

Royal blue orbs eyed her com and activated it. "General, I heard something outside of the manor. I'm checking it out now!"

Before the man could respond, Weiss activated her gravity glyph to keep the door shut tight. Sure enough, James and Jacques tried to open it only to find themselves trapped inside.

"Earna. Earna! Something's wrong with the door! Return asap!"

By this point, the pair were gone, having reached their destination. Weiss however, wasn't satisfied. Looking to her friend and fellow Atlesian, she flashed a look of sorrow. It was a look that was reciprocated.

"Come with me! We can find our teams and take on the world ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I can't go this time."

Looking confused, the middle Schnee frowned softly.

"Why not?"

"It's... I have something that I need to do here first. It's really important, but I promise we'll meet each other again."

This didn't sit well with Weiss, but the sudden emergence of Klein from behind a secret passageway halted any further debate. Instead, she hugged her good friend and, with a sad smile, Weiss Schnee left, allowing Earna to report back in. They each had their own destinies but, fate would draw them both back in due time.

"Yes, sir. I'm heading back now."

**(Acoustic)**

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

**To the things we loved**

**And the innocence of youth!**

**How the time seemed to fly**

**From our carefree lives**

**And the solitude and peace we always knew!**

* * *

Amidst the darkness, several slashed of fiery energy tore through the void. One after the other, each strike more ferocious than the last continued to break down the abyss until only one was left standing in the middle of the room.

Cinder Fall. Destroyer of Beacon. Killer of Ozpin. Fall Maiden.

She huffed as she tried to regain as much of the energy she'd just exerted as another Beowolf began to disintegrate in front of her. She'd been at this exercise for hours yet, there seemed to be no end to the ravenous beasts that appeared, courtesy of Salem. The spectral woman looked on with an expressionless gaze as her protege continued to try and fend off the creatures.

Soon the girl found herself stalked by four Grimm at once, eyeing their sickly yellow eyes with only a single thought in her mind: Kill or be killed.

As they struck, she focused her mind to exterminating them all in one fell swoop but found that it drained her stamina much more than she anticipated. As she wheezed for sweet air, Cinder would find herself nearly accosted by an ape-like Grimm that happened to catch her off guard. Thankfully she had the presence of mind to shove her hand in its gut, draining it of its very existence before dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

"Enough!" she regally exclaimed. "I thought you were the girl that wanted power. Did you lie to me?"

The woman's words cut deeper into Cinder's heart than any weapon ever could. She wanted so badly to lash out, but her recovery was nearing its end; she could feel it. Instead, she turned to Salem, shaking her head.

"Then stop holding back!" she glared at the once proud and vocal girl on her knees. "If you want to master your powers, you must-"

Suddenly the door to the chamber shifted open, cutting the master of Grimm off. Both looked down the shadowy corridor, hesitant and nervous murmurs announcing the presence of the scorpion Faunus, Tyrian. He whimpered like a child preparing to be disciplined, his body quivering as he emerged from the blackness that he wished could've swallowed him whole.

"I'm sorry... She'll forgive me," he dropped to his knees, muttering to himself as if there was another conversing with him. "Please, forgive me."

"Tyrian?" His form ceased its rattling on command as she called his name. "Your task? Were you successful?"

Despondent and discouraged, he couldn't bear to look at his queen directly in the eyes.

"No."

Salem did not like hearing this, evident in the darkening of her hellish eyes. He could feel her disappointment burrowing into his black heart despite his face kissing the stone floor. A few seconds of soul-crushing silence pass before she began to walk off, prompting Tyrian to (hopefully) salvage whatever standing he had with her.

"But, hope is not lost! My tail- erm... My stinger! It poisoned him... Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer. No! No longer!"

The revelation of his deed caused Salem to stop, eyeing him with an unreadable gaze.

"Have I done well? Have I pleased you?" the meekness returned in his voice, hoping for the woman's approval.

"The last eye is blinded." She pondered. "You disappoint me..."

Stunned.

Whatever remnant of a glee quickly left the male as she departed the room. As the door slammed behind her, she could hear the faint wailing of Tyrian reverberating from the walls of the castle and yet, she didn't so much as budge. His despair was like a lullaby to her, as well as the Grimm she'd summon. Soon the sounds of his wailing twisted into crazed cackles combined his blades stabbing at whatever monstrosity she chose to feed to him.

None of that would matter right now, as she entered her own room, wanting nothing more than to think about all that'd happened. With Qrow poisoned, she couldn't be sure that he'd no longer be a threat unless she was able to confirm his death. This also meant that the silver-eyed girl was still alive which could prove to be a bigger issue down the road.

However, something else drew her attention. These apparent obstacles would be handled and planned out, but there was that itch that the woman just couldn't scratch. Closing her eyes, Salem sat down in her chair, staring back at her reflection with a look that she never thought she'd ever see again.

Hope.

The unknown identity of the boy who shared her eyes was something that Salem didn't take lightly and yet, without Cinder's voice being healed yet, she would have to keep waiting until that happened. But, as a creature of magic, she wasn't completely out of options. Reaching over to a small music box, she ignored the figurine of a little girl in green and instead, clutched a small jewel in her hand, crushing it into dust.

She then closed her eyes, focusing on the main description of this enigma before blowing the dust. She watched it float away as the music box played an eerie lullaby before retiring to her bed for a needed rest.

_Just who are you, child?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Salutations!**

**So, this was a short but sweet chapter (hopefully). I wasn't planning on writing again until next week but, I couldn't resist. Ultimately, this chapter was supposed to be the transition between volumes 4 and 5 of the canon, since the majority of volume 4 consisted of Team RNJR fighting in Kuroyuri.**

**Still, this served a massive purpose for the narrative going forward as each of them. Earna didn't have much in volume 2 since her story was tied to Weiss', at least at this point. However, things are going to pick for her in the future; count on that. Roxanne and Atsura had more detailed narratives as their connections to Pyrrha and Yang are focused on for Volume 2 of the story.**

**So... the story thus far:**

***Atsura seems to have found one half of his parentage, though it appeared to be a painful reunion (in more ways than one).**

***Roxanne and Yang have grown closer with each passing day, implying that there may be something more to their relationship than just being friends.**

***Earna helps Weiss escape while preparing to embark on her own path of destiny.**

**These three storylines will all reach their full conclusion by the time we end Volume 2 of the story. With volume 5 on the way here, it's going to be a challenge but, I will do my best to at least bring Zaffre back as he's with Scarlet helping out Team SSSN as Sun is with Blake throughout all of this. Either he'll have a mention or a cameo since he's with them off-screen for the time being.**

**Last, but certainly not least, the contest has been postponed as I sort of jumped the gun. Instead, I'm going to revamp the rules so that they're coherent and easier to follow moving forward. Also to the member who answered Bumbleby (Blake/Yang) as my least favorite ship, that's not quite it but, you're close. It does involve one of the two.**

** I DON'T hate Bumbleby but I do hate how they were brought together so suddenly and without much to work with in the future. Honestly, it comes off as forced with their interactions (ex. Yang and Blake have rarely spent time with anyone else unless forced to.) I personally think they're adorable, although I do prefer Sunnybees (Yang/Blake/Sun) more given their contribution to the middle's path. Either way, here are the official ships thus far according to the story and timing. I may throw in some poly relationships in the future as well so, be on the lookout for that at some point.**

***Roxanne/Yang (Engines Revd)**

***Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

***Zaffre/Scarlet (Swashbuckled)**

***Ren/Nora (Renore)**

**For now, I hope you enjoy this double update and have a wonderful night!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Let's Just Live" (Verse 2 onward)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Emptiness.

A black void that swallows up any who enter its domain. There is nothing but the infinite expanse of darkness to comfort all who seek freedom from its domain. This is where the soul of Atsura Otueome found itself. As he floated in the space, his eyes fluttered, finally awakening from his slumber.

"Where... am I?"

"You've finally awake."

Rubbing his head, Atsura looked around, seeing nothing but negritude for miles. With no knowledge of what was happening, the fox was completely lost in more ways than one. On top of that, the voice in his head wasn't making things better for him.

"What's going on?"

"Quiet child..." The voice cooed, her voice sweet and tender, a stark contrast from her previous instruction. "There is much to say and so little time to say it."

Feeling his anxiety growing, the gentle voice continued.

"I know your first question: Are you dead? Simply put, no... Despite your condition in the natural world, you've been spared such an unfortunate fate. Still, before you can wake up, I merely want to ask you a few questions. Understand?"

Atsura sat up but said nothing, choosing only to nod in response.

"First, who are you? Your name? Where is your home?"

"My name is Atsura and I have no home," he replied bitterly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No..."

This was for the woman conversing with him. If he didn't know her identity, then that meant HE hadn't gotten to the male yet. Sensing an advantage, she decided to take a gamble, one that could easily backfire.

Without any more questions right away, Atsura was instead met with the image of a woman with ghost-white skin wearing a long black robe. Her eyes burned with dark fire, yet, her soft grin conflicted with this imagery. The gnarled purple veins adorning her features didn't help, but he still felt nothing that would put him on alert.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe as she approached him, even going as far as to kneel in front of him.

She placed a hand on his cheek, feeling him shudder from her cold touch. She ignored his reaction however and focused her attention on something far more relevant. Closing her eyes, she felt an immense power flowing within his soul, she pushed past that and entered his heart. Inside, she felt torrential waves of hurt, despair, and rejection but, they all paled in comparison to two emotions that she assumed drove him.

Love and rage.

"Open your mind, dear. I'm not here to harm you."

He wanted to run. Normally, Atsura's body and mind would scream at him to rip himself away from the hand of the ominous figure but, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She wasn't forcing her influence on him. She didn't demand his cooperation. She... asked him.

So, he obliged.

Taking a deep breath, he did his best to clear his mind in order to grant her access. When he did, she could see many scenes playing out in front of her. It was like watching multiple movies at once, each one representing various moments of his past, from the most recent to the distant past. Her inner eye watched as one memory showed him getting attacked as a child for simply existing.

_This is nothing new... _she figured. _Discrimination against Faunus is far past common ever since they were created. I must go farther._

She scanned the different memories, each one more discouraging than the last. This went on until a few of these caught her attention. She found herself staring at a few mental screens that appeared to be faded and blacked out. Perhaps these were memories long buried?

The first major event was of him as a child (or pup) smiling alongside a little brown-skin girl with mint green hair and red eyes. With wide smiles, they'd get into all manner of trouble along the streets of Argus, stealing food just to survive only for it to conclude with the boy waking up to find the girl suddenly gone.

The next one of interest suggested another girl, this one possessing red hair and brilliant green eyes; completely the contrary to the previous visual. In this one, he was sitting alone on a swing set by himself as the other children played. Dejected, she watched as his eyes traced the ground as he weakly kicked. Then the girl came into view, innocently smiling and offering to play only to find herself knocked over as a group of bullies came over to pick on him.

_Why is this so important? _she tilted her head.

Watching still, she witnessed the boy having his ears and tail tugged and pulled on by the mean boys while the others cheered them on. That soon turned to aggressive shoving and kicking as the little brats continued to encourage the horrible acts. The only one who didn't agree with the display of cruelty was the girl who, despite her size, pushed the biggest boy only to find herself grabbed by his flunkies. Kicking and screaming, the girl found herself unable to break away from their grip and then, the woman found the relevance of this mental passage.

"Leave her alone!" she'd hear him yell as loud as he could.

When the focus was drawn to him, the pale woman saw that the scared child had disappeared, giving way to a truly courageous and fierce creature. Snarling and growling, the pint-sized Atsura stood in front of the girl with eyes that looked exactly like her own. Dark red irises and pitch-black scleras struck fear into the hearts of the children before they'd run off, no doubt wetting their pants.

When he turned back around, the image of the scared little girl would morph into that of a young woman, her hair now much longer and her smile bigger than before. Clearly, the two are bonded in some way.

The final memory was one so recent and short, yet no less important.

She watched as his affection for the same girl resulted in him being impaled by a familiar figure.

"Raven Branwen." she rubbed her chin.

"My 'mother'..." his low tone echoed in the mental hall.

"I see."

The woman turned to depart from the boy's mind, finding herself face to face with the Faunus once more.

From what she gathered, this boy had gone through much hell with very few bright spots. Soon, she found herself staring back at the Faunus boy, who refused to look at her out of shame. It seems that he saw what she did, bringing out a rare moment of empathy from her. If her perception was correct, then there were three key pieces to take into account.

1\. This young man was indeed powerful in many ways. From the intense amount of aura he produced when he was only a child was incredible, not to mention his eyes shifting to look like hers when he did so. She recalled taking a passing glance at him destroying an Ursa with his bare hands and walking away with a 'heart', despite the creatures never being made with one.

2\. Knowing that he was a student at Beacon, she had reason to believe that Ozpin knew something about him and possibly wanted to use him against her.

3\. This young man was indeed an enigma. To have eyes like hers and yet, even she didn't know about it until this point? That was something she would investigate further if given the opportunity.

For the time being, she wouldn't push the situation. The boy had already been through enough so far and she wouldn't be like him; like Ozpin. Still, she would be keeping her eyes on the Faunus from now; better to search and find nothing than remain ignorant and find out too late.

"Young man," she watched as the tired fox looked up, eyes glazed from seeing those past and tragic thoughts. "From what I've seen, you are truly a creation of destiny and as such, you are not bound to the grave yet. Do not allow yourself to be controlled by the will and desires of others. Seek out your own destiny and worry not of fate."

She withdrew her palm, gazing back with an indecipherable look before walking away, fading into the void that encircled him. Soon, Atsura found his vision become blurry as a tiny iota of light began to emerge. As the moments ticked by, it grew larger until it started to blind him, making the Faunus raise his arm to shield his eyes.

* * *

Dual colored orbs rippled, seeing an eerie radiance surround him, the fragrance of rich oils seizing his senses. Lavender coupled with honey permeated the room as the Faunus tried to pick himself up but a piercing ache in his stomach prevented any further attempts. Grimacing, Atsura did his best to steady his breathing as he stared at the faintly lit ceiling. Turning his head, he found that this was due to a large lamp that rested on a nightstand next to him.

The only thing of substance filling his head was the image of the spectral woman who spoke to him.

_Just who was that...? Why did her eyes look like mine?_

As he pondered this, the entrance to the room swung open forcing him to dart up, an act he quickly regretted when he was forced to cringe from the extreme shock coursing through his core.

"You're finally conscious."

He pushed past the throbbing in his gut to notice a brown-skin woman with catlike ears standing in the doorway. She stepped inside, flashing concern behind her ocherous eyes. Other details that he noticed were the stripes that adorned her body and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her Human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

When she was content with her inspection, the woman let out a sigh of relief.

"Your injury is improving rather well. You're lucky I found you in that cave when I did."

"What?! Ow!"

"Lie down, fool! Do you want to open it?!" she scolded only to wince herself. "Dammit..."

The fox groaned softly as he turned to the woman, noticing her holding her chest. By the looks of things, she wasn't in much better shape. He took care to slowly sit up, finding the roles reversed now.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I'm... fine. Don't worry about me," she replied through grit teeth. "You just hurry up and get better, kid."

Finding a comfortable position, Atsura shifted himself along the side of the bed. From what he could gather, her chest was wrapped tightly with bandages underneath her form-fitting black dress.

"You're not alright... Now, lie down."

"Wha?! Unhand me!"

Though she tried to resist, the tiger Faunus inevitably ended up in the bed, pouting like a spoiled brat who'd been told they weren't getting dessert. Nobody puts their hands on her without her approval, even those outside of her inner circle knew this and yet, the fox didn't hesitate. Either he was completely clueless of her identity or he really didn't care about his own wellbeing.

For his sake, she hoped that it was the former.

As she sat there trying hard to hold back the blush from his casual deed, the feline noticed the boy starting to get dressed as he was only wearing a pair of black boxers previously. She had to admit that he was rather attractive but, given his age, there was no way that she was crossing that line. She took her mind off of that forbidden door by noticing that he had not one but two Faunus traits, his ears, and tail.

"Where are you going?"

He said nothing as he pulled his pants up.

"You haven't recovered yet..."

Still, he didn't reply, choosing to focus on trying to find his shirt.

"Listen to me, brat!" she yelled, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I have a name! It's Atsura!" he fired back. He turned to the woman with a fire smoldering behind his eyes but, that wasn't what would cause her to falter as she stared at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"A-Atsura?" her voice was no higher than a whisper. "Would your last name happen to be Otueome?"

Now it was his turn to look at her incredulously.

"How do you know my last name?"

For the first time since meeting her, the woman silently chuckled. Her gaze soon turned from overbearing to one of endearment. She held her chest, not out of pain, but to touch her swelling soul. That optimism quickly turned to grief, complimented by her ears splaying back.

"It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

The door to the Xiao Long family shed was opened by the girls with Yang leading the way. Inside, the ram looked around only to see a rather large object covered by a tarp. Before she could inquire further about it, she watched as the blond, now with a newly painted arm, pulled it back to reveal her motorcycle. It took everything in Roxanne not to start gawking in amazement at such a fine vehicle.

"Sweet ride," she crossed her arms.

"I agree." Both girls felt their skin nearly leap off of their bodies upon hearing Tai Yang's voice behind them. Turning around, they saw the man leaning against the doorframe with an amused smirk. "But, I don't remember saying that you were ready..."

"Oh yeah? You gonna try and stop us?" Yang challenged.

Tai simply chuckled.

"No. I think I'm still sore from our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter and, I also have a question for you," he noticed that the Faunus girl was about to step out only to stop her dead in her tracks. "Both of you."

Yang and Roxanne looked at one another, neither knowing what to expect from the older man.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you want to see her. I've stopped you in the past, but not anymore." he sighed. "And we both read the note. We know your sister is headed to Mistral."

He then turned his attention to Roxanne who still wondered what he wanted to ask.

"As for you, young lady, I've come to see you as my own daughter after these last few months. It's not every day that someone chooses to stay behind and help to cheer up my sunny dragon. You not only did that, but you seemed to have sparked something in her. I don't take that lightly." Roxanne couldn't hold back the warmth in her cheeks.

"You do?" she didn't care that she sounded wanting.

"Of course! You're certainly a member of this family as far as I'm concerned. Plus, if it means anything to you two, I approve."

Both girls instantly tensed up, their entire faces turning beet red upon hearing the father's support.

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're both happy and willing to look out for each other going forward?" They slowly nodded. "Good. So, where are you going?"

Yang and Roxanne exchanged a glance before looking back at Tai Yang with confident grins.

* * *

The clouds above rumbled in the distance, signaling an impending storm. On the outskirts of Amestras, the Branwen tribe made preparations to withstand the rains and keep their location hidden from would-be travelers. However, deep with the back of their compound, a large cage sat, hidden from sight thanks in part to the largest tent shielding it from view.

Inside, sat the constrained form of Pyrrha Nikos. It had been at least a week since she'd been taken captive by the Branwen tribe and by the looks of things, she still hadn't recovered from the traumatic memory of her companion and sweetheart being cut down before her eyes. Since being taken prisoner, she hadn't had a decent shower. Her eyes had dark bags under them; her glare appearing more vicious than intended as a result. She hardly ate the food they brought her due to a lack of appetite.

She just spent days staring off as if waiting for something or someone to appear.

Vernal was currently watching over the warrior with boredom. She hardly said anything over a barely audible hush. The only interesting thing of note that occurred throughout her watch duty came when she noticed the rain beginning to come down. Vernal looked on as Pyrrha didn't even flinch from the harsh and icy tempest drenched her, soaking her clothes to her skin.

"I could get you a blanket," she offered. "I doubt it could take the place for the warmth of your lover."

Pyrrha didn't answer.

She instead tilted her head toward the sapphire orbs, a dark and crazed soul threatening to break out from her vengeful gaze. Even in spite of her safety due to the conditions set in place, Vernal couldn't shake off the faint feeling of anxiety slithering around her spine.

The only one not affected appeared from the back of the massive tent her mask once more concealing her features.

"Make any face you want, girl. It doesn't change the truth."

She didn't have to say it, words designed to invoke rage out of the scarlet-locked warrior. Raven Branwen knew exactly what implications she was making and she didn't care. The past was the past; unchangeable. The slow-burning rage flickered behind her prisoner's green eyes, a look she seemed to revel in as Pyrrha bit down on her lip. The tiny rise and fall of her chest was just another indication of her trying to keep herself from completely losing it.

"I wonder... How could a monster like you have given birth to an amazing person like him?"

Raven turned to her subordinate who looked perplexed at such a random question. The leader shook her head before turning to leave, she had other pressing matters to attend to and she wasn't about to waste time on pointless rhetoric. Vernal could feel that something was off but, she would say nothing. Only a passing glance to the intensely glaring girl was spared before she too left, leaving Pyrrha to shiver from the combination of her boiling blood and the frigid rain.

After reentering the tent, she finally removed her mask, revealing dark bags under her eyes. She thanked the gods she maintained her composure, especially when the girl mentioned her son. In truth, she'd been haunted by her actions, resulting in little to no sleep. It wasn't completely clear to the members of her tribe, but there were some signs that something was bugging her.

Anytime she would try to sleep, she'd see that image of the fox-boy, eyes wide in horror when she revealed herself to him; a secret he'd come to take to the grave it appeared. This wasn't new to Raven, she'd done this before. Assassinations. Executions. Whatever was necessary for her, and the tribe's survival, she never hesitated to do so and yet, she felt something eating away at her very soul.

That damning sensation didn't stop her though. She went about things as if nothing was wrong but, it was clear that there was more to things than just a simple killing. Of course, the girl didn't make things any better; How dare she judge her? Everything she did was for the good of the tribe.

Right?

The moment she questioned her resolve, that was the moment her humanity returned. There was no way she could convince the demons in her head that her actions were warranted. What could justify killing a boy not even eighteen years old? How could anybody declare the life of one so young to be expendable? Was she happy with what she achieved?

Raven stared at the floor as the rain pounded against the roof of her shelter. The sounds of the increased torrential downpour gave her the obvious answer. Still, her pride wouldn't admit that maybe... just maybe she was wrong. A single tear broke through her defense combined with her lip quivering with every replay of that event.

But, like with all things in her life, she forced herself to ignore the daunting hands clutching at her spirit. The voice of her lieutenant called out to her, forcing her to take a deep breath before putting on her mask once more.

"The weak die so that the strong survive."

* * *

The gulls above cawed as they sought refuge before the night overtook the skies. Nothing but water for miles would greet them while the sun nearly completed its descent behind the horizon. A large ship cruised steadily down the ocean face. Onboard, a pair of fiery orbs looked out at the pure scene behind her. While the sunset was beautiful in its own right, she preferred to watch the stars in the clear royal blue sky while leaning against her orange/black motorbike.

"Hey," she was pulled from her thoughts upon hearing the sound her a certain blond-haired girl. "What do you think?"

Yang now wore a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails and fitted black pants. To say that she looked amazing would've been out of character for her, but, the slight tint of pink said enough.

"Y-You clean up alright. Better than the sweats and t-shirt combo." she joked.

"Oh please, I don't recall you having a problem with that look when we were... Mppfh!"

It was a close call, but Roxanne Octane managed to clamp her hand over Yang's mouth, preventing her from spilling their personal business to a couple passing by. As they walked by without a single glance, she finally removed her palm, mainly due to her partner licking her hand.

"Gaahh! Really, Yang?"

"What? I can't help that you taste good."

The ram opted not to bite at the obvious bait, instead, raising an annoyed brow.

"Mhmm... So what's up? Did you get our cabin?"

"Yep! We just need to lock up our bikes and we can go inside."

Roxanne nodded in understanding but made no move to head inside just yet. There was still so much on her mind. Meanwhile, Yang couldn't help but take in the sight of the girl's new wardrobe.

A long sleeveless black and orange windbreaker rested over a skintight, half-cut black muscle shirt that showed off her toned midsection. Her arms were covered by gypsum arm-sleeves, specially crafted to aid in the use of her semblance as well as hide the burns. Instead of pigtails, her auburn hair was now tied in a high updo ponytail. Lastly, she traded in her jeans for black leggings that were tucked in dark brown boots to complete the look.

"Gotta hand it to you, Roxie. You look amazing yourself!"

"Thanks..."

"Alright, what's wrong? You're mopier than usual; like, Blake level mopey."

"Coming from miss sighs-a-lot. I lost count of how many times you exhaled depression!" she countered with a giggle before finally calming down. "I'm just a little nervous. Between your dad helping me get this bike and our journey to Mistral, I was just wondering about our friends..."

"...and your team?" Yang added.

"I know Earna and Zaffre are far away but, it's weird knowing that Atsura is just wandering Remnant. I know he can handle himself, but he is my partner after all. We've been friends ever since our initiation and yet, it's been so long since I've seen any of them. I really hope they're alright."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, orange and lavender locked onto one another, neither backing down. That hand soon slipped into the Faunus' as her gaze softened.

"You've grown and I'm more than willing to bet that they've all been hard at work getting stronger themselves. I can't guarantee that things will be the same but, things will be okay. But, I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"Of course! I miss my sister, and Weiss too. But, I know that they're going to be alright until I get my hands on Ruby."

"What about Blake?" Roxanne hated how sad her words sounded, but she didn't show it.

Yang stared out at the seemingly endless expanse of water, not even blinking as the dusk kissed her face. What about the cat-girl who just ran off? What did she truly think about her sudden disappearance after Beacon fell?

"It hurt..." Yang placed her free hand over her chest. "She just ran away when I needed her the most. I felt betrayed and yet, I learned something important in spite of that pain."

"What's that?"

"While Blake will always be my friend, I had to open my eyes to find that I could have more. Every moment you spent helping and comforting me; every argument, every training session. You've not only been a good friend but I'm glad to say that you've become more to me too. Yes, I miss Blake. But, I also hope that she's safe too."

Hearing this, Roxanne pulled Yang into a headlock, but instead of ruffling her hair, she surprised the blond by embracing her. In fairness, Yang was now afraid when this happened. Sure, she's experienced soft moments with Roxanne, but this was taking the cake given that this was unprovoked. No argument. No training. Just gentleness.

Roxanne capped this off by kissing her temple before releasing the stunned girl. So many thoughts crossed Yang's mind until she witnessed the ram frown softly at her.

"This stays between us... Clear?"

"Crystal!" she chuckled only to hug the Faunus right back, much to her disdain. "But, it's nice to know you're soft on me."

"I. Am. Not. Soft!" she grunted while trying to tear herself apart from the girl.

Even with the overexertion of PDA, Roxanne couldn't deny that she enjoyed Yang's attitude as the stars overhead shined brightly. She figured that she'd enjoy the peace of these tender moments. Once they dock, it would be all business. From finding Ruby and the others to possibly running into Yang's mom. As they embraced, her mind began to wander on her own teammates.

**Can we get back to a happy place? We've suffered so much pain and sorrow**

**After yesterday is there any way we can trust tomorrow?**

**Will we go through life filled with strife like it's torn and tattered?**

**Can we keep this up when we all know that every hope has**

First, there was Zaffre.

Unbeknownst to her, he had been enjoying his time with team SSSN or currently SSZN as they were gaining more experience as a unit. From fighting Grimm, to even members of the White Fang, there was no shortage of things to do. The current group was traveling and helping out anyone they could along the way. Even with being months since leaving Beacon and the hardships dealt with his constant missions, the kangaroo Faunus looked to the distance with optimism; hope for the future.

**And the lesson isn't new**

**That some dreams just can't come true**

**When it finally falls and the battle's through**

**When our faith is gone and there's nothing left to lose**

Earna continued to train and learn at Atlas Academy. After Weiss' escape, she was indirectly blamed and forced to start from the bottom of the barrel. Even now, she was working hard in the gym, studying and pushing herself to be better than the rest of her class. Whether she knew it or not, General Ironwood didn't see her as a problem, nor did he personally blame her. In truth, he knew that the council members used her as a scapegoat in order to avoid any personal vendetta with the Schnee patriarch.

Even still, royal blue eyes remained focused on her goals, her smile growing despite the pain she endured to get there.

**Let's just live, just one day, let's forget about our problems**

**Let's fall in love with life and just be free**

**The sun will never fade, the night won't steal our day**

**Let's dance and laugh and love and let's just live**

Atsura, having recovered from his near-death experience, trained with the woman who saved his life. After speaking with her, he learned that her name was Sienna Khan, the former leader of the White Fang and many other things involving his past. It was grueling work, but he soon got back to form. Now, he was meditating with the woman who treated him like a true son. His attire remained the same, though his sleeveless avant coat now bore the emblem of a grey wolf's face with eyes black as the night. He also cast aside the old scarf he always had since he was a child, replacing it with Pyrrha's scarlet scarf.

Meeting Sienna was possibly the best thing to happen to him as she pushed him but she also comforted him when he needed it. She knew what he wanted and she knew how far he was willing to go to get it. Amidst the sweat and aches, he'd look over to his new mentor, who stood in front of him with arms folded and a smirk on her lips.

"Are you ready?"

Red and green eyes looked back at the tigress.

_Pyrrha. Do you believe...?._

Little did he know, the dangerously silent Pyrrha Nikos, bound and caged let the tiniest of smiles tug at the corners of her lip. She didn't have to hear him, she felt his words. She may have imagined it, but the feeling it gave her was as real as her situation. Placing her hand on her chest, she closed her eyes, relishing the first feeling of warmth she'd felt in nearly a month. She parted her lips, letting out a sound no bigger than a whisper.

"Yes..."

* * *

The doors opened to Salem's chamber, revealing two figures. The taller of the two entered first, tailed by the shorter feminine form. Salem looked over with straight expression as the pair bowed their heads respectively.

"Cinder, please wait outside."

The dark-haired woman opened her mouth to wheeze out her objection, but a glower directed at her shut that down. She took her leave, letting out a silent growl pouring out of her mouth as she shut the door. This left the green-haired girl to face the pale white woman alone.

"Emerald? Do you know why I summoned you?"

"N-No ma'am..." she didn't dare look her in the eye. "I don't."

Salem stood from her chair, causing Emerald to flinch despite being on the other side of the room; the power dynamic clearly visible between the two. She slowly walked over to the girl, sensing her fear growing stronger with each step forward.

"I'm curious about a certain Faunus and I believe you can help me."

"I- I can?"

She stopped, leaving only a couple of inches between them; she could literally taste the girl's fear when she leaned forward.

"I know that you and Atsura have a shared past, and I want to know everything."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Salutations!**

**Well, this is the end of the volume 4 section of this arc and the next chapter will start the volume 5 part of the story. Up to this point, I wanted to run things down really quickly. There was so much going on so let's get started.**

***While I love Bumbleby, I didn't like how little development they had before just being thrown together. This only grew when you realized that the show seemingly pushed for Black Sun throughout the majority of the story up to the second episode of volume 6. Then Blake and Yang suddenly became a couple and, from a writer's (not an expert) POV, I didn't like that. **

**Long story short, I wanted to give Yang an actual in-depth relationship building arc while dealing with her original arc in the canon. So, Engines Revd is canon to this story going forward. **

***With the second half of this volume on its way, I want to say this about Earna. She's going to be brought back full-time in volume 6. The 5th volume story trail shouldn't take too long but it's going to let me bring up some shifts for her character going forward so she's given as much love and direction as Atsura & Roxanne so far. The same can be said for Zaffre as well. (So no worries).**

***Atsura's journey was centered around finding his mother and, although Raven is revealed to be that, there is still more to that story. Sienna Khan is a character that I wanted to know more about, but, she was offed in like one or two scenes. I'm going to give her a bigger role going forward as well, although I'm still working on her long-term. **

**Also, there will be more mature scenes at points so, I'll be sure to give discretion warnings as you reach them just in case you may want to skip past them. This applies to all characters that fall into this regardless of orientation and/or whether or not they're in an official relationship.**

**Alright, that's my time! I hope you all enjoy and I appreciate the love and support. We've hit over 2850 views and the number of faves and follows are growing as well. Much love and respect to you all. Lastly, if you all have RWBY stories of your own, let me know so I can add them to my reading list. I love to read any works that you guys have!**

**Goodnight everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Unexpected

* * *

It'd been nearly a month since the pair departed from Patch and in only a few short days, Yang and Roxanne found themselves being 'escorted' through the Branwen Tribe's domain, many with black eyes and bruises from trying to ambush the girls earlier in the day. Lavender and orange remained focused as they wandered through the compound, ignoring the murmurs of those around them.

This wasn't the first time they'd encounter unwanted visitors but, seeing their fellow tribesmen in such a state made for an interesting observation, one that required further investigation. With each step closer, more and more of the clan followed behind the young women until they stopped just short of their destination. By now, the pair were surrounded by various members of the tribe, each wondering just what their purpose for being there was.

As if on cue, Raven Branwen made her appearance. Wearing her mask, she looked to preserve her threatening form; a form that wouldn't last long upon seeing who her 'guests' were. While she didn't recognize the girl with auburn hair, she knew exactly who the blond was.

"Mom..."

_You have got to be kidding me... _she rolled her eyes under her covering before nodding to her lieutenant who rushed inside shortly thereafter. There was no need to hide her face, so the older woman simply removed her Grimm-like face in favor of a more human approach.

"Yang..." she replied, setting her mask down. "So, after all of this time, you finally decide to visit me?"

If there was any signal of the girl's anger, it came in the form of her left arm shivering. Instinctively, she held the convulsing limb with her prosthesis while Roxanne side-eyed her in concern.

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you..."

"...and you found me! You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality!" the gusto behind her tone came off as more mocking that sincere, but a quick glance to her comrade helped Yang to remain silent; surely this farce couldn't last too much longer. "Well done, Yang. But, did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"They started it!" Now it was Roxanne's turn to respond, not enjoying the innuendo made.

Thankfully, Yang returned the favor in calming her partner down.

Raven's grin turned to a straight line as she finally regarded the fall-locked girl.

"Well, you both certainly finished it." Seeing neither were amused, the tribe leader sought to move things along. "Right... I'm sure this is all overwhelming, but I must admit that you've proven yourself. So, any questions that you may have, I'll be happy to answer. You two can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the chef up something for you both."

Much to Raven's surprise, Yang simply shook her head.

"That's not why we're here...!"

Whatever pleasantries were there instantly were carried away by the whistling gale, replaced by heavy tension. Roxanne took notice of the bewildered stares and hushed whisperings around them. Grabbing her scarred arm, the ram paid close attention to the area around them while Yang continued to focus on the now visibly upset woman across from her.

"What was that?!"

"We didn't come for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistra. She's with Qrow and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take us to her."

The sheer audacity of such a statement was noteworthy, even Raven. Despite her bruised ego, she had to admit that the machinations of her daughter coming here for such a reason was rather impressive, if not completely foolhardy. Still, she had a reputation to uphold, showcased by her casually scoffing.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're family..." Yang responded in an overdramatic fashion.

"Family... Only coming around when they need something." From faux impression to pure annoyance now, Raven hissed her twin brother's name before returning her attention to her candid daughter. If this was how her ungrateful offspring was going to be, she'd rather not stay to see where things would end up. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she really means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save us time. Ruby is headed to Mistral, but there's no guarantee that she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages, but dad told me how your semblance works."

The cocky smirk now rested on Yang Xiao Long's face as the others began whispering among themselves. Not even a small handful of the tribe knew their leaders' semblance fully. Once more, Raven cursed, only this time, it was the name of her former lover and ex-husband. After Yang's revelation of how she could bond with certain people, thus creating portals to them, Raven finally spoke up, her rage held back only by a thinly veiled guise of disinterest.

"You've got one for dad, one for me, and one for Qrow. So, make a portal to my uncle and we'll be on our way."

"If your sister is with Qrow, then I fear that she's already a lost cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Roxanne growled, not liking this game that the older woman was playing at.

"You two don't want to get mixed up in all of that. Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him."

Fiery eyes, wide in shock, were no match for the fury course through Yang. Helpless, Roxanne could only watch as her friend began breathing harder out of sheer rage for that last comment. It wasn't until the last minute that Yang finally spoke again, appearing to have recovered her poise.

"I don't care what you think. Nothing is going to keep us from finding my little sister!"

"Well, aren't you stubborn?" Raven cooed mockingly.

"I get it from my mom..." Yang fired back coldly.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here," The elder woman then waved her hand dismissively. "Take them away."

The men and women surrounding them began to close in on the two, much to the girl's chagrin. Roxanne took a fighting stance while Yang just watched as her own mother gave the order without hesitation. How could she? When her father described Raven Branwen as difficult, she didn't think he'd meant downright unbearable.

"Did you not hear me?" she yelled out, halting the woman's exit. "I said send us to Qrow dammit!"

Crimson orbs now glared at the pale woman nonchalantly staring back. Gone were the delightful purple gems, replaced by the bloody optics of a tumultuous young woman.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!"

Yang merely stared at the guy, trying fervently to figure if he was trying to be brave or just plain stupid. After settling on both options, she narrowed her eyes, ready to blow off some steam.

"Make me..."

The male rushed forward with his bone marrow sword held high in the air. Prepared from such a telegraphed attack, Yang merely ducked, sending the guy flying over her. To make matter's worse, Roxanne rushed over to greet the poor sap with a devious grin before cracking his head with her own skull. This dazed him enough for the Faunus to land a spinning heel kick that sent him flying past the massive tent, resulting in a girlish squeal, faint as it was.

"Wait..."

Yang didn't hear this as she was now focused on a second tribesman whom she kneed in the gut before punching him in the jaw. The force of the impact sent him careening into a large brown blanket, revealing a certain white-haired heiress.

"Yang?"

"Weiss?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Hello?"

"PYRRHA?!" the two members of Team RWBY suddenly called out at the same time.

The three girls looked at one another, trying to make sense of things. After a few more moments of shock as well as fear-induced stillness from the rest of the tribe, Weiss huffed to herself.

"Well, guess subtlety's out..."

The fencing 'damsel' used her summoning, causing the icy knight to grow to gigantic proportions, thus destroying the cage that kept her prisoner. She then ran off over to her friends who were still trying to make sense of what was going on. If there ever was a good place to start, one could guess that the obvious was the best option.

"What is that?" Yang supplicated, motioning toward the colossal construct.

"Don't worry about it," Weiss dismissed, ready to strike even without her weapon. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby."

"Wait, your mom kidnapped me?!"

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang yelled.

Raven observed the chaos unfolding before her with intense exasperation. What started as an unwanted visit from her 'prodigal daughter' and her friend had now escalated to something that would spell doom for everyone around. Despite her need to just end things, she needn't sully her hands as a bolt of lightning crashed down between the girls and the now angry tribe.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Vernal holding Weiss's sword in one hand, and a restrained and blindfolded Pyrrha Nikos in the other. Silence once again took over the camp as Raven could finally hear herself think.

"Thank you, Vernal," she acknowledged before turning to her subordinates. "If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl and the weapon back, Vernal."

"But..."

"Do as I ask."

Against her wishes, Vernal growled but returned the rapier to Weiss Schnee before shoving the secured Pyrrha into the arms of her friends. While they worked to undo the knots, Raven wasted little time in getting their attention.

"You two... in my tent, now." She pointed to Weiss and Yang specifically.

"Why?"

Raven ignored the act of defiance and entered her home without so much as a passing glance. Soon, the crowd disbursed, leaving only the foursome to try and collect themselves. There were so many questions and yet, so little time as Weiss hugged her teammate while her construct soon faded away. After the cloth was removed from Pyrrha's eyes, she was both relieved and disappointed to see the face of a worried Roxanne Octane.

Breaking down into tears, she latched herself onto the ram Faunus, sobbing quietly.

"I missed you so much..." Weiss eked out.

"Thank you..." Pyrrha whispered with tears streaming down.

There were so many questions...

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps wandered the forest depths as the midday sun peaked through the trees above. This was the norm for the former leaders as they'd stop only to rest or train. With time against them, they wasted little time on chit-chat. Onward and they marched, Sienna and Atsura proceeded closer to their destination, the latter unsure of the exact location.

"Where are we headed?" he finally broke the silence.

"Mistral. Specifically, Haven Academy..." She replied, intercepting the next inquiry.

"Wait, Haven?! That's still miles away!"

"All the more reason to keep going, Atsura. We can't delay..."

"But... Pyrrha..."

"We'll save your friend after we stop the White Fang from destroying the academy."

This debate continued ever since the two were formally introduced. Atsura's determination to save Pyrrha vs her need to stop the organization she once led. It was basically the same argument but, it was no less entertaining given their relationship. Sienna would poke fun, knowing that he understood the whole 'greater good', even if he didn't buy into it completely.

Revelations shared between the two early on established their connection though opted to keep it a secret until things were settled first. However, there was something that did trouble Atsura as they pushed forward.

"So... You were the leader of the White Fang, right?"

"Yes...?"

"So, are you trying to stop them as revenge?" he raised a confused eyebrow.

Sienna sighed, figuring that this was going to come up eventually. Noticing that the sun was beginning to set, she turned around with eyes closed before signaling him to keep going. Silence once again took over as the two kept walking. Atsura chose not to say anything else, figuring that it was a touchy subject. In truth, it wasn't as simple as stopping the White Fang.

They ate and settled in for the night at a clearing near a lake. It wasn't the most ideal place, but it was at least private enough where they could stay hidden from any unsavory characters. The two sat around a fire that the fox prepared and ate in silence. While he devoured some fish, Atsura soon noticed that something was off.

"Sienna?" she looked up at the younger Faunus. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine... Don't I look fine?" she countered defensively.

"You haven't bothered to try any of the fish I caught earlier." he deadpanned.

"I'm just not hungry-"

Her growling stomach swiftly dismissed Sienna's obvious lie, resisting the urge to face-palm. Before she could come up with another excuse for not eating, the tigress found a rather large salmon on a stick being shoved in her face. As strong and determined as she may be, even she couldn't ignore the enticing smell. She took a few bites, purring happily before spotting the fox staring back at her with a look of concern.

"Alright..." she groaned. "You want to know why I'm trying to save Haven so badly?"

"Of course. I'm just a little confused that the former leader of the White Fang is willing to help out the humans they say they hate so much."

Sienna Khan chuckled gently at his naivety.

"While it is true that I don't necessarily like humans all that much, I never wanted them dead. I merely sought equality for our kind. However, after I was usurped, I found that there were several members who wanted supremacy, not equality. Even in spite of my own tactics, I refused to just outright kill humans for the sake of killing them and I certainly never wanted to prove that the Faunus were better, but on equal footing with the humans who discriminated against us. Surely, you can understand that."

Atsura recalled his own past dealings with many humans, from his less than enjoyable childhood in Argus and even his own mother's actions; One such memory causing him to involuntarily growl.

"You're thinking about the Festival, right?"

With eyes the size of saucers, he stared back at Sienna, stunned. "How did you...?"

"I watched your first-round match during the tournament..." she noticed his skepticism and laughed. "Just because I was the leader of a tightly ran organization doesn't mean I can't take a moment to relax every once in a while."

"True. It's just something that takes getting used to, I guess."

"Even still, the teamwork between you and your friends was formidable. Three Faunus and a human working together, albeit sloppily at first, to defeat their opponents and win the fight? That's practically what the White Fang was founded on but, it was what happened after that truly represented our initial implications.

"We were booed shortly after..."

"You were booed as a team. Did the human girl deny you after that or did she stick by your side?"

Atsura crossed his arms, realizing that the tigress' words were accurate. If he didn't know better, he would've missed the playfully superior tone of her voice. From his perspective, it was like talking to a true mother figure and, given everything that happened at this point, he welcomed it with open arms.

"She never once treated us as lesser than her. She stood by our side and accepted the boos right by our side. Earna, was always like that, ever since we all first met."

Sienna nodded with an understanding gaze.

"That is why we're headed to Haven Academy. If we can stop the group from attacking the school, then we can preserve the light of hope that you and your friends have sparked. It's what we were founded on and I refuse to let that principle die because of some spoiled brat who thinks himself a king..."

Under the glowing embers, Atsura could see the flames of confidence roaring behind the woman's eyes.

"Then, we'd best get some rest. We can leave in a few hours if you'd prefer."

The two would find a spot to rest along the soft grass as the crickets and lightning bugs made their appearance. While Sienna slept soundly after a good meal, Atsura chose to just take in the imagery around him. His mind began to wonder about all of the things in his life. His first year at Beacon Academy and leading his team. Their growth together as a family and their unfortunate separation. Knowing that Zaffre wanted to transfer to Shade Academy along with 3/4 of Team SSSN really helped Atsura to see that his buddy was willing to become more than just a supporting member of their original group.

He thought of Earna who was brought under General Ironwood's lead to return to Atlas so that she could continue her studies while avoiding the consequences of going AWOL before. He couldn't blame her for her decision and always pondered how she was doing; she was strong, so he never worried for too long. Then there was his partner, Roxanne.

Of all the members on the team, she was the one he shared the closest bond with. After finding out that she was severely burned from her actions during the academy's fall, he wanted nothing more than to scold her. The moment he saw the damage however, everything changed. He couldn't fathom the idea of yelling at his fellow Faunus.

She was like a sister to him and he didn't take that lightly.

As his eyes began to grow heavier, he allowed one last image to grace his mind, one that was all too familiar. Those green eyes. Her long scarlet hair. Her warm smile. Atsura wanted nothing more than to go and rescue her but, he had no idea where to look. It was the promise from Sienna to find her after they saved the school but, he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

The look of horror on her face as he was stabbed by Raven.

Seeing the pain on her face was more than enough reason for him to want to get back and find Pyrrha, but, he also knew that the girl would scold him if he abandoned the many just for her. This and the other memories brought him back to what Sienna told him about unity between the Faunus and Humans. If his team was a spark, then his bond with the spartan may very well be a wildfire.

All of these things aside, he knew where his priorities lied and he couldn't let his desires get in the way of what a huntsman's duties. If his life has taught him anything at this point, it was that destiny always had a way of bringing things into alignment. He let out a soft yawn before closing his eyes, letting sleep finally take over.

* * *

Qrow Branwen looked out at the city of Mistral even more depressed than usual. After making it to the city, he sought out a few Huntsmen and women to aid in a plan he concocted in order to retrieve the spring maiden. However, all he received were excuses from the headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart and no trace of any of the freelance huntsmen and huntresses. The more he searched, the more demoralized he'd become until he exhausted every single name on the list.

"This just doesn't make any sense..." he muttered to nobody. "I get one or two, but, all of them?"

Every. Single. Name.

He couldn't wrap his mind around this. No matter where in Mistral he traveled to, Qrow would receive the same story. They were either deemed missing in action or confirmed dead. The sudden realization forced him to even pay off one of the Huntsman's debt to a bartender; Shiro was his name. He leaned against the banister of the home he and the kids were staying at, just trying to figure out what he could do now.

Suddenly, a sound so familiar caught his attention. Turning around, Qrow Branwen saw the calling card of his twin sister, preparing himself for either a verbal or physical battle.

"Raven?" he narrowed his eyes awaiting the emergence of the dark-haired woman. Instead, he was greeted by another sight, one that made him loosen up. "Oh!"

Meanwhile, within the house, Team RNJR (or JNRR) was cooking up a storm with Lie Ren at the helm. He was busy stirring a large pot of delicious ramen. Jaune Arc worked on setting the table while Nora was chopping vegetables (in addition to eating some as well). This left Ruby Rose who was searing the meat to add to the pot.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done!" Ren announced, much to Ruby's delight.

"Awesome! All we need now is Qrow and we'll be all set."

"Do you really think he's going to bring that many people?" Nora wondered out loud, missing Ren's disapproving gaze as she popped another carrot slice in her mouth. "This is a lot of food."

"I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we could get."

Their answer would come when the front door opened and Qrow called out from the living room.

"I'm back!"

The group scrambled to finish setting the table, with Ruby going on to greet her uncle and the back-up he aimed to acquire. Imagine her surprise when she greeted by not one but four well-known faces, one bringing her to tears almost instantaneously.

Guilt.

Shame.

Worry.

Fear.

All of these words could perfectly encompass Ruby Rose's reaction to seeing the taller blond girl approach her. But, none of it mattered as she tried her best to stammer out any form of explanation.

"Yang? I'm... I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed! I... I should've talked to you more but,"

She was cut off when the elder sibling wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into the tightest of embraces. Whatever Ruby thought would or should happen to her was quickly washed away as she gave in to the warmth and affection from her sibling.

"I love you."

Silver eyes shimmered until the dam broke. Ruby couldn't help but bury her face into Yang's bosom, sobbing out the only words she felt were appropriate for such an occasion.

"I love you too."

What followed was a massive slew of emotions that filled the house with more than enough feelings for one's lifetime. It began with Weiss's inclusion in the hug, the Atlesian being more than happy to be reunited with her team. Roxanne could only smile at the sight while helping a weak Pyrrha to one of the couches. Team JNPR would join in on the emotional fun when they spotted their own teammate, ready to bombard her with questions and hugs as well. Thankfully, despite how she felt, Pyrrha had more than enough strength to reciprocate the love to each and every one of them.

"Hello again..." she smiled weakly.

Hearing her raspy voice, everyone soon noticed her condition. Though she was fully clothed, most of her battle outfit was severely damaged and torn. Her hair was disheveled and she was covered in dirt and grime from the elements. Even her eyes, normally bright green and full of life, were now a faded shade of their former brilliance. What brought on the million lien question was the absence of a particular item, one thought to be bound to her.

"Pyrrha, where's your sash?" Jaune asked in a hushed tone.

"More importantly," Nora side-eyed the blond boy. "Where's Atsura?"

What little bit of positivity in the girl suddenly vanished as the image of the Faunus' shocked visage flashed in her mind again. She couldn't stop seeing the pain in his eyes after he was run through by the woman who kept her captive all of this time. She clutched her head, trying her absolutely best to shake off the scene that replayed in her mind over and over again.

The dull shades of green and red orbs growing dimmer by the second.

The look on his face that begged her forgiveness for failing to protect her.

His last gasp as he fell down the dark chasm.

Pyrrha couldn't take the agony that came with these memories and with a pained shriek she fell over. Being the closest to her, Roxanne caught Pyrrha who shivered in her arms, trying her best to erase those morbid and horrific images from her head. When she finally did look up, everyone could see the desperation behind those pools of emerald.

"Miss Nikos?" The group soon turned to see a young tan boy with freckles with an all too familiar cane in his hands. "Is that really you?"

She stared at the boy in confusion but, seeing the cane, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him.

"How do you... know me?"

"I'd think I would remember the girl who almost became a maiden." the male chuckled nervously.

"Pro-Professor Ozpin?"

"Welcome back, Pyrrha..." he smiled warmly. "But, you can call me Oscar Pine."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I really ran into writer's block with this one and spent days trying to configure things just right. I guess you can call this a bridge chapter; the side dish, so to speak. Anyway, here are the important things of note:**

**1\. The Battle of Haven is up next.**

**2\. The truth of Atsura's past will be revealed fully as it pertains to Sienna Khan and Raven Branwen.**

**3\. I'm working to bring Zaffre back for the next volumes (6 & 7 in show canon/3 Winter in story canon).**

**I also want to give a big shoutout to everyone who's faved or followed this story so far. **

**Seeing you guys show so much support really means a lot to me! When I first started this story, it was literally going to just be a one-shot since I had just got into the show around August or September of last year. Without too many (and unnecessary) details, I heard about it from a friend years before but after the spoiling of Pyrrha's death, before I could even see episode 1, I stayed away.**

**Lo, and behold, RWBY chibi caught my eye on Youtube and then I happened to see the entire first volume on there as well. Several binges later, and I'm geeking out to the joy that May Marigold is the shows first trans character. I'm considering working on either a one-shot or including her once I get Volume 3: Winter up to the current timeline with the teams in Atlas. **

**I am going to pick back up on the contest as well. I just have some personal things in real life that are really taking a toll on me. However, I do plan on doing something a little less stressful once I finish with volume 2 of this story. No spoilers, but I will say that the beginning of volume 3 will be based on a past RWBY canon narrative that'll be in conjunction with the events of volume 6's story.**

**With everything out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for the next one; it may come sooner than you think. For now, I'm signing off with love and positive energy directed to all who made it this far. Love you guys and goodnight/morning!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Battle Lines

* * *

A new morning brought with it a welcomed sense of peace as Oscar (currently Ozpin) sat alongside his most loyal soldier, Qrow. While the students slept, they opted to enjoy a fresh cup of coffee while discussing everything that'd transpired the prior evening. What started with only six of them had now grown to ten with the inclusion of Yang Xiao Long, Roxanne Octane, Weiss Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Speaking of her," Qrow spoke up. "How's she holding up?"

"I won't lie to you; If what miss Nikos stated is true, then there's no definitive way to tell." The brown-haired boy took another sip from his mug, letting the hot liquid trickle down his tongue. Looking over, he noticed the conflict behind the red eyes of Qrow Branwen. This was further proven when his grip on the mug tightened around the piping hot cup. "Qrow?"

"I should've protected him..." he sighed.

"You couldn't have been in two places at the same time. Nobody can fault you for something you didn't know..."

"But..."

"We both suspected that this was a possibility. Neither of us knew for sure, but we did our best to help him with the clues that were gathered. All we can do now is try and be as comforting and understanding of miss Nikos when she's ready to share more."

Qrow still didn't remove his grasp from the warm vessel, but at least his glower began to relax. This was good as Ozpin did have more to discuss with the man. Even still, he'd find his own mind drifting off to that night. The shriek of agony followed by a brief explanation was enough to leave a chill down any person's spine, but, it was a bridge that had yet to be built completely.

Taking another sip of his drink, Qrow took a deep breath.

"Things aren't looking good, Oz..."

"Ever the optimist," the boy chuckled. "While I would not say that our current predicament is... ideal, I think that we can both agree that our situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force."

"Pro Huntsmen like that don't just bite it all at once. Salem's powerful; It seems like her reach is growing by the day. What does that say about humanity?"

"That there are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm. But, I still believe that there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it."

The debate would've continued but the sudden interruption ceased their discussion for the time being. Looking over, the sight of Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos entered view; the pair working their way around to the couch.

"Ah, Miss Rose! Miss Nikos! Good morning," Oscar/Ozpin greeted formally. "It's a pleasure to have you join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps. I hope you both slept well."

Both girls nodded but, it was evident that the last statement was more directed to the green-eyed girl who hadn't even fixed her hair. Thankfully, the dark circles under her eyes had begun to fade. The shine in her eyes appeared to have returned as well, though they were still a mere fraction of what they used to be.

"It's been a while since I've slept in a real bed," Pyrrha half-heartedly joked. "I almost didn't want to get up."

"No one would blame you if you'd chosen to sleep in," Ozpin grinned kindly. "You've been through a lot and I doubt anybody here would be upset if you got all the rest you needed."

Pyrrha bowed her head in gratitude, forcing a smile on her face.

"While I appreciate the concern, I'm feeling better now."

Both of the men exchanged glances at one another, agreeing to not press the matter any further. As the former headmaster stated, they'd be ready to be there for the warrior when she was ready to receive it. For now, they had a mission to prepare for.

* * *

"Mistral..."

Atsura looked around, taking in all that the city had to offer while he and Sienna crossed up one of the many pathways leading to Haven. He'd always wondered what the city was like and it was safe to say that he was not disappointed. Remembering the lowest levels of the kingdom where illegal sales were conducted to the much more elegant settings of families enjoying their time together. The latter, while enjoyable to witness brought with it a pang of sadness in the Faunus' heart.

"You're not that helpless little boy anymore," Sienna commented, noting his solemn demeanor. "You're not alone Atsura. You have a wonderful young woman who's waiting for you, and I promise that you'll be reunited together soon once we stop Adam's plan."

The fox's mind then flashed back to the task at hand. They'd just arrived in the city only a short time ago but, he and Sienna Khan knew that there was little time for them to settle into the scenes around them.

He apologized and kept climbing.

"You're right. I can't lose afford to lose focus now," he chanted softly.

"Precisely, Atsura. We're almost there anyway and we need a good vantage point for scouting and I doubt you'd want to fight the entire White Fang AND Adam without proper planning."

Atsura felt embarrassed but a brief grin from the tigress informed him that her reprimand wasn't with ill-intent. A renewed sense of confidence rushed through the young man as they neared the very top of the mountain-based kingdom as the sun began its descent. The Faunus eventually found themselves near the quad where they hid amongst the many trees as they prepared for the battle that was to come.

As the dusk took over the skies, Sienna noticed the younger fox trying his best to stay awake.

_It appears that he's pushed himself a bit too hard... _she mused. "Atsura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you get some rest?"

Dual colored eyes stared back questionably. "But, what about-?"

"I'll wake you up when it's time," she replied in a motherly tone. "For now, you should regain as much of your stamina as you can before things happen."

Seeing the need to object written all over his face, Sienna gave him a look of her own that silenced it. Grumbling, Atsura rolled his eyes but caved to the stern glare, leaning against a rather large branch and closing his eyes while the former White Fang leader stayed on watch duty.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

* * *

The skies above shined a bright blue hue over the campus of Haven Academy. The shattered remnants of the moon glowed brilliantly as ten bodies stepped through the quad heading to the main hall. After meeting with one another to discuss their next move, Qrow received a message from Leonardo Lionheart about the council's decision.

While that wasn't something out of the ordinary, what did seem a bit off-putting was the timing. Even now as they trekked closer to the grand hall, Qrow Branwen tried to make sense of the sudden invitation and the timing for their arrival. The only logical explanation for this may be the nature of secrecy in terms of finding and retrieving the spring maiden.

Many of the younger generations marveled at how tranquil the place appeared. Even a stoic Pyrrha couldn't help but take in the sight of the school she was expected to go to after her time at Sanctum. This only brought on a looming dark cloud that her teammate Jaune tried to help her out of.

He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to pull her from the depressing thoughts.

"Are you alright? You don't have to go inside if you don't want to."

"I'm fine," she lied, doing her best to remain calm. "I said that I would help and I intend to follow through."

_Let's hope that things start going our way for once... _Qrow mentally groaned.

Pushing the doors open, the assembly was greeted by the lone figure of Professor Lionheart himself. While this was to be expected, a few of them noticed that something was off; something in the air that pierced their senses upon crossing the threshold.

"Thank you for... coming. There seem to be more of you than before."

"Eh... You know what they say: 'The more the merrier'." Qrow joked.

Leo studied the group, trying his best to push down his venations. His voice stammered for a second before resuming the conversation as best he could. Of all in attendance, Pyrrha noticed the Faunus' jittery behavior. She knew all too well of the lion's nature at times, she still found it odd that he'd be acting this way in front of allies.

"So what's going on with the council?"

Once again, Leonardo's nerves got the better of him. "Why... did you bring your weapons?"

"Huh...? Leo, we're huntsmen." Qrow raised an eyebrow at his comrade, picking up that something was indeed off himself. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... I... just haven't had my evening coffee is all."

"Look, it's nice to see you and all but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

Unknown to the two, a pair of lavender eyes looked over and found something that didn't belong; a raven with eyes as red as blood staring back at her.

"Mom?"

Her voice was only a whisper, but it was loud enough for the expert huntsman to fire a warning shot. The fowl managed to flap its wings in enough time to avoid the hit only to fly over to the headmaster. In a flash, it shifted its form, returning to that which was all too familiar to over half of the gang.

"Raven..." Ruby seethed.

"They... really are magic!" Nora looked on in complete awe at what she'd just observed.

The woman pulled off her mask, revealing eyes as dark red as Qrow Branwen's though she was much paler than he was by comparison. Everyone looked on, wondering what to do next.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven replied as she descended the left stairwell. "You've been scheming little brother; planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo, what have you done?!" Qrow snarled.

The professor tried to find the words to explain himself, but sadly, his opportunity would be snatched away by the woman cursed by magic.

"He did what any sane person would do in his position. He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you have too."

The truth of everything had now been exposed; Leo's betrayal. The council for which he sat on. Everything suddenly began to make sense as Qrow processed the current situation.

"You have the spring maiden." he declared.

"I do..."

"Then hand her over and let's work together. We can beat Salem-"

"All that time spying for Ozpin...!" Raven cut her sibling off. "Yet you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong..." All eyes turned to the girl in the red hood looking back at the tribe leader with a hopeful gaze. "We've done things that most people would call impossible. And I know the only reason we were able to do it is that we didn't do it alone. We had people to teach us; people to help us. We had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try it together."

Raven stared at the girl with a disapproving stare before taking in her words. It was a cute notion if she had to admit it. Unfortunately, that's all it was to the older woman, naive words from an ignorant child. In a way, Raven had to admit that she saw a bit of herself, the old her as she processed those words. Sadly, that version of her no longer existed.

For Raven, there was only one person who she knew died by that sword of hope.

"You sound just like your mother..."

A portal was soon sliced open, allowing a ball of fire to emerge that hit Ruby square in the chest. As she skids across the polished floor, several individuals began to pour out of it, all recognizable in some form or another.

"Hello, boys and girls..."

"Cinder..." Ruby grunted with narrowed eyes.

Indeed, Cinder Fall had returned along with with her cronies, Emerald and Mercury and another girl with short brown hair. Of course, Yang, Weiss, Roxanne, and Pyrrha knew all too well who Vernal was. Soon, everyone prepared themselves for a fight while Qrow did his best to keep things calm. There was no need to clash yet, not when there were still questions that needed answers.

"Everybody stay calm."

Unfortunately, things were about to go from bad to worse. Behind them, the sounds of the double doors opening drew their attention, revealing a tall and muscular middle-aged man wearing a two-tone olive green coat. As he shut the door behind him, he began to speak, unveiling a low and deep voice to rival his already intimidating form.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

* * *

Outside of the grand hall, several members of the White Fang were nearly done with setting the charges around various points of the academy. Once they finished, each devoted member returned to their new high leader, the usurper Adam Taurus who couldn't help but smile darkly at the victory within his grasp. By this point, Sienna Khan watched impatiently as the group continued their plot.

"Once the charges are set, move to perimeter watch," he ordered. "Tonight, Haven falls."

By the looks of things, she could tell that their chances for ambushes were too far and few for them to efficiently take out each and every affiliate. Sadly none of that mattered as Sienna simply glared at the red-haired male, his arrogance making her stomach crawl from such a blatant and disgusting act. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to rip the boy's throat out but, another part of her wanted him to suffer from what he did to her.

Before anything, the tigress looked back, seeing the boy still resting. She knew this would happen. In fact, she hoped for this outcome. Over the time she spent getting to know Atsura, Sienna didn't want to risk his life for a battle that was hers. Sure, she intended for him to assist in pushing back the extremist organization, but, now...?

Touching the spot where her wound was, she recalled how much the fox wanted to get back to his beloved and, in a sudden change of heart, Sienna knew what she had to do.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

Back inside, the group of young huntsmen began to understand the seriousness of the situation. This wasn't just some coincidence. It was premeditated but, how could something like this happen so flawlessly? That was the question that drove Qrow to look at the two individuals he once respected with ire.

"Raven. Tell me, how long have you been with them?"

Instead of his sister, it was the one-eyed maiden who chose to answer him.

"Awww. Don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition." her disgustingly smug tone only fueled the embers smoldering within her adversaries. "The lion, on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. But, Leonardo has been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very... very long time. Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Stop it..." the headmaster pleaded.

"It was you," Qrow finally found his voice again, another realization hit him heavily. "You sat on the Mistral council. You had information on every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom... and you gave it all to her?"

Lionheart couldn't even look at the man berating him for it was all true. It had been so long since he'd come into service of the witch he knew as Salem that he'd forgotten when he started working for her. Sadly, his cowardice and doubt in Ozpin brought this moment full-circle for the once courageous lieutenant of light. Now, he truly felt the weight of his deeds come down on him; the lives of so many men and women, many trained under his own tutelage, extinguished because of him.

Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and change things.

"I-"

"I couldn't find any of them because you let her kill them!"

"Don't beat yourself up about that, Lionheart. I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually."

This was getting them nowhere, but, something interesting began to develop. While most of the teens remained silent throughout this ordeal, one girl couldn't contain her rage any longer.

"What is wrong with you?" Her tone was trembling yet, there was no sign of fear. "How can you be so broken inside? To take so many lives and then come here to rub it in our faces like it's something worth praise...? All with that disgusting smile on your face!"

"Pyrrha?"

Her eyes crossed between Cinder and Raven, the two whom she had the most anger toward, one for the deaths of some of her friends back at Beacon and the other... it was far past obvious why she harbored such ill will toward the latter.

Tears flowed down her face but she never broke the dark stare pointed at the pair. Even while Qrow once again tried to keep things from escalating, she heard nothing from the man. All that mattered was that one or both of them paid for what they did. Of course, they both were responsible for hurting the one person she'd come to care immensely for which didn't make things any better.

"You'll pay for what you did to him!" she yelled, shocking all of her friends and even Qrow.

While Raven appeared unphased by Pyrrha's declaration, Cinder couldn't resist the wicked smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. Given the circumstances, she peered at the hatred brewing within the girl, choosing to stoke the flames; if this mission was business, teasing her would be strictly pleasure.

"I remember you... You're the girl I almost killed on Beacon Tower, right? Although, something's missing." She tapped her chin while sanguine orbs cut in her direction, unseen. "That's right. The Faunus boy isn't here, is he? I wonder if the mutt found a new bitch to follow behind?"

The room grew silent at the realization. Raven, though she felt a pang in her chest, ignored it to keep her attention on her brother. Mercury & Emerald grinned in delight at the choice of words used by their leader. Hazel had no clue as to what was going on and as such, he didn't care. Vernal was no different, although she did know.

Everyone else just watched Pyrrha, wondering what she would do; hoping that she'd keep her cool.

This wasn't the case though when she rushed forward with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand.

Round two had officially begun.

Summoning a glass blade, Cinder withstood the blow from her opponent. Immediately, Ruby and Yang joined in only to be stopped by Emerald and Mercury respectively.

"Hey there blondy! I'm thinking... you owe me an apology for my leg."

"I'm only sorry that I didn't break both of them!" Yang roared.

"Then how about we each take one..."

Both looked up seeing Roxanne Octane taking off her jacket only to toss it to the side. Her fiery eyes burned with a need to fight.

"Fine, maybe now it'll actually be a challenge," Mercury taunted.

On the other side, while the others were preoccupied, Qrow simply sighed heavily before lunging at his estranged kin, eyes furious at what she'd done, all in the name of power. As their swords clashed, Raven could tell that there were still signs of hesitation on his part, faint as they may be.

"Running away was one thing, but this?! You've crossed the line."

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that." she spat.

"We're not family anymore..."

"Were we ever?"

The lines were drawn and two who were once connected severed the tie of blood as each sibling sought to end the other. Qrow and Raven pushed one another to the brink, neither showing signs of weakness. They were evenly matched on the battlefield in terms of skill, meaning that whoever would be the victor had to be the one who capitalized on the smallest mistake made by the other.

Weiss took on Vernal who was ordered by Raven and the latter would not disappoint. While Weiss was a skilled sword fighter in her own right, she found that she relied too heavily on her constructs recently, leaving her at a disadvantage against the close-range tribal woman. Every time the former heiress found herself ready to summon anything, Vernal would either cut them down or fire a shot at Weiss.

The anarchy was becoming too much to handle and with the others trying to help, it seemed that things were only growing more turbulent.

* * *

The sounds of chaos from within the building would soon capture the attention of the White Fang. Even Adam Taurus pondered what was taking so long at this point. From what he'd been told, the plan should've been handled so that Salem gets the relic, leaving him to destroy the school as the first major display of his power as the high leader.

He'd remain patient though; even his ascension to power wasn't an overnight thing. Surely, things would be taken care of soon enough and he'd have his victory. Still, like a child on Dustmas, he felt his eagerness tickle him as the sight of Haven crumbling at his feet brought him nothing but pleasure.

"Taurus...!"

The armed members turned toward a clearing where a sight truly jarring made their jaws drop. Adam himself couldn't help but grind his teeth once the figure came into full view under the luminescent moon above her.

"S-Sienna?" for a moment there was a slight sense of trepidation in his voice. "How are you alive?!"

While most would smirk at the fear etched on their victim's face, there was only a deep scowl on the lips of the former commander of the White Fang as she stepped forward. Her golden eyes flashed with judgment; a determination to reclaim the throne that was stolen from her.

"Didn't you know, Adam? Cats have nine lives..."

The bull Faunus quietly erupted into a chuckle that intensified into a substantial roar of pride.

"It appears that I underestimated you, Sienna. But," he raised a hand, signaling his soldiers to aim their weapons at the former head. "I'll make sure you stay down this time. Men, ready your weapons and fire on my mark."

Sienna figured this would happen and yet, all she cared about was killing Adam. All she cared about was seeing his blood flow as his eyes rolled back in death but, she underestimated the number of grunts she'd encounter.

_If I time my movements just right, then maybe I can take him with me. _she readied Cerberus whip.

"Aim..."

_Here we go._

At that moment, a gust of wind could be felt from behind Adam. He was able to turn around quickly enough to block an incoming attack with his sword. To his disdain, another Faunus smiled back before pulling back his blade for another strike. The soldiers weren't sure of what they should do as some of them took aim at the flipping and agile vulpine. Not one to be made a fool of, Adam took another swipe at the boy who dared to challenge him only to wind up missing his tail as he jumped backward to Sienna Khan's side.

"You are so selfish!" he yelled back at Sienna as she took down several members.

Soon, they were back to back, surrounded by the White Fang on all sides.

"And reckless. And foolish. And all around so predictable."

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "I thought you were asleep."

He shrugged lazily before focusing again on the approaching Adam Taurus.

"That your guy?"

"Yes. But, are you sure you can take him?"

"I don't have to. I was just stalling."

Sienna was about to ask 'for what' when the main door to the grand hall suddenly blasted open with the burly Hazel staggering to his feet. Everyone was surprised, even the formerly confident Adam who watched his associate dust himself off.

"What's going on?" one of the grunts asked.

"None of your concern," An irritated Hazel replied.

Sienna eyed the fox suspiciously.

"Was that your distraction?"

"Nope..." he shook his head, staring blankly at the scene in front of him. "I was referring to that."

Pointing behind him, Sienna looked on to find a young woman with long raven-black hair and cat ears standing above them all. Her eyes were similar to hers but it was clear to Sienna that this person wasn't someone whom she could identify immediately.

"Adam!"

The usurper turned around, recognizing the voice all too well. Behind his Grimm's mask, the young man looked up, seeing that all too familiar long hair flowing in the skies above.

"Blake?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, so here we are! The Battle at Haven... Let's cut to the chase. I was originally going to make this one long chapter but, given how things are progressing, I figure it would be better to put it into bite-sized chunks rather than trying to shove the whole darn turkey down your throats. Even after proofreading, there's a lot to unpack with just the build-up alone. So, I'm going to try and push the most significant battles and narratives within the next chapter and possibly a third if it's still too much.**

**Still, I'm glad to be able to give you wonderful readers another chapter but, I do have an idea that I'm considering doing. I'll be posting a poll on my page (which needs to be touched up badly) concerning a few chapters within the story that range from goofy to downright smut at certain points of the story. I.e. A holiday festival, special event, deviations from the main plot basically.**

**I have a few things planned but I won't start on them until I get into volume 6 & 7 of the canon. The poll is going to be for which character or couple/group to focus on when I do some of these events. While I may put multiple people or couples in the deviations, I'll probably focus more heavily on whoever has the highest amount of votes. I'll even do polls for what type of events (I'll even take suggestions moving forward via reviews if you have a concept. I'll shout you out so that we all know that it was a joint effort. **

**If that sounds like something you'd enjoy, then send any ideas as Valentine's day is approaching and I wouldn't mind starting officially with that holiday as I'm already going to work on two ideas to conclude this arc. **

**Much love to you all and have a wonderful night, or day if the sun's out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme: "All Things Must Die" (Intro+Second Verse onward)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Bloody Roars

* * *

Before Hazel was unceremoniously forced out of the hall, there was plenty of action going on within the walls of Haven's Grand Hall.

Pyrrha Nikos rushed after Cinder Fall, slashing at the overconfident woman with fury in her eyes. If Qrow was going to rob her of her vengeance on Raven, then she could at least take it out on the next best thing. She hadn't forgotten that Cinder nearly killed her. Thankfully, she was only wounded but, the injury suffered what felt like forever to fully recover from.

Cinder had to admit that she was impressed with the level of ferocity exhibited by the girl. While their first battle was a tactical affair, this one was nothing short of kill or be killed, and she savored it. Each slash of her spear was expertly blocked by Cinders' blade. However, the impact of each attack could be felt even after the initial strike.

_She's grown stronger... But, so have I!  
_

Tired of the retreat, the woman slipped under Pyrrha's thrust only to land a solid blow with her cloaked hand. The hit landed firmly on the stomach, forcing the air out of Pyrrha's lungs. More strikes and patronizing slaps followed as the girl tried to regain herself. Whatever power Cinder possessed, it was perceived poorly until she felt a boot drive itself into her chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Not so tough when your lapdog isn't around to save you are you?"

Pyrrha wheezed softly, thanking the gods when she could finally start drawing air once more. Meanwhile, Cinder pointed her blade at the struggling girl with faux sympathy. Anger still fueling her, Pyrrha got back up and resumed her sloppy style of fighting, easily telegraphing her moves that Cinder would counter.

"Leave her alone!"

Both would look up to find Jaune thrusting his sword in between the two, narrowly missing Cinder by mere inches. Before she could compose herself, both members of JNPR rushed after her.

"Jaune?"

"I'm here to back you up but, you need to focus and fight your fight!" he reprimanded before slicing at Cinder, keeping her unbalanced as she tried to avoid being sliced or stabbed.

"But..."

"What would Atsura say? Do you think he'd want you being rash and undisciplined?"

That stopped Pyrrha dead in her tracks; Jaune's words of wisdom truly hit her where it needed to. In a matter of moments, she allowed herself to feel but, it was only enough to keep her motivated to win, not to exact revenge. There wasn't much time to focus heavily though, as Jaune's war cry filled her ears. She rushed off to join him, hoping to even the odds.

Meanwhile, Weiss was struggling significantly against Vernal who'd halted every attempt for her to convoke her knight. The time it took for her to summon it, Vernal just had more time to close the gap between them, reclaiming her advantage. By now, the Schnee was on the defensive, barely able to fire her dust off with precision due to Raven's lieutenant moving at an accelerated pace.

"I'm not letting you take the easy way out!" Vernal laughed as Weiss kneeled again to try and bring her guardian back to the battlefield after firing some fire dust to hopefully stall the girl. Even without it being a direct hit, she figured that the medium wall of flames should be enough to slow the girl down. Sadly, Vernal once again closed the distance, trapping Weiss' rapier with her own chakram blades before shooting electricity in her.

The scream of suffering echoed throughout the hall, pulling Jaune and Pyrrha's attention from their opponent.

"What's the matter? Are you going to let her die too?"

Jaune growled angrily. "Stop messing with us!"

Sadly, it was Pyrrha who understood the weight of Cinder's words. She was caught up with the defeat of Vernal back in the cave that she hadn't noticed the ambush when it came. Memories of Raven appearing behind her, her sword drawn to her neck proved just how green she still was. Now, Cinder was taunting her for what she believed to be her mistake.

"If that's what you want..."

The sword suddenly popped sending tiny shards everywhere, forcing the pair to shield their faces. When they could see again, both stared at the flaming spear in the woman's hand, neither prepared for what came next. Cinder then pushed the two back with her maiden powers before turning her attention a crawling Weiss. The air then became difficult to breathe for her as a sharp pain coursed through her midsection.

Everybody who was fighting stopped to see what'd happened.

With full eyes, Weiss could only watch as the smoking weapon slowly began to fade away, helpless to stop the intense pain pulsing through the hole in her side. The last thing she remembered hearing was Jaune's voice, loud and terrified.

"WEISS!"

Jaune ran as fast as he could to catch her but, it wasn't enough to prevent from collapsing hard against the floor. Still, he cradled the unconscious girl's body, praying that she'd open her eyes. He would soon find himself joined by Ren and Nora. In the meantime, Ruby Rose, who had her hands full with Emerald's semblance, suddenly noticed what was going on.

First, she found Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR, save for Pyrrha, trying futilely to revive the girl. Looking to her right, she then saw her sister and Roxanne struggling with Mercury even with the two-on-one advantage. With Qrow growing more and more exhausted and Oscar still new to the fighting game, there weren't many positives to work with.

Even worse, an enraged Pyrrha Nikos had started charging at Cinder blindly, sending Ruby back to the moment at Beacon. She remembered helping Atsura to the stop first and it was only within a few seconds time that he was able to prevent Pyrrha's death at the hands of the woman. However, with news of his death, there was nobody to stop it this time.

Unless...

Fear for the girl's life suddenly triggered something in Ruby as her eyes began to glow just as brightly as they had at Beacon Tower. It encompassed everything and everyone in its glow before a gunshot was heard, forcing Ruby into a slumber. Still, the damage had been done as Cinder dropped to her knees, clutching her left arm in pain.

This was the moment Pyrrha needed. Without hesitation, she rushed over to her beaten opposition. Unfortunately, a piercing pain shot through her previously injured foot, causing her to stumble just enough to miss cutting her head off, only succeeding in cutting the glass mask that covered her missing left eye.

While she checked her heel, ensuring that she wasn't injured all over again, Cinder had more than enough to recover. Now, she was pissed as she flared her maiden powers in anger. She kicked the defenseless girl onto her stomach; she wanted the spartan to see the face of the woman about to kill her. Dazed and confused, Pyrrha suddenly felt a heeled boot on her stomach.

"Did you actually think you had a chance against me? You?!" She watched as the girl struggled to wiggle out, clearly exhausted from her adrenaline rush. It was rather sad if Cinder was being honest. Not once, but twice now she tried to combat her. It was like a mere mortal challenging the gods themselves; unfair in all senses of the idea. "You're just a failed maiden with a death wish."

There was still a spark ablaze inside though.

"If I die today so that my friends can defeat you, then it'll be worth it."

"What? No talk about destiny? Do you miss the dead mutt that much?"

Pyrrha said nothing, only a voiceless glower was her response.

"Then, I guess I'd be doing you a favor by sending you to see him in the afterlife, wouldn't I?" She tsked several times before smiling that infernal grin. "No. I'm going to make you watch as I pick off your little friends. One by one."

"N-no..."

Cinder let that smirk grow more and more into a crazed smile of delight toward Pyrrha's begging. Oh, how she relished the feeling of domination over those beneath her. She took her exit while everyone continued to watch Jaune cry over the unconscious girl while trying to resuscitate her to no avail.

The only one not preoccupied at the moment was Oscar who was busy handing a fearful Lionheart a proper beating of his earlier teaching. Using his cane, the boy managed to send the headmaster down the flight of steps into Hazel who'd been observing things ever since his arrival. When the cowardly male crashed into him, he simply picked him up, annoyed among other things.

"You're letting that boy make a fool of you..."

That's what led to the moment when Hazel crashed through the doors of Haven Academy, halting the action outside. After finding out from Leo who Oscar was, Hazel went beserk. The gentle giant was no longer around as he continued to threaten the boy who housed Beacon's former headmaster inside of him. From beating down Qrow and Ren in the process, he mistakingly fueled Nora with enough electricity to toss him out.

All of this paled in comparison to the bigger threat:

Cinder, along with Vernal & Raven, was on her way to retrieve the relic.

* * *

In the meantime, Adam Taurus couldn't believe what he seeing.

Blake Belladonna.

Standing before him was the object of his twisted affection.

"Blake?"

"Who is that?" Hazel inquired, not liking the fact that there were more nuisances to potentially deal with.

"Stand down!"

The soldiers all pointed their weapons at the cat-girl only to be stopped by Adam himself. Rather than just refuse, he began laughing at such a ludicrous demand.

"To think I went through so much trouble to find you only to have you deliver yourself to me."

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus. Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully."

Both Atsura and Sienna watched as the girl whom they saw as timid and closed-off was now standing up for not only her kind but for herself as well. Being in school together, the fox would notice that outside of missions, Blake was typically a loner, like him but, this was a welcomed change.

"You're wrong, Blake..." Adam interjected. "And you can't stop us."

However, this did not deter Blake in the slightest.

"No! I can't; not by myself!"

"That's why she didn't come alone!" another voice rang from the distance.

Several of the Faunus watched as Sun Wukong led a mini-army of their own kind; Atsura couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing so many of his people united for a major cause like this.

"Who's there?"

On the other side, another group emerged, this time led by a face that Sienna never imagined seeing again.

"Your brothers and sisters!"

"Ghira?"

"Sienna?"

The two former high leaders stared in shock at the mere sight of each other. For Ghira Belladonna, this was nothing short of a miracle that she was standing in front of him considering the reports of her death. Opposite him, Sienna gazed at her predecessor with newfound respect. That respect caused the feline Faunus to grin softly upon seeing the normally passive man taking action.

"It's good to see you again," she bowed respectfully.

"Likewise," he returned the gesture.

The visual of so many Faunus was a comfort to the rogue pair, but it was a fear-inducing sight for the White Fang members who looked like they'd seen ghosts. From their neighbors to former co-workers, it was as if the whole island of Menagerie came to defend Haven. Shields and varying weapons in hand, the men and women made it clear that they were prepared to fight for their voice; no longer would Adam Taurus be allowed to have that role.

"Make no mistake brothers, these are our enemies and we will not let them ruin-"

The male's attempt at rallying his troops was interrupted when several spotlights suddenly appeared around the campus. Their covert plan had now been exposed.

"Adam Taurus!" His name reverberated throughout the night. "This is the Mistral Police Force. Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully."

"How?!" he roared as Blake dropped from her vantage point. "How did you do this?!"

Cool and calm, she stood to her feet, staring down the monster who once gripped her with fear.

"Adam, it's over..."

There was no way out. No retreating. No defeat. They were trapped in a corner and just like a wounded animal he grew desperation There was no other option except...

"Then it's over for all of us."

Everyone froze in their tracks as he held the remote that would activate the bombs. This was when Blake knew that, in the face of the monster she once feared, she was making the right choice. He didn't care about her. Even now, he didn't care about the Faunus. The truth was as clear as the sky above; Adam only cared about what Adam wanted.

As he clicked the button, he was taken aback to see that nothing happened. No beeps. No explosion. Nothing.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us all killed?" one of the soldiers huffed only to be grabbed by the clearly insane man.

"I am making humanity pay for what they've done!" he spat.

Having enough of this nonsense, Blake spoke up once again.

"We sent someone to confirm your explosives and once we did, she disarmed them." Unknown to Adam, a chameleon Faunus by the name of Ilia appeared from the shadows, holding in her hand several colored wires to the charges set all over the main hall of Haven. "As I said, Adam! It's over..."

No. It couldn't be. Not like this. He was supposed to win; this victory would solidify his opulence as well as quench his thirst for vengeance, right?

"No..." he muttered. "NO!"

Reaching for his sword, Adam Taurus rushed to what he deemed as a thorn in his side. At this pace, he'd destroy her and thus, he'd destroy this farce of a rebellion. He could still win if he just took out Blake Belladonna.

Nevertheless, he watched as both the fox and monkey Faunus stood in front of her. Surely, he'd eliminate them as well. Before he could initiate that goal, he'd watch as his 'beloved' Blake pushed the boys out of the way, leaving her open for his strike. He only realized why she did such a thing a second too late as he slashed at her, only to hit one of her constructs.

As it vanished, he could only look up as she clobbered him rather than run away. He slid across the hard concrete, dropping his sword in the process. Both Sun and Atsura looked on, impressed at how far the girl had come.

"Wow..." the fox muttered.

"They don't call her Belladonna for nothing!" Sun draped an around his neck.

A glare from Blake quickly made both boys regret their heroics though as Atsura tensed up straight while Sun hid behind him, afraid of being on the receiving end of a Blake endorsed slap... again.

"I didn't ask for you two knuckleheads to save me..." she pointed at them threateningly only to hug them both in gratitude. "But, I do appreciate it too."

Ghira, Kali, and Sienna watched in approval... well... The women did at least. Ghira, on the other hand, was preparing another 'I REALLY don't like you' speech for the young men gaining affection from his daughter; typical father.

However, the reunion was cut short when a bruised Adam made it back to his feet.

"Kill them!"

His order did not fall on deaf ears as those loyal to him opened fire while the others attacked at close range. Blake and the others began to fight alongside their brethren. But, when a pumped Atsura grabbed his Ngaungus to assist, he was stopped by Sun.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked.

"Helping...?"

"Dude, you need to help out your friends inside! We got this!"

"Huh? But what about-?"

His protests were silenced by the hand of Sienna on his shoulder. Her warm eyes told him what he needed to do, much to his disdain. He wanted to help out the tigress and his people but, she shook her head.

"We can handle this. Right now, you should help them out, son."

Against his judgment, Atsura nodded and gave the shorter woman a big hug before rushing past the fighting around him. Even Hazel didn't bother stopping him, much to Adam's irritation.

Nearing the top of the stairs he spotted something that proved that he was indeed needed.

* * *

A still exhausted Pyrrha was trying to get back to her feet but, a series of illusions were haunting her. While the others fought, she couldn't shake the images of the boy she'd grown to care for being taken from her repeatedly. Over and over, she was forced to stare at the sight of him being impaled. His cold lifeless gaze would suddenly turn to her, as his broken form would crawl toward her.

Petrified by the vision, Pyrrha could only curl up in the fetal position.

"You let me die..." his body began decaying. Skin peeling back with each inch he drew closer. "Why didn't you save me?"

His eyes never blinked as those words echoed in her mind. If this was hell, she'd go insane. Each time she dared to peek, his appearance would deteriorate more and more until his face and finger were nothing more than pieces of flesh barely sticking to the bone. She wanted nothing more than to scream but, even her voice failed her as the demented imagery continued for what felt like an eternity.

Outside of the grotesque fantasy, Emerald pulled her weapon, stalking closer to the helpless girl fruitlessly searching for some form of escape. Hatred coated her heart, not only for Pyrrha's attempt to end Cinder's life but also for something else. She pointed the barrel of her gun at her prey's head, ready to end this. Surely, SHE would be pleased, right?

Emerald would never know the answer to that question as footsteps ripped her from her thoughts. Red eyes traveled upward to see cold dual-colored orbs fixated on her. Noticing a sword in each of his hands, Emerald wasted no time in backflipping away, creating enough space to avoid his strike. His ears stood up straight, as did his tail while his eyes glared at the girl.

"What? But you were...!" she stammered, not believing what she was seeing. Was she in her own illusion? That had to be it. "You can't be here! You died!"

The young man said nothing, alternately focusing on the trembling form of the girl behind him. With a cold glare, he dared the green-haired girl to test his patience. Placing Nguangis back to it buster form, he sheathed it before trying to snap her out of the spell induced upon her. Her eyes were clenched shut, tightly knit to prevent whatever she saw from entering her display again.

"Pyrrha...?"

Though his voice was gentle yet she didn't budge.

He tried to plead with her again only to receive the same result. Eventually, the Faunus decided to take a risk; he first let his tail brush against her, something he rarely did while ignoring the looks from friends and enemies alike. All that mattered was that Pyrrha would be alright. The soft fur made her flinch at first but, she didn't resist the touch completely.

"It's me, Atsura."

"H-He's dead..." she whimpered.

He reached over to her, slowly lifting the girl into a seated position while whispering something in her ear, something she only told one other person.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

It was the statement she used to unlock Jaune's semblance but, there was a deeper meaning behind it. In this case, it did the job as Pyrrha's shivers began to subside little by little while she rested against him. She heard a heartbeat, a sign that whoever was handling her, they were alive. It certainly sounded like him and she didn't feel the daunting presence anymore.

"Atsu?" she cringed as the thought of this being the illusion again gripped her heart. Still, she took a chance and allowed one eye to crack open. Long dark hair pulled back into a messy draping wolf's tail. Two fox ears that twitched and that loving grin, filled with comfort and relief.

"Hey there..." he whispered.

"It is you."

He nodded, before finally noticing his surroundings. Judging by the looks of things, everyone was still staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. Given the month he's had, he chose to just awkwardly wave before helping the spartan girl to her feet. Though she was still on wobbly legs, she had enough wherewithal to take slow steps while the battles immediately resumed. Once they were in the clear, Jaune soon joined them allowing his aura to flow into the girl while she sat against the wall.

"Is she going to be alright?" the fox-boy asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm giving her some of my aurae in order to amplify her own. In the meantime, you should get down that tunnel. Cinder and Qrows sister Raven are down there trying to steal the relic."

_Mo... Raven's here?_

His gaze darkened several shades at the thought of both women who hurt his friends and loved ones being in the same place. He resisted the urge to smile as he stood up only feel a hand weakly grabbing his hand; he didn't have to look back to see who it was.

"Atsura?"

"I'll be back, Pyrrha. I promise you."

She released what little grip she had, allowing him to run off. Mercury was too preoccupied with both Yang & Roxanne and Emerald? She was still in shock to see the boy alive. Why? It was because of something she had to do.

Jumping down the shaft, Atsura could tell they were close by. The stench of bloodlust filling his nose, he picked up that there was a battle; one where he'd get a crack against the victor.

* * *

**Day by day, it's nearer**

**Step by step, you grow**

**Closer to your ruin**

**Soon your time to go**

**Life is just a journey**

**Yours is near its end**

**Bloody evolution**

**This world, transcend**

"Thank you, Vernal..." Raven whispered as she watched Cinder's frozen body fall into the abyss.

After a fierce battle that cost her the life of her most trusted lieutenant, the tribe leader wanted nothing more than to return to her home with the tribe with the relic and leverage over Salem's forces. It was her plan all along, though she never counted on Vernal being a casualty in the process. Still, the girl did what she could to protect the secret that only they knew within the tribe.

As a last form of kindness, Raven Branwen gently shut the eyes of her fallen comrade; the daughter she'd come to love. Then, came the next step, gaining the relic of knowledge. Remembering the instructions told to her, Raven placed her hands on the door watching as giant golden wings began to fold into one another. One by one the gilded feathers disappeared until all that was left was a sandy location with a glowing blue lamp resting only feet away

As she stepped forward to claim her prize, Raven could feel she wasn't alone. Her suspicions rang true when the sounds of someone landing filled the majestically hollow underground. Looking back, she found red/green eyes staring back at her with hatred and vengeance.

**Blackout the sky**

**All things must die**

"Hello, mother..." he smirked darkly.

**All tales conclude**

**All points dissolve**

**Infinite matter**

**Will always evolve**

Raven never got the chance to open her mouth to speak as her prodigal son rushed forward with murderous intent. It had been a month since their last encounter; one thought to be their last. A shocked and confused Raven found herself on the defensive as what appeared to be wild and uncontrolled strikes were actually in perfect coordination.

Whenever she'd go left, his broad yet speedy slash would force her to go right and vice-versa. He was showing her that the previous match was only due to an unforeseen advantage. His eyes were intense with rage as the woman who birthed him soon processed that this was no twisted fantasy. Atsura was actually alive. Atsura was fighting her. Most importantly, Atsura was trying to kill Raven Branwen

**Just pray for mercy**

**At your time of death**

**Be glad you existed**

**Enjoy your last breath!**

"How did you survive?!" she yelled leaping back into the broken gate.

He said nothing though. The time for questions had long been passed and the only answers he desired would come in the form of her blood for what she'd done. Not just trying to end his life, but for the past. Thanks to Sienna finding and aiding him, he'd learn several hidden truths as to why he was abandoned; all the more reason to finish her off.

**Gleefully forcing this eulogy**

**Spawn of the turn, it's a treachery!**

Raven was not about to let that happen, at least not without a fight. With just a tiny opening, she used her katana to open a gateway, her trump card during their previous two battles.

_Where did she go? _The Faunus was fed up with her running.

**Rest now, subside**

**With fate, collide**

He wasn't a fool though. Some part of him wanted to believe that Raven had actually run away but, his nose wouldn't let him believe such a foolish notion. He'd clutch his sword firmly in his left hand and close his eyes, inhaling and exhaling softly.

**Blackout the sky**

**All things must die!**

As expected, a portal opened. It wouldn't come from the front, not like in their second fight. It didn't come from behind as she did in their first encounter. It came from the right side. A savage swipe at his neck that only managed to pierce his cheek, drawing a little blood. He had the presence of mind to land a roundhouse kick to the stomach that sent her rolling along the glowing floor.

**It's time to accept, to abide**

**Admit that the hour's arrived**

**Resign**

**Comply!**

"You brat!" she roared, eyes literally blazing with a red fire around them.

This was a surprise, to say the least. But, Atsura remembering a lesson taught to him by the tigress simply smirked. He'd battled a maiden before and he could do it again. Using his semblance, he chose not to hold back. An amber aura surrounded him as his scleras turned black. His iris now completely blood-red like her own, Raven couldn't mistake it this time.

_He really does have Salem's eyes._

They'd clash, again and again, neither one gaining the upper hand over the other. Even when Raven went full power, Atsura would simply match her blow for blow, though he'd receive a few cuts and bruises. It wouldn't matter so long as her corpse laid before his feet.

**It's time to be one with the sky**

**Surrender your pride**

**Let death be your guide**

**All things must die**

Minutes of the stalemate only resulted in heavy breaths echoing off of the stone walls. Mother and son glared at one another, neither willing to admit defeat. With using her maiden powers twice now, Raven was nearly spent. On the other side, while Atsura had a good tank of aura left, this was the most he'd ever exerted with his semblance.

Despite this, their mutual stubbornness refused to let them concede, not with this much on the line. To concede would be a fate worse than death at this point, and both weren't willing to pay that price. Atsura then watched as the pale woman crouched slightly while sheathing her sword. Looking closely, he knew what she was doing.

"Battojutsu?" he uttered in amusement, his first words since his arrival.

"Whatever it takes..." she replied coldly. "...take finish you off."

"Fine... I'll play your game."

Taking his sheath from around his back, the fox assumed the same stance steadying his breathing as he mirrored the look on the woman's face. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see that faux look of strength turn to one of fear and realization. With their resolves etched in stone, they rushed at one another as fast as they could, pushing themselves harder than they ever had before.

Clutching the hilt of their respective blades, they pulled the deciding factors to the ready. Whoever's sword connected first would win. More significantly, no matter who was the victor, some truths would remain.

Power vs Vengeance.

Mother vs child.

A bond was to be severed forever...

**Just close your eyes**

**Don't fear demise**

Just as their blades were about to find their marks, neither expected to see a large mass of yellow hair. The cold steel stopped just short of slicing the girl into pieces as the abrupt cognizance forced them to know who this was standing in between them. She didn't flinch when faced with the possible death that could've come. She simply stood there, small droplets splattering the floor beneath them.

**Black out the sky**

**All things must die!**

"Yang?" both called out, surprised.

Slowly lifting her head, Yang Xiao Long turned her head to a worried Atsura, fresh tears coating her smile.

"...Just in time..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Salutations everyone!**

**Yep! Two chapters in less than two days! I couldn't sleep so I decided to pump out one more before forcing myself to sleep. Why? Because I hate myself... JK... Seriously, I literally planned the majority of this chapter back when I first started working through the volume 4 canon. Plus, I've been wanting to use "All Things Must Dies" for a long time. After Raven's fight with Cinder, I was hooked on this song. **

**So, instead of letting this drive fade away, I decided to actually write this one out. Here's the quick rundown:**

**1\. Pyrrha's rage and breakdown nor Emerald's reactions to Atsura appearing should be taken as the "damsel in distress" stigma but rather two people who shared a rare and close bond. I thought about this after learning about myself being demi-sexual. What is demisexuality? **

**Simple.**

**Demisexuality is a sexual orientation characterized by only experiencing sexual attraction after making a strong emotional connection with a specific person. However, this isn't limited to just romantic partners. It can also result in close emotional friendships (including platonic friendships). For Atsura, this is heavily why he and Pyrrha started being so close early on at least with his attraction.**

**When they started opening up and getting to know each other, the more he became attracted to Pyrrha. Yes, she's attractive, but for him, it meant more once they connected and bonded. As a result, Pyrrha began to experience stronger feelings as**** the story progressed. Now, with Emerald, her connection to Atsura is going to be explained further too. **

**2\. So far, Ren & Nora have a good lead in the V-Day chapter that's coming with Atsura and Pyrrha coming in a close second. It's going to probably be rated M or really close to that rating. Either way, I'll probably get to work on that and save it for the holiday in about a week or so. Side note: The voting will last until either Friday or Saturday of next week and you can choose two options rather than just one if you'd prefer.**

**3\. Finally, the next chapter is going to wrap up Volume 2: Fall of the story and the chapter after will be a one-off before I start on that. Honestly, I have two directions I can go with the main plot and I'm still deciding on which one to introduce first. In the meantime, I'll be working on mapping out both synopses for them and choosing which one to bring into Volume 3: Winter.**

**Well, guys and gals, I've bored you enough! I'm going to try and get some sleep and maybe... and this is a big maybe, I'll work to get the next chapter out before the day is out. If not, I'll hop back on things within another day or so... **

**For now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Gold" (Acoustic version)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Shattered Yet Whole

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at the indecipherable features of one Yang Xiao Long, cold blades shaking in the hands of their respective wielders. The prospect of death did nothing to rattle her disturbingly placid bearing.

The same could not be said for the two standing on either side of her.

"Yang?"

"What are you doing here?!" Raven seethed.

Yang said nothing still, only rotating her gaze to observe the warring fronts. On one side, dangerously shivering eyes of the Faunus stared back at her as if she'd lost her mind. She found deep-rooted pain and suffering now tangled with a scolding layer added toward her wellbeing. It was endearing and yet, heartbreaking given what Yang would expectedly see.

On her right, the dark glare from the woman she spent years wondering about; those bloody eyes perfectly matching Raven's checkered past. The coldness she witnessed only a couple of days prior were now filled with a viciousness that could rival any demonic gaze from the Grimm.

Figuring she had a good analysis of what stood near her, Yang gently pushed Ngaungus down with her left hand, seeing the confusion from the boy. A soft grin began to form as she watched the Faunus trying to make sense of her actions. It didn't help anymore once he noticed that she was missing her prosthetic arm. That didn't stop the older girl from doing something that really caught him off guard.

She hugged Atsura.

This surprised both parties as she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him tighter into the embrace. Even Raven was taken aback by the sudden display of affection, sheathing her sword though, her hand remained near the hilt as a precaution.

The shocked fox reluctantly returned the gesture, still uncertain as to what brought this sudden act of kindness.

"Yang..." he tried to get her to release him, but she refused.

"Please... I can't lose you too!" she sniffled.

"What are you talking about, Yang? You're not making any sense right now."

Raven, having enough of this soft scene, cleared her throat. "Are you two done?"

Once more, Atsura's gazed hardened as his desire to slaughter the woman started brewing once again only for the blond to stretch out her arms to prevent him from engaging. He wanted nothing more than to reignite his hatred, but seeing her tear-brimmed eyes, he relented to her request. He didn't understand why she was trying to protect them both; what could compel her to do such a thing? It's not like she had any ties to this monster.

"I tried to warn you, Yang..." Raven spoke up, forcing the girl to acknowledge the matriarch. "I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So, you can believe me when I say, this wasn't personal."

Expecting a snappy comeback, Raven wasn't given the satisfaction as lavender orbs silently studied her.

"You opened the vault..."

"Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it," Raven gloated. "You are my daughter after all."

"Daughter? Then that would mean..."

"Yes. You both are siblings." Raven rolled her eyes.

Atsura simply watched as Yang looked back at him, nodding in agreement.

Now, he understood why she wanted to stop him so earnestly. He knew the girl was headstrong at times, but not completely reckless. Given what he heard about her actions to defend Blake back at Beacon and her protective nature with Ruby, he couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in his stomach.

_I have a sister..._

Meanwhile, Yang shifted her focus back to the woman who left her all of those years ago.

"Qrow and Oz told me how the maiden powers are transferred. The girl you found, she would've had to trust you if you were in her final thoughts."

With her back now turned to the pair, Raven hid the disgusted look on her face; this was just like her brother all over again.

"I'm sure they told you plenty and you just sat and obeyed."

"No. I'm starting to ask questions like you said. So tell me, what happened to the last spring maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Raven finally faced her estranged children, seeing the judgmental glare from Yang, and the slowly growing look of repugnance from Atsura. Soon, that judgment turned into a horrifying realization.

"I can already see the answer... It's all over your face."

"How could you?" Atsura grimaced at the idea, feeling that all too familiar burning coursing through his lower torso.

"She was scared when we found her; weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world, and with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did..."

"...wasn't personal."

"It was mercy!"

This was getting them all nowhere. Atsura just stood there, trying his hardest to keep the queasy sensation in his stomach from coming up. Yang was tired of all the excuses and Raven? Raven just wanted to get the relic and disappear from the two who eyed her as if they were better than her.

"Which is it, mom? Are you merciful or are you a survivor? Did you let me walk into that trap because 'you knew I could handle it' or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!"

"Its... not that simple."

"Oh? Was it that simple when you rejected your own kids only to threaten one and attempt to murder the other when confronted by them?!

Raven said nothing, choosing only to stare at the floor underneath her heels.

"You don't know me; don't know what I've been through. The choices I've had to make."

"You're right. I don't know you... and neither did he."

Raven looked over her shoulder, noticing that the Faunus standing a good distance away, arms crossed in shame.

* * *

Back on the main floors, Roxanne was busy taking on Mercury who was none too pleased with missing his chance to stop the blond girl from heading to the vault. He continued to expertly dodge all of the girl's attacks, comfortable with being the defensive for the time being.

It wasn't that he couldn't attack. It just wasn't wise to do so without a clear opening. Roxanne had improved greatly thanks to her time training with the Xiao Long family. Where she was primarily a technical kickboxer at first, the ram learned how to shift her techniques to accommodate other conflicting styles of combat, such as Mercury's.

When he stood and traded with her, she would assume a traditional boxer's stance, bobbing and weaving under and away from his otherwise solid strikes. When he switched to a wilder approach, she would flare up her semblance to counter his gun-boots, and take a freer stance akin to capoeira. She'd twist her body around seamlessly to outmaneuver the cocky boy, even scoring a few hits of her own.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he sneered.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Guess you're not a quickie..." she smirked confidently at her insulting innuendo.

The silver-haired boy frowned and resumed his onslaught; tactics be damned. He began throwing sloppy punches and kicks that were easy to dodge or block. Roxanne used her knee to block his shin and stepped under a straight right giving her an opening to launch a six punch combination to his exposed body. Using her semblance, the fire dust added more power to her strikes, taking Mercury off of his feet.

With the final hit, Mercury tried his best to recapture some air into his lungs only to receive a flying knee to the gut that sent him sliding across the floor in intense pain. Thankfully, his aura took the bulk of the damage, otherwise, he'd be unconscious or worse.

"Had enough, pretty boy?" she placed a hand on her hips, a smug grin creasing her lips.

"Grrr..." he picked himself up, staggered but, not yet beaten.

* * *

Golden leaves fell down around the trio, a mother and her estranged children surrounded by gilded brilliance. It was the perfect contrast to the darkness that shrouded their past as the younger pair stood on either of Raven Branwen, each trying to gain answers.

"I only know the Raven that dad told me about," Yang pressed on. "She was troubled and complicated but, she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe."

The stoic face of Raven was like a stone fortress, unmoving and unrepentant to her only daughter's words. It didn't matter what she said; the ends justified her means and that was all that mattered to her. Yang figured this, only then did she noticed something off in the distance. It was the unmoving body of Vernal.

"Did you kill her too?" Yang accusingly inquired.

This only infuriated the woman, finally showing a crack in the emotional armor that was Raven Branwen. Crimson eyes looked away for only a moment before a small flame appeared, showing the crack was spreading like a virus. How dare she ask such a heartless question of her?

"I've stared death in the face over and over again and every time I've spat in that face because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

"Shut up!"

Both women looked over to the shivering form of Atsura, his left ear twitching violently as well. It was clear that he'd had enough of the subterfuges. With fists clenched and eyes glistening with fresh tears, he stared at the now incautious woman with no malice but a lingering pain that Raven finally noticed; the pain of a child with nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

"Strength? That's what you call strength?! Abandoning your children? Threats and ultimatums? attempted murder?!" His eyes flashed red but, lacked the darkness that usually surrounded the sanguine orbs. It was like looking in a mirror now, a mirror that force Raven to view the heinous deeds she'd down to both Atsura and Yang. "You don't know the first thing about strength! You run away or take the easy way when things get too hard. You'd rather put others in harm's way instead of yourself! In what sick and twisted world does that equal strength?!"

Hearing the agony in his voice, Raven was speechless. This was the first time she'd ever had a decent conversation with the boy she birthed but, this was too much. She didn't even see the young man standing before her now. Now, only an image of what she perceived to be a small Faunus pup with large red eyes, filled with flowing rivers of abandonment glaring back at her.

"You were my mom! You're Yang's mom!" he pointed angrily. "Mom's are supposed to protect! Love! Comfort! Nurture! How dare you even consider using such a word when you were too damn weak to take care of either of us?!"

"I..."

"You left us; Yang with her dad and sister but... I had no one and yet, I managed to survive. I did what I had to because I was a child with only two choices, fight or die. Now, I stand here despite everything I've gone through... no thanks to you."

By this point, Atsura didn't even have enough breath to keep on the tirade, despite having so much more to say. Yang looked on with empathy as he blinked away the salty droplets that stung his eyes. He'd reached his emotional limit, so she'd take the lead again while he calmed down.

"You may be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong..."

Floored at what she was hearing, Raven clenched her eyes shut. Anger and denial flowed from her core, once more removing any accountability from the tribe leader. They were only children. They knew nothing about the real world. They had no right to judge her when they were nothing more than naive youth. How could they possibly understand?

"Who do you two think you are lecturing me?! Standing there, shaking like scared little children!..." she unleashed her fury at the duo.

"You're right. We are scared, but we're still standing here! We're not like you... We won't run."

Yang stomped closer to her mother, a newfound fire burning from her soul.

"Which is why you're going to give us the relic."

Of all the audacity, this took the cake. No amount of yelling or recounting the past could compare to such an outrageous claim.

"And why would I?"

"Because you're afraid of Salem!" Yang cut her off. "And if you thought having maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a relic."

Stunned.

Silent.

Those two words accurately described Raven Branwen at this point. In truth, she hadn't thought about that; how could she not have thought of that? She spent so many years protecting her identity as the spring maiden with a carefully crafted ruse and yet, her shortsightedness caused her to forget that Salem wanted the relic at any cost.

"She'll come after you with everything she has! Or, she could come after us..." Raven gradually stared at her daughter in disbelief. Soon, a silent Atsura joined her, the tiniest of grins crossing his face. "...and we'll be waiting for her."

Unity.

The one thing she always rejected since leaving Beacon and team STRQ; a worthless notion to live by, according to her. But, seeing her two children standing united despite just finding out their relation, it was both something to be proud of and yet, she was saddened that she was the commonality that brought this on. The falling petals continued to fall around them as an uneasy stillness only ate away at the matriarch.

"You don't want to do this..." she pleaded softly.

"Nope. But, we're going to do it anyway."

Atsura nodded in agreement, no longer willing to keep the cycle going. If Yang was going to fight for her courage, then he'd do the same. As they passed her by, the former bumping shoulders with their mother, Raven couldn't find any further justification. All of this time, she believed that everything she did was just one more step to getting stronger.

Raven's mind reflected on the cruelty she'd yielded to them. Yang, wanting nothing more than her presence, grew up with love and affection, though she still ached from the void left by her absence. Atsura was worse. Not only did she leave him to fend for himself at a young age, but, she tried to kill him without hesitation. Secrets weighed heavy on her heart, pushing her to commit such a dark act, but... there was no excuse.

"Atsura... I..."

"I already found out," he interrupted. "Sienna Khan saved my life and told me everything... Raven."

The resentment and scorn stung when he called her by her name. No mother. No mom or mommy. She didn't deserve that title after all she'd done to them both. She wouldn't challenge that as tears began to coat the ground.

A heart once solid and cold as stone, had now begun to feel like that of a true human.

Guilt.

Shame.

Remorse.

None of these feelings within her could change the truth in Raven's eyes. As of this moment, she could've dropped on her knees and begged her children for their forgiveness, but, all she could muster were two words; two words that may not change anything, but, they at least deserved to hear.

"I... I'm sorry."

Atsura said nothing, keeping his eyes on the relic straight ahead. In truth, his chest was tight as he fought with every fiber of his being to repress the sorrow in his soul. Yang mirrored his actions, but she couldn't find the power to fully mask her true emotions.

"Yeah... Me too."

The next thing they heard was the familiar noise of Raven's gateway. When they turned around, there was no trace of the woman whose love they once clamored for. Only a single black feather floating to the ground remained.

**Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh**

Raven left... again.

This was the norm but, it didn't hurt any less. The pair just stared at the spot where the feather lay for what felt like forever. The only remnant of their mother, the coward. But, when they turned to each other, Yang and Atsura flashed smiles that both knew were forced. Yet, they wouldn't press the issue.

"You okay... sis?" his voice trembled slightly partly from the awkwardness.

Yang giggled softly, understanding how he felt.

"Nope... but, I'll get over it. You?"

"I never had a mom until a month ago... I'll get by."

**Dream of anything**

**I'll make it all come true**

**Everything you need**

**Is all I have for you**

**I'm forever**

**Always by your side**

**Whenever you need a friend**

**I'm never far behind**

"You get the relic," he instructed. "I'll keep watch just in case we're attacked again."

Yang wanted to say something but, she only nodded before making her way to the glowing lamp. However, her truth only grew heavier with each step. Try as she might, she couldn't get the harsh reality out of her mind; it was still fresh. Their mother abandoned them again. She reached for the handle, glaring softly at the item that gave that woman another easy way out.

She didn't hate it but, context was everything at this point.

In seconds, what little resolve Yang had left had all but disappeared, giving way to the little girl who only wanted her mom. The nights of wishing. Days spent asking her father about her. No answers. No birthdays spent with her mother's love. No. Summer was there for a while, but, even that didn't last. In the end, Yang, Tai's sunny dragon felt the weight of storm clouds crashing down on her as she sobbed softly, holding the infernal artifact.

**If the stars all fall**

**And there's no more light**

**And the moon should crumble**

**It'll be alright**

In the midst of her agony, she heard the clank of metal clanking behind her. She prepared herself as best she could, but, even she couldn't be prepared for what she saw. Atsura, her maternal half-brother was on his knees. Though she couldn't see it, she knew his gaze was fixed on the spot where Raven previously stood. His tail was between his legs and his sniffles could be heard, even with the distance between them.

In his mind, the Faunus had been without a family. Yang had her father and sister to fall back on but, he had nobody. Seventeen birthdays passing without a party. No parental guidance or support. He didn't want to break down but, his own willpower failed him as he clenched his eyes in a last-ditch effort to hold back the tears but it was all for naught.

Memories of him being hurt and having to fix himself up. Cold winters night spent in the slums instead of the warmth of his mother's warm arms. Years of questioning his value, he finally found her only to be attacked and even impaled by the woman who gave birth to him.

How could anyone handle that?

**Don't you worry about the dark**

**I will light up the night with the love in my heart**

**I'll burn like the sun, keep you safe and warm**

**Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day**

**I will be there to take all your fears away**

**With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to**

**Gold**

**With the touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold**

His silent sobs were met with the imagery of him crying out for someone... anyone... but it was always the same. Now? He knew the face of the person who left him to fend for himself.

_Screw her..._

_I survived all of these years without her and I'll keep going._

_Good riddance!_

_WHO NEEDS HER?!_

No matter what his mind told him, the anguish just poured out of the Faunus as he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Wait... He wasn't imagining this feeling. He opened his eyes to see Yang Xiao Long looking at him with a woeful smile. Tears stained her cheeks as well.

**Let's have everything**

**Nothing we cannot do**

**Every heart just beaming**

**Every sky turns blue**

**I'm so happy**

**Just to have you here**

**Smiles bringing sunshine**

**Worries disappear**

"Why didn't she want me? Was I not good enough?" he asked as more river of sadness flowed without restriction.

Yang simply shook her head, wiping some of the wet streaks from his face. The desperation in his features pained her more than her problems at the moment.

**When the days turn dark**

**And we start to fall**

**I will pick you up and**

**We will fix it all**

**Don't you worry about the dark**

**I will light up the night with the love in my heart**

**I'll burn like the sun, keep you safe and warm**

**Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day**

**I will be there to take all your fears away**

**With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to**

**Gold**

**Gold**

Pulling him into an embrace, Yang allowed him to let out all of the negativity that had taken root in his soul since he could form a coherent thought. He mumbled more self-loathing barbs but, she'd quickly shushed him every time. Though the woman was no longer willing to be a mother nor try to heal the damage she caused, they weren't alone. Yang never viewed Ruby as anything other than her sister even though they had different moms and Atsura was no different.

**Don't worry, I've got you**

**Nothing will ever harm you**

**I'm close by, I'll stay here**

**Through all things, I will be near**

**Close your eyes**

**Don't you cry**

**Love's around you**

**In time, you'll fly**

"No more hatred," she whispered.

"But,"

"No 'buts'. She made her choice and nothing will change that. That doesn't mean that we won't get through this together."

Atsura nodded, but it was clear that they'd both need more time before they'd fully heal from this ordeal. Still, it was comforting to know that there was a positive that came out of all of this. He gave his newly acquired sister a squeeze before they pulled apart to stand up.

"You're family and family sticks together," Yang smiled, wiping her own face. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You got me and I know Ruby will love you as one of us as well. Plus, you got Pyrrha and the others too!"

**Don't you worry about the dark**

**I will light up the night with the love in my heart**

**I'll burn like the sun, keep you safe and warm**

**Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day**

**I'll be there to take all your fears away**

**With the touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to**

**Gold**

**With the touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold**

Atsura grabbed the lamp, studying it before handing it to the slightly older girl. They remained that way, neither willing to return with their faces all messy from crying so much.

"Thanks, Yang..." he grinned gently.

She bumped into the boy softly, eliciting a chuckle/giggle from them both. When they felt they were satisfactory, the half-siblings made their way back to the elevator. As they ascended, Atsura tried to break the unwanted silence.

"Promise me that you won't bombard me with your bad puns?"

Surprisingly, Yang nudged him in the side playfully.

"Hey! I'm funny, ya know?" she defended only to receive an unconvinced scoff. "Fine. But, I'll only cut back if you do the same with your brooding, silent act."

"I do not brood..." he deadpanned.

"Please, if you squat on a ledge, people would mistake you for a gargoyle. Talk about going batty?"

"Ew... Yang...?"

"Heyo..." she weakly replied.

It wasn't much in terms of changing their mood but, it was a small and welcome change from the depressing experience that just transpired. It got the job done and that's what mattered the most; a brother and sister trying their best to cheer the other up.

It was a good start.

* * *

The battle was over...

Emerald, Mercury, and an exhausted Hazel had been defeated and the White Fang, arrested. With only Adam Taurus escaping, it was clear that things had finally turned right for the good guys.

"That's enough! Just give up..." Ruby Rose announce through labored breaths.

A sore and tired Mercury yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. However, it was Emerald who still appeared to be defiant.

"It's not over! Cinder will come back! She'll have the relic and she'll stop all of you."

Her delusional confidence in the woman was both alarming and disheartening. Sadly for her and her crew, the elevator made its way back to the top revealing not Cinder Fall, but the image of a calm Atsura and Yang. In their hands, the relic of knowledge.

What little vibrato Emerald had, it vanished almost instantly as she processed the soul-crushing truth: Cinder wasn't coming back. She'd failed and either ran away or was killed. No... There's no way that Cinder would just leave without them; without her. But, the idea of her being defeated and/or killed was even more farfetched. Either way, Emerald could only silently mourn as she watched the Faunus boy stand there triumphant.

The pair looked down at their friends with gentle grins of victory before descending down the steps. When they made it to their comrades, Roxanne walked over to Yang, slapping her on the shoulder in approval. Meanwhile, Atsura was greeted with the sight of a certain green-eyed girl who looked at him as if she was viewing him for the first time.

As the two approached each other, Pyrrha reached out her hand. Trembling, she dared to touch his face, finding it was not an illusion but, the real Atsura standing in front of her, lopsided grin and all.

"Hey, Py Mmphff!"

He didn't get a chance to greet her before she slammed her lips onto his, surprising everyone at her sudden act of assertion. She didn't care who saw though as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Atsura confirmed that he welcomed this by slipping his arms around her waist. The group watched as his tail shot up, straight as a stiff board.

This was the tipping point for Emerald. Seeing this disgusting display the girl dropped to her knees. Soon, she began hyperventilating as her mind raced. Mercury tried to whisper for her to get up and escape but, it was too late. Her brain couldn't handle everything that'd occurred and in a fit of rage, she did something she was warned never to do.

"Emerald... We've got to go."

Focusing her mind on everyone inside the building, she shrieked in pain.

The lights suddenly went out, shrouding everyone in darkness. As they tried to figure out what was going on, a large puddle of bubbling ooze began to take shape in front of them. It grew larger and larger by the second, only completing its transformation once it towered over them all.

White hair wrapped by ornaments. Eyes as dark as blood and the abyss. Ghastly white skin covered with purple veins.

Only two of the heroes recognized the image, only one of them remained shocked though. The creature then released a sonic-like scream before flying toward them to attack. Except...

Nothing happened.

While shielding themselves from the monstrous figure, they'd all realize that it wasn't real. However, the fear that gripped them as a result surely was.

"W-what was that?" Blake exhaled, her heart racing.

"An illusion..." Oscar/Ozpin remarked. "But, an accurate one. That was Salem."

Even with the sudden scare and the escape of Emerald, Hazel, and Mercury, there was no denying the fact that they'd won the night.

The battle for Haven was finally over.

After that, the group touched bases with their allies to ensure that everyone was safe. The White Fang members, barring Adam himself were arrested and charged for their involvement in the attempt to blow up the school. With Adam no longer in power, Sienna was offered the chance to reassume her role as the high leader. Interestingly, she declined in favor of Ghira Belladonna while she'd take on an ambassador role.

Blake and her parents were grateful to the Faunus who helped out with defending the school and offered many positions for the rebirth of the faction. It was looking like a bright direction for the race moving forward.

Speaking of parents, Sienna Khan after discussing things with Atsura, decided to legally adopt him to which he happily agreed, though he noted that it would be a while before he would be able to come to Menagerie for a visit.

Sun was invited to bunk with the gang while they recovered, an offer he happily accepted without hesitation. Speaking of the group, Atsura was finally introduced to Ruby and Qrow as the biological son of Raven to which they welcomed him with a solid slap on the back (Qrow) and a glomp attack that was super-effective in knocking out the already tired fox (Ruby).

All that was left was for Oscar who was still drained from Ozpin's mental takeover. It would be a couple of days before they could set out for their next objective as the trains were also delayed so, it appeared that the teams would have to get comfortable. In the home that Qrow was renting.

While some slept right away, others were busy chatting or getting a bite to eat. Roxanne and Yang were a part of the former, snuggled up under the warm blankets together. Ren and Nora were a part of the latter group with Ren cooking Nora blueberry pancakes despite the dawn approaching. When this was brought up, Nora simply replied that it was technically morning and thus breakfast time.

With everyone else settled in, this left one couple...

* * *

Atsura walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, yawning after a refreshing shower. Having to live in dingy inns and the great outdoors for so long really did a number on him, so it was no secret that he'd savor the hot water soothing his aching muscles. As he dried his hair, he was surprised to find a certain red-haired girl sitting on his bed wearing a rather large t-shirt.

"Pyrrha? I thought you already went to bed."

Shaking her head, Pyrrha Nikos smiled warmly toward her confused boyfriend.

"I was going to until I found that Jaune and Weiss took it over instead."

"I didn't realize they were a thing..."

"They're not. But, they were so exhausted, I just chose to let them stay and come in here with you if that's okay."

While her story sounded legitimate, Atsura didn't miss the slight gleam in her eyes that suggested more to the story. However, he wouldn't press the issue and instead shut the door behind him. Cutting off the lights, the room became bathed in the warm glow of the impending sunrise, signaling the early start of the day. For the two, however, this was just the beginning of their reunion.

The fox-boy leaned in, gently capturing Pyrrha's lips to which she happily reciprocated. It had been a little over a month now since they were around one another and even longer since they'd shared any moments of intimacy. Now, they both agreed that there needed to be a change if their relationship was going to prosper.

"Atsu..." she moaned softly when he directed his attention to her neck, clutching at his strong arms.

He gently sucked and nibbled at her flesh, both grateful that she wore a gorget so any markings there would be well hidden. Atsura growled softly as he teased her, allowing his lips to travel down to her collarbone before returning to her neglected mouth once more. For Pyrrha, she savored every second of this, even biting down on the boy's bottom lip gently.

Their escapades soon transitioned into the bed with Atsura being the mattress for his beloved spartan princess. From there, they'd remain, staring into each other's eyes, stealing kisses every so often. There was a lot to say, but a yawn from Pyrrha, followed by the Faunus.

"Good morning, Atsura..." she whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"Goodnight..." he teasingly licked her cheek, earning a playful giggle.

But, before they could go to sleep, Pyrrha began shifting until she was comfortably beside him, wrapped in his arms and buried in his chest. From there, she looked up at the groggy boy, smiling at how adorable he looked. Her mind began to wander off to so many moments they've had together but, there was something missing; something that the past month away made her realize.

"Atsu?" she called in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" he peered through half-lidded eyes.

"I love you..."

He didn't say anything at first, making Pyrrha feel completely embarrassed for having possibly crossed a line too quickly. It didn't help when his body tensed slightly. Did she do it wrong? Was he not ready? Would things be awkward now?

These questions plagued the poor girl until a sudden yawn snapped her out of her daunting imagination. Her fears were then put to rest when she felt his soft lips press against her forehead followed by what appeared to be a warm and comforting smile.

"I love you too, Pyrrha."

The couple remained that way for the entire morning and most of the afternoon. It was a perfect end to what was a rough several month's journeys. From their first kiss in the hospital to their current one now, they were happy and hopeful that they wouldn't be disturbed as their minds gave way to sweet dreams and fantasies. What they didn't know was that their privacy would be protected courtesy of one Nora Valkyrie who left a handmade sign that read:

Booping in Progress

Do NOT Enter Dumb Blond

i.e. Jaune

* * *

**Don't you worry about the dark**

**I will light up the night with the love in my heart**

**I'll burn like the sun, keep you safe and warm**

**Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day**

**I'll be there to take all your fears away**

**With the touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to**

**Gold**

**With the touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So, since this chapter is already kind of long, I'll keep this brief. There will be one more chapter for volume 2: Fall before we go into volume 3: Winter. Technically, it's going to be filler but, it'll give me a good chance to just write fun scenes and interactions while also catching up on volume 6 of the canon. **

**I would also like to admit that "Gold" is one of my emotional trigger songs along with "All Our Days". I literally had to stop and wipe my eyes because I was playing the song while writing Yang/Atsura scene so I could try and capture the feeling and I was just... Baaah! These two songs are declared weapons of emotional destruction because I felt them. The original plan was to have both songs included in the chapter, but Lord only knows, I wouldn't have finished when I did had I gone that route. So, I chose "Gold" as it seemed more accurate to the scene.**

**Jeff and Casey Lee Williams are amazing and no matter what our opinions are on the chapters, we have to agree that RWBY soundtracks are epic at best and amazing at worst. **

**Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys later! Love and thanks from this writer and enjoy your day/night.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 2: Fall**

**Volume Theme: "I May Fall"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

**(Buckle up, kiddies! This one's a long one!)**

* * *

Chapter 15: From Shadow's Festival

* * *

After a day of rest, most of the gang were refreshed and fully able to enjoy their victory. Nora recovered the fastest as shown through her incessant devouring of the pancakes being made by her boyfriend, Ren. Joined by Yang, Weiss, and Roxanne, she led a customarily energetic conversation while Ren & Jaune discussed the other breakfast menu options.

While this went on, they were joined by Blake and Sun who joined their respective groupings.

Eventually, the kitchen and living room were both filled with laughter and excitement as they all continued to unwind and relax.

"I still can't believe that you were impaled, Weiss!" Yang chimed in. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"It's still a shocker to me too! Being that close to death can really put things into perspective."

"Well, at least you're all better, thanks to Jaune of course!" Nora added, catching the blond off guard.

Weiss merely rolled her eyes but, didn't deny the truth behind the energetic girl's accurate claims. While Jaune Arc sputtered out some explanation in an attempt to remove the spotlight from himself, Weiss couldn't help but fondly recall the moment when she felt herself being pulled back from the void. Seeing those warm blue eyes of the boy who used to annoy her during their days at Beacon, it was both a relief and a shock.

Still, the former Schnee heiress chose to remain silent, hoping to change the subject so that her awkward feelings would disappear as well.

Her request would be granted, though it would come in an unusual way.

Black fox ears and tail came into view after the girls hear a loud yawn coming from the stairwell. All eyes locked on the groggy form of Atsura dragging himself toward the kitchen as if in a trance. While he greeted the boys, the girls continued to just watch him silently. The reason for their staring was revealed when the boy's tail started swaying lightly revealing his boxer covered posterior.

"So... when did Atsura have a nice ass?" Weiss whispered.

"Weiss...!" Yang hissed, blushing profusely.

"She's not lying," Nora nudged the blond suggestively. "Although, it's not as cute as my Ren's..."

"We CAN hear you!"

The fivesome shot up from their spots, finally noticing a visibly uncomfortable Lie Ren holding a couple of plates of bacon and scrambled eggs. Jaune raised a knowing eyebrow coupled with a smug grin while Sun & Atsura were busy devouring some bacon and biscuits.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop on other's conversation!" Weiss huffed.

"It's also rude to talk about people behind their backs..." The Faunus chuckled, further adding to Weiss's embarrassment. "But, I do appreciate the compliment, Ice Queen."

Weiss's face turned a beet red at the mention of her old nickname. However, when she was about to retort the boy's implication, she would find him already disappearing up the stairs, his bushy tail being the last thing visible. Nora could barely stifle the giggle directed at the Schnee. She was joined by a chorus of sympathetic laughs from the others.

"Oh come on... It's not THAT funny," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's is too!" Ruby tittered.

"Maybe next time you'll keep your voice down."

Weiss shot a glare toward the hammer-wielding girl before returning to her own plate. It wasn't like Nora's words went unheard either; she just didn't care, obviously. All that being said, she couldn't hold back the soft laugh that tickled her throat when she thought about the previous encounter just now.

"It's not my fault that he's attractive..." she muttered with a smirk.

Suddenly, the symphony of merriment died down to silence. Looking up, Weiss found herself facing several looks of wonder and even a couple of horror, the latter being Ruby and Nora respectively.

"What? Is it not true? Why are you all staring at?" she raised an eyebrow.

It was then that Weiss suddenly realized that the group wasn't staring at her but rather, something behind her. With that came the rush one would feel when they could feel someone's eyes burning a hole through their skull. The ominous presence behind her grew stronger by the second as Weiss understood the seriousness of her statement.

Slowly, she turned her head, prepared to address the inevitable...

Pyrrha Nikos, holding a plate of food, towered over her. Though she had her typical smile that the others knew very well, there was a dangerous undertone behind her simper. That 'calm before the storm' display sent a bone-rattling shiver through the body of the aforementioned 'Ice Queen'.

"Hello again...!"

* * *

After an interesting ending to breakfast, the gang decided to go out and spend some much-needed downtime to explore the city of Mistral. Splitting up, the boys decided to check out a few of the stalls on the lower levels while the girls debated on where they would go. Even from far away, the four could hear the incessant yelling of Ruby, Yang, and Weiss canceling the other out when an idea was brought up.

Humorously, the boys' first stop was a rather seedy building that Jaune mistook for a haunted house attraction. Little did they know, their visual naiveté would be stripped from them thanks to the blond's blunder. The event was made worse by the fact that three of the four were basically in a relationship as the boys tried to shake off what they'd just witnessed.

"Wow..." Ren blinked blankly.

"I knew Qrow said the lower levels were bad but... I didn't expect to see that." Jaune wiped his face.

"Maybe next time, you don't recommend a place called "Juggles", Jaune?" Sun groaned, trying his hardest (in vain) to erase the imagery from his brain.

"It's not my fault! The sign said it was a dance hall..."

The trio of guys just stared at Jaune as if he'd grown a second head; surely he couldn't be THAT ignorant right? With the Fall of Beacon being over half a year past now, the blond had to have gotten smarter. Ren simply growled at his leader's artlessness. Sun face-palmed, leaving a visible handprint. Atsura merely stared at the boy while his left eye twitched in irritation.

"Jaune? What 'dance hall' do you know is open in the middle of the day on one of the lowest levels of Mistral?"

Blue orbs blinked several times at the foxes question, proving that he was, in fact, that dense.

"I'm sorry! But, at least we got to see a naked woman, right?"

Once more, the glares returned, causing Jaune Arc to hold his hands up defensively as Ren and Sun approached him. Atsura wasn't sure if he wanted to join them in the berating of Jaune or just laugh our of the stupidity. He wouldn't get a chance to make a clear decision though as a sound caught his ears. It was soft like the midday breeze, but the voice drew his attention nonetheless.

He looked around, seeing nothing but the crowds of people chatting or conducting business; nothing out of the ordinary.

**Come...**

Atsura then witnessed the sight of Sun shaking the apologetic Jaune but, he looked beyond that to the cavern where an unknown figure stood. As it began its departure, the fox gave chase.

"Atsura?" Ren called out in confusion.

Atsura didn't hear his friend as he tore through the crowds of Mistral's citizens. His only focus was the mysterious person who always appeared farther away. Still, he would concede defeat as he continued forward, traversing each level higher and higher.

**Hurry...**

The voice kept calling out to him, enticing him to keep going, even when his lungs burned from the climb. Eventually, his efforts resulted in the last place he expected to be:

Haven Academy.

Gazing at the Grand Hall, Atsura scoured the area but detected no trace of the figure. There was only the ruined amphitheater where interestingly, Atsura just knew that he needed to head in this direction. Ignoring the warning tape, he roamed inside, taking in the room's appearance There was no distinction from his previous arrival except, the elevator that led to the vault was nowhere in sight.

Caution took over but once again, the voice cried out to him.

**Help me...**

This time the voice sounded like that of a helpless child. Had they wandered off and wound up underground. Grabbing his weapon, Atsura threw caution to the wind and jumped down the chute. It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom but, there was no sign of the owner of the voice. All that stood before him was the still opened vault.

The brightly lit sands nearly blinded him but he adjusted fast enough to notice that something. Where there once was a small pedestal that held the lamp, now stood a small pool of water. Alarmed and concerned, he rushed toward the sparkling lake.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

No reply was given as Atsura stared at his reflection. That's when the voice returned; a soft whisper replacing the overt cry from before. Soon, the lone voice shifted into more and more recognizable tones began to fill the head of the Faunus. The closer he got to the water, the more he felt his senses dulling as he felt himself being drawn in like a moth to a flame.

"Atsura? What's going on? Why did you run off like that?"

The boy turned around to find Jaune followed by Ren and Sun close behind. Noticing this, Atsura froze, his mind finally shaking off the trance that swirled. Everything was a blur but, he did remember enough to answer.

"Guys... I- I heard someone calling for help. I chased a figure but... This pool is all I found."

"That is rather peculiar," Ren rubbed his chin. "But, I think we should get out of here. I feel a strong presence here; one that best not be tampered with."

Though his curiosity was piqued, Atsura couldn't find a proper rebuttal at the moment. Sure, he saw someone or... something... But, whatever it was, he hadn't seen it since arriving at the campus. On top of that, they technically weren't supposed to be here in the first place. He picked himself up, brushing off the sand that clung to his clothes.

But, before he could join his buddies, something began to stir under the surface of the pool. Whatever it was, it didn't give any of the foursomes a chance to react before black tentacles shoot out of the water, wrapping around Atsura's middle. Clutching at the appendage, gasping for air as it pulled him into the depths. Whatever this thing was, it had a solid grip as he struggled in vain to force it to release him.

"Let me go!"

Shock suddenly rushed through his brain at a realization; he was breathing underwater. Wherever he was, he didn't appear to be in any immediate danger of drowning but, that didn't change his issue with whatever creature had a hold of him.

He wouldn't have to worry for long though when the surrounding fluctuations of water suddenly turned into a brick room. Soon, the scene around him twisting until he landed on where the ceiling used to be. There was no sign of the pool evident in his current form; not even an inch of him was damp.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Several torches began to light around him, revealing a gloomy corridor. With no other way present, Atsura cautiously walked down the hall. His eyes scanned the entirety of the foyer only to hear the faint sounds of sniffing and crying. His steps began to quicken, each one gaining more and more ground as Atsura recalled everything that brought him to this point.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called out as he ran through the winding way.

No answer once again.

This irritated the fox but, he continued onward until he ended up seeing a dark room. He crossed the threshold, sensing that he was not alone. His feeling was confirmed when a single large torch lit up within the middle of the chamber. In front of it sat a small Faunus, curled up and appearing to be crying. Thanks to the fire licking the air, he spotted similar ears and a tail, both lying down in a defeated manner.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't be here..." the childlike voice answered back.

Atsura was taken aback at the cold response. By the looks of things, the youth was only about 8 or 9 years old in age but, he spoke with the detachment found in most adults. It reminded him of the woman who left him alone. Raven. If she wasn't a human, he might've mistaken the reply to be hers.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Go back... Back to where you came from."

"I wish I could, but, I don't even know how I got here," he scratched his head. "I was grabbed by something that-"

Vulpine ears stiffened, standing at full attention at the mention of the mystery male behind them being dragged into this place. Unseen by Atsura, their eyes grew to the size of saucers. Tiny convulsions began to shake the youth as they slowly reached their feet; still, the enigma didn't turn around right away.

"Then there's only one way out of this place."

"What do you mean?"

Gradually, the vulpine twisted their body to face Atsura. That's when the sudden shift began to settle in the older Faunus' soul. That haunting feeling only grew stronger as a pair of glowing green eyes stared back at him. Blank. Empty. Callous. Those eyes bore into his soul even when he averted his own gaze. Along with that, the form of speech instantly became discernable as he took a few steps backward.

The boy tilted his head as if pondering something.

Atsura wasn't expecting this; how could he? He rationalized that he must've been dreaming or hallucinating. But, why did he feel the crisp air coating the air around him? How did he feel that he knew this boy?

As if reading his thoughts, the boy's lips split open, revealing a Cheshire grin.

**"Haven't you figured it out yet?" **His eyes fell black, reflecting the terrified fox from his soulless void. A black haze began to surge around the smaller Faunus only to have his body morph and contort until a shadowy figure emerged from the smog. **"You were chosen to be MY vessel..."**

* * *

Outside on the mid-level of Mistral's shopping district, Pyrrha, and Roxanne looked around a rather traditional Japanese clothing shop. While Ruby, Yang, and Weiss had continued arguing about where to hang out, the pair managed to get them to agree on checking out this particular store. They searched through various colors and designs of kimonos, not only for themselves but for their respective partners.

Why you might ask?

"Do you think Atsu would like this one?" Pyrrha held up a grey kimono with red claw marks on the back and trim.

The ram Faunus studied the outfit for a moment before nodding in approval.

"That is definitely Fang's style!" she gave a thumbs-up before grabbing a yellow garb with an orange dragon over a calm field backdrop. "Think Yang would go for this?"

"I believe she would enjoy that very much!"

The two laughed among themselves only to find themselves bombarded by an excited Nora waving around a green kimono with a pink cherry blossom tree on the back.

"It still has nothing on what I'm getting my Ren for the festival tonight!" she announced, flashing a mischievous look.

"Still, I hope the boys aren't getting into trouble..." Blake chimed in with a black one with yellow trim.

The others agreed, nodding and imagining the misconduct they might find themselves in. Still, they wouldn't let these ideas ruin their moment as Roxanne burst the ill-fated thoughts.

"Maybe we should turn our focus on what WE'RE going to wear tonight? While the guys are prone to do something dumb, there's only one form of 'trouble' that I'd want to get into if possible."

Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha couldn't hold back the pink hue that burned their cheeks as less than innocent thoughts began to surface in their minds. It wasn't that they haven't imagined those... intimate moments. Simply put, they hadn't imagined that they'd be able to initiate something at this point in their lives. Nevertheless, it provided a greater motivation for the girls as they searched for their own clothing to wear for the night to come.

* * *

Atsura had to duck and dodge as the umbra figure began slashing at him from all directions. After being informed of the creature's plot, he hadn't been given a chance to even grab his own weapon to defend himself. His legs were growing tired from avoiding each and every ferocious attack. All the time, the shadow continued the onslaught, giggling maniacally.

"Just give in and let me destroy you!" The dark fox cried out, stabbing at the air.

Atsura was only able to roll out of the way. His mind still couldn't fathom the fact that he was actually engaged with his inner demon of sorts but, the one-sided affair was steadily proving this to be a reality. His lungs desperately gasped for breath, only succeeding in drawing short spurts of the precious oxygen. Once more, the demon-like Faunus rushed at blinding speeds.

**"You belong to me!"** it bellowed only to stab its blade into the wall thanks to Atsura moving his head out of the way.

Thanking Oum for his reflexes, Atsura finally had an opening and he wasn't going to waste it. Thinking quickly, he kicked the entity in the stomach with as much force as he could muster. The creature growled in pain as it slid back. Once the umbra fox made it back to its feet, realization finally hit. It was no longer in control. Meanwhile, Atsura took a deep inhale and pulled Ngaungus from its sheath.

"Now, it's my turn..." he snarled.

His opponent, however, didn't appear intimidated despite not having its version of the large blade. This mattered little Atsura though who rushed in to end things. Even with his weariness, the fox had enough energy to cover the distance with his speed. The figure merely smiled that sadistic grin once more before flicking its finger.

Atsura would find out what this meant when the metal began grinding from behind him. A whistling sound screeched in the boy's ears just as the corrupted weapon sailed past him and back into the hands of the hellspawn. Grinning from ear to ear, it used their blade to block the attack.

"Nice try... Maybe there's hope for you yet, wuss..."

The voice became like his own, human or... human-like, that is. Soon, the dark image began to take on another form. Atsura's form. From the hair to the toeless boots, the creature was now the spitting image of the fox. 'He' wore a smug grin as he pushed the Faunus back.

"You think looking like me will give you an edge?" Atsura narrowed his eyes.

"No. I just want to get used to what I'll look like after I take over your soul and body." 'He' remarked coyly. "You think that Pyrrha girl will tell the difference?"

Rage filled the heart of Atsura Khan who released a low growl; a clear warning to the copy. Umbra Atsura simply traced it's devilishly long tongue across its lips before separating the blade into its dual katana form. That was the final straw as the real Atsura raced at speeds even he didn't realize he had. He didn't care about that though. He just needed to finish things but, the clone had other plans.

Several blows were thrown but each one was dodged expertly as the anger made each of the Faunus' moves sloppy and telegraphed. Umbra didn't even use the swords to block, instead, using his knees and elbows to land quick and efficient counterstrikes on the vengeful (soon to be former) host.

"Is that all you got?!"

"Shut up!" Atsura roared.

By now, all techniques and forms were abandoned as he swung wildly with blind fury. This was all according to plan as Umbra kneed the fox in the gut forcing all remaining wind from his lungs and dropping him. He never hit the ground though as Umbra caught him only to toss his body into the wall. Atsura landed with a sickening crunch but the pain wouldn't stop as a sharp agony shot from his arms specifically.

This was the result of the dual blades being planted in his palms. His cries echoed in the room as the altered katanas held him up in a mock crucifixion. The dark entity smirked wickedly as he approached the now defenseless Faunus. Atsura struggled as much as he could but, it did nothing to curve the truth stalking toward him. His eyes shuddered at the demented reflection was now inches from his face.

"Now now... Just relax and this will be over soon."

"Mffph!"

"You knew this day was coming... All that fight was simply in vain."

As Atsura raised his head to retort, he was cut off by a warped hand over his face, muffling him. Unable to fight back or speak, the boy could feel something taking over his body. It was like fire coursing through his veins as his need to yell out was silenced by the immense pain, the only evidence of the internal destruction showing through his dilating pupils and his trembling.

He was being subjugated and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Pitiful... How I was ever restrained by a weakling like you is beyond me. But no matter. I'll rectify that error in a moment," Umbra watched as the light began to fade from dual-colored orbs of his opponent turned victim. It would only take a few more moments and he would be Atsura Khan and thus, he'd be the one in charge. "I'll be a better huntsman than you could ever be. I'll be a stronger warrior without all the messy distractions like feelings and remorse. But, I think I'll keep the girl..."

With the last of his strength, Atsura peered up at the smug face of the dark figure upon hearing its intentions for Pyrrha.

"I think she'll be good enough to be my sex slave. What do you think?"

Silence.

"I knew you'd agree..."

However, somethings began to stir inside of the Faunus, certain things that the corrupted being would grow to regret.

Resistance. Perseverance. Survival. A muffled chuckle vibrated against the Umbra's palm, leaving him confused. Suddenly, the flow of energy began to pulsate in reverse forcing the sinister existence to remove his hand.

Before he could figure out what was going on, it found itself staring into the crimson eyes of Atsura, though the black abyss was absent from scleras. This wasn't a corrupted Atsura. No. This was a determined Atsura, one who was in a foul mood. As the vulpine stared at his dark counterpart, with a twisted grin that began to rival the spirit's as he pulled the blades from the wall.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch her."

The pain coursing through his limbs didn't seem to bother him as much as the idea of someone else defiling Pyrrha. This was a fear that kept him awake when she was captured by his biological mother. The thought of her being hurt was a cruel reality but one that he vowed to avoid if he could, even if it meant he'd be the one to die instead.

Using his canines, Atsura pulled the first sword out, wincing slightly as the sharp side cut deeper. Ignoring the pain for the moment, he spat out the sword and pulled the other one out with the injured hand. If Umbra's goal was to blow out the last of the dying embers, it failed miserably. Instead of extinguishing the flames, the copy only made the blaze burn more brilliant.

Eventually, a dark cloud began to swirl around Atsura who simply glowered at the now nervous Umbra who flinched at what it was witnessing.

**"What is going on?! How can you still have any power?!"**

Atsura just gazed at the shivering being with piercing eyes as his frown deepened. He was pissed but, the enraged and erratic fox-boy was nowhere in sight. This was a methodical and calculating opponent.

The tables had turned and the Umbra knew it.

"Come on..." he finally spoke, making the figure shed its skin in shock.

"No... not now!"

With no other options, both aspects of Atsura's soul clashed, neither armed with anything but their fists. Blow for blow, they'd fight once more but, it was clear who held the advantage now.

Left to a right to an uppercut combo stunned the dark being. Atsura followed this up with his own knee to its gut, digging in with as much force as he could. This left the figure wheezing and clutching its stomach as the Cheshire grin returned only to turn upside down. The assault didn't stop though. Atsura continued punching and kicking the wounded entity until it collapsed on his knees.

**"Please... Have mercy..."**

But he wouldn't listen, the only form of mercy would be the defeat he'd hand him. Or, at least that's what one would expect. In truth, Atsura pressed his foot against the being's chest, kicking its battered form on the ground.

When that happened, he heard what sounded like a door opening. However, it wasn't the door he entered through but another on the far end of the room. If it was a way out, Atsura would take it if it meant he could leave this infernal creature behind him. With one final cold glare, the real Atsura turned to grab Ngaungus. But, when he knelt down to pick it up, he heard the war cry of the being from behind him.

In a last-ditch effort, the Umbra figure lunged at him with a hellacious roar.

Like he did earlier, Atsura noticed the telegraphed attack, spinning out of the way. What the specter didn't expect was for Atsura to swing his blade at the same time slicing its head clean off. It rolled on the ground before beginning to fade away. Atsura was content to watch until every particle faded away. When he was satisfied, the Faunus drug himself through the opened door, exhausted from the encountered.

The trail was long but, it reaped an unforeseen result.

Tired eyes found themselves gazing not at a sunny desert, but an eerily dim forest. Upon closer inspection, Atsura noticed that it resembled the forest where his journey all began. As he trudged further, the same voice from earlier filling his ears.

**Welcome...**

"Who's there...?"

**I come not to harm but to reward you. You have proven yourself to be worthy of this gift.**

"Gift?" Atsura raised an unconvinced brow.

Before him, a figure similar to the one he'd just faced appeared though, this one was much larger in size. It had no eyes or any distinguishing features to speak of saving for the feminine build. Still, whatever it was, there seemed to be no sense of danger present.

**For completing this task, I gift you with a blessing. It is one that only the truly deserving. I give you the gift of the world before; the gift of magic.**

Atsura's eyes widened at what he heard but he dared not test the patience of the being before him. He shouldn't have been surprised after hearing the story of Raven & Qrow. Still, he found himself uttering the foreseen statement.

"Magic... It really exists."

**Yes, child. Magic existed in this world long before you were born. However, I can only bestow this gift if you choose to accept it.** The womanly being replied. **What is your answer?**

Closing his eyes, Atsura took several deep breaths, pushing past the burning in his lungs. He thought of everything he'd endured just earlier, the pain and agony of facing his own inner demon. The anguish and horrifying feelings he knew in that moment of his darkness overtaking him, it would be a crime not to take the reward for something so traumatic.

When he felt he'd gotten his second wind, he nodded with confidence.

"I'll take whatever you have to give..."

Though he couldn't see it, the figure smiled at the mortal before her. Extending her hand, Atsura watched as a multitude of colors began to appear in a mini vortex. She then invited the male to step into it. When he did the sheer force around him became almost too much for him to take as the colors enveloped him. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he was scared, yet that fear wouldn't force him to back down.

Not after what he went through.

Red. Green. Blue. Purple.

Each one melded into each other until it all morphed into a single blinding white. Then, it appeared before him.

Out of the four, only the purple orb remained in front of him; the others retreating back to their mistress. Hesitant for only a moment, Atsura reached out with both hands, cradling the violet force to his chest as if it were a precious baby. It flowed into him, infusing him with a cool yet, comfortable sensation that began to work within its new master.

He could feel it as his aches and wounds began to dull and fade away. Looking at his hands, even the holes from being stabbed steadily began to disappear. In only a few minutes, Atsura showed no sign of ever being in a fight. The figure observed in hidden amusement as dark-red orbs shifted back to their original hue, full of light and wonder.

"Wow... This is incredible!"

**You have been given the power of the shadows. With this, you will be able to manipulate your own shadow as well as others. In addition to that, you can summon darkness itself to protect and manipulate how you see fit, though the latter effects are weakened when in the presence of light. You must be careful not to overuse this ability or you will exhaust yourself. Lastly, you are not to tell anyone of this gift...**

That last part made the Faunus stop his amazement to flash a suspicious glance.

"Why not?"

**There are souls who wish to use these abilities to their advantage. They wish to harm others with these powers that are reserved only for those who are truly willing to sacrifice everything to protect what they hold dear to themselves. Do you understand now?**

Atsura wasn't 100% certain, but, he'd obliged the figure.

"Won't people ask questions?"

**I think "Shadow" is a fitting name for an evolved 'semblance', wouldn't you say?**

Sighing, there was no doubt that this being was clever, if not smug as well. He agreed and bowed as thanks for this amazing ability before looking back to the path for which he came. He'd find himself faced with another blinding flash that shrouded him completely.

* * *

"Atsura?"

"Relax!" Sun fussed. "Give him some air, Jaune."

The glaring light began to give way to clearer vision, three worried faces slowly appeared in the eyes of Atsura Khan. First Lie Ren. Then Sun and after, Jaune. Slowly, he began to sit up, feeling heavy and... damp?

"Huh... What happened? Guys?"

"You fell in this lake but we were able to pull you out," Ren answered. "It seems that you blacked out for a moment so we kept you here until you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

This time, Sun spoke up with a lopsided grin. "Thankfully, only a few minutes. Good timing since I just got a message from the girls."

_Only a few minutes? __That can't be right... _Atsura shook his head, feeling the weight of his wet hair.

"So, what did they want exactly?" the fox wiped his brow.

"They want to go to a festival tonight and they left us something to wear for the occasion," the blond interjected. "But, I could make an excuse for you not to go if you're not up to it. I'm sure fainting and nearly drowning would be a good enough reason..."

Atsura just looked at Jaune Arc for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Thanks, Jaune. I'm alright though; We should get going so I can get cleaned up."

With that, the boys all nodded in agreement before rushing off back to the elevator, but Atsura took one more glance back only to find the lake disappear before his eyes. Whatever its purpose for existing was, it was served and once he held out his hand, finding a swirl of black in his palm, it was clear that what he imagined to be a dream was indeed real.

"Yo, Fang! Hurry up!"

"Right... On my way!"

As he ran to join his friends on the ascending elevator, a cloud of black smoke began to float away, returning to that from whence it came.

* * *

Salem sat in her room, patiently waiting for the return of her assault squad. If things turned out well, she'd congratulate her subordinates for claiming the relic of knowledge and bringing her one step closer to her victory. If they've failed, may Oum have mercy on them, because she had none to give for failure. Still, she spent the time calculating plans and strategies while adjusting her hair when a familiar feeling washed over her.

Turning to her window, a black mist began to pour into her chamber only to form into a seer Grimm. Unlike the others, this one was pitch black outside of the clawed tentacles. Salem knew that this one was a special breed created for one purpose.

"What have you to report?"

The screen began to project a hologram of a Faunus. She instantly recognized the vulpine features as scenes of his battle and subsequent acceptance of the dark power played before her. Though his reasons for accepting the powers were far too moral for her taste, the smile that formed on her lips never faltered.

But why? Why would Salem, the mistress of Grimm be happy that a student and follower of Ozpin now possessed magic?

The woman replayed the battle until she came to the moment when he pulled out the sharp blades from the entity, ignoring the sharp pain so that he could defeat and destroy his adversary. That was the type of tenacity that she possessed herself. Anyone willing to sacrifice their own personal safety for the greater cause was someone she could respect.

There was something else that made the ghostly woman's smile grow even larger, though it wasn't sadistic in nature. Instead, Salem had a calm and gentle smile as she realized her back-up plan had now gone into effect. After Ozpin's betrayal so long ago, Salem figured she needed a back-up plan that would initiate whenever a maiden was found. If her ex-husband could use his magic to create the four maidens, then she would do the same by creating four children of Grimm to even the odds in terms of battle and warfare.

"Welcome to the world, my dear revenant. May you find your siblings soon."

* * *

After getting cleaned up, the boys were greeted with a note from the girls along with what appeared to be kimonos and hakama for each of them. Even Weiss was kind enough to get one for Jaune who was just as surprised. Once they were dressed, Sun grabbed the card to find the location to meet with the ladies.

As the sun's descent was nearly at completion, the stars shined in dazzling brilliance as the girls waited near a flower field. Each was dressed in elegant kimonos aside from Roxanne and Yang who had matching ones that bore the same dragon. They even allowed a bit of cleavage to show, though their breasts were firmly taped up in case they wound up in a good scrap.

Weiss looked stellar in her icy blue kimono that had snowflakes adorning the outfit. Ruby, though reluctant at first, was grateful that she could wear her hood over her black and red top. Blake had hers in black with a crescent moon on the back that lazily hung over her left shoulder, hoping to give a certain monkey boy a good view. Nora, being the rebel she was, kept herself covered for one reason and one reason alone; Ren. She had a sneaky grin on her face as she scanned through the crowds of people in hopes of spotting her beau. Last but not least, Pyrrha wore a simple red kimono though she chose to wear her hair down, rather than her traditional ponytail.

"Where are those knuckleheads?!" Nora groaned, getting more agitated by the second.

"I hope those dorks didn't get lost..." Blake blushed slightly.

"Here we are!" Sun announces giddily, catching the girl's attention.

What they'd find nearly made their jaws drop.

Jaune was the first to appear, surprising Weiss & Ruby with how good he looked in the garments. He wore the silver and red-trimmed kimono in its standard form but, it did make the one known as 'Vomit Boy' more presentable, even if he still had his dorky grin.

If Blake was hoping to seduce Sun Wukong with the subtle style of her outfit, he'd take the scale to an 11 when she showed up with the kimono hanging from his waist, revealing his toned body. The tint of pink quickly tuned to a beet red as naughty thoughts began to fill the cat-girl's mind.

Ren would keep the bulk of his kimono on but, he opted for a more rogue-like look by draping his left arm from the bottom hem of the outfit and having his hair tied in an updo wolf's tail. Nora immediately started drooling before rushing the quiet boy and smothering him with kisses, much to the amusement of most of the gang, and the disgust of one Weiss Schnee.

Pyrrha didn't mind though; her eyes were focused on the dark-skinned Faunus in the ash-grey kimono. Unlike Ren, Atsura let his hair fall down to his mid-back and similar to Sun, he had only half of the garb on his left side with the right side completely open for viewing. The seductive gaze from the red-haired girl told him that she approved. Of course, Atsura couldn't resist the amazing sight of his girlfriend dressed like an aristocratic monarch.

"Wow, you look amazing, Princess Pyrrha!"

"Thank you. You look rather... dashing yourself, Prince Atsu."

Unable to find the words to continue the conversation, he simply chuckled.

The gang took a few pictures together before departing their separate ways for the evening. Given the festival, the events were as you'd expect. There were plenty of games to play and prizes to win.

Jaune escorted both miss Rose and Schnee, managing not to make a fool of himself. They ate and had a pleasant conversation about their upcoming trip to Atlas, mostly trying to comfort the troubled former heiress.

To get her mind off of that negativity, Jaune and Ruby took her to a special screening of Ninja Princess which Weiss actually enjoyed. Sure, it was a silly film but it was exactly what she needed to take her mind off of Atlas and her father. They managed to get some delicious sweets, making the hyper leader of team RWBY all the more delighted.

As for Jaune, he was just happy being able to spend some time with those he cared about. It wasn't something he'd consider a date, but it was fun all the same. He played a few festival games and even won Weiss a plush bear that matched her kimono. When Ruby began to pout, he tried again but failed to win anything. This didn't upset Ruby though. Instead, she was grateful for the boy's effort, and the extra snacks she got as a consolation.

Blake and Sun didn't even stay for the festival long. In fact, after seeing Sun's style of dress, Blake Belladonna decided to grab some food to go and they snuck off to a more private area where they wouldn't be disturbed. It was clear that the two had grown very close and, after buying some rope when the boy wasn't looking, Blake was going to play a special game when they got home.

Nora and Ren remained in the garden area, the latter wanting a more relaxing and peaceful experience.

With the cherry blossoms falling, Ren felt hesitant to try anything with his lifelong friend and partner. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was still something he was getting used to. Plus, the scene of Nora showered with cherry blossoms under the full moon made his heart stop at times.

Unlike earlier, Nora didn't pounce on the boy. Sensing his hesitation, the strong girl decided that a more gentle approach would suffice. Ren felt her hand slip under his own, pulling his attention from the romantic view around them. As their eyes met, Ren felt something else wash over his body; courage. This feeling pushed him to pull Nora closer only to be met with a 'boop' to the nose.

Chuckling to himself, he felt himself being pulled down into a deep and loving kiss from the girl. When they parted, the sounds of upbeat music started, prompting the girl to pull her lovestruck boyfriend to a fun dance to which Ren happily obliged.

* * *

Yang and Roxanne sat on the edge of a cliff watching the serene display. Normally the brawlers, fiery and ready for war, the two girls were grateful to be able to just enjoy one another's company. For Yang, she was content with spending quality time with her partner and closest confidante outside of her sister. For Roxanne, while Atsura was her fighting partner, she truly grew close to Yang Xiao Long in a way that she never could with the fox.

"Yang?"

"Hmmm?" lavender eyes drifted to auburn hair.

"I'm really going to miss this..." Roxanne blushed, cursing herself for chickening out.

Yang realized this and found it rather cute that her girlfriend was getting flustered. Sure, they'd only been officially together for a few months at this point, but it was enough for the two to truly understand when the other was deeply abashed. Yang sought to comfort her by reaching for Roxanne's right hand only to stop suddenly when her left arm began to shake violently.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Yang grabbed her trembling limb.

However, just like a few seconds ago, Roxanne knew that this was a sign of an internal struggle within the shining dragon. Slowly, she reached for the shivering hand, caressing it while gazing deeply into her lover's eyes. The shame from her PTSD was evident though it did little to sway any affection directed toward Yang.

"You don't have to be strong all of the time, sugar. I've seen your soul..."

Her voice was but a whisper, yet it was loud and clear for the blond who felt her chest hitch at the kindness. She nodded, trying had to wipe away the tears that slipped down her cheek. Once more, Roxanne gently stopped her from doing so, alternatively leaning in and placing her lips against the girl's cheeks. One then another, the drops of Yang's fear and trepidation were kissed away by the Faunus, replacing them with love and harmony.

"Roxie..." she sniffed with an evergrowing grin.

"Oops. I missed a spot."

Roxanne leaning in again, cupping Yang's face and gently pressing her lips against her beloved's. At that moment, Yang swore she could feel and hear fireworks in her head as she melted into the embrace.

_Wait. That's not in my head!_

Sure enough, Yang pulled away just enough to see that there were indeed fireworks being shot in the air for the festival. That did little to stop the girls from initiating another liplock, this time with Yang leading the charge. Her attempt was more forceful but not lacking in desire and passion. Tongues wrestled for dominance with neither gaining ground over the other.

When they finally pulled apart again, Yang rested her head on Roxanne's shoulder as they watched the colorful explosions off in the distance.

"So, do you really?" lavender locked onto orange gems.

"Yep."

"Nope. I want to hear you say it."

"Come on, Yang!" Roxanne huffed.

"You come on...!" Yang teased, gently licking the girl's ear.

Shuddering, Roxanne Octane, finally relented.

"I love you, Yang Xiao Long. Happy?"

"I am and I love you too, Roxie Octane."

With fingers interlocked, they enjoyed their stalemate; the only time either girl accepted anything other than a W.

For them, the victory was in the engagement.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fluff/Lemon warning**

As the festival was in full swing and everyone having their own fun, Atsura and Pyrrha spent most of their time walking around and taking in the atmosphere, they spent a couple of hours enjoying the festivities. From playing a few games to trying out the cuisine and even watching the fireworks, the pair decided to call it an early night. Like the other couples, both just wanted to share some time together without any fighting or Grimm involved.

Their trek brought them back to the house only to find that Oscar and Qrow were nowhere in sight.

"I guess they left to enjoy the festival too?" Atsura shrugged.

"It would appear that way," Pyrrha smiled, tugging on the hem of her kimono. "I couldn't begin to fathom how long it'll be before they return."

Atsura, not paying attention at first, stopped to look over at the spartan girl. Her cheeks were flushed and it looked as if she was biting her bottom lip lightly. If he couldn't pick up the signs at that point, he might as well pencil in his name for the dunce of the year award alongside Jaune.

Without another word, he closed the gap between him and Pyrrha to capture her lips with his own. Soft and gentle at first, Pyrrha felt something welling up inside of her that she hadn't felt before. While she normally savored his gentleness, this time felt like a tease. Right now, she didn't want safe and soft, she wanted something primal, her urges steadily taking hold.

"Atsu..." she moaned in between light pecks. "Please."

Pulling away, the Faunus noticed that Pyrrha's eyes were glazed with something he hadn't seen before: Lust.

The way she stared at his body.

That gleam in her gaze.

The sensual smirk.

Atsura was no fool. He read the signs and took the girl's hand, leading her upstairs to their makeshift room. As they approached their private quarters, the sounds of something creaking captured their attention for only a second before pressing on. By the sounds of things, the noises were coming from Blake and Sun's room but neither cared. All that mattered was having their needs fulfilled.

Upon entry, Pyrrha pushed her boyfriend and soulmate onto the bed before locking the door. She slowly stripped out of her kimono, slowly, to give Atsura a view of what was to come. Pyrrha Nikos excelled at a lot of things but stripping was not something one would consider for the list. She slowly swayed her hips, turning around so that only her bare back was visible.

"Do you... like this?" she mumbled, clearly a novice at dirty talk.

"I love it..." his voice shook as his pants tightened around his lower region. "But, are you sure about this, Pyrrha? I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

_Just like him to still be a_ gentleman... she mused silently.

Instead of answering, the half-naked warrior ceased her dancing and left the room, making Atsura feel bad. Had he insulted her? Did she suddenly have a change of heart?

He was thankfully wrong when he heard a distant knock followed by a short conversation that he couldn't make out clearly. He wasn't sure but he could've sworn he heard Sun say something about Pyrrha's body that made him want to hurt the monkey. Graciously, a slap could be heard from down the hall before Sun's complaint was muffled.

"Thank you, Blake..." he muttered.

"Are you sure you want to thank her?"

"I um... I meant for the..." Atsura suddenly stopped his stammering upon noticing that Pyrrha was holding a few items. "Whatcha got there?"

Pyrrha smirked deviously before shutting the door once more.

Her green orbs shined when she turned the lights out, bathing the room in darkness with only the moonlight to aid their vision. This was perfect though as Pyrrha was able to get the jump on the Faunus despite his ability to see in the dark.

She removed her kimono, allowing Atsura to see her in half of her womanly glory. Her breasts, while not as large as Yang's, were perfect for the boy. After close to a year of being together, this was his first time seeing the girl like this. She tossed what looked like rope onto the bed. She then began to peel the foxes outfit from his body, careful to let her finger caress his dark-brown skin, forcing a shudder.

"Does my Atsu, like this?" her voice dropped an octave. He merely nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Good. Now lie down for me?"

Down to nothing but his boxers, Atsura felt like he was under a spell. The more he looked into Pyrrha's gaze, the more he was enchanted by her eyes. She took advantage, using the length of rope to bind the boy's wrists behind his back. As she weaved the soft restraints around his torso, Pyrrha could feel another part of his anatomy reacting to the treatment.

She couldn't see it, but Pyrrha knew where to seize her prize, caressing the twitching member through the material with feather-like touches. This earned her a sharp gasp of pleasure coupled with a wanting moan. This was something completely foreign to her, but it seemed that Pyrrha was enjoying her boyfriend's submission; and so was he.

Once he was incapable of getting free, Pyrrha slammed her lips against his own, moaning into his mouth as she placed a hand on his chest. He playfully struggled against his bonds, until he felt one of his nipples trapped between the girl's fingers. He could only shudder as she teased the spot, melting into her while dealing with the previously unexplored sensations coursing through his chest.

"Mmmm... Pyrrha-"

"Ssshhh," she pressed her finger on his lips. "We won't too far tonight. But, Blake gave me a few ideas."

Trying to make sense of things, Atsura opened his mouth only to have the red-head stuff one of her breasts in his mouth, silencing him again. Though he was new to this, Atsura instinctively began to suckle on her teat, moaning while she cradled and rubbed his head, encouraging his actions. Closing his eyes, the boy found himself lost in the moment, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh repeated as Pyrrha's melodious gasps and moans filled the room.

"That's it, Atsu. That feels so good!"

She alternated her breasts so that her beloved so pleasure both while she reached down into his boxers. What she found surprised even her upon pulling out the rather large tool.

_Now that's a katana...! _

While Atsura was preoccupied, Pyrrha grabbed a small vial of oil that she received from Blake and carefully poured a generous amount in her hand. The scent of cinnamon filled her nose as she lightly stroked the organ, feeling her love shiver under her warm touch. Slowly, she ran her palm up and down the shaft, still marveling at the size of it.

Though she was inexperienced at this, her conversation with Blake did help a bit in terms of the basics. Where her Atsu was reduced to just passionate moans and sharp inhales, suddenly transitioned into whimpers of pleasure that only turned Pyrrha on more. Still, she practiced restraint given the circumstances, but, she was going to enjoy what she could, however possible.

Remembering another tip, she leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"Does my Atsu like when I play with him?"

He nodded, never once removing his lips from her bosom. She, however, wanted a clear answer as she lifted his head up with her free hand, her other having ceased its motions.

"I didn't hear you, Atsura."

"Yes. Please don't stop!" he begged, feeling the fire of his loins slowly vanishing.

Pyrrha was pleased again and resumed her act, this time taking her free hand down to the folds of her own lower region. Since she was already wet, there wasn't much she needed to do in order to achieve her own orgasm. The typically sweet and kind Pyrrha now relished in the newfound discovery as she was in control of not only her own climax but that of her soulmate.

It was a power she never realized she'd enjoy so much and yet, here she was, teasing and stimulating both herself and her partner.

"Ooooh. This feels so good Atsura!" she cried out softly, trying not to alert anyone else that might've made it back to the house.

"P-Pyrrha... I feel..."

Without warning, Atsura felt the boiling in his loins give way to the inevitable release, struggling wildly against his bonds to no avail as his first orgasm sprayed all over his stomach. Shortly after Pyrrha's climax began to wrack her body as well, making her shiver in delight. Before she could scream out from the intense pleasure, she felt her lover's lips slam against her own, muffling the cries of euphoria.

When their sexual highs finally subsided, Pyrrha, with the last of her strength untied the dazed Atsura only to collapse on top of him as the tingling in her stomach persisted. It was something rather amazing despite them not going all of the way, but, they both knew that they'd want that moment for a special occasion. Atsura managed to keep his eyes open long enough to grab the towel he used to dry off with to wipe up the bodily fluid as best he could before finally giving in to the call of slumber.

"Night, Atsu..." Pyrrha groaned happily.

"Night, princess," he faintly kissed her temple.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks, guys for being patient with me! This is, by far the longest chapter written for this story and it's literally the finale for Volume 2. The next chapter will begin Volume 3: Winter and I am excited to get started. No spoilers as to what's coming since this chapter is practically 10,000+ words long. I will say that I've sown the seeds for a part of the narrative going forward.**

**I'll be starting with where the show picked up for Volume 6 of the canon and build from there. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the chapter and keep loving and supporting the story! I appreciate you guys for even giving this the love you've already have. Have a wonderful day or night and see ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Grimm Attractions

* * *

The cold...

Freezing air beat against the metallic locomotive as it traveled down the tracks. The atmosphere surrounding the passengers was heavy and uneasy but, they were safe. This was thanks to the duo of Lie Ren and Jaune Arc, the latter using his recently acquired semblance to amplify the former's. This allowed them to shield the people by hiding their emotional negativity from the Grimm.

While this went on, Pyrrha and Nora kept their eyes peeled for any signs of trouble while the trio from Team AZRE helped to keep the people calm, thus preventing Ren from over-exhausting his aura. It was a good thing too as, even with Jaune infusing his aura into his friend, Ren still was a little tired from having to hide so many people from the vile creatures, including the two teams.

Despite the danger potentially looming at any turn, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the warm scene of the three doing their best to keep things calm. The green-eyed warrior spared several glances, mostly noticing how easily a certain fox-boy managed to calm a small group of whimpering Faunus children by wiggling his ears, earning a few giggles. Amidst the chaos around and the sudden absence of Team RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar, somehow the three were doing a capable job of staying alert and keeping the people in a tranquil state.

"Looks like father material if you ask me."

Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her skin, catching the gazes of a few people nearby. Embarrassed, she flashed a soft glare at Nora who had a knowing grin on her face at this point, making her implication clear.

"While I do adore your antics, Nora, is it really appropriate to sneak up on people right now?"

"Technically, I just walked over here," the hammer-wielder shrugged. "Second, only those who are guilty of something would be all jumpy like that."

By now, Pyrrha couldn't help but avert her gaze, rubbing her arm at the truth behind her friend and teammate's words. She was so deep in thought about the boy that she didn't notice the girl approaching. Her cheeks were bright red hue, making her shame even more apparent; Of all the people to catch her with her defenses down, it had to be Nora Valkyrie.

"Well... We should be focused on the task at hand. We're nearly at the Argus station but, there could be another attack. We'd best be prepared."

Half expecting the hyper girl to challenge her, Nora instead saluted the spartan but flashed a devious glance before returning to her post. It was nothing short of a miracle that she didn't dispute Pyrrha, but that didn't change the reality that she was preoccupied with the boy, but, it wasn't for the reason one would expect. Sure, Atsura was an attractive person, she was dating him after all. However, it was the sight of not only him but Roxanne and a returning Zaffre comforting the people that made her both happy yet, there was worry that laced that gladness.

_Nearly there to Argus..._ she turned as their surroundings shifted from snow-covered mountains to icy-laced plains.

* * *

**A Few Hours Ago**

The students, along with Qrow and Ozpin/Oscar, gathered at the house within the upper levels of Mistral. After nearly two weeks of rest and fun, the assemblage had grown rather bored with just lounging around. Eventually, the time to move forward officially arrived at the perfect time. After gathering their things, Ozpin gave them a briefing about the relic before they set off for the train station.

On the ground level, Ruby and many of the others were awaiting their means of travel with the red-hooded girl grinning from ear to ear. She bounced on her toes, giggling much to the annoyance of her older sister, Yang and the bewilderment of Weiss.

"And?" the blond pondered, anticipation replacing impatience.

Ruby answered by revealing a small bag from the Mistral Central Station gift shop, causing Yang's eyes to light up like a Dustmas tree.

"What an absolute waste of-..."

"What'd you get me?" Yang cut into the Ice Queen's criticism.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Ruby teased in a sing-song tone, sticking her tongue out afterward.

The sibling bickering wouldn't last long when Nora stepped in between the two to gush about going to Argus, specifically inquiring about beach season as an image of Ren in nothing but a speedo began to pop in her head. It was an interesting idea, one even he'd entertain if possible. Sadly that notion would be shot down due to the weather.

Pyrrha and the others laughed at Nora's pouting and Weiss' complaints about her effort to leave their intended target, Atlas. Thankfully, it was all amended when Ruby vowed to stay by her side no matter what. This brought a deal of comfort to Weiss Schnee who was combatting a vast measure of anxiety at the concept of having to face her father again.

Unfortunately, something always had to ruin the mood.

"No one's gotta be worried with us around."

Turning around, the group's pleasant mood instantly gave way to annoyed glares directed at two young men, probably in their early to mid-20s approaching them. Pyrrha was the most annoyed when the one carrying a standard rifle noticed her, winking shamelessly at the younger girl. All he needed was an ungodly amount of cologne and some insane pride in a basic title and he'd check off every box on the douchebag checklist.

"And you are?" Nora droned, clearly not impressed.

"Why D and Dudley, of course!" the one wielding a mace replied cockily. "Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen."

_50%. Close enough... _Green eyes rolled.

"We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory..." D announced with vigor.

"Buuuut..." Dudley cut in. "For a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets special attention should things get dangerous."

If she didn't before, Pyrrha suddenly felt the urge to vomit at Dudley's second attempt to flirt. The other girls seemed to have the same idea as they just stared in utter disdain for the two obnoxious hustlers in front of them. If them trying to coax the group for money wasn't bad enough, the shameless attempts at being flirtatious toward minors only made things worse.

Nora spared a glance at Ren that said 'Can I break their legs' to which the boy firmly shook his head no.

"Yeah, I gotta tip for ya! Buzz off!"

Qrow Branwen drew the attention to himself, clearly not pleased at the display.

"Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days," he replied, while Yang and Ruby taunted the two stooges behind him.

Not taking the insult well, D pointed angrily. "Hey! You're talking to-!"

"A professional Huntsman..." Qrow flashed his ID, silencing the younger male. "Well, it seems one of you 'heroes' left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. It'd be a shame if you lost your job before it started."

"I-I didn't do it!" Dudley professed.

"Come on, dummy..."

And with that, the two left to check on the situation. Of all of the Beacon students, Pyrrha felt the most relief once the two left. She would've expected a certain vulpine to appear but, the results would've been less than ideal so she didn't complain. Ruby and Yang noticed the absence as well, though it wasn't the only one of note for the latter.

"Have any of you seen Atsura? I haven't seen Roxie either..." the blond crossed her arms.

"Last I checked, they were with Blake and Sun to meet with Zaffre and the others."

* * *

Above the gang, several heartfelt reunions took place, as well as a few separations.

"I still don't feel I deserve the freedom that you and your family granted me."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia." Blake teased. "Saving Haven had a huge impact on how the Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now, it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it."

"Right! The White Fang may have been a failure but, with your father and Sienna starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before."

Gone was the stealth suit that represented her past as a member of the fallen group, replaced now with a short black tail jacket with two tails, and maroon jean pants. Though her hair remained in it's Cameleon tail style, Ilia Amitola had shed all remnants of her history with the extremist group. Now, she stood ready to build a brighter future in Mistral for her kind.

Blake soon found herself joined by Atsura who shared a quick pleasantry with the girl, seeing a bit of himself in her. After that exchange, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper to give her. Uncertain at first, Ilia cautiously took it, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Thankfully, it wasn't a love note but rather, a short message was written.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation Sienna, err my... mom," He blushed slightly, still not used to calling someone that. "She's decided to stay in Mistral and wanted me to give you the address to where she'll be staying if you chose to stay with her."

"But, how did...?"

"I may have had a talk with a certain monkey and, he told me everything that happened on Menagerie. After that, I talked with Sienna and she agreed to take you in, like family."

Faint bluish-grey eyes shimmered at the proposal given to her, especially this development from someone she's only known for a couple of weeks. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back the drops of gratefulness that fell. Now, she not only had a new lease on life but also a place to start over with a mother-figure; she'd always respected Sienna Khan even during their time in the White Fang.

On top of all of that, the tigress wanted to take her in and give her a second chance at a family? This would mean that she'd also have the vulpine as a sibling, a fact he simply smirked at.

"Thank you. It may be a while before I see you all again, but, I promise we can have a family dinner when you return."

"Oh! Uh... that isn't necessary," he chuckled nervously. "But, at least I have another reason to visit."

Ilia sensed his awkwardness and simply hugged him and Blake.

"Thank you both, for everything." The three remained that way until the chameleon remembered something. "Hey, I know your parents already saw you two off, but where's-?"

"Sun?" the three turned around. "Oh, he's right here!"

Ilia motioned for Blake to head over toward the energetic Faunus while she finished catching up on the details of her new abode. What followed was a heartwrenching separation between the two, though, they agreed to meet back up after getting the lamp to Atlas. They were later joined by Roxanne pulling a visibly lovesick Zaffre from his beloved Scarlet David.

"I'll think of you every day, Cherie!" the Captain Hook look-a-like called through overdramatic tears.

Zaffre could only blush as he waved farewell to his previous teammate while glaring at his current one.

Last but not least was Neptune who thought he'd try his chance with Ilia. Needless to say, it didn't go well for him. Whether it was finding out she was exclusively into girls or the death stare he'd receive from Atsura after an ill-timed 'I can change that' joke, the blue-haired boy decided to back away before completely striking out.

Blake and Sun laughed at the humorous ending, the former shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways, each ready for the next chapter of their journeys. Atsura hugged Ilia before departing with the others, promising to return safely. However, when he headed down the steps to join his traveling party, Pyrrha Nikos picked up that something was off about Atsura.

Something she figured out quite quickly.

* * *

Back in the present, Pyrrha watched as the imagery of the true reason for Atsura's hidden feeling finally came into view. Little did she know, Atsura had finished with the children, finally noticing the location of his obscure origins. In truth, he wasn't sure how to feel about this place as they pulled into the final tunnel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've safely arrived in Argus!"

Everyone listened to the relieved tone of the conductor, cheering and hugging their loved ones. Thanks to the sacrifice of Ruby and her team, they all were able to make it to the city without any further complications. Still, he worried about them, as any good friend would, but he knew the bigger problem lied ahead.

For many, Argus was a symbol of hope; the safest place outside of Atlas.

For the Faunus, there was more to this city than many knew about and even with those that knew, fewer cared about the dark side of the capital. That's where his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. Still, he held his composure as best he could, seeing the bright lights cementing his apprehensiveness.

_Welcome home... _he mentally cursed.

* * *

Far away, a lone figure walked through a back alley in Mistrals lower region Fear gripped their heart as they approached a crowd of people, uncertain of where they were. They pushed through the shadows, scouting the area. The dismal skies perfectly emphasized the panic and hopelessness in her heart. Amber eyes shook in dread, searching for a safe haven only to find none.

Even worse, the woman found herself standing next to a large monitor that flashed with five photos; photos of familiar faces.

"...Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black still haven't been found and are presumed to have fled the city. The Mistral police are encouraging people to-."

A sudden rumbling of thunder followed by a downpour forced Cinder Fall to pull her shawl over her head as she continued to scour around, careful not to draw any attention to herself. From what she could gather, there were several stalls from the proud and honest sellers to the shadiest of black market dust merchants. With each step, the Fall maiden drifted from one area of the market area to the other.

But why? Why would the Fall maiden, killer of Ozpin, and seeker of power be watching over her shoulder like a gazelle aware of a predator?

Where could she start?

Her inability to kill Ruby Rose.

Failure to capture the relic of knowledge.

Defeat at the hands of Raven Branwen.

The list goes on and on...

After that, Cinder had to practically crawl her way from the ground level of the vault chamber. After escaping, her fortune soon changed for the better when she encountered an unsuspecting woman who was foolish enough to stop her own journey to help her. That mistake cost the poor soul her life. Shortly after, the disgraced maiden would leave, sensing a foreboding presence nearby.

Even now, she felt a sinister presence lurking nearby.

Was it her master, Salem haunting her?

Maybe she was going crazy?

Perhaps, she was still feeling the after-effects of her previous battle?

Whatever it was, she still had a mission to complete. Finally, Cinder halted her steps before finally noticing something of intrigue; a safe haven if you will. Seeing the symbol of a spider's web, Cinder Fall stepped inside the seemingly normal bar, grateful for an escape from the cold downpour. Even still, she felt the warmth of the building quickly shift into a bitter chill.

With each step deeper into the domain, Cinder could feel the looks of suspicion cutting in her direction. Be it a quick glance or a long stare, the ill intent didn't go by without note. Finally, she found her reason for even entering this cursed place.

A decently rotund woman, reaching out for her berry yogurt, stopped to find this fair-skinned woman approaching her table haphazardly; a careless act to be sure. Surrounded by two of her followers, she decided that her pleasure could wait... Mama had business to discuss, starting with a proper introduction.

"That's far enough..."

The man on her right stepped from around the table, clearly none too pleased with the brazen act of boldness toward his boss. Cinder frowned softly, not out of irritation but, urgency. She knew that the man was no match for her individually but, she had to curve her worst impulses if she was going to accomplish her goals. She then reached into the oversized sleeve of her robe, pulling out a small purse filled with Lien.

Seeing such an amount being offered, the blond woman called off her henchman, allowing the raven-haired woman to sit.

"You're 'Little Miss' Malachite?" Cinder eyed the woman out of uncertainty.

"I'm 'Little Miss' Gonna-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again," she snarkily fanned herself before eyeing the pouch of money. "Looks like your life's savings."

"It was somebody's..."

"Heh... cute. What do you want for it?"

Instead of answering right away, Cinder pulled out her scroll. Finding the exact option, she revealed the photos of the students from Beacon Academy.

"I'm looking for these travelers."

"Well sweetheart, you came to the right place."

For the first time, Cinder felt a strange comfort course through her only to have that feeling snatched away, replaced with a startled expression when a random guy walked in greeting his friends. As she calmed herself, 'Little Miss' chuckled softly.

"A little jumpy today, are we?" Though she found the entire display humorous, there was a hint of empathy in her Southern drawl. "You know, I used to be afraid of spiders. Do you know what I did about it?"

"Learned to kill them?"

Little Miss Malachite chuckled again.

"Oh no! The world NEEDS spiders... I just made the spiders work for me."

Cinder gawked at the lady incredulously before finally looking around. One by one, her amber eyes found something that tied them all together; more importantly, what tied them to Malachite herself.

A tattoo.

No matter how many times she tried, Cinder couldn't find a single soul in the bar who didn't have the spider's web marking somewhere on their body. Turning back in amazement, she remembered all of the times her (former?) master would try to dissuade her from always trying to force her way through every obstacle. Seeing it firsthand though, this made Cinder Fall review those moments with more understanding.

"Give us a week. We'll find your travelers."

Cinder resisted those natural impulses and nodded in understanding before taking her leave. If it would take a week to get the information, then she'd wait. Unknown to her, there was more than what she was being let in on; it didn't matter. A week would give her plenty of time to contemplate and regroup.

Stepping out in the storm once again, the torrential downpour did little to comfort the young woman as she searched for a place to stay, in the meantime. Once again, that sinking feeling stirred in her gut. She'd cautiously scour the area around her but, find nothing out of the ordinary yet, the feeling that she was being watched only increased as she drew closer to a hotel.

As she entered, her suspicions would ring true, but, not exactly how she'd envision it, or rather, not how she'd expect things to play out.

From within the crowd, a young woman stood in front of the hotel, her features hidden from view under a parasol that protected her from the vicious drops. She grinned knowingly but moved onward, blending in well with the hordes of people. What wasn't certain was that another's gaze rested on the building, hate fueling their eyes. Unlike the young woman, this figure had been hidden amongst the trees, out of sight.

"So, you're still alive?"

* * *

A flock of Nevermore sat comfortably under the iniquitous skies above. That 'peace' would soon be disturbed when an airship zoomed past heading toward the only inhabitable location in the forsaken wasteland. It docked along a small cliff before depositing its passengers, each dejected and worried for what was to come for their failure.

Hazel stepped off first, leading Emerald and Mercury along the lone path to their fate. Interestingly, a figure none of them wanted to see was there waiting for them with a twisted grin tugging at his lips.

"Welcome back. Welcome back. Welcome back! I do hope that you missed us as much as we missed you."

Of all the unwanted things to deal with after their shortcomings, Tyrian made a solid case for being on top of that list.

Glares directed at the Faunus soon became overshadowed by the strong voice of Hazel Reinhart.

"Let's go..."

Mercury didn't have to be told twice. He wasted little time in moving past Tyrian, even if it meant facing Salem. However, Emerald hesitated, just the slightest flinch, causing the scorpion to notice that something was off. Though it was obvious, the Faunus couldn't bear to let a moment's jest go by.

"Speaking of which, where is our Fall Maiden?"

This was Emerald's first mistake since her introduction to the demented psychopath. Had she kept walking, surely Tyrian would've just rambled on to himself or, at the very least, his laugh would've softened after entering the castle. No. Instead, she froze after recalling the disappearance of the woman, her mind replaying the horrifying reality that caused her to lose control back at Haven.

"Emerald, come on..."

"Don't tell me something happened to her?" Tyrian gasped.

Soon, that worry morphed into anger; even Mercury's call went unheard as she turned, weapons pointed at the now giggling man.

"I will cut off more than just your tail!" she warned, contempt exuding from her.

This was her second mistake.

Of all the things to never do, Emerald picked one of the worst options; threatening the sadistic male. What others would call intimidating, Tyrian considers a challenge. Slowly, he straightened up, never tearing his deranged gaze from the green-haired girl. His lips looked to split his face while his body convulsed with every chuckle.

"Careful little girl. Cinder isn't here to protect you anymore."

Emerald immediately felt her courage wilt the closer the man got to her and yet, she felt no ability to move. Even once his face was only inches away from her own, she found no strength to back away; she was petrified. Looking into his eyes was like staring into a chaotic black hole, dragging her soul into the darkest depths of hell itself.

Even worse, she could only watch as the scorpion intentionally drug his right cheek over the blade of her weapon, drawing blood with an almost orgasmic shudder before visually daring her to act on her threat. She could smell the pungent scent of blood on his breath, making her want to wretch. How on Remnant could someone like him even be considered a mortal when he had such an insatiable bloodlust within.

"Back off freak!" Mercury thankfully stepped in.

For now, it seemed that the girl would be spared from striking out. Even Tyrian had to admit that he was a saving grace as his shiny new tail waved around behind him.

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I am in mourning, just as you, for it appears that you have failed our queen." Demented glee gave way to an expression of genuine concern, partially from his own failure with the silver-eyed girl before. "And that is a tragedy."

Dismally, the care soon twisted into another fit of hysterical laughter. One might assume it was because Tyrian was happy that it wasn't him, but, Hazel and Mercury both knew why. Even Emerald who blankly stared at each step leading into the building understood the madman's cackles. As the doors soon closed behind them, Emerald Sustrai wishes that she'd been taken out by one of the Grimm yet, that luxury would be withheld from her.

For what awaited them was far graver.

Salem's Wrath.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Salutation's all!**

**I apologize for the long delay in this chapter but, Mental Health beckoned. I'm happy to say that things are getting better now and I'm back to getting my writing mojo back. I truly appreciate all the love for this story now that we're in February. 50 favorites and 55 followers at the time of this update and I have to admit, I was shocked to wake up and see this.**

**I appreciate you all so much for this since I wasn't even sure if I was cut out to write anything pertaining to RWBY some months back. Now, let me give you the rundown before we move onward.**

**This is the first chapter of Volume 3: Winter that'll cover the timeline of Volumes 6 & 7. Even though the timeframe for the canon was roughly about a week, I'm going to try and make something enjoyable within that time, though volume 7 will be where the big action kicks in. In the meantime, there will be 3 major storylines going on through the volume 6 portions of the story:**

***Emerald's time in Salem's castle.**

***Atsura's time back in Argus (outside of the main plot of course).**

***Cinder's direction going forward.**

**While Atsura's story will be the big point overall leading up to RWBY's inevitable reunion, I really want to bring up his and Pyrrha's past in the city as time progresses in that setting. With Emerald, I've always wanted to give her a bigger role than just Cinder's lackey as I feel she has so much potential. **

**Speaking of potential, there's Cinder.**

**I'm going to give her an actual backstory and motivation for her character going forward. After volume 7 (no spoilers are given) she mentioned something that could be alluding to her past so... I think I'll build on that. Also, I'll be giving her a [hopefully] solid storyline parallel to the main story of volume 6.**

**Finally, it's time for the results of the poll I took earlier. With an overwhelming 66%, Ren & Nora won the V-Day poll with Atsura & Pyrrha coming in second with 33%. I'll be adding their V-Day story into the next chapter as a filler before getting back into the main story. Thank you all who voted and I can't wait to get that out to you all.**

**For now, I hope you all have enjoyed this introductory chapter to Volume 3: Winter. Love and peace to you all and have a goodnight. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Boop" (Ren & Nora)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 17: When I want to say...

* * *

Victorian-style houses built close together.

A streetcar system.

Hilly terrain.

A very large suspension bridge.

This was the city of Argus, a port town bustling with a natural harbor for commerce purposes. It was, in simple terms, the perfect balance of Mistralian and Atlesian culture. It was quiet and peaceful as the members of Team JNPR and AZRE rode on the hovering transit system through the lit streets, each member abuzz with the beauty and tranquility of the city.

All but one...

A pair of multi-colored eyes viewed the happy-go-lucky scene with masked contempt. While the others were amazed by the gorgeous architecture and subtle refinements, Atsura viewed this place as a form of hell. To him, there was no joy found in this town; nothing but a veiled farce showcased for the world's comfort. It was like Mistral only, Argus hid its true nature well.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice two pairs of orbs staring at him, sensing his uneasiness.

Roxanne and Pyrrha could feel the general uneasiness of the fox and each figured what the reason could be. Looking around, Roxanne noticed that while the environment was rather peaceful, there was a huge lack of Faunus present. This would correlate with her partner's words about how the city wasn't as innocent as many would make it out to be.

The latter of the two, Pyrrha, knew that her friend and lover dreaded coming back to this place due to his past. He often stressed to her during their journey how he preferred the Kingdom of Vale over Mistral, specifically the city of Argus.

She tried to comfort the Faunus but that would prove very difficult. Just like Atsura, Pyrrha had her own issues to deal with, namely her increased fanbase. Every time she'd try to show support to Atsura, someone who recognized her would immediately beg for an autograph or bombard the poor girl with often personal questions pertaining to her time at Beacon.

Though he wasn't angry with the girl in the least, there was a general apathy to the foxes' attitude. Rather than step in aggressively, he would just allow it to happen without so much as a passing glance. The only time he shifted his attitude was when an insensitive question about Penny Polindina caught his ears, but he was stopped when he noticed the ram shaking her head.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Nora asked impatiently, clearing not enjoying the excessive additions on the trolley.

"Thankfully, I was able to contact my sister before we took off. She said it was okay for us to crash at her place." Jaune apprehensively answered.

At that moment, the transit car came to a halt, with a lone blond woman carrying a sleepy baby in her arms. Her shiny blue eyes shined brightly upon seeing her brother. As they exited the vehicle, everyone was happy that

"It's so good to see you all!" she excitedly hugged the taller Arc who reluctantly returned the gesture. "Come along out of the cold. My wife and I have dinner waiting for you all."

"Thanks, Saph..."

"Actually, I will have to decline..." Everyone turned to see a remorseful Pyrrha looking back at them. "I have to go visit my mother; it has been quite a while since I've seen her. I may convince her to open her door for a few of us afterward."

"Not a problem, Pyrrha. We can catch up later."

However, while most of the group vocally agreed, there was a noticeable absence of a certain vulpine. It was only when Pyrrha mentioned her mother that the gang finally noticed that he was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Zaffre scratched his head.

"I don't know... He was here just a few minutes ago." Jaune adds.

"Nora and I can go with Pyrrha. Maybe we'll find him along the way?"

The suggestion from Ren was enough for the group to form a solid game-plan. Zaffre, Roxanne and Jaune chose to check the western end of the city while Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha headed to the east side. With everything set, the two trios set out, each concerned for their friend; some more than others.

* * *

Black toe-less boots clopped on the cobblestone street, leisurely trudging toward somewhere. The red/green eyes of Atsura stared straight ahead, ignoring the whispers of Argus' citizens as his tail swayed gently underneath the tail split of his jacket. It didn't matter much as his sensitive canine auricles picked up every hushed inquiry.

"I didn't know they still allowed Faunus to be huntsmen." One woman mentioned after noticing the sword on his back.

"After the attack of the White Fang, they all should be locked up." another condescendingly remarked.

"Stay away from it, sweetheart."

Atsura's ear twitched after that last comment, forcing him to turned his head abruptly. He found an older gentleman and what appeared to be either his daughter or granddaughter. The little girl seemed to look at him with wonder filling her opal orbs while the male held nothing less than contempt in his eyes. It reminded him of an unfortunate truth of his past:

Hatred was learned, not birthed in man...

No sooner did that lesson emerge in his mind did the awe in the child's eyes shift into fear; another soul doomed to judge and ridicule that which they didn't understand. He pushed past the painful memories, flashing a sympathetic smile until the pair left. His chest hitched as he felt the grin, jerking the muscles in this face.

_Show them how you smile..._

He remembered those words Ilia had mentioned. They were a testament to what her parents told her before they passed away in the Dust mines. Remembering this, the forced toothy smile soon gave way to a softer, more comfortable grin. A single bitter tear trailed down his face as he pressed onward, not stopping until he reached his destination:

Sanctum Academy.

It'd been just over a year since he'd left this place and yet, Atsura found himself staring back at the place where his journey started. It was the first place where he'd take his life into his own hands. Sadly, there was also the ridicule and discrimination that also followed.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he turned around, wiping away the lone trail only to find a woman approaching him. "Sanctum is a magnificent school."

Atsura looked at the older woman with shock in his eyes. Green eyes looked back through square glasses. Her hair fell just inches from her shoulders and there were just the faintest hints of lines that revealed she was experienced in life. Veering away, he nodded at her statement.

"In a way, it is... It has its faults too."

"That is true. Sanctum does have its fair share of problems. But, I believe that even in the worst of things, there's always a light that shines through."

"Oh, I guess with Pyrrha Nikos back, you'd be right."

The woman stared back at him, puzzled at his words. Discerning her confusion, Atsura turned back to face the building that held so many memories. The unknown person, however, continued to ponder his words as if they were a riddle to be solved. Slowly, her mouth lifted into a ghost of a smile before looking at the vulpine in front of her. Her green gems widened in realization. She traced his features, only stopping when her gaze rested on something all too familiar.

"So, she made it out of Beacon safely..."

"What?"

Atsura didn't frown, but something close to intrigue danced behind his multi-colored eyes. The woman regarded this, approaching him with gentle hands cupping his face. The young man flinched but, strangely, he didn't pull away; a shock to himself. He wouldn't dare move as the woman studied him before finally smiling brightly with the smile only a mother could give.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize it from the start. That's the scarf I gave my daughter!"

"D-Daughter?!" he answered with a blush. "You're Pyrrha's mom?"

"Calliope Nikos..." she bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walked down the street dejectedly. After nearly half an hour of searching, there was no sign of Atsura on their side of town. Of the trio, Pyrrha was the most worried. Her woes became apparent to the pair, both hating to see their friend and teammate in such a state.

"It's going to be alright, Pyrrha..." Nora placed a hand on the spartan's shoulders.

"Let's head back and see if your mom has returned. I'm sure she's been hoping to see you after all of this time." Ren added.

While the prospect of seeing her mother again did lift her spirits a bit, it wasn't enough to lift her mood completely. Someone she cared about disappeared and she, unnecessarily, felt partial to blame.

"I know but..."

"No buts!" Nora jumped in front of her. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving the girl a challenging glare. "Atsura's tough. Wherever he's gone, I doubt he'd be in trouble. Plus... He'd probably call if something was wrong. Ren has moments like that as well."

Looking up to the taller male, Pyrrha watched as Ren averted his eyes, signifying the truth behind his energetic girlfriend statement.

"Very well. I guess we should try and see if my mother's at home now."

"Good idea."

The three turned a corner, heading toward the Nikos residence. When they reached the house, the three saw that the lights were now on inside the home but, none made an attempt to reach the front door right away. Nora and Ren waited for Pyrrha, but she looked as if she was full of anxiety. Her chest reverberated from her heart pounding against her ribs as she just stood there, frozen in place.

She wanted nothing more than to cross over the steps and see her mother greet her at the door. So, why wouldn't her body move? What was keeping her from actually doing what she sought out to do? Guilt? Shame? Doubt?

Whatever it was, Pyrrha needn't worry about it as two hands rested on either of her shoulders. This gave Pyrrha the strength to push past her concerns and head to the door. Afraid she could give in to trepidation, she knocked on the door repeatedly until the door suddenly opened, revealing not her mother, but a young man with twitching black ears and shocked eyes.

"A-Atsu?"

"Hey, Pyrrha..." he apprehensively waved.

Before he could explain himself, Atsura felt two arms wrap around his neck as Pyrrha hugged him. There were no tears, no crying, just relief as Pyrrha buried her face into his chest. Outside, Nora & Ren watched the sweet moment only for the former to notice shuffling from behind the couple.

"Who's at the door, Atsura?"

The Faunus pulled away softly from Pyrrha, revealing her presence to the older woman. Praising Oum, the mother-daughter took the chance to officially reunite. Calliope couldn't believe her eyes. There before her stood her daughter was standing there in front of her. Neither held back their tears as they rushed to embrace each other.

Gone were any reservations as they clutched onto one another while Atsura, Ren, and Nora looked on with tender smiles. The feel-good moment didn't last long for the trio though as Nora turned to the vulpine, punching him in the arm, earning a silence growl from him.

"What was that for?!" he hissed lowly, rubbing his sore arm.

"That's for making us worry about you!" she pointed at him menacingly. "Next time, just bring her pancakes and syrup if you want to get a girl's attention."

"Nora? That only works for you..." Ren eyed his girlfriend playfully.

"Hush..."

Everyone began laughing at the annoyed hammer wielder.

* * *

After getting things squared off, Ren and Nora were invited to stay in the Niko's house for the night. They accepted but insisted on letting Jaune and the others know about the development. When Pyrrha tried to inquire further, Nora sped off with her beau in tow, leaving the spartan to spend time with her darling and mother, catching up.

Meanwhile, Ren would find himself dragged up and down several lit streets by the energetic girl. After several turns, she finally stopped to allow the boy a chance to catch his breath.

"Nora..." he wheezed. "Why didn't we just call Jaune?"

His answer came in the form of Nora grabbing him by his collar and planting her lips onto his on. Ren felt himself melt into the embrace as her fingers tugged on his hair. Not wanting to give the girl too much power at the moment, Ren wrapped her in his arms, taking the lead into the make-out. This continued for about a minute until the need for air became too much to hold off.

**Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side.**

**The one thing I could always count on.**

**Always there for me, you've been my family.**

**Even when all other hope was gone.**

Keeping her grip on her man's collar, Nora Valkyrie just stared into his eyes, flashing a look that only he'd ever seen before: Innocence.

"W-What what was that for?" Ren chuckled blankly.

**But for a while, things have seemed so different,**

**Like it's the same but still, brand new.**

**I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you.**

"Seeing Pyrrha and Atsura together just reminds me of how much I appreciate you," She rocked back and forth, blushing. "After searching for the big lug, and Kuroyuri, and you getting hurt by Hazel and..."

"I got it, Nora..." he sighed.

"My POINT is, I don't want to keep going on this journey without showing how much you mean to me, Ren. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do if-"

This time, Ren leaned in to kiss Nora, turning her emotional explanation into a sudden burst of 'oop' into a soft moan.

**Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle.**

**We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees,**

**And though I have a tendency to babble.**

**When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing.**

**My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking.**

**My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops,**

**And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop.**

**I could just say it, I love your everything.**

**But I can't quite tell myself if you're feeling quite the same.**

**Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint.**

**Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint.**

Nora felt fireworks going off in her head, even more than after their encounter in Kuroyuri. Half-lidded eyes drifted to her now amused, yet serious boyfriend.

"You don't have to worry. I won't leave you behind, I promise." Ren smiled at the girl, grazing his thumb over the stray tears that leaked out.

"Awwwww...!" Ren suddenly frowned softly at the sudden ruining of the moment. "Sorry..."

"No problem. How about we get a bite to eat?" he flashed a smile.

Nora nodded and, with arms interlocked, 'booped' his nose.

"Only if pancakes are involved."

"...With extra syrup?" He said stoically, though Nora didn't miss the hint of spirited teasing in his voice. She grabbed the boy again only to stop just short of kissing him again. In her eyes, temptation danced as she licked her lips. Ren wasn't sure what to expect, but he did his best to brace for whatever would come.

"You naughty boy!" she kissed his nose. "You know how to make a girl hot and bothered..."

"Don't you mean hungry?"

Nora didn't reply, instead, pulling the oblivious Ren down the street on the hunt for a pancake stall.

**I think oh whoa what am I to do.**

**I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,**

**And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue.**

**I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,**

**I'll say boop,**

**Booboo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boop.**

**When I want to say I love you I'll say boop.**

A long-drawn inhale followed by a plentiful exhale laid out the scene. It was the first sound that Ren would hear as he opened his eyes. Looking around, he found it difficult to see clearly at first due to the lack of light. All that he knew was that he was resting atop a comfortable bed and under a resting Nora Valkyrie. Seeing her in such a peaceful state, Lie Ren couldn't help but smile gently.

After returning from their hunger excursion, the pair were drained from the long walk earlier and shown to their room for their time in the city.

His steady breathing somehow woke up the previously snoozing Nora. Smacking her lips, she felt the rise and fall of her soft yet sturdy foundation, reminding her of her surroundings. She tried to roll over but found that difficult with Ren's arm wrapped over her body. Though her mind screamed for sleep, Nora combated the feeling just to steal glances at her man.

"Can't sleep?" Ren stirred under her.

"I'm just enjoying being on top," she winked, unsure if he could see it.

"That... sounds so wrong, Nora."

"But I bet it'd feel so right, Ren," she slipped from under his arm, resting her head on his chest. He rolled his eyes, grateful for the darkness. Nora could certainly have her moments of extreme courage when they were isolated.

"We are not 'booping'," he declared in a hushed tone.

"Fine..." she whispered.

Sensing her disappointment, Ren turned over and poked her on the nose, chuckling at her stifled giggles. Lie Ren wasn't normally one for showing emotions but, this was Nora and he always found it easy to open up with her for obvious reasons. However, the need for sleep would once more lay claim on his consciousness. Placing a hand on her face, Ren leaned in to kiss the girl, gentle pecks that seemed to pacify Nora who just yielded to the display of affection.

Soon, she too let out a yawn that Ren thought was adorable before settling in for the night. Rubbing his chest, there was no sign of any seduction or nefarious sensuality in her movements. Nora then draped a leg over his, drawing the Kuroyuri native closer as another yawn passed her lips. She felt his hand travel up the sides of her body, pulling from her from the sandman's grasp.

"Ren?" her tone now wanting and curious.

"You mean so much to me, Nora. Ever since the attack on the village, we've been together and I really feel a stronger bond with you. I've never been good at expressing myself completely, but, I just want to tell you that you're my best friend, my closest ally, and most importantly, the one I've grown to love as more than just the aforementioned. Ever since we got together..."

"You mean, together-together?" Nora interrupted, kissing his cheek.

"Yes. Together-together," he chuckled. "Ever since that night in Kuroyuri, I wrestled with the thought of losing you. What if I had gotten myself killed trying to take on the Nuckelavee? I would've left you all alone for the sake of my petty vengeance. That's not something I ever want to do again; Being reckless that night taught me that I too cannot take our relationship for granted."

"W-What are you saying...?" Nora asked, apprehensively.

By now, both could feel the other's heart pounding against one another's. It was a miracle that Ren managed to get out all that he had up to this point. Nora, typically the dense one of the bunch, surprisingly picked up on what her partner was trying to say. It was impressive to hear Ren would pour out his heart, feeling the passion radiate from his words, even if his tone was one would expect from the calm ninja.

As he fumbled over her words, Nora smiled in the darkness, eye now adjusted to the dim setting. If he couldn't find the right words to use, she'd help out the one whom she always considered a soulmate.

"Boop?" She placed a digit on the tip of his nose.

Ren exhaled softly, mirroring her actions with a finger on hers.

"Boop."

The two leaned in, sharing another soft yet wanting kiss before Nora slowly nuzzled herself into his neck. He was warm, the perfect contrast to the chilly outdoors. The movement tickled Ren, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was that they'd both be together for the long haul. It was something they'd done before, yet it felt like the very first time. Perhaps it truly carried a completely different context this time around?

Normally, they would huddle together for survival. At Beacon, they both had separate beds though they still slept near each other. Even their trip with Jaune and Ruby to Mistral kept them so close yet so far. After defeating the Nuckelavee, they held hands for the first time and even shared a tender moment after getting into the kingdom, but, that was more so out of relief than anything else.

Ren smiled at the realization that this was their first time truly interacting as a couple without anything interfering. It felt nice as their legs intertwined, huddling closer not out of necessity but, the want to be close for closeness' sake. At that moment, the courage that waned suddenly returned as a flickering flame in his chest.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Boop?" she sleepily replied.

He kissed her forehead, then pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you too, Nora..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy (Early) V-Day everyone!**

**I know this is a day early but, I figured that I post this now rather than wait. (I really hate waiting to post lol) Anyway, this is the filler chapter with my favorite canon couple. I was going to originally mesh both Pyrrha/Atsura as a sweet parallel to Nora/Ren but, I chose against that path. Personally, I wanted to give the latter pair the much due spotlight they deserve.**

**Plus, with the story mainly centered around Atsura and Pyrrha, it's rarely a bad idea to focus on other characters. Still, this finally done and the next chapter will pick up where the last one left off with Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel returning to Salem. Buckle up, kiddies. It's going to be a medium or long length chapter too.**

**Once again, Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy that holiday and... If I'm able to, I may bring out another chapter on that day or the day after. Love you all and have a wonderful day.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 18: What Drives Us?

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly opened, a slow-burning ire aimed at the kneeling forms of her targets.

The unfortunate victims of her gaze each held their own form of negativity that kept their eyes glued to the floor. Mercury felt weighed down by humiliation for having failed in their mission. Hazel felt disappointment, yet his face remains solid as he was prepared to do whatever it took to spare the two children from Salem's wrath. Lastly, there was Emerald whose fear and shock held her down like chains.

Salem could practically taste their abrogating feeling(s) at this point, yet her face never broke from the unreadable expression. The only sign of her wrath was the piercing glare she directed at the unfortunate souls. Watts and Tyrian sat on either side of the meeting table, awaiting the inevitable tearing down. The latter's wicked grin was completely absent, as was Watts normally smug grin.

There was no time for pettiness in the face of serious matters.

"I would like you to explain to me how it is you failed so spectacularly."

Disheartened, Hazel Reinhart lifted his head, still refusing to meet the dark gaze of the pale woman.

"The Faunus militia split our forces-"

"Stop..." Salem exclaimed darkly, like a mother silencing her child. She pressed her hands together, feeling her irritability beginning to take hold of her composure. What little bit of courage the burly man had instantly waned as he sighed in submission under her matriarchal glower. "Let me rephrase the question. Who is responsible for your defeat?"

Hazel cut his eyes to both Mercury & Emerald, the latter looking like she would pass out at any moment. Despite his willingness to cut down anyone necessary, he was no monster. He knew the reason for their defeat but, given her association to the teens, he surmised to do the honorable thing.

"I take full responsibility..."

"But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?!" Salem erupted, effortlessly flipping the massive table over onto a whimpering Tyrian. Her eyes glowed with a steady rage as she started toward the three. Both of the younger members stood with horror while Hazel tried to maintain his cool. "We all know who's truly to blame!"

"I don't know what-"

Having enough of his pathetic attempts to cover for the culprit, Salem extended her hand toward him. Soon the ground began to glow beneath the hulking giant. She then twisted her palm upward, summoning many Grimm arms that reached out to grab Hazel. Clenching her fist, the tendrils overpowered him, smothering her face and silencing him for the time being.

As he grunted, fighting to breathe, Salem directed her attention to none other than Emerald. The shivering girl still wouldn't even look in the matriarch's direction. She could feel those hellish eyes blazing her soul as the woman's presence drew closer. Even with the outburst now subsided, the sheer demonic force of Salem made the girl wish that she'd been captured by police back at Haven.

"Emerald?" The felt her blood freeze under the eerie calm of Salem's tone. She wanted nothing more than to come up with an excuse to give, but her mind could only a blank. She stood there petrified as the Grimm Mistress approached her. The dynamic of dominance was more evident when Salem was only an inch or two away. "I want you to tell me whose fault this was... Now!"

"C-Cinder! We failed because of Cinder!" she confessed, feeling humiliated at her immediate admission.

"That's right," Salem placed a hand on the shaky girl's shoulder, literally feeling the essence of Emerald's fear radiating off of her. "I want you to understand that failure. I want you to understand why Cinder must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself."

Those within the chamber exchanged looks aside from the fading Hazel. Mercury and Emerald looked to Salem with awe at the implication made.

"She's... alive?"

"You're joking! How could you possibly know that?" Watts interrupted.

"Are you questioning our divine savior?" Tyrian challenged.

"I-" The former Atlesian scientist stammered over his words before crossing gazes with the woman. He cleared his throat, hoping to save face. "Of course not. Forgive me..."

"It's important not to lose sight of what drives us. Love. Justice. Reverence. But, the moment you put your desires before my own, they will be lost to you," Finally, Salem flexed her hand, causing the shadows to relinquish their hold on Hazel. As he wasted little time intaking sweet oxygen into his lungs, Salem continued. "This isn't a threat; this is simply the truth. The path to your desires is only found through me."

A slightly disoriented Hazel staggered back to his feet, nodding. Tyrian looked on in wonder of Salem's sovereignty. Watts dusted his jacket off, standing tall once again as their leader faced them once again. She spared a moment to stare out as a few nevermore Grimm flew around before sighing to herself.

"...And so, we must press on..."

She proceeded to push forward with the next step of their plan; the sword of Vacuo that currently resided under Shade Academy.

"Ma'am. I have more to report."

Everyone turned to Hazel, picking up the blatant trepidation in his voice. Not one to be disrupted, Salem gave a silent warning in the form of the Grimm's hands appearing once more. The husky man trembled but didn't fold under the pressure. Her glare was more of caution than outright danger.

"Qrow and the children are taking the lamp to Atlas..."

Tyrian started chuckling. "Not if I can help it!"

"...and they're being led... by Ozpin."

The room fell silent. Nobody dared to even move as all eyes flashed between each other. A worried Watts tried to explain the heavy ramifications of the development, ignoring the obvious threat mere feet away. Mercury noticed however as the windows surrounding them began to crack. Little by little, the small cracks soon grew louder, pulling everyone's attention to a furious Salem.

No longer was her gaze locked on anyone but rather, she was in contemplation. Her blood boiled as she processed the news of her former lover and enemy having reincarnated so soon. This was not only unforeseen but also unacceptable. Unknown to the others, Salem felt nothing but animosity for whatever being sought to spite her with this. She was now shrouded by dark energy as her anger increased.

"Leave..."

Tyrian tried desperately to appease the one he considered his queen only to have his explanation shut down when she eyed him, daring him to proceed. Thankfully, the demented Faunus heeded the warning, shrinking away to the only exit provided. Watts followed suit with Hazel leading the youth out. Whatever was about to happen, he knew that they didn't deserve to feel her wrath on any level.

"Let's go."

As he huddled them out, the doors slowly closed behind them all, leaving Emerald to gaze deep into the bloody orbs of Salem. When the entrance sealed fully, she backed away just before hearing a blood-curdling screech. As she shuffled away, every fiber of her beginning to crumble when Hazel rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to stick around when she comes out..." he urged. Though his voice was gruff, there was obvious concern in his tone.

Emerald picked up on the subtly veiled caring nature, rushing into him. Shocked at the sudden outburst, Hazel didn't bother to pull her away. She sobbed quietly, every ounce of her repressed emotions pouring out as she clung to Hazel's robe. He looked around, seeing that the others were no longer around. Hazel then wrapped his large arms around the distressed Emerald.

When they separated, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you..." she sniffed.

"Don't worry about it," Hazel turned to walk away. He stopped short to turned his gaze back to the girl, understanding, and sympathy shining for but a moment. "She's has a point, though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Salem said not to lose sight of what drives us. The question is: What drives you, Emerald?"

"That's easy. Without Cinder-"

"No," Hazel interrupted softly. "Before Cinder came into your life? What drove you to live this life? Who drives you to fight?"

Emerald paused, uncertain of what to say. Hazel didn't press the matter, leaving Emerald Sustrai to ponder his words. While she knew Cinder to be her saving grace, she did have a life, crappy as it may have been, before her. Now with Cinder in exile, Emerald was alone, just like before.

Sure, she had Mercury, but, Emerald could tell that the former assassin was feeling more and more at home. Watts always seemed to rub her the wrong way with his arrogant nature. Tyrian? She shook off that thought; no amount of loneliness was worth being isolated with that monster. Hazel was really the only person to treat her with respect without fear being added to the mix.

He was like that big brother figure she never had; that realization wracked her mind as she walked away sticking close to Hazel.

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open slowly as a soft groan escaped. Cinder looked around, seeing that she was no longer in her hotel room. Closer inspection revealed that she was no longer in Mistral but back in Vale. In front of her was an injured Pyrrha Nikos struggling to even kneel. She had her bow and arrow aimed at the wounded warrior yet, she couldn't fathom why she was reliving this moment.

"Do you believe in destiny?" the girl glared at her weakly.

"Yes..."

Cinder recalled those words and what would come next. Blinking, she saw the form of the Faunus boy who nearly killed her. Those burning crimson eyes peering into her soul reminded her of the sheer terror that gripped her very soul. The crazed look of delight reminded her of that monster, Tyrian as she struggled to defend herself. His shrill laughter froze her heart, giving the demon an opening to swat her down.

Moving in to kill her, Cinder could do nothing other than lifting her arm in a futile attempt to block the finishing blow.

However, the woman felt nothing but a cool breeze surround her, forcing her to open her eyes. This time, only her right eye would provide vision as she found herself falling. She then remembered this moment; losing to Raven Branwen after being tricked into believing that Vernal was the spring maiden. A lengthy battle ensued but, all that mattered was one thing.

She lost.

Darkness once again enveloped her. She felt weightless as her body became swallowed in the abyss. No matter what side Cinder looked in, there was nothing visible other than herself. Surprisingly, the void felt serene, lulling the scarred woman into a state she hadn't felt in so long.

_Where am I?_

"Mommy!" a child-like voice shattered Cinder's reflection. "Mommy! Help me!"

"Get that abomination out of here!"

Eyes shot open, exposing the root of the break. Cinder could once again see through both eyes clearly but, she cursed her ability to do so when she noticed the scene before her. Amber could make out the sounds of two people arguing from behind a door.

"She's our daughter! You can't just pretend that she doesn't exist!"

"I can if it means the protection and growth of this empire!" She heard a pompous voice remark. "Ever since she was born, you've done nothing but leech off of me for more money."

"It's called hush money; an agreement we came to in exchange for my silence about your 'personal exploits'. You're lucky I don't go to the Mantle Gazette about this!"

"You wouldn't!" the man's tone held a thinly veiled warning.

"One call is all it'll take." Cinder heard her mother's confident tone. "All I'm asking is for the money to send her to Atlas Academy."

Cinder sat on a bench outside of the room, staring at the ground. She learned about the truth of things early on. She was unplanned, the by-product of an affair between her poverty-stricken mother and some nobleman she'd never had the chance to meet in person. This was the first time she'd actually been even remotely close to even hear his voice.

Sitting in a dingy scarlet dress, the teenage Cinder gripped the dirty material as the argument continued. She'd peer down either side of the long corridor, grateful that there was nobody around to see her pathetic position. Hearing the blatant rejection reverberating from within the study, she wanted nothing more than to break down and cry, something that any child would be welcomed to do.

Unfortunately, she wasn't afforded such luxuries in this life.

She hated being so weak, incapable of supporting herself. Anger instead took the place of sorrow over the years for Cinder, no longer caring about whether or not her mother would successfully gain the funds necessary to gain entrance into the elite academy. In truth, it was only by the woman's desperate insistence that Cinder even agreed to this nonsense.

"Fine. I'll transfer the funds tomorrow. After that, I don't want to see or hear from either of you again. Am I clear?!"

She didn't hear a word but it appeared that the two had come to an agreement.

_Good riddance... _She leaned against the wall, more than ready to leave this environment of arrogance and greed. The stench of upscale bourbon was no stranger to Cinder's nose, making her stomach wrench. Was there anything good about this place?

"Ahem..." Cinder suddenly looked up to see a balding man standing in front of her. He had a gentle smile partially covered by a single digit that signaled silence. He bowed politely to the teen, holding a tray of cookies in his other hand. "Compliments of the young lady."

Raising an eyebrow, Cinder cautiously took a few of the sweet-smelling treats then looked over to see a girl around her age standing regally. Though her face held no discernable expression, there was a look in her light-blue eyes that made her relax, if only a little bit. Empathy, an understanding of the complications of one's life in conjunction with their own.

"Thank you..." she averted her gaze, hoping to hide the few seconds of vulnerability.

"My pleasure," he smiled only to blink several times. Cinder eyed the suspicious behavior only to see them turn red. "You deserve it after dealing with the sour geezer."

The sudden change from polite to blunt actually made Cinder crack a smile. His eyes shifted again this time nearly matching her own, leaving her with amazement as she ate the sweets.

"Stay strong, my dear. You're only as strong as the reason you fight for."

Uncertain of what he meant by that, the older man smile warmly before returning to the white-haired girl. Watching them leave, Cinder pondered his words only to have her thoughts broken by the abrupt opening of the study's door. Seeing her mother, Cinder found herself being drug through the many hallways by her now irate mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

The woman said nothing.

"Mom?"

Still nothing.

"Mom!"

Suddenly the world around her grew dark again. Once more, fear crept its way around Cinder's heart as she suddenly lost vision in her left eye. She could still feel the woman's hand clutching her wrist but, it was no longer the woman who raised her. Ash-black hair slowly shifted to grew, then white. Eyes that once mirrored her own gave way to bloody orbs glaring back at her.

"Salem?"

"I thought you were the girl who wanted power?!"

Cinder suddenly woke up, a cold sweat adorning her face. In a panic, she sat up and scouted the area only to be greeted by the interior of the room she'd been staying in for the past week. It wasn't enough though. She looked to her left arm, seeing that it was still wrapped up; still that of a Grimm. She never thought that she'd feel such relief from seeing it, but it was so.

"...Just a nightmare..."

She exhaled only to jump at the sudden vibrations on the desk near her bed. When she finally settled down, Cinder found that it was her scroll lighting up. Reaching for it, she discovered a message had been delivered.

**Info found. Ready when you are.**

**-Spider's Web.**

She knew exactly what this meant, wasting little time on getting dressed. Departing the hotel, Cinder took but a moment to thank Oum for the rain letting up before setting out for the tavern. Whatever the news was, she'd take it and move onward from there. Still, she couldn't shake off the influence of the dream. Why now? She'd always known that the purpose of the unconscious illusions was to serve a purpose, yet she wasn't able to figure that out.

In fact, the main thing she remembered was the words of the portly servant; his smiling face and shifty personality bringing an amused grin. The only other thing of note was the image of Salem replacing her mother's and her taunting of Cinder's bid for power. Somewhere in her soul, she felt a connection between the two in her life.

One mentions strength.

The other warned about it.

Was she blinded by her constant thirst for power? Perhaps.

Would she stop in her hunt for it? No.

"Maybe..." she muttered to herself. "...I should evaluate what's brought me here before I take the next step?"

It seemed like a logical direction to go in; With no allies at the moment, Cinder couldn't manipulate anyone to do her bidding. However, there were far more possibilities than just using brute force. She'd learned that from the witch herself. But, before she would fully dissect her next move, there was still the matter of gaining the info she paid for.

A matter that would establish Cinder's purpose.

* * *

"Why did you come back?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Raven?"

The woman just stared at the floor, her eyes clenched shut. Little good it did; she could still feel the impatient glare of her former husband pointed at her. Her head filled with visions of past events. Her tribe was now in shambles after Salem's 'welcoming committee' arrived with their ultimatum. Vernal's death at the hands of Cinder. Losing both the relic of knowledge and the love of both her children.

That would be a lot to sort through for anyone.

None of this mattered to Tai Yang Xiao-Long at this point. All he recalled was tending to his sunflower garden when he heard something in the woods. When he turned around, a single feather fell from the treetops, causing the former STRQ member to groan at the irritant. For all he knew, his ex-wife could've used his portal just for a booty call (or as she'd call it, 'Mommas monthly dose of disappointment).

"Raven?!" she snapped out of her stupor, finally looking into the blue of her former teammate and lover. Though there was no hatred or animosity behind them, Raven Branwen could tell that he was in no mood for games. "I've tolerated the silent game long enough. You need to explain why you're here or leave."

Raven was shocked, if not impressed when she saw Tai point to the front door.

"When did you grow a backbone...?" she quipped humorlessly. When she received no reaction, Raven sighed heavily. "I came here to talk to you."

"About?" he crossed his arms. "Yang? Us? Qrow?"

"Everything..." she admitted, surprising the father of their child. "It's a long story though."

Though she maintained her poker face, the dulling hue in her eyes and the hitch in her voice let Tai Yang know that the facade was being held by a single thread. Against his better judgment, Tai softens his gaze. Zwei let out a low growl, showing he wasn't ready to forgive just yet. Red orbs disappeared behind heavy lids upon noticing this. Seeing this depressing display, he could tell that she'd been through a lot.

"I'll go make some tea."

Seeing the tiniest of grins on her face, Tai headed to the kitchen. It took only half an hour for him to prepare everything but soon, Raven was greeted with a small cup of the dark liquid, taking in the hint of raspberries. She took a sip savoring the white jade meshing well with the fruit before finally deciding to acknowledge Tai who'd taken a seat next to her on the couch. She explained everything from her time leading the tribe to the events in the vault.

As expected, the concerned Tai Yang brought up the recent event first.

"So, in a bid to gain leverage over Salem, you figured you'd take the relic only to have Yang and... your son... Stop you?"

"His name is Atsura!" she growled only to curse her sudden burst of emotion. "Atsura and Yang confronted me about the relic and... I... let my cowardice get the better of me."

"Then you came here?"

Raven nodded.

"You really stink at raising children," he chuckled only to receive a dark glare from the woman. "Too soon, huh?"

She nodded once more, blinking away a few tears that tried to surface.

"Nice to know you haven't changed much after all of these years. Your jokes are still as terrible as I remember..."

"Sorry. But you have to admit, after stabbing one of your children and flat out abandoning the other, this is small potatoes in comparison. You literally tried to kill for only Oum knows why. You kidnapped his girlfriend, held her captive for a month, threatened your daughter, set her and your brother for an ambush, using them to get a relic for your own personal gain."

"I know..."

"And yet..." Tai stopped to take a sip of his brew. "...I doubt that they'd hate you."

Raven shot him a questionable glance.

"How can you be so sure? With everything you've mentioned, I'm finding it difficult to not hate me."

"I know my sunny dragon. She may not want to see you anytime soon, but, I know that she still has a place for you in her heart."

This news made Raven want to smile. Still, the idea of her biological son made her want to retch after unpacking the details of their encounters. Tears then spilled out as she sobbed quietly. Tai tried to comfort her but she pulled away from him. In her eyes, she was no better than the beasts they would fight against.

"Raven?"

"How could I do that?" she groaned. "What kind of monster would try to kill their child?! How could I abandon them; Me, their own mother! I don't deserve them, Tai! I deserve nothing less than their hatred and ire! I left them to face Salem on their own just to save my own ass. How can I ever face them after what I've done?!"

Such an abrupt upheaval of emotion made Tai Yang jump slightly, but he allowed the woman he loved to bear her soul for however long as she needed to. Placing her head in her hands, Raven Branwen just let all of the pain and bitterness pour out. As her pain fell to the floor, Tai couldn't bear the sight of her inner turmoil anymore. Ignoring the consequences that may come, he wrapped his arms around her.

To his surprise, Raven turned to hug him back, not caring about being viewed as weak. Why bother hiding something you were truly feeling? It wasn't the first time that Tai had seen her in a vulnerable position. She clutched at his shirt as if worried that he'd disappear if she hadn't.

"Raven, I know that you feel that you can't come back from what you've done... You've lived your life by this creed, but, now it's time to stop running and face your demons."

Her grip tightened but she didn't dare look up at him; his gentle tone was already too good to be true.

"But-"

"No buts... You've done some horrible things, yet here you are today. After years of being away, you came back and told me all that you felt you needed to say. You didn't bother with whether or not I'd forgive you. You just confessed to your actions and let the chips fall where they may. That's the sign of the strong woman I've loved all of these years."

Several sniffs made the man chuckle as the sorrowful storm died down.

"I'm so sorry, Tai. I'm sorry for everything..."

"It's alright, Raven."

"Do you forgive me?" she looked up, eyes still glistening.

"Yes..." he smiled back.

"No. I need to hear you say it, dammit."

The sheer amount of desperation in her demand was enough to make the man's grin grow larger.

"Yes, Raven. I forgive you..."

Raven let out a breath neither realized she'd been holding in all of that time. When she did, the air around them both seem to lift, if only a little. It was enough for her though as the warrior felt her body relax against his own. Tai could tell that she was more at ease than before, something he'd never imagined seeing again. He didn't make a fuss about it.

For now, Tai would settle for stroking her hair, eliciting a soft purr from her as she leaned into him. Since nobody else was around, Raven didn't have to worry about appearing weak or having to show pseudo-strength.

"Tai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... think they'll grow to forgive me too?"

Tai Yang didn't say anything at first, still running his hand through her black hair. It was a complicated situation if he was being honest with himself and both knew that truth. He exhaled softly, causing the woman to tense up slightly. Eventually, the suspense grew to be too much and Raven lifted her head to meet the male's conflicted gaze.

"I- I can't say that they'll be as forgiving so quickly, Rae..." he finally admitted. His words cut deeper than the sharpest blade ever could. That dread soon slithered around her heart as she noticed that he wanted to say more. "It really depends on what truly matters to you. Do you want their mercy for your own emotional freedom? Do you want a relationship with your kids or are you just hoping to clear your conscience?"

Raven took in his words, trying to process his words.

"What are you truly fighting for, Raven?"

* * *

The afternoon in Argus was quiet in spite of the busy going ons of the citizens. Jaune and the others had volunteered to go check in at the Atlas military base in hopes of trying to convince their commander to escort them all to Atlas. The ornate machinations of the people mattered little to a certain Faunus as he walked alongside the cheerful Pyrrha Nikos. For some reason, the normally chipper girl had a bit more pep in her step, humming while pulling him through the northern district.

Even with the awkward stares from the many who crossed their path, the red-head maintained her positive demeanor. She'd been this way ever since they woke up earlier that morning yet, she refused to disclose her reasoning. After a late breakfast with her mother, Pyrrha practically dragged him out of the house and they made their way to Oum only knew where.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes?" her sweet tone made his heart skip.

"Where exactly are we going?"

She shook her head, never letting her smile drop.

"It's a surprise."

Atsura suspicion only increased as she pressed forward. Of course, the hint of deviancy didn't go undetected either. Still, he thought it wise not to inquire further, choosing to turn his attention to the onlookers. He was amused by their confusion, reminding the Faunus of their first day together. He smiled inwardly as he recalled that evening; they'd just become friends and from that point, their bond only grew stronger.

His musings would abruptly end when the two suddenly stopped in front of a familiar building; one that he knew well.

"Sanctum?"

Pyrrha's smile was soft but never lost its vigor. She walked onto the campus with her friend following close behind. It didn't take long for them to enter the school and find their target, the front office. The halls were empty Within the room, an older woman with silver hair immediately recognized them both.

"Miss Nikos! Mr. Otueome! Welcome back!" she greeted excitedly. "I'll fetch the dean for you."

"There's no need for that, Ms. Falcon. Thank you." A black-haired man stepped from his office. His calm smirk turned into a look of pure shock when he noticed the pair. "Ah! I'm so elated to see you both again!"

Both bowed respectively, a sign of respect for the elder.

"It's good to see you, Professor Cormier. It's been a while," Atsura greeted before winding up in a big hug the man.

This was surprising to both Pyrrha and the secretary as the educator released his hold on the Faunus.

"I'm so relieved to know that you both are safe! After the fall of Beacon, I grew worried."

"Well, I'm alright," the fox chuckled rigidly. "It takes more than a few Grimm and White Fang to stop us."

"Of course. I shouldn't have had any doubt. After all, you were one of my strongest students."

The Dean let out a hearty laugh before acknowledging Pyrrha Nikos. He continued on with talking with the duo until the bell rang, forcing Cormier to step out, inviting the two to follow. They walked down the corridor, watching all of the students filing out to go toward their next classes. Pyrrha and Atsura pressed on until they found themselves in a rather familiar setting.

The room was massive in comparison to the ones they'd passed by. It appeared like more of a dojo, each of the walls being adorned with various forms of weaponry. This was the sparring room, a place where surprisingly, neither was granted to be in at the same time. Atsura spared a glance over to his friend, noting the look of comfort she had.

"Pyrrha? What's going on?"

"You and I never had a chance to properly spar, Atsu. So, I requested that we could use the room for a quick match."

"Neither of you had the opportunity to do so despite the two top students in your class. Plus, with your training at Beacon, I'm sure you'd both enjoy a chance to test your skills with little restraints."

Finally hearing the reason for their journey Atsura simply sighed dramatically before grabbing Nguangus from the sheath on his back. Professor Cormier was surprised to see the shift in weaponry, but he remained silent as Pyrrha removed her winter jacket revealing her own arsenal. The fox mirrored her actions, tossing the jacket behind him before separating the blade into its dual form.

"I hope you're ready," Pyrrha pointed her spear, Kratos at the boy. "I won't be holding back."

"That makes two of us," he flashed his canines, focused on the task at hand.

"Remember why you fight." Atsura pondered her choice of words but, refused to break his center.

Pyrrha took the initiative and charged forward, her shield, Deimos colliding with one of the blades. The sheer strength of her lunge was enough to push the vulpine back a few feet but he twisted his body to land on his feet. There was no time to study the act because Atsura would find himself bombarded with various strikes from the spartan.

Despite her typically kind demeanor, Pyrrha was shockingly relentless in her attacks. There was a gleam in her eyes as she kept Atsura on defense, an interesting development. It was a complete role reversal, with Pyrrha as the aggressor and Atsura on the defense.

Eventually, Atsura was able to roll out of the way when his opponent brought Kratos down, missing him completely. When she turned around, Pyrrha watched as her beau's grin fell. Seeing as he was at a disadvantage, the fox used what little space he had to combine the swords, turning Ngaungus into its bow form. Soon, he was running around shooting Dust arrows of multiple colors and elements at Pyrrha who appeared content to just block the projectiles with her shield. Eventually, the shots would increase in number, forcing Pyrrha to sidestep in order to evade the onslaught.

_What are you planning? Running around is only affecting your accuracy. Unless..._

It was too late. Looking around, Pyrrha finally figured out what his strategy was. He wasn't just aimlessly firing arrows; he was smarter than that. No, Atsura was laying out a

The answer came when the young woman began to notice that many of the arrows hadn't yet detonated with their respective elements. It wasn't until she saw the smug grin on Atsura's face that the goal became clear. He wasn't looking to attack without purpose but rather, he was aiming to trap her. The vulpine concluded this strategy by firing a black Dust bolt into another, that'd been planted near her feet.

This set off a chain reaction where the many projectiles suddenly exploded around Pyrrha forcing her to cover up. Still, Atsura wasn't satisfied. Learning from his final's match during the Vytal Festival tournament, he wouldn't rush in recklessly as he did then. Instead, he kept a steady grip on the aura string, patiently waiting for whatever would come next.

_He's grown so much... _The Professor noted the Faunus' action with pride but, he wasn't foolish to count out Pyrrha Nikos. _What is your next move?_

From the vanishing smoke, she hurled Deimos at the boy, forcing him to use another black bolt to launch himself in the air. This was just what Pyrrha wanted as she summoned the guard back to her. From the smoke, she launched herself at him, swiping at him. Switching Nguangus back into its buster form, Atsura matched her attacks blow for blow.

Unbeknownst to them, several students had begun to pour into the sparring room, each one more curious than the last. This caught Dean Cormier off guard as each on began filling the large room to watch the spectacle unfolding. The two were evenly matched in terms of their battling skill-sets. Even when one had an advantage over the power, the other would counter.

Pyrrha's polarity semblance was stopped by elemental projectiles.

Atsura's sheer strength was negated by Pyrrha's superior defense.

It would come down to a test of convictions.

Kratos and Nguangus clashed, weapons resonating with the wills of their wielders.

"Looks like we've attracted an audience..." Pyrrha flicked her gaze over to the younger cadets.

"Keep your eyes on me, princess. We're not done."

The suggestive tone, coupled with a competitive wink made Pyrrha blush slightly. She quickly regained her bearings before flashing a sensual glance of her own. When they were in agreement, both flared their auras, impressing the older man and the cheering children surrounding him.

"I'd like nothing more, but must you be so mischievous?" she giggled.

He charged, slamming his blade into her shield.

"Only with you..."

Red vs Amber.

Power vs Precision.

Two of Sanctum's top Alumnus swiped and slashed over and over again, each time gaining more and more speed. The 'oohs' and 'ahs' filled the room as neither were willing to lose. Professor Cormier pulled out his scroll, monitoring the pair's aura levels cautiously as the flurry continued. Steadily, the bars had dropped into the orange.

As he yelled out his concern, both nodded before pushing off of one another.

"Guess, we'll have to cut this short..."

"I too have enjoyed our tango, dance partner."

Both flashed a big smile at one another, clearly enjoying their back and forth encounter. Everyone watched as they both took their respective stances. Pyrrha crouched slightly and lifted Deimos up, positioning her spear, Kratos in the visual crevice of the shield; the hoplite style. Atsura crotched down as well, shifting his body for the Battōjutsu stance.

Professor Cormier watched intently, though his expression never shifted. Only a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. As the two prepared for one final attack, he reflected on something that was told to him long before he'd earned the position he held now. Pyrrha Nikos, the 'Invincible Girl', was Sanctum and Argus' pride and joy. Atsura Otuoeme (as he was known then), the 'Demon's Bane', was a warrior stripped of praise and love for his race.

The higher-ups on the city's council board had enforced a rule that would protect their 'golden goose' from the 'monster' and now, the man knew why. They were literally even against one another but, with Atsura being a Faunus, there was no way that those on the board would allow for him to even come close to ruining their 'star attraction'.

Professor Cormier couldn't have been more proud of both of his former students.

All of that culminated with the Huntsman/Huntress grinning from ear to ear, each prepared to finish their match, despite their exhaustion. Feet planted, they both rushed at the other. As the gap between them closed, Pyrrha and Atsura reflected on the girl's earlier statement.

**Remember why you fight.**

Atsura's mind brought him to the night when he nearly lost Pyrrha back when Beacon Academy fell. The kiss of trickery that nearly got his beloved killed at the hands of Cinder haunted him at times, though he never spoke of it. He remembered scaling the wall thanks to Ruby and Weiss' joint effort. Then he recalled the demon he'd become after he lost control.

He never wanted Pyrrha to endure that again.

For Pyrrha, she remembered the moment she was outclassed by Vernal which resulted in Atsura surrendering and being impaled by Raven Branwen. In her heart, she felt guilty for this happening. The idea of losing her closest friend and lover nearly broke her after a month of captivity as well. Thankfully, they were reunited later but, seeing the light in Atsura's eyes dulling by the second haunted the girl for a while, even after being reunited.

She couldn't put Atsura in a position like that ever again.

With every ounce of their strength, Atsura and Pyrrha unleashed their concluding blows. When they connected, both forms stood opposite one another. The room fell silent, all eyes locked on the pair to see who would fall first. Labored breaths soon broke that quiet air, the extent of their war finally rearing its head. Aching and fatigued, their aura flickered before vanishing completely.

Finally, one of them felt their strength's depletion. Atsura slowly fell backward, smiling as his lungs burned with each intake of air. He wasn't upset at all though, content with the fact that he took the 'Invincible Girl' to her limit; he could think of worse outcomes than being in second place.

"This battle is declared a draw!"

The news caused the fox's ears to twitch. Had he heard that correctly? How could it be a draw, unless...

When he looked up, the sight of a kneeling Pyrrha made his sit up immediately. Even though his head throbbed from such a thoughtless deed, he didn't care, choosing to prioritize the girl's wellbeing before his own. Before she could collapse, he reached her in enough time to lay her head in his lap.

"Pyrrha! Are you alright?!" he worriedly asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled sadly. "I'm just sorry I couldn't go any further."

Atsura wrapped Pyrrha in his arms, grateful that she was okay.

"You..."

"What?"

"You told me to remember why I fight. I don't want to lose you or anyone else I care about again."

Pyrrha was stunned. If she hadn't been so tired, she would've pushed him away, gently scolding him for playing the role of 'prince charming'. Now, she could see just how serious he was. This wasn't just some romantic rhetoric. This was a young man putting his cards on the table. They both met after leaving Argus and from there, they'd both gained friends and family during their journey.

To see the vulnerability behind his eyes, Pyrrha felt her throat hitch while resting in his arms. She reached for him, placing her hand on her cheek. Slowly, she leaned in, eager to express her gratitude properly. She'd be stopped though when the sounds of cheers filled their ears, forcing both of their faces to turn crimson. They looked out at the large gathering to find both humans and Faunus alike.

"Children, these two are the cream of the crop! They both trained here at Sanctum and now, they carry on the legacy of this combat school with pride!"

Both shuffled a few inches away as the kids approached them both, each one clamoring for a chance to engage with the two standouts. While Pyrrha was no stranger to this, Atsura was overwhelmed by the admiration of the youth, both human and Faunus alike. This went on for a few minutes until the bell rang, signaling the start of the next course.

After collecting their things and a congratulatory 'thank you' from the elated dean, Atsura & Pyrrha left Sanctum Academy. By now, the sun had begun its descent and with arms interlocked, the pair decided to head back to the Niko's family home.

"So..."

"So?" an amused Pyrrha hummed.

"Pyrrha?" Atsura playfully warned.

"Okay. I'm sorry for not telling you about my 'nefarious' plan."

Atsura rolled his eyes, only to find himself pulled into a kiss. Ears waggled and his tail stood upright at the sudden approach but, he adjusted swift enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the caress of lips. Even more, the young man gained enough control to encircle his tail around her, a display that Pyrrha loved. As thanks, she cupped his face, showing a slightly more assertive side to her reserved for flashes like this.

Finally, they parted, still in each other's arms and staring dreamily at each other.

"Forgiven..." he whispered dumbly, drawing a melodious laugh from his girlfriend.

"That easily? I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight," she flirtatiously teased.

"What did you have in mind?"

Unfortunately, Pyrrha never got the chance to answer when a beeping ringtone interrupted them. Reluctantly, the two separated. Atsura, annoyed at this point, glared at the device. A quick peck on the cheek calmed him down thankfully.

"Hello?" he grumbled.

"Get over to the city limits!"

"Wait, what's going on, Roxie?"

"Jaune managed to connect with Ruby! They're on their way now."

Hearing this, both teens raced off to their intended destination. Along the way, Pyrrha's mind recollected the Faunus' words, searching for her own interpretation of the statement she posed to him. With a small grin, she spared a glance at her vulpine partner with fondness. Though he was a little banged up from their battle, Pyrrha knew what she found worth fighting for.

Now, all they were set for a reunion with Team RWBY and, hopefully, a plan to get to Atlas.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, this chapter finishes up the time frame of the 'Brunswick Farms' arc of the canon. Now, we're on our way to meet Cordova and her Atlas goons. I also wanted to work a little with Cinder's backstory and Raven's departure. I do plan on including them to a greater extent in the coming chapters as well. We still have Neo and Adam's role to play out which will differ a bit from the main story.**

**I'm not going to bore you all with more author's note given that the chapter is already long enough. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for the next one coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Zodiac Broken

* * *

**1 Week Prior**

"Do you have my information?"

The trio of Little Miss Malachite and her two goons looked on, the former wearing her signature smirk.

"Of course I do, darling. Lil Miss always delivers," the woman lightly tapped her cigarette against the ashtray. Her entertained behavior didn't last though as she stared at the table. "Although, I can't promise that you'll be pleased."

That familiar dread resurfaced, causing Cinder to groan softly.

"Word is that they were seen boarding the Argus Limited a few weeks back. While that isn't exactly far from here, Argus is rarely a destination for most. Chances are they'll be going straight-"

"Atlas!" Cinder interrupted, eager to leave for her new goal.

As she turned to leave, the rotund woman's grin returned.

"You know, you turned out to be an interesting customer, Cinder."

Frozen.

Cinder Fall ceased her departure upon hearing her name. That dread soon evolved into full out fear; a serpent winding its way around her very core. This shouldn't have come as a surprise though, Malachite was a top-notch information dealer. It was only a matter of time before her identity was exposed. Cinder knew this. She expected this.

So, why was she afraid?

"It's not often that a single client brings me triple the business."

_Triple?_

An amber eye turned to see the answer to her question. That fear, initially a ripple, had turned into a tidal wave of terror. Little Miss and her associates watched as two figures stepped into the tavern. The first was a whitetail jacket with a pink interior, button and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"Neo?"

A trembling Cinder didn't get a chance to ponder the girl's sudden appearance though. Footsteps tore her eyes from the focused and silent young woman upon hearing footsteps. Looking at the front door, the maiden was introduced to a familiar face.

An auburn-haired Faunus entered with a solemn expression on his face. Gone was his Grimm's mask, replaced by a black cloth tied over her eyes. She took in his bull traits, as he had two reddish-black horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back.

He wore a form-fitting, double-breasted three-tone black and gray leather tunic jacket with red interior lining and two-layers of flares that hung the entire bottom of his jacket around his thigh, befitting his more militaristic mindset after the Fall of Beacon. His rounded collar up to the shoulders of his jacket was black, with the two-tone gray colors at the rest of his jacket, which also included a zipper for his left breast pocket, and two more at the sleeves, which also possessed black cuffs.

His dress pants were a matching gray to the tunic and mounted a maroon belt at the right thigh. The back of his tunic retained his red wilting rose emblem with white nightshade stem and flower sigils. Completing this outfit were plain black gloves exposing his wrists, along with twin maroon crisscrossing belts that hung Wilt and Blush on his left, and a black and red-lined drape retaining the red thorn sigil on his right. Finally, red-soled black shoes completed his attire.

"Adam..." He said nothing, however, only a dark sneer addressing her. "What are you both doing here?"

Adam pulled out his blade, Wilt & Blush while Neo pointed her parasol, Hush, at the outnumbered woman, each appearing ready to strike on their prey. Preparing herself, Cinder watched as Neo flipped off of the banister, landing beside Adam. What came next was truly unexpected to the despairing woman. Instead of an attack, both Adam and Neo withheld their assault with smug grins.

"We're here for you, Cinder..."

"For what purpose? Revenge for your boss and group?"

Adam sheathed his sword, a soft chuckle passing his lips. Even Neo found that humorous, though not entirely inaccurate.

"We're not here to kill you, Cinder. We're here to talk." He stopped when the mute girl pointed at her mouth in irritation. "Right. We're here with a proposition."

"Proposition?"

The two unlikely allies faced one another before turning back to Cinder.

"We heard you're looking to go to Atlas."

"What about it?"

"We want in..."

Cinder contemplated what she was hearing for a moment, recalling what she'd been told several months prior by Salem. Combine that with past experiences and it was a win-win situation. Why bother forcing submission, when one, or in this case two, are willing to join forces willingly? She knew that she was in no condition to fight as she was still recovering from her defeat at the hands of Raven Branwen.

Still, there was something that concerned the fallen maiden.

"What's the catch?" she placed a hand on her hips, mustering up as much cockiness as she could. "If I'm not mistaken, Neo is probably looking for vengeance against Ruby for the death of Roman Torchwick but you? Forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced that you truly wish to establish a partnership. What proof can you give me that your word is truly valid?"

"Blake Belladonna..."

Though his tone was even, Cinder would be foolish to miss the venom hovering over the name. She knew it quite well.

"The Faunus girl on Ruby's team? What does she have to do with your bid to come to Atlas?"

"Let's just say, we all have a common goal..."

The faux confidence soon gave way to the gleeful wickedness behind Cinder's emerging smirk. If his main mission was to kill the girl then she'd be happy to oblige. But, there was still the matter of Neo.

"And what of you? Are you seeking vengeance against 'Little Red?'" The girl's pink/brown eyes darkened at the mention of Ruby Rose, nodding in favor, yet hiding something much deeper. "Very well. I have my personal vendetta with another member of that wretched group as well. Perhaps we should discuss this in a more private location?"

Adam and Neo smirked in approval, each eager to enact their brand of justice for the one thing they'd lost due to Team RWBY. Three selfish desires. Three personal wishes of hate and spite brought together for the sake of a larger mission.

The question is though, will it truly last?

* * *

Operation Stolen Atlas Airship, or O.S.A.A. as Jaune put it, was a colossal mess.

At the moment, Team's RWBY, JNPR, Oscar, Maria Calavera, Zaffre, and Qrow were all fighting against a giant mecha suit under the control of Special Commander Cordovin. Though giving their best efforts, it seemed that the more experienced woman had the upper hand. The plan was actually simple; Weiss would trick Cordovin into 'escorting' the former heiress back to the kingdom, allowing Maria the access needed to pilot the airship for the others.

On the other end of the scheme, Blake would be escorted by Yang to the central control tower in order to temporarily disable it, thus granting them the ability to hide from the Mistral forces monitors. However, something clearly wasn't right...

What was supposed to be a quick 'in and out' job, had taken far too long. After some banter with the control base, including an admittedly hilarious back and forth between the elder women, Ruby, and the others wasted little time in seeing what was going on; preferably two souls with worry and determination in their hearts.

* * *

"Why is- the- still up?" the garbled voice of Weiss reverberated on Blake's scroll.

The feline Faunus didn't have time to respond as her heart succumbed to panic. Bodies were skewed all along the many levels of the tower, unmoving yet cleanly assassinated. She wanted to scream but held what little composure that remained when a shot ricocheted nearby.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! _She mentally cried.

"It's nice to finally have time to ourselves, don't you think?" that cold and taunting voice made her blood boil.

Adam Taurus sheathed his katana, gazing up at the former object of his 'affection'.

"Leave me alone!"

Gambol Shroud was turned into its gun form, allowing Blake to fire off a few warning shots. It did little good as Adam simply deflected the rounds, thus charging his blade.

"But, I've waited so long for you to be away from them..."

Run!

It was the only logical thing to do at this point. Blake knew that she was incapable of defeating the bull Faunus in one-on-one combat. He was far too strong and knew her semblance's weakness all too well. Though she rid herself of his influence long ago, it didn't change the fact that Adam could read her like a book. Flipping down to the lower levels, the game of Cat & Mouse persisted with Blake Belladonna ironically playing the latter's role.

It was a nightmare; a bad dream that she wishes she could wake up from and yet, there was no escape. She wasn't asleep. The monster she used to adore and look up to was closing in. Little by little her stamina would run out, allowing him to get one second closer to capturing her or worse.

After another brief exchange, Blake managed to channel her fear of the young man. She'd managed to stall him just enough to catch her second wind after falling to the earth below. Thankfully, their aura took most of the blow. As the two staggered to their feet, Blake finally spoke to the struggling male.

"Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself..." she exhaled softly, her words meshing with the crisp winter's air.

"Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me?; You just threw our memories away?!"

"Adam!"

"I let you go once before, Blake," Adam reached for Wilt & Blush. "I'm never making that mistake again."

Soon the quiet and tranquil forest region echoed with the clashing of sharpened blades. Grunts and groans of anger and concern flowed with each strike as Blake and Adam, former allies turned enemies, resumed their fight. Yet, somehow this was different. Before Beacon, Blake would've just run, cowering in hopes that Adam would lose her trace and leave her be. Now, she fighting him, taking advantage of the chaotic and erratic acts of the once composed High Leader of the White Fang.

oppositely, Adam was clinging to something his heart knew was long gone. He'd lost Blake long ago and yet, his mind wouldn't accept this truth. He couldn't accept this for a defeat such as this would truly solidify his pure demise. He'd lost so much since she left him back in the Forever Forest in Vale. First, it was her leaving. Then, it was his loss of command upon meeting Cinder Fall and her cronies. The loss of men at the Fall of Beacon. Sienna's trust, as well as her life. His position as High Leader. The support of his former followers.

All gone...

...and it was all her fault...

In all honesty, his soul knew what the greatest loss was; there was no denying such an obvious reality.

Adam lost his victim.

With rage welling up, the stubborn bull refused to add another loss to the list. He would take Blake back by force if necessary. No longer would he suffer another setback. _Why won't she give in to me?! Why must she still resist?!_

His mental ramblings revealed a favorable advantage for Blake as she avoided a potentially devasting attack that only managed to slice her jacket in half. She then proceeded to knock the sword back, stunning Adam long enough to connect with a few successful shots in the process. Once he recovered though, she began to read him; his every move as obvious as her own.

They reached a clearing near a waterfall where it seemed their final conflict would reach its conclusion.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just behave!" he screamed, rushing into a grappling contest with the girl.

The elevated levels of fury in his tone only proved what Blake realized all too late. Adam was an abuser; a typical monster hiding underneath the wool of a man. She'd manage to envelop his sword in her sheathe but, he quickly got it back. Tossing the cover away, he noticed a small opening in Blake's guard. As she looked in despair at her secondary source of defense, he used all of his might to knock her to the ground with the hilt of his blade.

"But you're selfish!"

He charged again, exerting all of his stewing anger into every strike. Blake tried to fend off his attacks but, she was still too disoriented and was knocked back to the ground.

"You're a coward!"

"You're delusional..." she spat in defiance.

Slowly she sat up, giving Adam a clear view of the scar he gave her all of those months ago. It was a fitting symbol of his dominance as he peered at the injured spot with bemused wrath. Unable to contain it, he swiped the sword at her stomach, only to meet Gambol Shroud, snapping it in half.

Now, Blake had nothing to protect her and worse, Adam knew this.

When it looked as if he'd go in for the kill, suddenly, he stopped. Confusion washed over Blake's face as he abruptly reached for the black cloth covering his eyes. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was her old ribbon, the last remnant of her old ways; hiding and running. Slowly he removed the fabric, showing her a shocking visual.

"People hurt me long before we met. All sorts of people in all sorts of ways. But, no one hurt me quite like you. You didn't leave scars, you just left me alone."

His right eye was as blue as the sky above, a beautiful pool of calm serenity. However, his left eye forced her to look away as a gross truth made the girl want to vomit. A blood-red sclera surrounded the greyed pupil but, it was the stamp around it all that made her tremble slightly.

SDC.

Schnee Dust Company.

The cruel brand that caused so many deaths and injuries to their kind had been firmly etched on his face. He'd been a part of that labor force; he didn't just hear of the horrors, he lived it. It was almost enough for Blake to understand why he was the way he was.

"So, tell me, Blake, How does it feel... to be alone?"

Unbeknownst to Adam Taurus, Blake picked up a peculiar sound off in the distance. Motors. Engines revving from far off but, growing closer by the second. Unlike her though, Adam's trait didn't include animal-like ears so, he was deprived of hearing the noise. All he cared about was completing his main objective before moving on to the next.

With a hate-fueled roar, he lifted Wilt & Blush, driving the point into the same spot. There was no sound other than the blade cutting into the rocky bridge and then, the image faded right before his eyes. A shocked Adam wondered what had happened; he'd stabbed Blake, right? He knew he hadn't but, in his desperation, he'd hoped that things turned out how he wanted.

He finally turned to where his 'beloved' really was only to see the fire flaring behind her golden orbs once more.

"You're wrong. I'm not alone!"

Her declaration was followed by the sounds of two motorcycles, Bumblebee and Ares, flying over the edge of the waterfall, revealing three figures riding. The sun above blinded him from seeing them clearly allowing the trio to jump off, letting the vehicles collide with the Faunus before falling off into the raging waters below. Blond, Auburn, Raven. Three differently colored hair but all recognizable to Blake.

Adam looked up, noticing the three but, two stood out the most.

"You..."

He didn't get to make much of a speech about their appearance before absorbing a shot from a yellow gauntlet.

"Yang? Roxanne? Atsura?" Blake smiles eagerly before dropping to one knee, clearly showing signs of exhaustion.

"It's okay..." the blond returned the gesture. "Catch your breath for a second then head back to the tower."

"But... Ugh!"

"No buts..." Roxanne stepped in. "We have a mission to complete and you're the only one who can do it."

"I'll go with her," Atsura offered, noting the now pissed off Adam. "You two got this guy?"

Roxanne and Yang turned their attention to the male across from them. Though he was still considered to be a tough opponent, both could tell that he wasn't 100%. Yang's left arm shivered while Roxanne subconsciously looked at her burned limb, recalling the traumatic experience he'd put them both through during the invasion of their school.

"We got this."

"They're right, Blake. We have unfinished business."

Without another word, Atsura steadily helped Blake to her feet before draping her arm over his shoulder. As they slowly limped away from the scene, Adam didn't waste any time in lunging at the two. Though he'd had the least amount of hatred for the vulpine, Adam remembered he, along with Sienna Khan was partially responsible for stopping his forces.

That was enough reason to attack. Atsura saw the attack coming but was unable to dodge or attack while assisting Blake. They were sitting ducks for whatever came next. Thankfully, both girls were able to block the attack from ever getting close to them when Roxanne shot a blast of fire in between the pair and their aggressor. Using her semblance, the flames grew to a wall that burned brightly in front of a now floored Adam Taurus.

This gave the fox and the cat enough time to escape into the forest.

"Your fight is with us, asshole!" the ram yelled.

Instead of some form of an angry comeback, Adam Taurus simply chuckled darkly as he picked himself up. Interestingly, neither Roxanne nor Yang engaged him just yet; a sign that they'd both learned from their previous encounter.

"Do you little girls think you can take me on? Don't make me laugh."

Neither woman replied, just a focused glare pointed at the man who they'd indirectly credit for their current connection. This was it; the monster that haunted their dreams now stood before them. The man responsible for Yang's missing limb and Roxanne's missing horns readied himself. In an instant, he used his speed to close the gap between them slashing and swiping wildly yet, with precision.

Thankful for their training with Tai Yang Xiao Long, the two ducked and dodged, expertly avoiding the furious attacks. When avoidance wasn't an option, they'd block the swords perfectly. Yang still had the superior strength between the two so she did her best to deflect more of the blows while Roxanne would carefully counter with lightning-fast strikes of her own.

Yang blocked a vertical spinning slash, opening Adam up for a four-hit combo.

Jab. Straight left. Uppercut. Spin Kick.

Each attack staggered the bull.

He charged up his semblance just a bit to knock them both back. They didn't falter though, rolling backward and leaping to either side, causing his thrust to hit nothing but air. This would continue, only serving to infuriate the bull Faunus more and more by the second. No matter what he did, his strikes would little to no damage.

"Why won't you go down?" he growled.

Yet another question crossed his mind; One that made his more frantic than before.

_Where is she?_

* * *

Atsura quickly pressed through the cold and eerily silent forest with Blake now on his back. He filled Blake in with all of the details of what was going on with Ruby and the others, making the feline's ears drop in shame. She had to admit that while it was a little embarrassing to have someone carry her, it also felt right as well. She'd never admit it, but she had a little thing for Atsura during their time at Beacon and even with her now-ended relationship with Sun, she admired the fox boy immensely.

But, he was with Pyrrha, mostly shutting down any other thoughts outside of friendship with the guy.

_But what if they were open to...? No! Bad Blake... Don't go there! Pyrrha would kill you!_

"...alright?"

"What?" she blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it.

"Are you alright, Blake? You didn't pass out on me, did ya?" he chuckled in between breaths.

"Oh! Uh... No. I was just thinking is all."

"Well, we're almost there. The sooner we disable this thing, the sooner we get back to our friends."

Indeed, the central communication tower was once more in view. The duo finally stopped, permitting Atsura the chance to lower Blake gently.

"Once I finish here we can-"

Blake never got to finish her instructions as a massive wave of fire forced the two onto the ground. Stinging a bit, both Atsura and Blake looked on in horror as the wielder of such power made their presence known. Short black hair that hid an X-shaped scar and missing eye. A wrapped left limb. A dingy cloak covering her slim form.

There was no mistaking it; How could anyone forget the dark golden orb of this beautiful monstrosity?

"Cinder...?" Atsura growled, eyes flaring red.

"Hello there, mutt. Miss me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty then! So, we're down to the conclusion of volume six in canon and after the next chapter, it'll be onto volume seven. I know that I skipped a lot in terms of the story but, things happen. I didn't want to get too caught up with the Neo vs Cinder fight and adding Adam to it would've just bloodied the scene far more than it needed to. Of course, with every chapter, there's some context to be given!**

**First, I removed the fight because I'm trying to give Cinder an arc that makes her a real character who learns from her mistakes. While I don't hate Cinder as much as some of the fandom does, I do find her actions to be a bit stale, almost like hitting one's head against a wall repeatedly. So, with a little backstory given in the previous chapter, I want to flesh her out a little more.**

**I want to give her a bit of spotlight too as she was barely featured in volume six entirely so I'll be trying to add to her story as much as I can leading into later chapters. **

**Now, with Adam vs Roxanne & Yang!**

**My original plan was to do Yang/Blake/Roxanne vs Adam as it would correlate with the main canon but, after realizing how chaotic that would've been to write, I decided to trim things down to Yang and Roxanne. The reason for that is actually simple. Blake had won the true victory in standing to Adam, not just in triumph (Battle of Haven) but, also in defeat. The real defining moment for me with this moment was how Blake didn't crumble under the pressure of Adam's power dominance. **

**She could've given in and gone back to who she was (either running away again or rejoining Adam) yet, she didn't. She kept her cool and did what was needed to hold out no matter what. She fought. She challenged. She won her true separation from Adam. However, Yang and Roxanne still have to face their demon. So, I'll finish their battle in the next chapter.**

**You may be asking, why would Adam CHOOSE to team with Cinder and Neo? Well, to this end. He's desperate. That may be explained in the following chapter as well.**

**Of course, this leads me to the final two questions: What about the giant mecha battle? **

**Well, that was WAY. TOO. MUCH. to write. You have Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Oscar, Qrow, Zaffre, and Maria along with Cordovin? No way! I'll bring the story back toward the conclusion of that fight or at least I plan on it. That leaves the conundrum of Blake and Atsura. For the record, when I originally wrote this the first time, I had no intention of bringing this but, here it is. Don't worry, I now have some solid direction on what will come from this development.**

**For now, look forward to Cinder's reintroduction to the current timeline. (yes, her scenes up to this point were more like flashbacks leading to this) For now, it's nearly 7am here so, I'll bid you all farewell, and I'll be bringing the next chapter very soon, hopefully, today or tomorrow at the earliest. Have a great day and keep moving forward!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Otueome (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Best Laid Plans

* * *

A spent Blake and Atsura looked on as the arrogant grin of Cinder Fall approached them from the wooded area. Neither Faunus knew what to make of the situation though; the common thought being that she had died back at Haven. Her right eye gleamed with a corrupt thirst for vengeance, only quenchable by the taste of blood and death.

She didn't say a word, the sinister frown on her lips spelling out her true intent. It'd been nearly a year since their last encounter, yet the two eyes revealed enough hatred for the other.

"Blake, get to the tower."

Concern morphed into worry as the feline turned toward her canine partner in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"There's no time to argue!" he growled back. "We need that tower disabled or our efforts will have been for nothing!"

"I won't leave you behind!"

He shot her a glare so dark and demonic, it made Blake shiver in fear. The amount of rage pouring from just a simple look was enough to force compliance. With a skeptical glance, Blake rushed over to the tower to complete her mission, leaving Atsura to face the woman who was mainly responsible for the destruction of the school and the near-death of his companion.

After the girl was gone, Atsura could finally focus on his opponent; It was rather unusual that he found himself grinning nervously at the approaching woman, a bead of sweat trailing down his face. In truth, he never forgot that night; Beacon's Fall sometimes a fresh memory in his minds

_Round 2..._

* * *

Adam did his best to block and parry the multitude of blows raining down on him from the two girls. While it was relentless, they were smart enough to use their ammunition sparingly given their opponent's semblance. Even when they did use the rounds, he was crafty and skilled enough to absorb a small amount of energy to charge his blade.

Yang, realizing she had the largest disadvantage, did her best to utilize a support role during the battle while Roxanne took the lead. Still, that didn't mean that the ram didn't have her own flaws. Though she was holding her own, she still had openings that Adam could exploit; That fact was evident to the male who sought to employ this benefit.

Roaring in anger, Roxanne left wide open as she threw a wild, fiery right hook. At that moment, he slashed at her exposed midsection. However, what he thought was a reckless act turned out to be a farce as her punch turned downward, connecting with the point of the sword. This set Adam up, allowing Roxanne to land a well-timed uppercut to his sternum, driving out much of the air in his lungs.

Before he could recover, blue/grey eyes watched as the blond spun over Roxanne's back landing a solid hit on his jaw. He slid on the ground, giving the girls a chance to catch their breath. It didn't take long for an angry Adam to regain his footing once more, carefully assessing the situation in front of him. This did little to calm his agitation though as he yelled out, his frustrations echoing into the endless sky.

"This isn't possible...!" he snarled.

"Give it up, Adam. You've lost..."

He looked over at Yang Xiao Long, insanity dancing an unrestrained masquerade behind his optics. He noticed her calm visage, no trace of fear and trepidation anywhere on her features. Even Roxanne, though she was still breathing heavily from her barrage, lacked any real indication of being rattled. They were an impenetrable fortress, united and unwavering in their resolve.

But, even a fortress had one or two blind spots, if one only looked carefully.

It came in the form of a shaky left hand.

"Big talk coming from two scared little girls."

"This is your last chance," Roxanne locked eyes with the bull.

Adam simply chuckled, his mask of confidence once more assumed.

"Do you really believe that, or are you just trying to scare me away so you don't have to die protecting her?"

Yang nearly took the bait but ceased her attempt to rush in once she felt her quivering limb taken into her partner's. Looking over, Lilac locked onto fiery orange followed by a defined grin. It was here that Yang finally understood the full extent of the girl's time with her back on Patch. She understood how far Roxanne was willing to go to ensure her safety while still allowing her autonomy.

"I'm not protecting her and she's not protecting me." Adam raised an eyebrow that quickly lowered in disgust once he noticed the two interlocking fingers. "We're protecting each other. Neither of us are damsels in distress. Most importantly, neither of us is afraid of you anymore, Adam."

"You couldn't win three on one at Beacon! What makes this time any different, aside from the fact that there's one less bitch to kill here?"

Both girls, the fiery dragon and blazing ram, remained calm despite the taunts.

"We have no choice. It's either we stop you, or we die trying," Yang spat. "...and we have no intention of dying today. We have people that actually care about us waiting for us, and we promised to return to them. That goes for Blake too."

Blake.

Adam nearly forgot his main purpose for being here.

"You know, Blake made a promise to me once; that she'd always be by my side. Look how well she's kept it."

_Says the guy who lied to his own kind just to feel more of a man,_ Roxanne scoffed.

"Did she make that promise to you or to the person you were pretending to be?" Yang countered.

_So I just wasn't good enough for you, Blake?_

Adam still couldn't see that it was not his worth that was in question but his choices in who he'd become. The cold truth of his present just extended out of reach for his understanding. He saw nothing wrong with his approach. His treatment of Blake. The killing of humans at Beacon. Usurping the throne from Sienna Khan. Killing his own kind just to retain his pseudo-opulence. Even now, his grudge with two young women never once opened his eyes to the truth; an unfortunate fact buried under one's own ego.

"I see you've made your choice, and I've made mine."

Reaching for Wilt & Blush, Adam took a low stance. The time for talking was over; There was no more room for chances, pleas, or threats. All that mattered now was who would stand and who would fall.

Adam vs Yang & Roxanne.

A will to be lionized challenging the will to overcome a haunting past.

Both girls took the initiative this time, rushing forward rather than allowing their opponent the chance to strike first. This proved to be advantageous when Adam swung his blade defensively. The steal made contact with that of Yang's gauntlets while Roxanne flipped over them both, landing a stinging kick to his back in the process. When he turned to attack again, Adam was met with a small wall of flames that nearly burned his face.

He turned, eating a spinning back elbow from Yang, sending him staggering backward. Unlike during their fight at Beacon, it was clear that the two were much more in sync. Little by little, they wore down the once-proud Adam Taurus, forcing him to make sloppy counters that hit nothing but air.

It seemed that the pair could do no wrong as Roxanne rushed once again at her fellow Faunus only to slide underneath his legs. She quickly stood up, twisting her body to landing another kick that sent him flying. Yang followed this up by using her gauntlet rounds to propel her forward, giving her more momentum to land a powerful punch.

What she didn't count on was Adam recovering fast enough to attempt a desperate but accurate thrust.

This forced Yang to try and maneuver out of the way, causing her to land awkwardly on her side in the process. Adam seized this window of opportunity and lunged at the blond only, he sheathed his blade and settled on soccer kicking the girl into the rockface, shattering her aura in the process. As she slid down the jagged terrain, her body bounced hard upon landing on a small ledge, semi-conscious.

"Yang!"

* * *

Cinder rushed in, flaming swords in hand. It appeared that whatever her reason, she was content with letting her actions speak this time around. While he didn't complain, he found that a focused Cinder was a much more dangerous foe than an arrogant and vocal one.

Each time he raised Nguangus to attack, she'd find some clever way to avoid the hit. He chalked this development up to her athleticism and tried a new approach. Recalling his battle with Pyrrha, Atsura transformed the weapon into its bow form. He then fired a series of black dust bolts at the woman, shrouding her in a cloud, giving him enough cover for the time being.

Besides, he only needed to hold her off until Blake returned.

However, the woman rushed out of the fog, seemingly unaffected by the gravity dust.

This caught the fox off guard, as he didn't have enough time to change his weapon back to its sword style. He was forced to evade, narrowly eluding the vicious strikes. He managed to duck under a slashing blade that would've certainly taken his head off. He then swept her legs only to see the woman elegantly backward, a trait he'd never intentionally associate with her.

Still, he wouldn't waste time pondering such a trivial detail, opting instead to reform Nguangus' buster configuration. This allowed him to go on the offensive. Hacking and slashing in every direction he could, Atsura pushed the woman back and yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. This would once again cost him as Cinder launched multiple fire blasts.

He rolled out of way, only to eat a fireball directly in the stomach. He tried to stand up only for another to knock the sword from his hand. Disoriented and now, defenseless, Atsura couldn't help but feel that tiny itch in his brain grows larger by the second.

* * *

"Moment of truth!" Roxanne turned back to face Adam, that insufferable snark in his tone. "Do you think you're stronger than you were at Beacon? Think you're braver than you were in Vacuo? Do you really believe that you can defeat me without her help?!"

That was enough to make her pause. Immediately, her mind returned to that horrific day when she was humiliated by Adam and his henchmen. She thought she was protecting her mother, that her actions would prove that she was strong enough to protect others. Instead, it brought only a sense of cynicism and fear that wouldn't be broken until the day Yang and Blake talked with her.

Even when she saw him again in that cafeteria, she only survived due to a reckless act that resulted in her arm being horribly burned. So, it was safe to say that his inquiry carried weight.

"Heh, me neither."

Adam removed his weapon with a triumphant smirk. Then, in a complete 180, he began toying with Roxanne, expertly switching their roles from before. With Yang out of action for only Oum knows how long, the Faunus' flaws and weakness were now on full display. It was true that the two had improved greatly, but it was also evident that they remained far behind the training and skillset of Adam.

He was like a beggar, feasting on everything that he could get his hands on at this point; a buffet of openings to counter and exploit to his insatiable delight. No matter what she did: Block. Duck. Back away. It was never enough as he'd always close the distance and wear Roxanne down with blunt strikes and kicks while she staggered.

It was like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it, and Adam Taurus couldn't get enough. That part of him, the dark and sadistic side, lusted for brutality against his enemies and Roxanne would prove no different. It was the reason he cut off her horns after she dared to not only reject his offer to join the White Fang but also challenge his men and by extension, himself.

"Your Aura's bound to be running low."

He wasn't lying. With every strike, Roxanne could feel her aura growing weaker. It would only be a matter of time before it completely ran out, leaving her open to a potentially fatal attack. Even then, she flashed a defiant glare, drawing Adam closer with a dark sneer on his lips.

Meanwhile, Yang had woken up. She thankfully had enough aura to circumvent passing out, but, instead of rejoining the battle right away, she opted to climb the rocky wall. Tired and aching, she spared a glance over her shoulders to find both parties were still fighting. Back on the natural platform, Roxanne took deep breaths showing that even her impressive stamina was beginning to give in to the chilly air.

"Hit me already!" Adam taunted, launching more sword swipes.

The ram simply evaded again, even flipping over a diagonal slash. She noticed Yang climbing in the distance but she also knew that she'd need more time. So, Roxanne stalled. Choosing a boxer's stance, dancing on her toes while forcing her opponent to miss wildly. It was a chess match in terms of the mental war, shifting back and forth between the two opposing forces.

"What do you even see in each other?!"

Fed up with the games, Adam hurled his blade downward, causing to spin like a buzzsaw. Roxanne easily blocked the attack, allowing it to ricochet back in the air to which Adam caught it. His speed was waning at this point as well which granted the girl a chance to leap back as the metal hit the earth, though he was still quick enough to trip her up upon landing.

Roxanne spared another glance over by the waterfall, seeing Yang leaping to another face of the area. Yang climbed as fast as her body would allow while Adam, in his unquenchable fury, launches a large percentage of his semblance. The blast made contact, creating a dust cloud large enough for Adam to end things. He gladly accepted the invitation as he jumped high in the air, ready to sate his bloodlust.

The sounds of pained grunts filled his ears, delighting the bull. But, that grunt would soon give in to light chuckles.

His eyes began to widen in shock as the dust settled around them. He knew that he'd made contact and yet, what he saw was not something he wanted to. Adam tried to pull back his sword but, something held a firm grip on the hardware. Upon closer inspection, he found that Roxanne herself was holding the weapon. Using the fire Dust at her disposal, she'd been able to make a blast powerful enough to soften the blow of the attack, making it easier to hold in her now slightly bleeding hand.

"Gotcha..."

Roxanne winked before pulling adam closer and landing a devastating, fire packed, punch to his stomach that knocked him several feet back, creating a mini crater as a result. His aura flashed several times before vanishing, though it did little to stop his temper.

Once Adam made it back to his feet, he reached for his blade only to realize that it wasn't with him anymore. Roxanne now possessed

"I may now be faster than or as skilled as you, but, I'm smarter."

At that moment her maroon aura fractured and broke, leaving her imperiled to any threat as well. Worn and pained, she tossed the infernal sword over the side of the rocky bridge to a cry of 'No' from Adam, who futilely chased after the weapon. When he reached the edge, however, he was greeted by a jaw rattling uppercut from Yang Xiao Long.

He rolled backward, dragging his boot against the broken halves of Gambol Shroud. Upon realizing this, he rushed over to the larger portion. Yang looked as if she was going to mirror his action but, she knew that she wasn't fast enough to grab it. Instead, she tightened her cybernetic fist and, with crimson eyes, as he came within inches of the tool. Behind him, Roxanne cocked her right hand back as well bringing it down like a mighty hammer.

Three screams echoed throughout the woods followed by a small explosion.

Slowly the dust settled. Inside, three forms steadily became apparent once again. When their images were clearly visible, the scene showed Adam with a shocked expression while two fists, one buried in his stomach and another digging into his back. The sound of crunching ribs became overshadowed by the gurgling noise that followed close behind.

Yang and Roxanne ripped their hands from the male's midsection and back, observing as he plodded past the blond. His body was covered mostly in third-degree burns and the blond knew that she'd broken several ribs from just the sheer force of their combined attack. Each move seemed random like he was a zombie before he collapsed on his knees just before reaching the edge. Soon, he regurgitated blood, the sanguine fluid creating a crimson waterfall before his eyes rolled back.

Adam was dead.

If one wanted more proof, it appeared when his form leaned forward, descending and crashing down on several stone ledges before landing in the raging river, soon to be forever lost in the current. Lilac and orange eyes watched the sight, clearly traumatized at what they'd just witnessed.

Yang & Roxanne won.

They defeated the monster who once ruled over their nightmares.

So... Why didn't they celebrate?

Yang dropped to her knees, shaking violently while Roxanne rushed over. The Faunus swiftly wrapped her arms around her companion, both shedding tears. Joy. Relief. Redemption. All of these things and more began to swim within the two but, there was also something that threatened to destroy the feel-good moment.

"He's dead..."

Yang's voice was but a whisper, yet the gravity of her words felt just as heavy if she had screamed them.

"It's going to be okay..." Roxanne tried to comfort her.

"We killed someone, Roxie!"

Yang clutched at the girl's jacket sleeve, sobbing at what she'd done. Sure, they've killed countless Grimm on their adventures both during and after their time at Beacon, but... a person? Yang couldn't help but feel lower than Adam, even with his presence no longer there to frighten them.

"Blake... She won't... Forgive. She'll hate us!"

"No." Roxanne pulled away, allowing the tearful blond to see her face. "Blake knew what Adam wanted. I'm not saying that she'll be completely happy, but, I know that she won't hate you, nor will she leave us behind..."

"But... mmphff!"

Yang wanted to object but found that impossible once Roxanne latched her lips onto hers. Any attempt to mumble anything close to a rebuttal was silenced as they eventually deepened the liplock until they both began to relax.

"...Neither will I, Yang." the ram whispered/giggled nervously.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, just like I risked my life for you, I'm willing to move past this. No matter how long it takes, we will get through this together."

Feeling a little better, Yang allowed a feather-like chuckle to escape her throat.

"I guess you really do love me, huh?"

"Always willing to start my day with a Yang..."

The two shared a gentle laugh at the admittedly horrible pun before sharing another quick embrace in front of the falls. This time, however, the tears that accompanied the gesture weren't of pain and anguish, but of love and gratefulness for one another. It was a hard-fought battle, but it was one that ended this personal war.

* * *

Blake managed to reach the top of the communication tower, working diligently with the controls and passcodes. As she continued bypassing the firewalls, Atsura was struggling with Cinder's aggressive assault. Without Nguangus, he was reduced to running and dodging in hopes of closing the gap. Instead, he wound up eating fireballs anytime he got near her.

He had a lot of aurae, but even he knew that this approach couldn't last much longer.

Soon, the Fall Maiden's eyes lit up with an amber flame before rushing the male Faunus. He side-stepped out of the way, seizing the moment to recover his sword. Without delay, he rushed over to the idle weapon only to eat another blast for his troubles. This one sent his grinding against the earth until he landed into a tree with a sickening thud.

Groaning, Atsura struggled to his feet. This was clearly not the same Cinder he'd fought on Beacon Tower. In their first battle, she was powerful, but her arrogance and inexperience with the newfound ability even things up a little. Add to that his loss of control after seeing the state Pyrrha was in and it was a fair fight. Now? Now Atsura was experiencing a more thoroughly trained and more serious version of the woman he despised.

Leaning against the base of the tree, the vulpine tried to shake off the disorientation he was feeling only to eat multiple blasts.

One after another after another after another. It was seemingly never-ending as the raven-haired woman unleashed as much rage as she could muster. The sounds of each mini-explosion caught the ears of Blake Belladonna who'd just finished disabling the military-grade codings. Though the tower was shut down, she couldn't savor the victory as her eyes widened in horror.

"Atsura!"

Her shriek was enough to cease the assault, Cinder finally feeling that she'd had enough.

A gust gently peeled back the shroud of smoke showing the young man still standing, though he was badly banged up for his troubles. Even with the pained grin on his face, it didn't take an Atlesian scientist to detect that he was in no shape for a fight anymore. Each breath was labored, causing intense anguish from such a relentless attack. Still, his lips never dropped, though his body did.

On his hands and knees, coughing and heaving from pain, his aura soon gave way to the previous barrage.

"Damn... That's twice now that you've hurt me." he chuckled darkly.

Cinder said nothing though, continuing the odd approach to their rematch. Rather, his ears caught the sound of metal scraping against the ground. Lifting his eyes, Atsura noticed that it was his own sword. Behind them, Blake hopped down each level of the column, praying that she'd make it to him in time. This was what she worried about when she left after Beacon's demise.

She heard about this similar scene with Pyrrha. She saw the damage that befell Atsura after they were brought to the hospital in Vale. She couldn't bear to see him killed. She just had to reach him.

She had to...

_Don't die... __Please, don't die...! _

She mentally chanted this over and over as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Cinder didn't care. All that mattered what that she finally would win for a change. Using her powers, she managed to lift the heavy blade over her head before bringing it down on the defenseless Faunus.

"NO!"

"Stay back!" The abrupt boom stopped Blake dead in her tracks. "Don't... come any... closer, Blake."

The strain in his tone was enough to warrant an objection.

However, what Blake saw shut that down.

Though she witnessed his aura fall, the feline could see two black and purple limbs extended from Atsura's back. They were gripping Cinder's wrapped wrist as well at the blade she planned to execute him with. Slowly he lifted his head, an evil grin stretching his lips. His eyes, while still red and green, were now surrounded by an Amethyst ring that slowly expanded throughout his scleras.

"Atsura?"

"Guess I can't hide this anymore..." he said to nobody in particular. "Did you finish?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then it's time I stop playing around."

His opponent looked shocked at such a bold declaration. After all of that damage sustained, was he truly not taking her seriously? Anger began boiling over at such a cocky notion. Surely, he was bluffing just to save face in front of the dark-haired girl.

Right?

Blake didn't know quite what he meant, but she wouldn't press the matter for the time being. All that mattered was that he was safe and, by the looks of things, he was still able to fight. In an instant, he ripped Nguangus from Cinder's hand before using the other limb to shove her back. However, instead of taking the weapon, he chose to shove the point of the sword into the ground.

This time, however, he wouldn't be so hasty in his approach as he recalled the limbs back into his body. Unlike before, when Cinder threw multiple flaming spheres, he expertly dodged without hesitation. He was fast, but this was something beyond the scale of anything either woman had seen before. This wouldn't stop Cinder from unleashing her rage, surrounding herself with rings of fire, silently smirking; a direct challenge to the Faunus male.

"Cute trick. Mind if I try?"

She raised an eyebrow, contemplating just what he was referring to. How could he replicate the powers of a maiden? The answer revealed itself in the form of a dark shadow stretching underneath his feet. Soon, it morphed, swirling around his frame in a similar fashion to Cinders' shield. Denial contorted to surprise then to horror; he wasn't lying.

_Where did he get such power? _She pondered worriedly.

Eye blazed with confidence before his body completely vanished. Before either girl could process this, Atsura suddenly appeared in front of Cinder, his face mere inches from her own. Even more amazing, his head was inside the ball of energy. Whatever power he possessed, this was on par with that of the maidens, a development that struck trepidation in the heart of Cinder.

No way was she prepared for this.

In a desperate bid, she vanished, moving at supersonic speeds but, this didn't stop Atsura as he met her no matter where she ran. Left. Right. Forward. Backward. Behind him. In front. Either side. Nothing Cinder tried came remotely close to shaking off the boy who had a smug grin on his face. It was a total contrast of the deranged expression from Beacon, but somehow, someway, this was far worse.

_Leave me alone! _She screamed internally.

"Not until you show me who you really are..." he teased.

This froze the woman completely, thus concluding their game of tag. Atsura did the same, arms now crossed and the smirk replaced with a dangerous stare. At first, she thought he read her mind, but, that wasn't his semblance. There was nothing about his abilities related to telepathy, so how did he know what she was thinking?

In truth, he'd been able to read her expressions rather easily. It wasn't a perfect technique by any means, but it was effective.

"You're not really Cinder, are you?"

The woman's face had a soft scowl, another sign that he was right. Cinder didn't scowl, she always bore her fangs when she was no longer in a favorable position. Only one other person had been able to communicate with her silence. Sensing something more, the impersonator decided to test the extent of the boy's analytic skills.

_How could you tell? _she raised a single eyebrow.

"Cinder's a loudmouth and you were silent the entire time we fought. On top of that, your fighting style is vastly different from hers."

_Smart. I'm impressed._

"Thanks. But, you're not just here to stop up are you?"

_How did you...?_

"It's written all over your face," he solemnly spoke up. "Plus, I picked up that you're using a semblance. Lastly, I figured you weren't Cinder when you didn't stop to gloat at your 'victory'. There's no way that narcissist would pass up a chance to monologue."

Blake narrowed her eyes in confusion at what she was hearing. If this wasn't Cinder, then who was this person?

A quiet sigh, followed by an over-dramatic eye roll confirmed Atsura's suspicions. Another blink and Amber orbs instantly morphed into pink/brown optics. Lastly, the entire facade began to melt away as the image of Cinder Fall gave way to a much smaller girl with thick long hair that matched her eyes. She wore a brown jacket that ends just below her shoulders and above her chest and has pink trimmings on top and is pink on the inside, two brown belt shoulder straps, a gray scarf, and a vest, gloves, a belt, pants and heeled shoes of a matching white color.

While she transformed, Blake immediately raced over to Atsura's side, nearly knocking the boy over.

"Atsura, be careful. This is Roman Torchwick's henchwoman!"

_Oh goodie, you're one of the blond bimbo's friends. _the girl's frown deepened. _The name's Neopolitan, bitch_ a_nd I was Roman's partner and daughter, NOT a damn Henchman!_

Atsura decided then to defuse the situation before another fight broke out.

"How do you know my sister?" he asked, somehow getting all of that.

Neopolitan turned her gaze, her jaw steadily dropping upon his revelation.

_How in the Grimm's pool is she related to someone so cute? _Atsura didn't miss the slight seductive edge to her last word but, chose to remain silent, though it did little to stop the pink hue from appearing on his cheeks. _Anyway, I must be going... Tata, Atsura._

As she turned to leave, Blake attempted to rush after her only to be stopped when she heard a soft thud behind her. Looking over her shoulders, she found Atsura in a seated position, his torso rocking back and forth as if he was trying to force himself upright. That's when she noticed the various bruises from the battle. That Neopolitan girl happened to spare a glance, taking in the worn-out demeanor. He was a strange case to her, but, anyone who could naturally communicate with a mute was definitely worth the intrigue.

_I hope we meet again. _she smiled playfully before vanishing without a trace.

The pair didn't seem to notice her departure though as Blake did her best to assist the boy back to his feet. As expected, he was much heavier than she was yet, she managed to find a steady pace to keep them both upright. With their mission complete, they needed only to return to their friends and hopefully get over to Atlas. While they traveled the main path, Black constantly snuck glances at the boy.

She wanted to chalk this up to 'monitoring his condition' but, she knew it wasn't the entire truth. If Blake was being honest with herself, this was the closest she'd ever been to Atsura alone. She milked this moment for all it was worth, noting many of his features, from the overt to the most subtle. Whether it was the way his tail swayed lazily or the tiny traces of chin hair, Blake noticed it.

"Sorry..."

She suddenly snapped out of her voyeurism upon hearing his voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Blake. I was being stupid in trying to stall rather than just fight all out from the beginning."

"So, why didn't you? Aside from discovering it was really that Neo chick, why were you so stubborn with stalling her?"

The walk grew silent for a moment. While it was only seconds, to Blake, it felt much longer.

"Mainly, I stalled so that you wouldn't be a target."

This was shocking to the cat girl.

"You took all of that damage, risking your life and sustaining injury for me?"

"Yep. Had I gone all out from the start, the enemy might've thought to use you as leverage. By giving the illusion of them overwhelming me, you had enough time to focus on your task without being harmed."

"That's... That's insane!" she frowned, anger thinly lacing her tone. "I can handle myself, you know? I'm not a helpless girl who needs to be rescued. Did you think it would impress me and I'd fall for you more or-!"

Blake quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, but she knew it was too late. That excitement shifted into guilt as her ears curled downward.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

"Blake..."

"No. I just blurted out a damn love confession!"

"Will you just listen to-?"

"You're with Pyrrha! I mean, you've always liked her and yet, I was secretly crushing on you. Then I hooked up with Sun... I'm so terrible! At least allow me the 'dignity' of feeling embarrassed or yell at me or..."

"BLAKE!" Atsura's voice bounced off of the many trees surrounding them. More importantly, it forced Blake to finally stop her self-loathing rant before it got started. He let out a ragged sigh before finally calming down. "Look, I get that you're a little embarrassed..."

"That's an understatement..." she lamented.

"...But, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. I don't think you need to create the 'Let's hate Blake' club over this. I don't see you any different than I did before your... confession."

"Oh..." she replied, disappointed. "I guess that's better than nothing I guess. Hello, inevitable friendzone."

Atsura couldn't help but chuckle at the deadpan tone of the dark-haired girl.

"Look, you're really attractive. You're beautiful, Blake and in a way, I could see myself with you. In fact, so could Pyrrha."

Now, the gloom turned to confusion.

"What are you saying? I DON'T want you breaking up with Pyrrha!"

"I never said I was..." Atsura shot back at the accusation.

"I refuse to be a secret lover!" she glared.

"What? I am not a cheater!" he matched her expression; The figurative lightning collided between the dueling gazes.

"Then what are you talking about? If this is a game,"

"It's not! Pyrrha told me months ago that she thought you and I would've made a good couple back when we all became friends." Blake remained silent, wondering just where things were going. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but, she did want to know more about this discovery.

"Why would she think that? When did she start thinking about that?"

"It was right before the dance. She admitted that while she thought I'd be asked by someone else, she conveniently left out the part about you being 'the one' to ask me. She initially figured that you and I meshed well enough with our personalities back then. Loner. Quiet. Brooding."

"I am NOT a brooder."

"Okay, Cat-Girl..." he smirked smugly. "The point is, she said that she figured, since you and I were so alike, she had no chance with me. So, she turned her attention early on to getting Jaune to ask her, which didn't work. Then Yang and Nora came to my room threatening to break my legs and... the rest is history."

Blake still wasn't convinced though.

"So, where would that leave us now?"

"That's the big question..." he replied while removing his arm from her shoulders. He was still sore from using that magical power, but he had enough strength to walk under his own power. "You'll have to talk to her about that."

"Why not tell me now?"

Before he could answer, the pair could hear their names being called from the distance. Soon, Yang and Roxanne arrived from the abundance of trees, happily calling over the two. Atsura turned around and simply flashed a lopsided grin at Blake.

"I thought you liked plot twists?"

* * *

"We should have just enough fuel to make it." the elderly voice of Maria Caleverra piped up from the cockpit.

Above the clouds, the Manta-51 soared through the night sky. A comfortable ride for the drained party. In the back, the friends swapped stories involving the death of Adam, fight against Neo (minus the magic), with Ruby's exploits in taking out a firing cannon from within and freezing a leviathan Grimm taking center stage. Everyone was clearly beaten up for their troubles, but the success of getting to Atlas more than made up for it.

While Ruby tried to deflect the spotlight over Oscar Pine, Zaffre opted to catch a few Zzzz's. Yang and Roxanne rested heads on one another, each relishing their victory and resolve to tackle the future together. Weiss and Jaune shared a few laughs at Ruby's eccentric behavior while Ren held a proud Nora close to him. This left Atsura to rest as he was exhausted after exerting so much energy during his fight with Neo.

Blake and Pyrrha, on the other hand, had much to discuss.

True to the vulpine's words, Pyrrha confirmed the claims of her knowing Blake's hidden feelings. She wasn't angry nor jealous of the Faunus, though that wasn't always the case earlier on. They discussed the past, moments that proved that both girls had

"Well, I must say that I'm relieved at all of this. I'm glad that you could finally express how you feel to him." Pyrrha smiled warmly as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

"So, where do we go from here? I've already told Atsura that I wouldn't interfere with your relationship. I'd rather stay as just friends than cause a rift between you two."

Tapping her chin, the spartan mulled over that question.

"During our travels together, I saw a trio living in one of the villages Atsura and I helped. While we thought they were just really good friends at first, we later found out that all three of them were in a committed and loving relationship. I believe they called it a polyamorous relationship?"

"Wait... Are you suggesting that we...? Blake pointed her finger discreetly between her, Pyrrha, and a sleeping Atsura. She was careful to keep her voice low enough so as not to alert the others to their private conversation.

Pyrrha simply giggled before blushing slightly, her features perfectly enveloped under the moonbeams. When she finally gathered the nerve to answer, the gruff voice of Qrow filled the airship.

"If you've never seen Atlas before, you'll wanna see this!"

Everyone shuffled to the front of the ship, some faster than others. Regardless, they all witnessed the beauty of the city in the sky. Even the city of Mantle below had its own sense of charm. It was a marvelous sight to behold, for other reasons, unfortunately.

Weiss noticed the odd scene unfolding before them all first.

"Weiss, what is it?"

Looking up, all eyes observed the many Atlas ships all floating above them.

"The Atlas air fleet..."

From the looks of things, the ships appeared to be set-up in preparation for an attack. This didn't sit well with anyone aboard, but, that sinking feeling would only get worse when the radio receiver suddenly clicked on.

"Manta-51? Welcome home."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**We are officially finished with the volume 6 portion of this fic and up next, we finally made it to Atlas. I'm going to spend a lot of time working on the chapters for this half of Volume 3: Winter as my main goal was getting the story to catch up to the current canon. With volume 8 a ways off, I can comfortably build on what's presented in the show.**

**Clearly, I'm going to be taking a bit of liberty though I won't be changing the main plot of Volume 7 involving Ironwood's struggles with the city. In the meantime, I won't bore you all with too many things this time around. But, I would like to give you all a little insight into myself in connection with this story.**

**Before I started this fiction, I wasn't in a very good place emotionally and mentally. I went through a lot of changes in my life, many that nearly broke me. Combine that with dealing with mental disorders and whatnot, and you've got a recipe for chaos. So believe me when I say this:**

**RWBY saved me!**

**I legitimately was afraid to watch the show initially some years back after Pyrrha's death was spoiled for me. Surprisingly, I dreaded watching the show despite never viewing a single episode prior to that moment. You would think that one wouldn't have any connection to the character but, somehow, I avoided it until last year and even then, I eased my way into the show by watching RWBY chibi on YouTube first. After that, the site suggested that I check out the first season.**

**After that, I was hooked and converted to the wonderous fandom that is... RWBY!**

**From the shorts to the main show to the music, Rwby has helped me to deal with the things that trouble me and helps me push through each day. Monty Oum became one of my favorite creators and, while it's not perfect, it is tied as my favorite series alongside Once Upon a Time. Here are a few facts pertaining to me and RWBY.**

***My top 5 characters are:**

**1\. Pyrrha (Duh)**

**2\. Nora & Ren (Package Deal)**

**3\. Penny (She's f%! &^g adorable!)**

**4\. Marrow (He's a good boy)**

**5\. Sun Wukong (He's awesome)**

***Top 5 Songs**

**1\. Smile**

**2\. Gold (Acoustic Version)**

**3\. Boop**

**4\. Shine**

**5\. It's My Turn & I May Fall [Tie]**

***Top 5 Ships [Don't judge me]**

**1\. ReNora (obvious)**

**2\. Black Sun Eclipse (Blake/Yang/Sun)**

**3\. Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha)**

**4\. Snowbird (Qrow/Winter)**

**5\. Thunder Thighs (Insert Ren picking up Nora casually while Elm watches)**

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I'll be taking a short break before jumping back into things. As usual, thanks so much for the love and support of this story and I wish you all a wonderful night/day. No matter what, keep moving forward!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha (War & Peace)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Heaven's Palace; Earth's Lament

* * *

"Manta-51? Welcome home."

The peaceful beauty of the aurora lining the night sky was overshadowed by the blatant symbol of impending war. Everyone aboard the aircraft exchanged looks of concern; clearly, this was an unexpected development. They all knew that the kingdom would be on guard after Beacon's fall, but, to see this stark contrast only brought more anxiety as they slowly sailed toward the floating city and its army.

Maria said nothing, recalling how disastrous her previous attempt to communicate with the Argus branch went. After a couple of minutes though, they all would find themselves backed into a corner.

"Please continue your approach to Atlas docking bay Omega-12. A security team will meet you there, over."

"I don't understand," Ruby whispered. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know," her uncle replied.

"We are here, right? We've brought the lamp to Atlas... So, I guess we land and try to get some answers."

Weiss however, didn't think this was a good idea. Given that she was the only Atlesian on the ship, her skepticism held a bit more weight than the blond boy's logic. She ignored the eyes pointed at her, carefully inspecting the ominous display.

"I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before. If we land in a stolen ship, there's no way the security team will let us anywhere near Ironwood. They might even take me back to my father..."

"So...?"

"Winter!" Weiss unknowingly answered, a small smile beginning to form. "Put some distance between us and the fleet."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Maria smiled, glad that they finally had something resembling a plan to work with.

The elder directed the ship toward the large settlement below the floating kingdom. If they were going to avoid the fleet, they needed to do it swiftly or risk being captured... or worse. They assumed that their act would be discovered soon enough by whoever was contacting them. Sure enough, their assumption was correct as they entered the city of Mantle, the original kingdom before Atlas, the radio clicked again.

"Manta-51, we've noticed a detail in your route. You are to make your way to docking bay Omega-12 immediately. Do you copy, over?"

With Weiss trying to contact her older sister and the depressing view of the rustic city, there was only one thing they could do.

"We need to ditch the ship unless we want to get caught..." Zaffre crossed his arms.

"Good idea, but, where are we going to go?" Atsura groaned softly. "Eventually, we'll be spotted if we're just wandering around recklessly."

"I think I can help with that..." Maria chimed in.

"Manta-51! Why aren't you-?"

The old woman shut the radio off, having enough of the constant pestering of the Atlesian soldier.

"Take a hint!" she huffed.

"I'm telling you, my sister can help us."

"Um... Weiss?" Blake pointed out of the left window. When the former heiress peered out, she was shocked to find Winter Schnee's face broadcasting on one of the large screens.

"A reminder; failure to cooperate with Atlas Military personnel offense."

"No offense Weiss, I don't think that's such a good idea anymore..."

With her only plan shot down, she relented. The group eventually abandoned the airship and moved throughout the city. Weaving through the many streets, it was clear that Mantle carried a dark aura that sat poorly with some in the group. Shown to have slums within the edges of its borders, the trio of Team AZRE looked visibly uncomfortable.

Zaffre, typically the upbeat member of the group, had an uncharacteristically solemn expression. He'd give a smile whenever someone questioned his status, but there was more to his demeanor. Roxanne would find her breathing hastening at times, seeing the unfortunate conditions surrounding them. Thankfully, Yang slipped her hand into the ram's, reminding her that she didn't have to suffer alone.

Finally, Atsura remained in the back of the group. His heterochromatic eyes took in the remnants of the slum-like town; a constant reminder of his past. He watched as men, women, and children did their best to make a living in a place that one would be forgiven for believing that this city was nothing more than a slow and methodical grave sentence.

"This way..." Maria instructed, making sure to scout out the area before leading them deeper into the depths of the city. Electronic billboards flashed various informative headlines while the citizens went about their everyday lives. However, the four Faunus were introduced to the truth of the world they'd only been told about.

Anti-Faunus graffiti adorned many of the walls on their way to their destination, but, it was a honking horn that pulled their attention exposed a slightly damaged pickup truck. On the back sat several men and women of Faunus descent, each wearing dejected expressions on their faces. The dirt and grime that coated them only solidified their unfortunate situation. Maria tried her best to give some clarity on the connection between Atlas and Mantle but, it did little good to lift the moods of the young adults.

It was one thing to hear about the cruel conditions but, to actually see them was another story for the foursome.

"This whole city, it just seems... so wrong." Blake wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh yeah?" another voice startled them all. From the alleyway behind them, a man wearing glasses stumbled around the corner, his flask tightly gripped in his hand. "You don't like it here?! There's plenty of space out in the tundra!"

He was clearly drunk, made noticeable by his incessant slurring.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"Atlas is the greatest kingdom in the world, alright!?" he shouted/garbled.

"Hey!"

An already irritated Atsura slowly stalked toward the man only for Blake to grab his shoulder. Pyrrha gently grasped his other shoulder, adding to the calming energy flowing within him. Still, his tail stayed stiff and upright, clearly showing that this was only a temporary fix, given the situation.

"We can't cause a scene."

The man was joined by another sitting on the stoop of a shop. He tried to make light of the Dust embargo and how it affected Mantle but, the drunkard wouldn't allow the pleasantries to stop his rambling.

"We try and help the other kingdoms and this is what happens?!"

"I apologize... I didn't mean to insult you."

Despite her genuine apology to the man, he glared back at Blake with contempt before spitting off to the side.

"Stupid Faunus like you wouldn't under-"

Looking below, the drunk found himself suddenly launched into the air only to land unceremoniously in a nearby dumpster, courtesy of one Weiss Schnee. When the others looked back, she wore a smug grin, remorse nowhere to be found on her features. Atsura and Zaffre returned the gesture, having no love lost between them and the groaning idiot.

"It was worth it."

They didn't have time to savor this victory as the stomps of robotic soldiers caught the foxes' ears. They ran off, not bothering to acknowledge the young man on the stoop as he called out to them, recognizing the glyph semblance.

From there, Maria led them down a few more blocks stopping as a door opened. A young ram Faunus giggled happily as a stern yet caring tone trailed behind.

"...And no more heavy lifting, you hear?"

"Ah, it's good to see you, old friend."

* * *

Emerald sat in her room, eyes glued to the plain wall across from her. She exhaled raggedly as her mind tried to process everything that'd occurred over the past year thus far. From the fall of Beacon to her position now, there was no way Emerald could've predicted her life turning out like this. How did she go from a life of thievery, scraping by to feed herself, to this?

Her mind recalled a past fight she had with Mercury about Cinder's true intentions; a battle that resulted in the grey-haired boy forcing a potentially soul-shattering truth down her throat:

"Cinder Doesn't care about you..." she pulled her knees toward her chest, concealing her features as she pushed back tears. "He's wrong; He has to be..."

But, if Mercury was indeed wrong, why did she find so many forms of evidence to support his bold claim? From their time with Roman, Cinder barely acknowledged her but, it was for the mission, right? The mission came first. But, what about after? No matter what scenario she brought to the front of her mind, Emerald couldn't find a single trace of actually love and care from Cinder.

We were nothing more than tools for her to use!

She didn't care about us! She never did!

Tears slowly pierced through her shield, cascading down her cheeks. It was painful to accept, but Emerald couldn't deny something so blatantly in her face. Even now, she knew the fighter was probably off training with Hazel after revealing that he actually wanted to be a part of Salem's faction. Speaking of Hazel, he was the only silver lining throughout this whole hellish ordeal.

Where she craved attention and understanding from Cinder, Hazel Reinhart provided that willingly. He even took the brunt of Salem's wrath after they failed at Mistral, despite it not truly being his fault. Emerald actually felt like he truly cared for her by comparison. When they returned from Vale, Cinder threw everyone she could under the bus to avoid the witches' ire, Emerald included.

"Maybe, he was-"

A long series of heavy knocks scared the girl, dragging her from her private moment. She remained silent before finding the strength to speak.

"Go away, Mercury. I'm not in the mood."

The knocking persisted, further angering the green-haired girl. Emerald hopped off of the bed, red pools burning with frustration as she stomped toward the door. Reaching out, she prepared to give the boy a lesson in privacy.

"I said I didn't..."

It wasn't Mercury though. In fact, it wasn't anyone she'd expected to see greeting her. Of all the choices she could've had, anyone would've been better than the person looking back at her.

"Hello, Emerald."

"S-Salem...? I mean, Ma'am." she bowed out before stepping aside.

Salem entered, her strides silent until the woman took a seat on the side of the bed. Her pale face held a serenity that ironically unnerved the girl even more. Perhaps, it was the eerie glow in her ruby gaze or maybe, the veins that adorned her features? Whatever it was, Emerald silently wished for Tyrian's presence at this point.

"Have a seat, child. I wish to speak with you."

Her voice was surprisingly gentle, almost motherly as Salem patted the spot next to her. Emerald didn't disobey for fear of angering the Grimm's master. She mentally cursed her brain for bringing up another memory of the woman she swore devotion to.

The air was awkward at first with the girl staring down at her hands. Who could blame her; she was literally centimeters from possibly the most powerful person in all of Remnant. This was an immortal being who could very well wipe her from existence with a snap of a finger or worse... she could summon any variety of Grimm to slowly devour her for her amusement.

"What troubles you, Emerald?" The girl's blood ran cold, halting her fiddling. "Are you still thinking of dear Cinder? Or are you thinking about the one you left behind?"

Her eyes shot wide. This was always a subject that caused dread and yet, Salem once again brought it up as if it was the most casual thing in the world. If it'd been anyone else, with one exception, Emerald would've told them off. However, she knew that the option was not available now. All she could do was fidget slightly. Salem saw this and smiled slightly.

"I see..."

"It's nothing," Emerald lied, turning away from the woman.

Deep down the mere mention of this piece of her past opened a wound within her; a sizeable void that continued to torment her to this day. If the woman knew what she was thinking, she'd understand why she didn't want to discuss it.

"Child, not only do I know how you feel," Salem placed a pale hand over hers. "I want to help."

Strangely, instead of the expected icy grasp, Emerald felt a warmth that'd been absent from her life. Betraying her cautious nature, she turned to find that same sensation behind Salem's blood-red eyes. It was still weird to the darker girl but, she welcomed the gaze all the same.

"You do? But, how?"

Salem looked away, letting her own mind wander for a bit before returning to the present.

"Before I tell you such valuable information, I simply ask that you do the same. Does that sound like a fair exchange?"

As she hung her head, Emerald sighed and began spilling her guts. From her initial meeting with the boy, their misadventures and more. But, there was one moment that stood out to Salem; It didn't seem like much but, given the sudden heaviness in the mint-green haired girl's voice, this was the most important aspect of her story.

"...I remember we were running from the Mistralian Police Force..."

**Flashback (3 Years Ago)**

Dark skies blanketed the city of Argus. Heavy rain painted the streets, reflecting anything that passed over its bed of puddles. Several street lights were the traditional models, showcased in disfigured glory within the pools. However, they would be joined by many unwanted guests as footsteps disoriented the images even more than normal.

"Stop right there!"

"Cease and desist!"

"Get back here you punks!"

Two pairs of feet stomped rapidly against the soaked ground. Two children rushed through the crowds, their arms filled with various bags of food and lien. The girl in the front had scruffy green hair while the boy behind her had black hair that matched his canine ears and tail.

"Come on, Atsura!" the girl yelled/giggled while turning a corner into an alley. "Keep up, slowpoke!"

"Shut up, Em!" he whined, pushing himself off of a wall to avoid losing track of her.

Behind them both, several of their pursuers were hot on their trace.

This was the norm for the pair; stealing to survive wasn't a new concept by any means. Both were practically starving and eager to enjoy the treasures they'd pilfered. Unfortunately, this night held a few discrepancies that would prove to delay their plan. For starters, it seemed the Mistral forces were now joined with some soldiers from Atlas who blocked their normal route 'home'.

This made the duo panic, dropping some of their spoils in the process.

"Shit!" Atsura yelped, pulling the slightly smaller girl by the wrist. "Come on."

They cut another corner but there was another group of men and women waiting on them with wicked grins. Atsura, knowing these streets better than Emerald, slid under their grounded legs, using the slick ground to his advantage. He easily cleared the trio of pompous soldiers but, Emerald wasn't so lucky. She started her slide a second too early, getting scooped up effortlessly.

"Atsura!" she squealed.

He turned around, seeing his friend and ally about to be restrained. Anger rushed in him, triggering his aura. His green eyes flashed red and his scleras turned pitch-black as he rushed back without hesitation, tackling the one who held Emerald down. An untamed roar echoed into the night as he attacked each one that came into his line of sight.

A now freed Emerald rushed behind some trash cans, watching the maiming in progress. Though he was rather frightful when he got like this, Emerald knew that he only got like this when she was in danger. Her rubies continued to watch as her partner-in-crime fought valiantly to protect her, yet something felt off in Emerald's mind.

_He's constantly getting hurt because of me..._

She turned away when one of the women happened to hit the fox-boy with a stun baton. He cried out in pain, but it only served as a minor annoyance as his adrenaline blocked out his usual impulses. Soon, this became a regular thing; Atsura would get a couple of hits in before sustaining a massive blow in response. Emerald couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to see her friend getting hurt for her sake.

She had to do something...

Anything that could protect them both...

_My semblance!_

Emerald turned her attention back to find the Faunus being grabbed by multiple soldiers. In his rage, he looked over to find the girl staring... at him?! Her eyes were narrowed and pointed at him as if...

He suddenly felt something wash over his mind as if his brain was being submerged underwater, a sensation he'd come to recognize as Emerald using her powers on him. She'd done it a few times whenever he'd been hurt as a means to distract him from the pain of her treating his wounds. Sadly this wasn't the same feeling he'd been accustomed to.

What typically felt like a tranquil breeze now felt forced and twisted.

His own eyes shifted back to emerald pools, a flood gate now releasing from the dams as she stood before him. Her eyes, once bright and vibrant, now gazed back with a coldness that he'd seen all too many times from others around; but, not her. Not his best friend. Not Emerald...

"Em?" he whispered, his heart racing in anxiety.

"That's him, officer... That's the filthy Faunus who kidnapped me."

"What?"

Atsura couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a nightmare, right?! He felt the disturbing impact of the girl's semblance so, it had to be a lie; some fabricated deception used to plot their escape. So, why was it so real? His mind had become a booby trap mess.

"Emerald? Why?!" he cried at the girl, her icy stare shattering his core. "You're my friend!..."

"Like I would be friends with a mutt," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Back in the real world, his captors felt him squirming lessen as the seconds ticked by until he was completely calm. Aside from the random sniffs heard underneath them, the boy no longer put up a fight. It was bizarre but, they wouldn't question the sudden shift in his attitude as they restrained the fox.

"E-Emerald..."

She froze in fear when he cut his eyes weakly in her direction. She held her breath until she realized that his stare was blank. As they hauled the semi-conscious boy away, Emerald remained behind her cover until she was sure there was no trace of the party. Emerald finally stood up, accompanied only by the cold rain as she made her way back to the hideout she once shared with the Faunus boy, grateful that her tears mixed will with the violent torrent.

"Goodbye, Atsura..."

**Flashback End**

"After that, I snuck out of Argus on the fastest train until I wound up in Mistral. From there, I used my semblance to steal from others until Cinder found me. It wasn't until we initiated the plan at Beacon that I saw him again."

Salem watched as Emerald wiped away a stray tear. Though it paled in comparison to the other's pain and suffering, she felt something inside of herself that she once thought to have vanished centuries ago.

Empathy.

She knew what it felt like to betray someone you love, though she'd been on the receiving end of such an act. Unlike that night, when Ozma rejected her and tried to sneak their daughters out of the castle, Salem felt no anger toward either Emerald or Atsura. Right now, all she felt was understanding for the emptiness that plagued the poor girl.

"Embrace or slight?"

"Excuse me?"

"It seems you've been tortured by this moment in your life, Emerald. So, I'm offering you a choice."

Salem then stood to her feet, removing her hand from the girls, taking with her the compassionate warmth that came with it. Her gaze, now stern, held not anger or danger, but determination and focus.

"Will you choose to embrace this pain and use it to fuel your desire or will you slight it and forge a new path?"

"I-I... don't know."

"Cinder isn't here to make decisions for you, child. Are you willing to conquer this pain or will you seek to remove it entirely? Whatever decision you make will determine where we go from here. Choose and hold firm to your judgment."

Emerald quickly shot up but still remained hesitant to pick an option. This was very similar to what Mercury mentioned about feeling like he belonged within Salem's ranks. Was she truly ready to make her own decisions again? To forge a new identity separate from Cinder, her mentor...

She closed her eyes, reminiscing over all that'd happened in her life thus far. She could never get rid of the memories shared with the boy but, this guilt was eating away at her, driving her mad in the process. The choices were blunt and direct: Either she could face her demons or bury them forever, never to be seen again. Upon opening her eyes, she looked back with a glare that told Salem all she needed to know.

"Very well," she nodded. "Then let us get started, we have much to do and such little time."

* * *

"Heads up!"

Blake shouted out, launching Gambol Shroud at a Sabyr Grimm that charged at Pyrrha and Atsura. The couple watched as it began to disintegrate, relieved that the Team RWBY member and newest addition their intimate circle remained vigilant.

They all nodded in appreciation as it seemed that the threat was over.

What threat, you ask?

While meeting with Maria's confidante, Pietro Polendina, the gang heard alarms blaring along the streets outside of the Pharmacy. When they went to see what the cause was, they were greeted by many Sabyr who instantly charged at them. Thankfully, they were trained for such an occasion, easily dispatching of the sinister beasts with little issue. Even Oscar managed to take out a couple of the Grimm, showing improvement from the hapless farm boy he once was.

Yet, one can't account for everything as evident when a Sabyr appeared out of nowhere ready to pounce on Blake. With no time to dodge or defend, it seemed that the girl was going to be mauled. Then, from the skies above, a green blast pierced the monster, instantly destroying it.

While the act was welcomed, it was the owner said act who surprised them.

Above them flew a rather elegant figure, long hair that reached the middle of her back as she descended slowly to the Mantle streets. This allowed the group to finally decipher the woman's identity, confirmed when Ruby Rose spoke her name.

"P-Penny?"

The girl turned slightly only to have the largest smile appear on her face. Her green eyes grew to the size of saucers as she gasped in excitement upon discerning whom she had rescued. Ruby and Pyrrha, the two most affected by the girl's fate back at Beacon couldn't help but smile themselves... that is until Penny tried to greet them.

"Sal-"

"Huh?" Ruby's lips fell slightly in confusion.

"-U-"

Ruby gasped in sudden (and unfortunate) realization as Penny crouched down.

"-tations!"

Penny rushed at high speeds, zooming past all of the others to reach her first real friend. Ruby flailed her arms defensively, but it did little good as she wound up tackled for her troubles.

"Oooohhh... Penny used Super Glomp..." Zaffre winced.

"Against Ruby, it was super effective," Jaune finished, high fiving the kangaroo while Ren shook his head in amusement.

Meanwhile, an enthusiastic Penny couldn't help but reacquaint herself with Ruby Rose, eager to share her story with the others. Though there were many questions, Pietro, her father/creator, gladly offered to answer as many as he could. Several of the huntsmen/huntresses-in-training watched in either amusement or elation but, there was one who decided to stay behind.

A certain green-eyed girl who felt nothing but guilt wash over her spirit.

"It is such a pleasure to see you all again!" Penny announced giddily.

"P-Penny... I- We thought you..."

"Died?" Pietro cut in, his tone still festive and hearty. "I guess in a matter of speaking, she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Coliseum once it had made its way back to Atlas. It took some time but-"

"I'm as good as new...! Better even; Now, I'm the official protector of the city!"

"That's my girl! We're not going to let a little ripping to shreds stop us, are we?"

"No sir!" she replied, knocking on her dome.

Though it was played for a joke, Pyrrha didn't find it humorous for obvious reasons. She couldn't shake off the lifeless stare of the former incarnation of Penny Polendina as she laid on the arena floor. She did that, whether she was under another's influence or not, she still committed the deed. It was one thing to see Ruby, but, how would Penny react to seeing her?

"Pyrrha?" She released the air trapped in her lungs, not realizing that she'd been holding it in all of this time. Hearing Penny's voice clearly had the effect of a solid punch to the gut at this point. "Is that really you?"

"Hello again..." she despondently waved.

She could hear the cybernetic steps growing louder until they stopped.

"Pyrrha? Why won't you look at me?" Penny tilted her head, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? N-No! I-"

"Then what is it, Pyrrha? You seem sad about something..."

Pyrrha wouldn't just come out and remind the girl of what she did. Even if she wanted to, she didn't have the strength to do so at this point. With the little she could muster, Pyrrha finally took in the full extent of Penny 2.0 and immediately began to shed tears, both of relief and regret."

"I-I'm sorry..." she cried, burying her head in her gloved hands. "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone around could feel the hurt behind the apology yet, Penny didn't quite understand. Though her processor knew of the incident, she didn't understand why Pyrrha was so distraught. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to say much before another alarm from the eastern district began to go off. Instead, she reached out and hugged the weeping girl before flashing a confident grin.

"We can talk later and patch things right up later!" she saluted. "For now, it seems we will have to wait."

She took flight once more, leaving the group with many more questions but, at least Pyrrha had something positive to build on for later on. In the meantime, they all resolved to head back to Pietro's Pharmacy in hopes of getting them answered.

"This is not how I pictured this night going..." Qrow shrugged.

As they made their way down the street, Atsura and Lie Ren felt that something was off. It was like an ominous presence was lurking yet they appeared to be the only ones in the immediate area. They both had the same idea, opting to turn around only to hear several items being launched in their direction. One by one, they dropped to the ground, Atlas restraints enveloping their bodies until only Qrow was left standing.

Soon, he too was taken down, leaving only Maria and Pietro to watch in shock at what was happening.

From all around, five figures appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, each one dressed in fancy uniforms.

"Good work, team."

"Hey! What's going on?!" Oscar grunted as he wriggled around.

Even Qrow wasn't having it with whoever captured them.

"Hey, Pal! I'm a licensed Huntsman! ...Just helped save everyone?!"

The brunette male looked down on his prey while twirling a horseshoe, entertainment dancing on his face. He then reached down to claim the weapon beside his prisoner while his compatriots mirrored his action. Soon, they were joined by some of the Atlas Knights who collected the confiscated weapons and began escorting the controlled group into the back of a paddywagon.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are the Ace-Ops even doing here in Mantle?!"

The brown-haired male turned to Pietro with a confident and radiant smile.

"It's good to see you, doc. We heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing followed by unauthorized use of weapons by non-licensed huntsmen."

Maria and Pietro exchanged looks of concern but couldn't resist the fact that their hands were tied on the situation.

"If we could... just talk this out..."

"They'll be able to talk once they get to Atlas," the man noted before tossing what looked like a fishing line that allowed him to sail off with his teammates. In the meantime, Qrow and the others were all loaded up, none able to escape the bonds that held them.

"Now this?... This is much closer to what I was expecting."

Atsura looked over at his uncle as the doors shut behind them as the truck pulled off taking them on an unexpected detour.

One way or another, they were finally going to reach Atlas.


	23. Chapter 22

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Settling In

* * *

The city of Mantle actually looked beautiful from above as the police airship sailed over the former kingdom. Atsura spared a glance out of the window, feeling his stomach sink. Despite what he witnessed, he knew the truth of the city below and nothing would change that. The vulpine pulled his gaze from the scene beneath them, seeing an even more depressing sight.

He looked down at the bonds that held him and his allies. Each one held a similar expression on their faces ranging from tired to outright dejected. The only one who diverted from the traditional line-up was Nora Valkyrie who was hard at work gnawing at the restraints. Normally, the girl's antics would've made him crack a smile. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the humor behind her actions, only empathy.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Ruby broke the silence.

"I'm going to go with jail..."

Though Qrow's pessimistic answer wasn't helping, Atsura couldn't blame him. That did seem to be the best answer, given their current situation. Ruby, typically the most optimistic of the bunch dropped her eyes in defeat. To see his adoptive sister in such a state made Atsura wince slightly, almost as if he was watching the girl receive a physical punch.

"I still can't believe that fishing pole guy just took us out like it was nothing."

"Welcome to Atlas," Weiss huffed. "Those were Ironwood's Ace-Operatives."

"You guys had a run-in with the Ace-Ops?" All eyes turned to the source of the unknown voice, a young bearded man with brown locs tied up. He looked at them with awe that steadily shrunk to irritation. "Ironwood must really have a bone to pick with you."

"They're not that big of a deal," Weiss soft scoffed.

"Not that big of a deal?! The Ace-Ops are THE elite of the elite of military Huntsmen! They're also Ironwood's personal attack dogs."

"So they got you too, huh?" an unimpressed Nora spoke up.

"Pfft! I wouldn't let myself get caught by them!" he replied smugly. "I'm here because I've been speaking out against Atlas' exploitation of Mantle and General Ironwood is trying to silence me!"

The two agents piloting the ship turned to one another after hearing the proud declaration of the impending inmate.

"You threw a brick at our ship!" the co-pilot rebutted.

"It's worth it if it gets people talking about our cause!" he shot back, earning an eye roll from many of the cabin's passengers.

By this point, Atsura decided to tune out the nonsense as he leaned against the window in frustration. Across from him, Pyrrha and Blake noticed the frustration radiating from the young man. Though it was safe to say that he wasn't happy, both girls picked up that if nothing else, he was more worn out than angry. He just looked... tired.

The two wanted nothing more than to comfort him but, given the situation, that would be somewhat impossible. The conversation continued but it held little interest to the three. Blake, being a former member of the White Fang had figured that she'd wind up in this position but, to see Pyrrha Nikos in such a position was truly a sight to behold. The 'Invincible Girl' tested the strength of her bonds, finding no slack whatsoever.

Thankfully, the ship had finally arrived at the city in the skies. In a few more minutes, they'd all be walking into an Atlas precinct to be booked and detained until further notice. At least... that was what they'd expected. Once they arrived over Atlas, the gang marveled at the pristine beauty of the kingdom. For the first time since their arrival, the depressing air gave way to wonder and reverence.

Well, for most of the group at least.

"It's so beautiful!" Ruby fawned.

"Don't let that fool you..." Weiss quietly countered.

While the scythe-wielder was joined by Jaune Arc in marveling, the rebel took a look at the massive empire as well. However, his eyes narrowed as if contemplating something... Something clearly wrong.

"This isn't the police station."

He was right. The airship wasn't headed to the Atlas precinct at all. Instead, it held its course, sailing straight toward the middle of the nation, the largest building in Atlas growing larger by the second.

"Its Atlas Academy?" Qrow blinked several times, disbelief replacing his own cynical nature.

The pilot brought the aircraft in for a smooth landing where two military personnel waited patiently. Once they finished, the doors opened to allow the former Beacon students and Qrow to exit the vehicle.

"I guess we will be seeing General Ironwood..." The scarlet speedster chuckled nervously. "For better or worse."

To lay eyes on Atlas Academy, mouths dropped at its magnificence. The men silently motioned for them to follow along as they escorted them past the courtyard. Several hallways and an elevator ride made things appear longer than it truly was. Though they were ascending, nobody could help but feel themselves sinking deeper into quicksand.

"What do we do now?" Zaffre whispered.

"For now, it's best that we watch what we say to Ironwood."

It was a solid idea, but one that didn't exactly elect pride and eagerness. One of the guards turned to them but thankfully, he swiftly returned his gaze forward, seeing no harm in what was being said. Blake and Zaffre placed a hand on either of the girl's shoulders, flashing encouraging grins toward her as the elevator ceased its ascension. From there, the trek seemed unending but they proceeded onward until they arrived at the main hall, their 'escorts' suddenly stopping.

There, they heard a stern yet familiar voice coming from the western passageway; the voice of the one person they worked so hard to see.

"If I have to sit through one more council meeting..."

**Gasp.**

"Yay! You're here!"

The pair of General Ironwood and Winter Schnee turned around, wondering what the synthetic girl was so happy about. Dark blue eyes slowly grew broader as he and Winter recognized the group in custody. His subordinate appeared equally taken aback at the visual of her sister and her friends in cuffs. The two siblings, long since separated after the Vytal Festival, exchanged a silent yet, heartfelt moment until Nora once again inserted herself into the picture.

"Anybody wanna give us a hand with these?" she brandished the Atlesian restraints.

Winter quickly resumed her authoritative stance, approaching the guards with her professional yet, fear-inducing aura.

"You have ten seconds to take those off before I start hurting you..."

The icy force was enough to make the men move triple time as, one by one, they removed the bonds from each of their wrists. Whether it was their duty to abide by their superior or just sheer bed-wetting terror for what she would possibly do to them, they managed to complete the task in the allotted time afforded to them. Ironwood simply watched in amusement as the scene unfolded.

From there, the General invited them inside his office; clearly there was a lot to discuss.

The conversation was brief but it was full of hearty content, some of it a bit much to take. From Weiss and Winter's reunion to the revelation of the latter learning of the relic and maidens to the Ace-Ops to the plan to use Amity Coliseum as a form of a satellite to both restore communication to Remnant while simultaneously keeping the staff of creation out of Salem's grasps.

What really carried a heavy burden on the minds of everyone was when he mentioned telling the people about Salem. Such an act truly meant more than even the general could understand. He'd detail about how the military forces would be needed to prepare for a possible riot or worse, a massive influx of Grimm. The worn-down Atlesian assured that after handling Atlas' issues, they'd spread the message with the world after launching the satellite into orbit.

It was truly a risky decision, but, what else could the others say?

Even when Weiss mentioned the unfavorable consequences of such a move, Winter would counter that Atlas would come in, as a result, to help with the monsters.

"Trying to hide the truth from the world will eventually kill us all."

* * *

After the conversation, which felt like it'd been going on for hours, Atsura and the others were granted access to some of the empty dorm rooms to rest and recuperate from their, admittedly long, journey. As they descended the staircase leading back to the main hall, he mulled over everything that was told to them, Ironwood's plan mostly. He still wasn't convinced that was the best idea but figured that unless he could come up with a viable alternative, he'd remain quiet on the matter.

For now, all he wanted to do was find a comfy bed to rest in. The general also mentioned something about them getting their weapons and clothes upgraded which made the fox boy grin softly.

"So that was the second time I got banned. Then there was the third time when-"

"Alright, cut the chatter..."

Atsura was the first to see the five-man team shooting the breeze with one another. Interestingly, he noticed one member, in particular, a young dark-skin male with a dog's tail. By the looks of things, he gave off a disinterested attitude, though Atsura could pick up that there was something else. However, it was the brown-haired man who spoke up.

"I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in Mantle. We didn't mean to-"

"I feel so bad, honestly!" A tall Amazonian woman rushed out, narrowly missing the vulpine Faunus. She immediately grasps the hand of Ruby Rose, wildly shaking it and the girl as a result. "If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now!"

After hitting the floor, a bewildered Ruby tried her best to regain her bearings. Unfortunately, such attempts only resulted in her seeing multiple, blurred copies of the Ace-Ops.

"I understand. You were just following orders."

"You could've asked up some questions first," Weiss added, casually spinning the still unstable speedster in amusement.

The canine Faunus entered the discussion, his desperate attempts at sounding professional.

"Questions are for the weak, but we're all on the same team now. Not that I'm happy about it..."

"That makes two of us..."

Despite their nonchalant tone, both Atsura and the operative's tails betrayed them, wagging vigorously and signaling their hidden feelings on the matter. Neither wasted time in grabbing the appendage, blushing as the two groups shared a laugh at their expense. With that done, both disgruntled Faunus finally getting their traits under control, the apparent leader of the smaller team stepped in.

"We just want to say we're sorry and we're looking forward to working with you on our next mission. You might be students but you've been fighting just as hard as we have. Maybe harder."

"Exactly why I'm looking forward to seeing what you kids can do." A young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides smirked.

"Ugh, not everything's a competition hare." A pale skin male replied, his voice gentle yet firm.

During the informal introductions, Ruby was about to give her name when Penny suddenly zipped in front of her, eager to give them the grand tour. That took a while, serving to really sap everyone of what energy that remained. But, at least the boring aspect of their arrival was finally over, an idea that they all appreciated.

* * *

The first night in Atlas would prove monotonous for most.

Despite the pressing matters, General Ironwood granted the group a day to recuperate and upgrade their weapons. From there, many of them scattered to do their own things. Whether it was getting a bite to eat or going straight to bed, nobody could blame them for such actions.

Out of them, Atsura decided to hit the showers first; if he was going to rest, he'd like to wash the stench of battle from himself. He was grateful that the Headmaster and military leader provided them with the standard school pajamas while crossing the rather silent halls. Given that most of the students were out on missions in terms of the military rotations, he had little worry about privacy as he stepped inside the large unisex bathroom.

"Wow..." he whistled softly. His eyes scanned the brilliantly lit room as he made his way to the communal area. "It's a little gaudy, but, I won't complain."

Finally, he removed his clothes one by one, tossing the articles into a pile before stepping inside. He reached out and turned the knob, allowing the sudden influx of hot water to soothe his sore muscles. His lips curled up for the first time since entering the continent while using the soap and shampoo provided to him. He couldn't hold back a soft moan as he scrubbed his scalp underneath the long tufts.

_It feels so good to just relax..._

Unbeknownst to him, someone else had entered the room. The door closed softly behind the mysterious figure, their fingers grazing the lock before turning it. This is what triggered Atsura's attention, forcing him to turn around defensively. Imagine his shock when he found himself staring face to face with a pair of golden eyes. She was the one who locked the door, evident by a certain glint in her eyes.

She was clothed in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her body. Her long dark hair fell down to the small of her back, causing the vulpine to gawk silently at her beauty.

"Blake?! W-What are you doing here?" he turned around, quickly covering his lower region. Whatever point he tried to make, it was moot as she silently approached him. Her golden gates held several dozen emotions behind them, transparent to her canine counterpart. She placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around so that he was facing her.

The first thing he noticed was her towel dropping to the floor, revealing her fit figure. Even with the dense steam shrouding them both, he could make out her form, silently thanking Oum for her hair shielding her breasts. "It's okay. I just... want to be close to you, Atsura."

"B-But... Won't Pyrrha-?"

Blake smiled softly, her cheeks flushing profusely. "She's asleep. But, she did tell me to be a little more... direct in my feelings." Her latched gently latched onto his own; one by one, her digits intertwined with Atsura's. "I won't cross that line. Not tonight."

"Then what?"

Blake paused, her eyes taking in the sight of the fox. She certainly was no stranger to the male anatomy, but the sight of his body filled her with both intrigue and sorrow. The mere image of his toned and muscular torso was enough to make the feline shudder as she traced her fingers over the many cuts and scars that adorned his form. Remembering their earlier confrontation with Neo, she took special note of the deep violet abrasions and burns. While the fresher marks were mostly along his chest, arms, and neck, those old wounds somehow dominated his chocolate surface.

"Do they still hurt?" she asked idly.

He didn't respond at first, but the despairing look in her eyes quelled the flames.

"I'll manage," he replied dismissively.

"But, Atsura..."

"You still haven't answered my question," he interposed. "What's going on, Blake? What are you after?"

"I... I'm just trying..."

Blake took a few steps back, mulling nervously over her words. His eyes traced her form, lowering inch by inch until he took in the wound on her side. It was then that the vulpine's guard began to drop. He spared another look before taking her hand in his own. Blake looked up at the taller male. As their gazes meet, he smirked softly, hoping to ease the awkward tension between them.

He reached up to cup Blake's cheek. Her skin was soft yet damaged as well as he traced down several welts on her body as well, further cracking his shield. Atsura didn't fully smile, but the intention was felt between the two. While it wasn't anywhere near close to flawless, Blake welcomed the small victory.

"Blake, I know you've just recently joined Pyrrha and me, but, I don't want you to try and be like someone else." He gently caressed her face with his thumb. "What she and I have is special, but I want you to be yourself."

"What if 'being myself' isn't good enough?"

"We wouldn't have entertained the idea of you joining us."

The laugh that bubbled from Blake's lips was music to his ears as the dark cloud began to dissipate. As a response, she reached up and seized the back of his head, drawing him into a tender kiss. "Thank you," she whispered will sharing multiple pecks. She groaned in pleasure as the two felt the sudden rush of hot water cascading their bodies.

When they finally pulled apart, the wet and nude pair shared a laugh.

"So, you really do like me?"

"I figured that kiss made it obvious," He smugly grinned, earning an eye roll. "Do you actually like me?"

Blake simply rested her head lightly on his chest. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't."

Atsura flinched, eyeing the feline with faux hurt.

"Fair enough," he admitted. "Now, I think we should finish washing, we have to get some rest before we get our new gear and weapons tomorrow."

Blake agreed, quickly cleaning herself with the soap provided while sneaking glances at the canine.

* * *

When they finished their shower, Atsura escorted Blake back to her room, sharing ideas for what they were hoping to expect from their future upgrades. What started with an attempt at seduction to a woe-filled confession to a mutual understanding ended with the pair starting to create their own personal dynamic.

"So, are you ready to get to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not happy about waking up super early again," Atsura sighed. "How about you?"

"As long as I'm making a difference, I'm ready to do my part. Plus, I'm thinking of showcasing a new look too."

Atsura flashed a look, picking up the teasing in her voice. Whatever she was planned, he didn't hide his interest, making Blake blush.

"Suddenly, I don't think waking up early is such a bad idea..." he playfully mused.

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Can't wait."

They stared into each other's eyes before leaning in close. However, their impending kiss was cut off when a couple of voices drew their attention. Their guts were screaming for them to stay where they were, but it was one of the voices heard that made the two Faunus abandon the more sensible approach. They snuck down the dimly lit corridor, remaining hidden as they reached the main hall.

"Just don't get it. Why him?!"

"That's my business and none of yours."

"Come on. Give me something to work with, Pyrrha."

"Why did you call me here?" the Spartan warrior impatiently forced. "In case you forgot, we have a mission tomorrow, and I have an appointment in the morning."

Whatever the girl's conversation was before their arrival, it appeared that Pyrrha had things under control. Whatever strain had built prior to the duos arrival, it started to fade. It was enough for Atsura who felt bad for eavesdropping. He turned to leave, but Blake lingered around, sensing something else was afoot. She'd find her suspicions confirmed when she peeked from around the corner, noticing Pyrrha's back was to her.

But, the more surprising development was who she was talking to.

"I'm sorry," the male sighed in defeat. "I just couldn't believe you moved on so fast."

_Moved on...?_

"What would you expect when someone just leaves you behind without a word?" Pyrrha replied, a bit of sorrow in her tone. If Blake wasn't mistaken, she couldn't be faulted for thinking that there was more to this discussion. She watched as her polyamorous partner rocked uneasily. "I know you were given a chance to come to Atlas early, but you left me behind and-"

"I left you behind."

Pyrrha nodded silently, making Marrow feel even more guilty.

"Marrow, you will always have a special place in my heart, but I'm happy with Atsura and now, Blake as well. I wouldn't be here if not for them and my friends. The love and experience that I've received from them can't be measured nor surpassed."

"I understand," the canine Faunus kicked some imaginary dust but smiled softly. "They're lucky to have you."

"I'd prefer to call it destiny," she returned the grin.

A satisfied Blake crept away, stealthily heading back to the dorm but froze in place when a sound she knew all too well caught her animal ears. Shock filled her eyes before she regained her senses. Tempting fate, she looked back to see Pyrrha and Marrow staring into each other's eyes before the former rushed off in disgust. Thankfully, the corridors were dimly lit which allowed Blake Belladonna to hide as Pyrrha ran off, distressed.

Blake didn't move, remaining hidden behind the darkness as she tried to process what just happened. She kept her breath as quiet as possible, hearing boots clopping against the clean tiled floor. Slow and heart-dropping, a disappointed Marrow watched the seemingly empty hallway before turning around to leave. Golden orbs closed softly as the cat Faunus finally exhaled.

"I wonder what you'll do with what you saw?" he muttered before leaving.

Blake didn't move, rooted in fear as Marrow's footsteps grew softer and softer until she was certain he was gone. From there, she finally used her semblance to vanish until she arrived back in her team's room. She was grateful that the others were fast asleep, allowing her to crawl into her bunk without any questions, but, that wasn't enough to calm the Faunus' nerves.

Every time she closed her eyes, that image of Pyrrha and Marrow in one another's arms combined with the sound of their lips making contact continued to haunt her dreams. Still, she did her best to get as much rest as possible; there were even more pressing matters awaiting her and the others. Still, she couldn't shake off what she witnessed where one question continued hung over Blake.

How can you focus on protecting the whole world when you feel yours is in jeopardy?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Salutations, one and all!**

**Let's get this out of the way, this chapter was a bit of dud (by my standards, at least). I know there wasn't much any action but, I'm really trying to follow each of the chapters faithfully, though I will be attempting to go more in-depth with their time in Mantle and Atlas. The next chapter will focus on chapter 3 where the teams head into their first mission in Atlas.**

**I've worked on some sub-stories that'll either be concluded before or by the end of the volume with maybe one or two carrying on in some capacity. For the record, I LOVE Marrow, he and Elm were my favorite members of the Ace-Ops. So, without spoilers, I have no intention of making Marrow a villain due to this development.**

**This will play a bit into the main story though so, there's that. For now, I hope you at least found the chapter at least decent. I'll be trying to make chapters better as we move forward. I literally had brain farts while writing this, but I think it's still pretty good after checking over things. **

**Of course, I'm going to be bringing Earna back very soon as well, since she's been in Atlas throughout the majority of the story since the Fall of Beacon. How will she return? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Goodnight everyone and enjoy your weekend.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme: "Forever Fall" (Second Verse)  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Constrained Nexus

* * *

The next day arrived, and with it came a host of new routines. For starters, the wake-up call was at four am sharp, courtesy of Penny Polendina. It was a safe bet to say that, aside from Ruby Rose, the others were none too thrilled to be woken after having so little time to rest. Even Qrow was grumpier than usual, made even more impactful considering he had given up drinking cold turkey.

Of the multitude, two Faunus teenagers were even more irritable than even the typically pessimistic male. That's right, Blake Belladonna and Atsura Khan trudged through the soon to be everyday routine, grumbling the entire time. It took Yang and Roxanne to force their respective teammates out of the stiff beds. From there they'd hit the showers and eat a hearty breakfast before going on to collect their newly upgraded weapons and clothing. On top of that, some of them were granted access to a specialized salon to update their hairdos, something the pair didn't waste time in visiting.

It didn't take long for the teams to accomplish their main objective, clearing out the abandon Dust mine of Grimm. However, it was what happened afterward their success that truly began their new direction in Atlas.

Clover Ebi, the leader of the Ace-Ops called for Jaune, Qrow, Ruby, and Atsura while the others hung back. Among them, Blake approached Pyrrha who stood away from the others. Despite what she witnessed the night prior, the feline kept her knowledge hidden, for the time being, placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. The spartan would eventually spare a glance to her partner, forcing a faint simper.

"Looks good doesn't he?"

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked, silently cursing her defensive tone.

Blake didn't react to it though, pointing at the astute demeanor of the young vulpine they both cared for.

"Atsura; He sure cleaned up nicely didn't he?"

"I'll say!" Both girls nearly jumped out of their skin when Elm slapped both of their shoulders callously. "Didn't know you had such fine warriors in your ranks."

Though it was just a simple compliment, neither girl was naive to the veiled purr lacing the strongwoman's words. Still, neither would oppose her claims as he did his best to be professional amongst his peers. It was enough to make both girls blush slightly as their eyes slowly analyzed his form. Even from afar, he wore a long dark grey, short-sleeved, hooded gunner coat that showed off his toned arms. It was fitted to his body so there was no doubt that the slight bulk in his appearance was visible. Underneath, he wore matching baggy pants tucked into black assassin boots.

His hair, while still long, had been trimmed and pulled up into a high-end ponytail that fell just above his midback. He continued to wear Pyrrha's red sash, only now, it would actually be what held his hair up, perfectly complimenting the black spiky locks. Finally, long black fingerless ninja gloves ran up his arm, stopping just under his bicep, completing his new look.

"He sure is." Pyrrha lazily replied, secretly stripping the boy with her orbs.

"I wouldn't mind having him on our team!"

"W-What?"

"He's strong, intelligent, and handsome to boot!" the Amazonian chuckled as she walked past the pair. "We'd gladly trade Marrow for Atsura if he wasn't such a capable fighter in his own right."

As Elm went back over to her team to compare notes, Blake spared a glance over at Pyrrha, noticing the subtle shift in her stature. The normally sweet girl, strong and confident, now looked visibly rattled, something not even the vilest of Grimm could ever accomplish. From what she knew, not even her near-death experience with Cinder Fall was enough to break her yet, now, she shivered like a leave in the wind.

"Pyrrha, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're shaking..." the Faunas deadpanned.

Pyrrha finally noticed her trembling hands, quickly rubbing them together. "It's just colder than I anticipated."

"But... You're wearing gloves-"

"What was that Nora? Something about a new team name?" Pyrrha rushed off, leaving Blake to raise a brow while Nora Valkyrie yelled out something about 'Thunder Thighs'. Eventually, the meeting concluded as evident when she watched the small group disperse just as a rather large and luxurious airship began to descend. It was only after noticing the initials SDC stamped on the side that she'd leave her investigation of Pyrrha alone for a more pressing matter:

Her teammate, Weiss.

If who she figured was on that ship, then the former Schnee Dust Heiress would need as much support as she could get. Thankfully, Ironwood intercepted the pompous man, providing her enough time to grab Yang. While this went on, Pyrrha sought to distract herself by taking a good look over her new attire. While she didn't have a complete overhaul in her clothing, she did find her current garbs to be an improvement over the old clothes she'd been wearing for months.

While she still wore a brown underbust corset, there was also a darker brown thermal shirt underneath. The armor, whilst still modest, was extended to defend key areas of her body such as her shoulders. She replaced the brown gloves with a more armored variant, her skirt embellished with belts over a golden sash. Her bronze greaves covered brown leggings, cupping her figure quite nicely. The greaves were fastened to black/gold platform styled boots. Lastly, while Pyrrha still had her circlet and gorget, the most conspicuous change came with her hair; Long scarlet locks hung freely, no longer bound in its previous style.

Even with all of that, Pyrrha did exude the confidence that her new look gave off.

The reason was obvious.

"Hey, Pyrrha," she involuntarily flinched hearing her name being called. She turned to see a beaming Atsura jogging toward her. Unfortunately, that brightness began to dim when he suddenly noticed her damper posture. "Hey, are you alright?"

Not trusting her voice, Pyrrha nodded with a forced smile suddenly appearing on her face.

"Are you sure? If not, I can tell Ironwood and we can rest back at the school."

"N-No...! I'm fine!" she managed to push out, following up her lie with a surprisingly convincing laugh. "I was just a little tired from the mission. Perhaps I'm still a bit tired from our previous adventure?"

Confusion, skepticism, apprehension. Those three prominent feelings swam around the foxes' mind as he tilted his head.

"Well, I came over to tell you that I won't be heading back right away. Ruby, Jaune, and I have to help out with separate supply runs."

Relief disguised itself as a mild case of disappointment on the warrior's face.

"It's alright. I'll probably get a bite to eat and rest."

A mix of emotions flowed within him; too complex to decipher within the Faunus

"Alright. Ruby and I've already told Blake about the mission but, I wanted to make sure you knew about it too."

Envy flashed but for a moment, instantly masked by a smile. It was such a foreign emotion for Pyrrha, one that she didn't understand; she decided to allow Blake access to Atsura in the first place. So, why now?

Her mind went back to the night before, recalling every detail of her conversation with Marrow, specifically that moment.

"Well... I guess I'll be going, it'll be nighttime pretty soon so we'd better get a move on."

"Oh, right... Be careful."

Pyrrha watched as her boyfriend waved goodbye before setting off to join the others chosen for the team. She felt bad as he walked off, noticing the quick hug Blake managed to give him before he departed. Even Yang snuck in a quick kiss to Roxanne, the latter hopping in the rear of the same truck as her teammates. She felt bad just leaving him without even the smallest sign of affection but, something inside her just wouldn't let her, not when she was plagued by the act.

As the trucks pulled off, Pyrrha rejoined her team, feeling that gnawing in her soul once again.

* * *

As the sun began to set, four vehicles crossed the frigid tundra. Thankfully, there was only a single trail for them to follow, making the terrain easy enough to traverse. After hours spent on loading up the vehicles with absurd amounts of gravity Dust, they were near Amity Coliseum. In the first truck, Ruby and Penny sat in the front while Qrow and Clover hid in the back playing cards. In the last car, Zaffre and Roxanne were discussing something little consequence while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Zaf, you're clearly blowing this out of proportion..."

"All I'm saying is that with too many rules and regulations, you're practically creating more criminals than stopping them."

"Even still, you can't just suggest a complete revamp of an entire kingdom's way of life."

"Why not? You said it yourself, Roxie," the kangaroo Faunus pointed accusingly. "Too many rules take the 'fun' out of things."

"You're hopeless..." she shrugged.

"Atsura, back me up on this! "

When he said nothing, the two finally noticed that their leader wasn't at all with them. His eyes were closed and his body remained still, signs of unconsciousness evident in his features. Amusement crossed the face of Roxanne as she remembered how exhausted her school partner had been upon their arrival only for that expression to morph into irritation as Zaffre stealthy crawled over to the slumbering canine.

Inch by inch he neared his unsuspecting leader, keen on messing with the sleeping fox. What he got though was a hellacious stare from two sanguine and black eyes. He scurried backward after a yelp, making the girl chuckle at his misfortune.

"I take it back... you're an idiot. A loveable idiot, but one nonetheless."

"Shut it, Roxie..."

As the two started up their verbal feud again, Atsura finally took in his surroundings remembering that they were still on assignment. Ever since the mission began, he'd been thinking about Pyrrha's mood after they cleared out the mine earlier. Combine that with no response to any messages he sent to her or Blake and one would be forgiven for being occupied.

Atsura felt his mind going back to the two girls when the truck halted abruptly.

"What's going on?" he pulled himself up to the front window.

"There's a roadblock in front of us. Special Operative Clover Ebi's group is investigating now," the driver answered.

Immediately, he contacted the Ace-Op head, hoping that things were going well.

"Clover? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine for now, but stay sharp. I have a feeling that we're not alone..."

"Roger."

Everyone grew quiet, carefully listening out for the conversation, at least Roxanne and Zaffre were. Atsura chose to focus on something else, his sensitive ears picking up the faintest hint of snow crunching. It was slow and methodical, but there was no doubt that he was hearing steady footsteps approaching.

Behind them, two unseen figures snuck up to the vehicle, while Clover, Qrow, and Ruby were talking to whoever was the cause of their stagnation. They reached for the door, silently swinging it open only to find their prize so close yet so far as a pair of boots connected with one of the thieves' faces. Though they were still shrouded from the eye, the damage had been done as a feminine voice called out from the 'checkpoint'.

"Robin Hill, I would politely ask that you call off the huntresses at the rear of the truck!"

After landing/crouching onto the top of the truck, Atsura glanced over his shoulder to see Penny hovering over the lead vehicle, her swords at the ready. When he turned back to the unseen enemy, his eyes were met with a sight he hadn't considered, one that brought both surprise and caution.

"Come on out, girls!" Robin shouted out. "The jig is up."

Soon, the empty tundra gave way to the appearance of three women. The most noticeable of the trio was a rather tall, tan woman with short dark green hair who was rubbing her face from the kick. The only other notable aspect being her rather masculine features, though it mattered less to the rear group of Faunus. To her right was a fair-skinned woman with medium blue hair and yellow eyes; nothing really special about her appearance, well at least not to Atsura or Roxanne. Zaffre, however, made sure to keep his gaze on her as much as possible.

No. What really caught the three hunter's attention was another young woman, wide-eyed and shocked at the presence of the three.

"Fang? Roxie? Zaf?"

"No way..." The ram muttered.

"It can't be," Atsura's jaw nearly dropped.

"K-Kenny? Is that really you?" Zaffre took a few steps forward, stopping short when the blue-haired woman stepped in between them. Though he'd never admit it, he was deeply affected by his partner's acceptance to go back to Atlas. Now, some tom-boy wanted to get in between their reunion. "Step aside, dude..."

His tone was dark, uncharacteristic for the kangaroo Faunus. This did little to rattle the slightly older woman, though it seemed that she flinched slightly when the improper mention of her gender came up.

"What did you say to me, rat?" she growled, only his ears picking up her threatening tone.

"You heard me. I called you 'dude'; trust me, I can tell..."

"I'm a woman, dammit..."

Zaffre knew the truth, but he wasn't in the mood. This wasn't the carefree boy who'd playfully misread a person just to get a cheap laugh or two. This was a serious Zaffre who was on a mission at the moment, a mission that this person was getting in the way of. Like him, she was someone who was a part of the LGBT community, typically viewed as an ally, but, that had no bearing on his attitude at the moment.

"Honestly? I really don't care. Let me past." he leaned in, his worn slouch hat darkening his gaze. "Or did you want to try and prove me wrong?"

"Big talk coming from a guy with pink eyes."

That struck a nerve with Zaffre.

"Probably not as big as what you're trying to hide in your pants."

"What?"

"I know a bad tuck when I see it, amateur."

"I'll kill you!" she drew her weapon, ready to strike.

"May!" The voice of the white-haired woman drew everyone's attention, her eyes as stern as her scowl. "That's enough. We're leaving now."

The two finally ceased their spat, for the time being, flashing one last glare before May took her departure, the taller woman trying her best to calm her. In the meantime, Zaffre took a deep breath after while his comrades approached him cautiously.

"She's really sensitive about that, Z..."

Zaffre lifted his eyes, seeing the visibly uncomfortable Earna Athena looking back at him. Seeing that look on her

"I'm sure she is. She shouldn't have gotten in my way..." he crossed his arms, huffing like a spoiled child.

"You should apologize. You know what it's like to be discriminated and so does she."

"What?! Why should I?"

"You started it...?" Earna tapped her boot against the snowy road. "I'd think that's enough evidence."

"She called my eyes pink," he countered only to feel a sharp pain along the side of his head. "YEEOW!"

Earna, grabbed hold of his ear, tugging just enough to express her point. This drained her old partner of any measure of anger, instead, replacing it with sharp discomfort as he pleaded with her like a toddler begging to be let out of time-out. It was rather comical to Atsura and Roxanne, their faces screwed into amused grins as the shorter girl reprimanded her closest friend like a mother would her child.

"Some things never change..." the ram shook her head.

"Well, not everything has to change," Atsura noted. "It's good to see them getting along like before."

The two shared a laugh before shutting the doors to the truck and joining the opposing groups. From there, they were given a proper introduction, most notably Zaffre and May who were instructed to apologize for their behavior, though there was still little tension directed at the former. It was a relatively short reunion, but Earna made sure to leave her contact info for the three to keep in touch before they parted ways.

All that was left was to deliver the shipment.

With everyone heading back to their posts, Clover stopped short to acknowledge the woman he'd been bantering with.

"Robin, good luck with the election."

* * *

Back at Atlas Academy, Pyrrha chose to spend her evening inside of her team's room. After fighting Grimm and securing the abandoned mine, the 'Invincible Girl' felt truly vulnerable. Once they made it back, she politely declined an offer to train, citing a minor headache. In truth, the only thing plaguing her mind was the memory of her and Marrow's meeting the previous evening.

It was supposed to be closure, nothing more than one heart moving on from another and yet, she found herself in a dilemma. She lied down on her bed, her hair splayed against the grey pillow as she groaned softly. It was a simple 'goodbye' kiss from a former lover and yet, Pyrrha just couldn't understand why she refused to tell Atsura about what happened. In the end, she'd be content with just the silence surrounding her as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Her gaze darted to the entrance, finding the visage of Blake Belladonna leaning against the door frame. Green eyes traced the subtle aspects of the half-cat Faunus. Her skin shined with small amounts of sweat and her chest rose and fell gradually; Clearly, she'd just finished with a training room session. "Mind if I come in?"

"Be my guest."

Blake entered and took a spot next to the spartan. Amidst the awkward silence, she stretched in hopes of relieving the tension in her muscles; if only she could do the same for the tension in the air. Still, she remained patient as Pyrrha poorly hid the edge in her posture.

"So... I haven't seen you around since we got back."

"I've been pretty tired. Still, getting used to being a full-fledge huntress, that's all."

"Same," Blake turned her head, finally seeing the conflicted profile of her partner. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?" That was the million Lien question that haunted the scarlet-haired girl. She inwardly mulled over how such a small moment could carry such a large effect? Blake placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, directing the girl's attention to her sympathetic grin. "You should tell Atsura."

"I'm sorry?!" Pyrrha chocked, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "I-I don't... know what you're-"

"I saw the kiss..."

"It meant nothing! I promise!" she protested, panic seeping over her words. "I.. didn't mean for things... to go that way."

Watching the emergence of tears brimming Pyrrha's eyelids, a soft hand rested on top of the girls. Looking up, she was greeted by bright amber orbs that managed to calm her erratic soul, if only a little. Blake responded by inching closer toward Pyrrha as the girl began to cry a little bit. She then placed a hand on Pyrrha's cheek, wiping the stray tears with her thumb.

"What Marrow did meant nothing?" Pyrrha nodded silently, not even bothering to explain herself as the dam continued to flow. "Then prove it."

"How?"

Blake didn't say a word. There was no need for her to verbally answer, not when there were better options. She leaned closer, brushing a few locks aside. Pyrrha didn't move as Blake's face drew nearer to her own. The chaos in her head soon subsided once she felt soft lips brush against her own. It was surprising but, it didn't bother Pyrrha one bit as she gave in to the comforting sensations passed through her body.

What was even more shocking was how easily Pyrrha took control of the moment, imposing her will by wrapping her arms around the feline's neck. This allowed her to pull Blake closer, deepening the kiss. This was the second form of intimacy since joining the couple, the first time with Pyrrha herself. Just like with Atsura the previous night, Blake couldn't resist the urge to moan, softly cooing as her heart swelled.

Eventually, the two pulled away, both with satisfied grins on their features as they just stared at one another. Of the two, Pyrrha couldn't hear much over the sound of her heart pounding against her ribs as a flustered Blake looked away. She wasn't completely sure as to why the feline committed such a bold act, but she wasn't lamenting.

"W-Why did...?"

"I believe you now," Pyrrha didn't understand... It wasn't something that she couldn't wrap her head around what Blake meant at first. She hesitated to ask as she gently touched her lips. "Tell me, how did that feel?"

In truth, Pyrrha felt sheer passion still bubbling in her core. The way her lips tugged in ecstasy, there was no denying that she enjoyed the moment. In fact, a part of her was screaming for an encore. Still, there were more important matters to handle at the moment.

"It... It felt wonderful," she sighed pleasantly, her cheeks flushed. "I never thought I'd feel something so powerful yet so gentle since Atsu."

Blake felt her ears twitch happily at such a compliment, but, there was time for that later.

"And how about Marrow?"

Pyrrha shook her head without hesitation, a small smile settling on her features.

"No. Nothing about that night comes close to this. I felt nothing when he did it."

"Good. Then you should tell Atsura before this thing that meant nothing turns into something big."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Pyrrha," Blake cut her off with a tight hug. "You know him better than I do. Atsura will understand; I can't guarantee that he'll be happy, but at least he'll be able to trust you. Isn't that what makes a strong relationship?"

"I guess you're right... Thank you, Blake."

They exchanged another embrace, a transferal of strength unknown to anyone passing by. When they pulled apart, green eyes peered over Blake's shoulder to find a confused but grinning Atsura standing in the doorway. Soon, she too turned around, noticing the tired boy as well.

"Hey," he waved awkwardly. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The two girls exchanged glances before ushering Atsura inside. He was still unsure of what was going on, but he didn't decline the invitation, but, what came next would make him consider doing so. He observed the look of concern on Blake's face while Pyrrha's features were once more screwed into a near breaking point once again.

"I... need to... tell you something." her voice cracked, utter fear gripping her heart.

**Your trust, honesty  
**

**Helped me believe**

**A ray of hope shined through**

**You set me free**

**Saw what the world couldn't see**

**I found my joy in you**

Pyrrha started off her confession with a reflection of their relationship; all of the ups and downs brought up while her lover and friend sat on the floor inquisitively. It was merely prolonging things, but it did its job in keeping her composed. She stressed how much he meant to her and how much she truly appreciated having him in her life.

**Every life is filled with passing moments**

**Like the seasons' change, they come and go**

**But this is infinite**

**Nothing, even death, could separate our souls**

**'Cause you're my final goal**

Noticing his ears drooping slightly, she could tell that her words were sowing more woes in Atsura's heart than ease. Whatever her plan was, it was only causing more harm than good. Sighing heavily, Pyrrha spared a glance at her feline companion before finally committing to the unfavorable task. She told Atsura everything, from the previous night's event to her past in Argus with Marrow.

While it wasn't complicated in the slightest, it was rather unsettling for the girl to explain; No doubt, this would leave a huge wrench on the boy's perception of her. She worried that he'd misconstrue her account for something even more harmful, but, she proceeded until nothing was left to hide. By the time she ended her tale, Pyrrha felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

That is until her green orbs settled on the indecipherable look on Atsura's face.

**Some people fall in love, for life**

**Others never get it right**

**Love's fickle when it calls**

**One thing that I know for sure**

**Longer than our lives endure**

**You're my forever fall**

"So... You and Marrow were a thing?" he raised an eyebrow. His mind was trying to wrap around the details but that was the only thing that came to the forefront.

Pyrrha frowned softly while nodding.

"It was really a childhood friendship that escalated into a short-lived connection. After he left Sanctum a year before we graduated, that was it."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No... I told him that before we..." she didn't finish that last part, the mere thought leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "It meant nothing, by the way."

The vulpine rubbed his chin, eyes closed in deep contemplation. This was a new outcome for the two girls as they watched silently as he mulled over everything. It was rather frightful for them to see him so calm after hearing that another guy kissed his girlfriend. Once his eyes opened, they were surprised to find that, instead of a dark or fierce glare, his gaze was soft, filled with... empathy?

"Well, I guess it can't be helped...!" he burst out into a fit of laughter.

This startled the pair, Blake & Pyrrha holding each other in terror of their boyfriend's antics. Out of everything he'd been told about, laughing was probably the farthest thing on the list of reactions.

"Um... Should we start running?" the raven-haired girl trembled.

Atsura wiped a few tears from his eyes as his tail swayed steadily.

"Sorry. I just didn't know how to break this depressing energy." He took a few deep breaths then fixed his face to fit the situation. "Look, I won't lie... I'm none too pleased with what happened," he noticed, Pyrrha's shoulders slump slightly. "That being said, I can't blame you for trying to tie up loose ends in your life. Besides, I was in a similar situation, albeit nowhere near to the degree of your incident."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha sniffed.

"Remember the Vytal Festival, when you and Penny fought?" The two nodded. "I ran into Emerald, one of Cinder's allies."

"So?"

"Well... She and I were really close before I came to Sanctum. In fact, it was her abandoning me that led to me getting the chance to attend the school in the first place."

Blake eyed the fox suspiciously. "Are you saying that you and Emerald were a couple?"

Atsura shook his head.

"No way! We were basically partners-in-crime but, I would be a liar if I didn't have a little crush on her when we were kids. She let me get captured by the police and until we met again at the coliseum, I hadn't seen her since. Before all of that, we both promised to be together, thick as thieves, no matter what." he chuckled softly at the reflection. "How is that any different from you and Marrow?"

He had a point.

"So, what now?" Blake crossed her arms, legitimately curious.

However, before anyone could answer, their scrolls beeped repeatedly. When they checked the devices, a voice called from the other end.

"Attention, Mantle is currently experiencing several small gatherings of citizens with ill intentions. Requesting back-up if at all available."

The trio looked to one another before pulling themselves from their positions. Prepared to go, the three narrowly avoided running into General Ironwood just as the door slid open.

"Oh! I'm glad that I caught you all." he blinked. "I trust you heard the report?"

"Yes, sir. We were on our way to meet you for a briefing." Pyrrha answered only to find the man raise a hand.

"There's no need. I've already deployed the Ace-Ops to assist the military in the area. You three can relax and enjoy the rest of your evening. You'll need it for the coming days."

Sensing a protest coming, James Ironwood put on a soft smile before departing to his next destination. Atsura, Blake, and Pyrrha didn't like the idea of missing out on a chance to help the people, but they had their orders. Plus, with their mission clear, there was nothing else to do but comply. Atsura let out a huff before starting for the hallway.

"Atsu?" he halted his exit, peering over his shoulder at the red-head. "I'm sorry... I wish I'd told you-"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"What?" eyes flickered uncertainly.

"Well? Do you?"

Pyrrha, knowing what that meant, smiled as more tears rolled down her cheek. Atsura simply returned to her, pulling her into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead. Of course, he couldn't forget his favorite cat-girl. He welcomed her into the hug session, enjoying her presence as well.

"Thank you, Atsu..." Pyrrha whispered, burying her face in his jacket.

"For what, princess?"

"Forgiving me?"

A small delay of silence caused Pyrrha to pull away, discerning her beloved's questioning gaze. Before she could apologize though, Pyrrha felt his soft lips against her own, reigniting that burning flame in her stomach. While she melted in his arms, he soon broke the embrace, his solemn expression now superseded by a soft smile.

"Now, you're forgiven," he stuck out his tongue, only to have a certain feline, lick it.

Both girls playfully teased his flustered state. It was nice to feel the atmosphere of stress fade away. Soon, Atsura & Blake were casually debating the other's sneaky tactics, giving Pyrrha a chance to really take in the intriguing aspects of her lover's approach to comfort. Given her recent encounters, Pyrrha could decipher the difference between her partner's gestures. Atsura lit a fire, hot like the sun while Blake's flow like a calm stream under the moonlight; a perfect contrast of day and night.

In the end, she was grateful to have not one, but two understanding people in her life. She wouldn't always see eye to eye with them, but, that was a part of life. Even now, she'd rather be relaxing with the pair, even as they continued to oppose the others like 'cats and dogs'. Still, she wouldn't complain, motioning over to the duo and giving them both a kiss on the cheek that ceased their arguing.

They had the rest of the night, and she wasn't going to waste it on bickering.

She wanted to enjoy this lovely moment for as long as she could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Salutations, readers!**

**I'm back with another chapter and this one was... peculiar. I wanted to bring back Earna (success) but, I actually forgot about the moment in which Ruby and the gang were given their hunter's licenses. On top of that, I couldn't figure out a way to add the scene without it turning the chapter longer than it needed to be. **

**So, basically there's no official scene, but the students are huntsmen/huntresses from this point onward. On top of that, Earna was originally going to be with the Ace-Ops but, I couldn't figure out a way to incorporate her without it messing up the dynamic already set. So, Earna is a member of 'Robin's Happy Huntresses'. **

**That's the minor stuff; The REAL reason for this section of A/N is because things are about to take a dark turn involving Atsura. I may mark the ratings in-story as M depending on how dark things get, just to be safe.**

** Of course, if you all have caught up with the series, Cinder, Neo, Watts, and Tyrian are also in Atlas. Let's just say that they're going to play a major role in the very near future, or at least, half of them will. **

**Atsura is going to encounter two of these individuals but, I haven't decided on who. Tyrian and Watts? Neo and Cinder? Maybe Neo and Tyrian? Hmmm... With the next chapter starting after the riots, we'll see how things progress moving forward.**

**As always, thank you for your love and support of this story! I'll be updating as soon as I get the duo interaction worked out. Who do you all think will encounter our hero(es)? To what capacity? **

**Keep moving forward and have a great day/night!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Twisted Games We Play

* * *

What happened?

Everyone all around Atlas and Mantle had been in a state of shock. The streets of the latter city were filled with hushed whispers of such an event occuring, their future truly in questionable status. It had been several days since the results of the Atlas Council elections and no one was as shocked as General Ironwood. He didn't want it to be true, especially after the stunt he pulled that incited a riot prior to voting.

Shutting down 'non-essential' SDC stores all throughout Mantle was one thing, but it wasn't the only point. After closing the shops, he soon announced an immediate layoff of workers, mostly from the city below that should've destroyed any chance of victory. And yet, in a cruel twist of fate, on top of the many lives slain at a victory rally, the Dust company mogul took the election in the last seconds.

He knew something fishy was going on, but James didn't have time to worry about this right now. Any way you spin it, there was no denying the unfortunate truth: Jacques Schnee was now sitting on the Atlas council. After the outcome was released, he'd been hard at work trying to keep things from escalating even further.

To make matters worse, several Atlas trucks were mysteriously going missing with her Happy Huntresses redistributing resources from the Amity project to the people of Mantle. Several of Beacon's finest stood in his office, trying to figure out what to do next. Of them, Ren, Atsura, Nora, Pyrrha, Zaffre, and Ruby were all in attendance.

"We're so close! There must be something that we can do..."

"There is..." Winter turned to Ruby Rose, her tone filled with a grave edge. "...declare Marshall Law."

Ruby and Nora looked at the woman in utter disbelief. Ren and Pyrrha simply exchanged a questionable glance, otherwise maintaining their composure. Ultimately, it was the fox and kangaroo who had the grimmest reaction, both scowling deeply at such a casual mention of such a significant act. The former of the two Faunus looked up, seeing the general turn his back without a word.

"You're not really considering Marshall Law, are you?" everyone turned to a distraught Nora Valkyrie.

Ironwood seemed undeterred by the girl's fruitless plea.

"I understand your concern, but you must ask yourself what is more important. Reestablishing global communication through Amity Coliseum... or a few city blocks?"

"You can't trivialize the needs of so many people!" Nora cut him off. "You keep talking about we need a little more time, but you're not the ones having to struggle!"

"We've all had to make sacrifices for the greater good. The city of Mantle has had to bear a lot of the burden, but-"

"They're bearing ALL of it! The longer this waiting game goes on, the harder each day gets for them down below. Now you want to send in more soldiers?! You can't force people to fall in line! If you do that, you'll just be trading all of these problems for the Grimm!"

By now, Ironwood was losing what little patience he had left. His eyes, simmering embers locked onto fiery passion burning behind Nora's. Thankfully, those flickers of fury died down, slowly regaining the heartfelt woe that plagued the man previously. Ruby stepped in, playing the role of mediator in hopes of quelling the warring individuals.

In the midst of that, Clover and Winter took over the conversation. They pushed the conversation away from the state of the two cities and unto a more pressing matter.

"Tyrian Callows; He was accused of murders all over Anima. He's a homicidal maniac who escaped justice when his prison transport was attacked by Grimm. After that, he was never seen again."

"He works for Salem now..." Ruby announced. "...and he's here. We should tell the people and-"

"What? We tell them that a long lost serial killer is on the loose in Mantle? That would only make things worse before it would make it better."

Nora had finally had enough.

"I... am so sick of secrets! If we'd just told everyone about Amity, about Salem-"

"WE CAN'T!"

All eyes were now on the frustrated general, completely missing the sudden slamming noise behind them. It appeared that everyone was accounted for... all except a certain vulpine.

* * *

Atsura's body shivered in anger, his ear unable to listen to any more of the briefing. He knew that it wasn't professional to just leave, but he risked losing his temper as Nora did. As he stomped away, he kept his eyes forward, white-hot rage threatening to spill over at any moment. His trek brought him to the front courtyard as he looked for a departing airship.

"Fang!" he cursed inwardly as the voice of his friend, Zaffre caught his ears. "Dude, what was that all about? Why'd you just leave the meeting like that?"

"I just need to get some air, Z."

"Give me a break," The grey-haired Faunus crossed his arms. "You could've just excused yourself."

"Whatever." Atsura pulled out his scroll, searching the listings for any jobs available. "I'm heading down to Mantle."

"He's right, you know?"

Atsura ceased his actions, turning around slowly to face the marsupial, not believing what he was hearing.

"What are you saying, Zaf? How can you support any of this?!" the vulpine fired. "Arresting Robin. Tyrian. Marshall law? There's no justification for him wanting to do something so radical and you know it."

Zaffre didn't back down from his teammate and leader. Instead, he stood strong, eyes answering the challenging gaze of his friend. He sighed while listening to the foxes' discontent with everything that was happening around them, his face otherwise unmoving.

"Grow up..."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at the state of Remnant, Atsura. We're not kids anymore and this isn't Beacon Academy; We both know how cruel the world is long before reaching this point. We've encountered monsters that can rip up limb from limb without effort... We've both dealt with discrimination just for being Faunus!" Zaffre's counter was emphasized by his oddly even tone. "The world isn't some fairytale, man! There's no way that we'll achieve a happy ending without making some necessary sacrifices."

By this point, the others had caught up to the two, though neither noticed their presence.

"So you, Zaffre Grey, think Ironwood is justified in declaring such a harsh act?"

The kangaroo knew where this was going and, in an attempt to cut him off at the past, he allowed a solemn grin to cross his face.

"I may not like all of the rules, but I hate when others break the rules established. Robin Hill has been doing just that and must be taken into custody. It's not rocket science. Plus, the general is willing to offer her a deal if she's willing to cooperate, so what's the problem?"

The two Faunus eyed one another, neither backing down from their resolve as the others watched closely. The air of tension was building fast; a powder keg just waiting for someone to officially light the fuse. Just like in Ironwood's office, two opposing forces shot vicious glares, daring their opponent to jump at the bait. Ruby wanted to step in and stop things from escalating, but the outstretched arm of Nora stopped that from happening.

Finally, Atsura decided to break the silence.

"That's what this is really about?" He inquired to the now perplexed Zaffre. "You haven't forgiven her, have you? After all of this time, you still hold a grudge with her for leaving..." The normally bright reddish-grey eyes of his friend turned threateningly sinister. This confirmed Atsura's suspicions as the tides shifted in his favor. "When you saw her the other day, you couldn't believe that she just joined another group, could you?"

"Watch it, Atsura..."

"Oh, grow up! You just berated me about fairytales and fantasies of the old days when you're still clinging to the same thing. The only difference between us is that you're willing to have our friend locked up as revenge."

"I'm warning you!"

"Go ahead! Just tell me I'm wrong and I'll stop!" Atsura took a few steps forward, silently daring his peer to do something. "Guess what? We all chose a path after Beacon fell. I left in search of my mother. Roxie stayed and helped with Yang's recovery. Even you left to be with team SSSN while he went after Blake! Are you planning on making us pay for forging our own paths?!"

"What would a street rat with no parents know?!"

"More than a self-righteous hypocrite!"

"Atsura!" Both finally shifted their attention to the small gathering behind them. Eyes full of concern and worry for the storm that was brewing between them. The labored rising and fall of their chests only served to further paint the image of the effect the discussion was having on the pair. Even more, it was clear that even their similar pasts wouldn't be enough to bring understanding. "That's enough..."

"Whatever," the canine sneered before making his way toward the nearest airship bound for Mantle.

Pyrrha wanted to follow him but found herself rooted in place. Instead, it was Nora of all people who chased after him, hopping on the aircraft just as it was about to depart. Helplessness filled the spartan warrior as she watched the pristine plane take off, leaving their group in the same state as the kingdom.

Chaotic.

* * *

Hours passed, bringing with it the familiar burgundy blanket of the night over the grounded city.

Among the people, Atsura and Nora chose to spend their time at Pietro's Pharmacy, assisting Maria with supplies and minor treatments for the patients. It wasn't glamorous, but neither complained as they both felt like they were making a difference. It was certainly a mood lifter, to say the least as both hunters seemed at ease. It was nice to be able to help those in need without any strings attached. On top of that, it was refreshing to get the earlier events off of their minds, even if it was temporary.

Unfortunately, the good times couldn't last long.

After the last few patients were taken care of by the elders, Atsura & Nora finished cleaning up. Pietro offered to give the children a ride, but both respectfully declined the invitation. They gave a simple farewell, opting to wander around Mantle, mostly in search of food.

"Man, I'm starving..." the fox groaned.

"I know! I could eat an entire horse!" Nora clutched her growling stomach. "Where's the nearest restaurant?"

"You know we could've gone to a place back in Atlas."

"No. Way. I'm not looking forward to Ren scolding me..."

Atsura chuckled at that, averting his amused gaze when Nora flashed an annoyed look his way. She followed this with a playful punch. He rubbed his sore limb but never dropped his delighted attitude as they turned a corner. Now, they both found themselves looking at a deserted street. There was nobody in sight but, thanks to Atsura's heightened sense of hearing, they were able to pick up various noises nearby.

Footsteps.

He stopped, alerting the hammer-wielding girl. "What's wrong?" He cut his gaze in every direction, slowly reaching for Nguangus. She mirrored his action, grabbing Magnhild and shifting it into its grenade launcher form. Soon, even she could pick up the subtle footsteps. Whoever was making them, they were close. The fox steadied his breathing, subtly locating the source to be from a nearby alley.

Suddenly, several rounds ripped through the dark corridor, forcing the two to duck out of the way. When the onslaught ceased, Atsura could see a shadow-like figure rushing past, leaving behind a twisted cackled that could freeze fire itself.

As Nora struggled to recover, Atsura grabbed his sword and sped after the one who attacked them. His pants of frustrations echoed down the silent pathways. His target lept over many obstacles, maintaining the distance. The dimly lit backways blurred as Atsura did his best to keep up. He wouldn't lose sight of his target. The maniacal chuckles bounced off of the brick buildings, haunting the scene around them.

Lungs burned.

Muscles ached.

None of it mattered as Atsura turned a sharp corner, entering a wide-open space. However, there was no sign of his quarry.

"Where'd they go?"

Nothing but the brisk wind answered his question, making goosebumps rise on his neck. He scoured the area, leaving no shrouded area unchecked. He kept his head on a swivel, but it wasn't his skill leading him to do so. No. It was something far worse. Something that finally forced the mystery assailant to reveal themselves.

"Heheheh... Is that fear I smell?" the boy turned to his left, golden eyes staring back him hungrily. "I wonder, what that tastes like?"

A male figure slinked out of the shadows, a grin that mirrored the Cheshire cat stretching his face. Atsura noticed the man's hair was braided to resemble a scorpion's tail, affording Atsura the chance to recognize him.

"You're... Tyrian..."

He gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his scarred chest. "You've heard of me? I must admit, I'm truly humbled to be known by the younger generation." He took a bow, further making the fox uncomfortable. "But, I'm sad to say that I don't know your name."

"A-Atsura..."

Tyrian tapped his chin a few times, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell... Wait! You're the one 'she' spoke of? The one with eyes like my goddess?" Atsura scowled in disgust as the male gushed, his fear melting away as a result. In his mind, this guy wasn't just crazy, he was absolutely out of his mind. He couldn't get a read on him, forcing the vulpine to keep on his guard. When he finally halted his love-stricken rant, Tyrian turned back to the younger Faunus. "In that case, perhaps you'd be sporting in accompanying me to meet the savior of this forsaken world?"

"Savior?" Atsura narrowed his eyes.

"Surely, you've heard of her. The magnificent and glorious Salem."

Green/Red eyes immediately shifted to complete sanguine after hearing that name. He'd missed the briefing about Tyrian's affiliation with the sorceress as he was too busy tuning out the general's poor 'reasons' for treating Mantle as disposable. Now, he was face to face with the one who slaughtered many of the city's citizens at the victory party.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he growled, pointing Nguangus.

Expecting anger, Atsura was taken aback when Tyrian's grin stretched even wider. His body shuddered in delight at the outburst of defiance. Little did he know, the scorpion was hoping for such an answer.

"Then, it looks like I'll have to drag you to her."

* * *

Roxanne stomped down the various halls of Atlas Academy. Her eyes were locked, focused on the task that awaited her. Various members of the Atlas ranks stepped out of the way of the ram, allowing a clear path for her. She reached her destination, letting out a sigh of frustration before forcing the door open with a mighty swing and a dark glare.

"Zaffre!" she roared.

The marsupial paled, wishing he was anywhere else but there. He was trapped in their dorm room, prime pickings for the girl's wrath. "I didn't do it!" he cried out, futilely searching for a way out. His face then screwed from outright fear to a look of confusion. "Wait... What didn't I do?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, idiot!"

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about, Roxie!"

Closer she stalked, her shadow looming over the panicking Faunus. The orange hue gleamed as she finally stood over the defenseless boy. After her initial outburst, Roxanne finally picked up that his cluelessness was, in fact, not an act. This made her anger subside slightly, just enough for her scary face to shift to one of irritation.

"I heard that you and Fang got into it," she impatiently tapped her fingers across her toned bicep.

"Oh..."

It was all Zaffre could say as he bowed his head in disappointment, his slouch hat concealing his face. Such a defeated position revealed the level of guilt and shame weighing down on the guy. Roxanne sighed to herself.

"What happened exactly?"

Though he was hesitant, the kangaroo Faunus revealed all to his teammate; The tense meeting with Ironwood. Nora's opposition to the idea of Marshall Law. Tyrian. Atsura's sudden exit. He left no detail out, flinching whenever he recalled the words spoken between the two. By the time he finished, there was no doubt of Zaffre's remorse.

"So, there you have it..."

Roxanne lowered her head to acknowledge she understood. Then, in a flash, she threw a swift punch that landed down on the top of his head. A comical bump formed from the point of impact, swelling up the raw skin. As he rubbed his bruised head, Roxanne huffed, unloading the tension that'd been trapped inside all of this time.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he hissed/whined.

"For being an idiot. You of all people should've known better than to bring up his past, especially when he was just expressing his frustrations. That was a low blow and you owe him an apology."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Zaffre. Trust me, we all say things that can hurt, but if it's true, don't you at least deserve to analyze your actual feelings rather than letting them dictate your every move?"

Unable to truly find a legitimate counter to Roxanne's inquiry, Zaffre exhaled sharply though, he had the faintest signs of a grin on his face. He couldn't deny her points, and after spending time in cooling his head, he could tell that she wasn't taking sides either. During his time of reflection, he also knew that Atsura was telling the truth about his feelings toward Earna. She was his partner, his first friend at Beacon.

He truly felt hurt when she chose to leave for Atlas only to find she'd joined another group entirely.

"He's right," he confessed. "After Beacon fell, I grew bitter and let that bitterness grow toward you and Atsura as a result. I-I need to apologize to him."

Just as he finished, Roxanne felt a vibration in her pants pocket. Pulling out her scroll, she saw the image of their friend and team leader appear on the hologram screen. _Looks like you'll get that chance sooner rather than later... _she smirked.

"Hey, Fang. Z wants to-"

"Hello?!" It wasn't Atsura voice on the other side. "Hello?! Roxanne are you there?"

"Nora, what's going on? Why do you have Atsura's phone?"

"I don't know! We were attacked by Tyrian and he chased after him. When finally caught up, both of them were gone!"

Roxanne began pacing back and forth, her fiery eyes flickering with panic and worry. As Nora did her best to explain further, the ram Faunus felt herself begin to shake. Eventually, she put the call on speaker so that she could throw her jacket on.

"We'll tell the general and meet you in Mantle. We'll get the others as well so keep searching and keep in touch."

They ended the call and took off for General Ironwood's office, however, they were stopped rather quickly when they ran into the last person either of them wanted to see at the moment. No. It wasn't Blake. It wasn't even Pyrrha, shockingly.

"Hey, guys! What's the rush?"

Lilac purple orbs watched in surprise at the pair's urgency. If they had a choice, the spartan and feline would've been better first options to break the news to. But, if there was something neither were willing to do, it was lying to Yang Xiao Long. In fact, one could consider it a death sentence to even attempt to lie to her at this point.

"Yang... It's about Atsura."

* * *

Darkness.

Coldness.

This was what greeted Atsura as he tried to open his eyes. He took a deep breath that hurt his ribcage. He exhaled sharply, inhaling only due to necessity as the pain coursed through his sternum. His head swam; he tried desperately to return to reality. His stomach tightened, making him want to vomit. His skull ached. His vision blurred. He attempted to reach for his abdomen but found this impossible as the sound of chainlinks added to his pain.

_Where am I?_

Atsura had no idea of where he was or how he even got here. At best, the most he could recall was his battle with Tyrian.

Tyrian Callows.

Despite the stinging in his head, the Faunus felt his memories begin to clear up.

**Flashback**

"Then, it looks like I'll have to drag you to her."

Atsura clutched the handle of his blade after separating it into its dual form. His eyes locked onto the dark and twisted glee behind the golden gates of the madman across from him.

"The only one getting dragged is you when I take you to jail."

"Ooh! Heheheh... A challenge from the cocky pup? I accept."

Atsura didn't have a chance to rebut as Tyrian rushed at him. Defense was the name of the game as steel clashed. Tyrian clearly had the speed advantage as he scurried around the environment, using everything to his advantage. Atsura also had to keep an eye out for the mechanical stinger of Tyrian that would occasionally make its appearance.

Eventually, the vulpine would abandon the guarded approach, ducking another stinger thrust. He swept the legs of the typically nimble scorpion to take advantage of the small window of opportunity.

The agile Tyrian used his reptilian tail to flip back to his feet. Expecting another series of thrusts and slashes, Tyrian was instead greeted by a fist that connected with his nose. As he staggered backward, the fox hit him a left hand in the V under his ribs where the sternum ends. It paralyzed his diaphragm and he gasped and doubled over and then pitched forward onto the cold.

"Bastard..." Tyrian seethed, though something wasn't right. Despite the pain inflicted on him, his smile still remained. That sick and twisted grin twitched, but that was the only sign of his demeanor faltering. Tyrian jerked his head back in hysterical triumph. "You're definitely intriguing... but, you're still not worthy of such an honor."

"What are you rambling about?!" Atsura finally broke his composure. "What does she want with me?"

Tyrian didn't answer, instead, charging at the boy once more. Atsura lifted his blades to block whatever attack was coming, but it never came. A rush of wind zoomed by, revealing Tyrian's true ploy; he was running. Atsura gave chase, not wanting to lose track of the sadistic murderer. However, as he tried to keep up, the fox could sense that something was seriously off.

With each step he took, Atsura could feel his movements growing heavier. His vision started becoming fuzzy. Still, he pressed on in hopes of catching Tyrian. He managed to make out the silhouette of the crazed killer as he dove into a manhole. Atsura was about to jump down but stopped short when he felt his left arm shake slightly.

As he began to see double, Atsura pulled out his scroll. Unfortunately, he never got to use it as a sharp pain smashed into his back, forcing his body to convulse before finally passing out. The last thing he remembered was the sound of something hard tapping against the cold ground.

The sound of heels clicking.

The sound of glass.

**Flashback End**

Atsura soon felt the fog lifting as he tested his bonds. He noticed how the chains holding him down resembled the sound of the footsteps he heard earlier. He barely made out the shining glow of the full moon peeking through what seemed like blinds. A dull pain pulsed from his side as he tried to make heads and tails of his surroundings.

"Wha-?"

His canine ears caught the faintest traces of movement, showing that he wasn't alone. He soon made out a feminine figure shuffling daintily toward him through the blackness. From what he could pick up, she was short or at least shorter than he would be standing up. He couldn't make out any details but a part of the Faunus felt as if he knew this person. He could feel her face inches away from his own, further adding to his suspicion.

"Neo..." the woman turned to the voice as the lights suddenly flooded the room. "Get away from him. He may give you rabies."

Ceasing her inspection of the wounded boy, pink/brown eyes rolled at the poorly executed joke. With a sympathetic gaze, Neo left Atsura passing by a woman with short raven hair. One of her eyes was covered by the tufts. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye, though a massive scar remained. A black tank top and shorts were covered by a matching cloak.

She watched as Neo left the room, presumably on a mission, before turning her attention back to the shackled Atsura. Her eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as she approached her hostage.

"Do you remember me? I remember you..." He said nothing, flashing a look of confusion. "Here's a hint:"

The woman reached for the locks that hid the damaged portions of her face. Raw pink flesh caught his gaze, but, still nothing. She held out her right hand, lighting it ablaze to a silent response once more.

"How do you not remember? Beacon?! Grimm invasion? I nearly killed that Nikos girl?!"

His orbs widened immensely after hearing that, sparking a sinister glee in his captor. The anger she once felt soon melted away as she knelt down in front of Atsura. If his expression was anything to go by, he was beginning to identify exactly who she was. multicolored pools shifted into sanguine though he couldn't tap into that darkness within as a full realization hit him.

"Cinder..."

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I won't bore you with details so, let's get right into it. I'll admit I kind of cheated with using both Tyrian and Cinder but, I had to remember that he does have his purpose in the main canon and here. So, I called an audible and had Cinder be the main one here. I'll still be bringing up her back-story as well so don't worry about that. **

**The original plan was to have Tyrian win the fight and actually bring Atsura to Salem, but... That wouldn't have worked for obvious reasons. First, how would he have been presented to her (if you know how Vol. 7 ends then you understand). Secondly, I would've had to do a massive time-skip which wouldn't work given the direction (at least not just yet).**

**I'll be focusing on Atsura with some minor scenes throughout with the others before we reach the end of volume 3 of this story. For now, our protagonist is currently a captive of Cinder Fall and things are about to get murky very quickly. I'll leave a proper disclaimer at the beginning of the next chapter, but, be warned that there may be some dark content that some may find triggering. I will also leave a direct disclaimer right before the exact scenes so that you can skip past it if necessary.**

**Lastly, I'm considering another RWBY story idea but, I'm actually holding off on it as I continue on this one. Just know that it'll be connected to this story as part of a multiverse series. No details yet, but, I may start working on it just before we go into the fourth volume. Still, that's a ways off, so let's not worry about that right now.**

**Keep moving forward, and much love everyone!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T/M**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. Also, some material may include ****violence, gore, and mentions of rape. If any of these things disturb you, there will be a marker that will give you a chance to skip past those sections. This is just an early 'precaution' and will be followed up with direct warnings when necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Sanguine Tears

* * *

Cinder Fall smirked darkly after hearing her name pass the lips of the young man. The sheer anger mixed with his surprise was like a sweet symphony to her as she watched the fire burned behind his blood-red orbs. The dark and corrupt thoughts that swam behind that threatening gaze reminded her of the one thing she desired above all else: Power.

That ability to dominate others, no matter their own strength was like a drug to Cinder and she relished the high she got from it. Her warped lust for domination held an even more powerful effect when she managed to overcome someone who was considered to be equally strong, though it only reinforces her fascination to destroy their will and resolve. The idea of this happening made her Grimm's hand shiver in delight.

"I'm glad that you remember," she purred. She didn't care at the moment when he didn't respond, his murderous glare spoke volumes more than his words ever could. A certain part of her wanted some verbal feedback; It'd been so long since she had a real conversation given the company she kept currently. Neo was more than a competent henchwoman, but her inability to speak made things a bit awkward at times. "Although, I'll admit that I was actually hoping to give you a 'proper reminder'."

"I'm sure..." he growled. Good, she liked that his injuries hadn't affected his attitude. She wanted the honor of breaking him thoroughly.

She turned his shirtless form, manicured fingers tracing down the dark lines that adorned his torso; The stories each one told could fill a small library to the brim with the experiences and hardships felt by the Faunus. His toned frame began to shiver as she inspected each one from his restricted position. Whether his shaking was because of hr touch or something else mattered little as she silently 'read' each line as if she were a fortune teller.

Soon, the answer became evident.

Vulnerability. A sensation completely foreign to Cinder yet, it was all too familiar at the same time. A gasp escaped his lips feather-like grazes only to be followed by a low rumbled from his chest. That was something she absolutely relished as she watched his face twist, rage slowly forming, twisting his features to that of a rabid animal; It was a distinct reminder of that night on Beacon tower.

"You don't like this?" Her taunting whispers tickled his fox ears, adding to the teasing turmoil as he bit his lip, daring to draw blood. If her prey would offer his resistance, she'd give him something to test that resolve. Cinder removed her hand from his chest, finally giving her victim a chance to regulate his breathing. She watched his eyes clench shut as he steadied his breath only to bring a new measure to the fray. "Perhaps you'd prefer this!"

Atsura felt something sharp lightly cutting into his side, resuming her earlier act. This time she exploited one particular spot, that cursed wound that started all of this. Though he couldn't see it, Amber eyes bore witness to the area, dull purple on brown skin made for a sickly combination; Tyrian's work, no doubt. She secretly thanked the psychopath for his involvement in wounding the boy.

Another grunt escaped his lips but the glass that restrained key parts of his body held him firmly in place on the plush bed. She savored every detail on his face. From his furrowed brows to his exposed canines, she loved every single moment. But, like any human, she had needs that required fulfilling. Within seconds, the stinging flesh gave way to sharpened claws, painting them red like roses. "Aaahh!" his sudden scream erupted as bile began to fill his mouth.

_I see this gets results... _Cinder's wicked grin grew as the euphoric scream, further stoking the blaze of control into a wildfire. It would only be a matter of time before he broke, just like all others before. Surely, she expected a challenge from the boy who once forced fear to grip her heart. She awaited its arrival. However, as she gripped his chin, Cinder knew one thing was certain:

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos stood outside of the Schnee family manor with a solemn expression. It's been nearly three days since Atsura's disappearance and the search for the fox Faunus clearly hadn't gone well thus far. Other than his scroll and a few samples of his blood left behind, there were no other clues to go by. On top of that, now they were pulled from their investigation in favor of playing guests to the new councilman, Jacques Schnee.

Though Ironwood was the main invitee, the general pulled everyone from their search to accompany him. What was supposed to be a chance to 'break bread' really turned out to be a glorified victory celebration for the narcissist and his elitist friends; a party of pompous Atlas celebrities. After arriving, she quickly left the main hall to patrol the grounds with Qrow and Marrow doing the same for their own personal reasons.

Green eyes scouted the landscape of the mansion, only a chilly breeze making its presence known. She knew there was nothing to worry about if she was being honest with herself. Pyrrha just wanted to get away from the fakeness that permeated the inside of the lavish building. The false smiles, masking jealousy for their fellow guests disgusted the Spartan to no end. It was one of the reasons she secretly despised her position in Argus; It sparked her reason for choosing Beacon of Haven. Most importantly, it was what led her to meet Atsura.

_Where are you...?_ she quietly lamented.

Only the low whispers of the wind answered, making the 'Invincible Girl' shiver. It wasn't the wind that made her shake though, the missing piece of her did that. The only thing that kept her from succumbing to the chilly weather was her anger at the general for taking them all to this abhorrent performance.

"Thought I might find you out here..." Pyrrha turned around to find a familiar blond approaching. Empathy was on display behind the lilac gateways. "The party scene not to your liking?"

"Oh, Yang... I just needed to get some air."

"Of course! It wouldn't have anything to do with my brother, would it?" Pyrrha allowed a humorless giggle to pass from her mouth but the evidence was clear as crystal. "I miss him too, and if I'm being honest, I'd rather be out there looking for him instead of being around these boring stiffs. In fact, we all rather be looking for Atsura, but..."

"I know," Pyrrha cut in. "It's been over two days and there's been no trace of him. Add to it the mission for Amity Coliseum and it blatantly clear that we've been stretched thin. I still don't care about that damn tower when someone's life is on the line."

Yang picked up the signs of her friend's emotional armor cracking; It wasn't every day that one would hear her curse after all. The normal collected Pyrrha Nikos began to tear up though she fought to maintain her smile. On cue, the blond wrapped the taller girl in a solid embrace, cocooning her ally from any outside criticism that may come. They'd remain that way for a while until Pyrrha finally broke away.

"Thank you, Yang. I... really needed that."

Yang merely blushed while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "It was nothing. Besides, this was nothing compared to what Ruby and the others are doing for Blake inside." Seeing Pyrrha raise an eyebrow, she continued. "She's been combatting a meltdown after finding out about his disappearance. When you've lived life running and pushing others away, it's clear that those you allow inside your space would have a significant effect on you."

"Good point. You should've seen how happy she was when I agreed to a polyamorous relationship with her."

Both girls laughed softly at the half-hearted joke. It would soon be interrupted by the hard footsteps of Qrow.

"Hey, Ruby called looking for you two. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Branwen."

Hearing his name being recited in such a formal fashion made the older man blush nervously.

"Just Qrow is fine..." he chuckled. "Mr. Branwen makes me feel old."

As he turned around to leave, both girls erupted into a more jovial laugh at his expense. It was only when they finally calmed down that they'd opted to head back inside. Each step became heavier for the pair, but they pushed on, each realizing that Atsura carried a great deal of importance to their friends as well. Faces depicting hope, guilt, anger, and more only strengthened their resolve to find their companion.

If he was being held captive by Tyrian, they'd find the monster.

More importantly, Pyrrha would hurt him and anyone else involved with such a cowardly act. She knew at this point, Tyrian was a part of Salem's faction which stood for belief that others were hidden in the kingdom as well. Ironwood mentioned Hazel but, she also knew that Emerald & Mercury were also involved with the group as well. Could they be here too? If so, that meant there was a good chance that _she _would be here.

That was 'debunked' when Yang mentioned that she saw no sign of that monster back at Haven academy. It wasn't good enough for Pyrrha though; Unless she saw that damned woman's corpse, she wouldn't be satisfied. In her mind, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

Sharp gasps and groaned filled the room that contained the Fall Maiden and her helpless 'guest'. Excruciating pain bouncing off of the soundproof walls did nothing for the Faunus as he endured this never-ending torture. Cinder dug her nails into unprotected flesh, drawing crimson streams from various areas. She took delight in his muffled moans, as she toyed with his defenseless form.

"Someone's having fun," she grinned.

She stared down her captive, eyeing the defiance and fury burning behind his red orbs. The way his face wrenched in pain. His chest rising and falling heavily as she twisted her sharpened talons. The confusion involving his lack of aura. It was stimulating the way Cinder took control of the boy's body, picking and choosing where on the ebony map she'd attack next.

"F-Fuck y-y..."

That's what she liked to hear, that rebellious nature that only increased her sinister fetish. Though he couldn't tell, she was growing hot and bothered, a sickening revelation if he suspected as such. From the way she bit her lip to that twinkle in her eye, there was no question that the woman was enjoying the moment far more than she intended to.

"What was that...?" she hummed seductively. "I couldn't hear you over that moaning and suffering."

"Shut. the fuck. u-Mmphff!"

That was it. This was all Cinder needed before burying her claws deeper into his abdomen. Atsura tried to force the anguish out but he was silenced by the woman pulling him into a heated kiss. His moaned reverberated into her mouth, tickling her throat as he squirmed in agony. Eventually, the pain became too great to bear. Feeling his body begin to go limp, Cinder only tightened her grip on his head. Her tongue pressed past his lips, dominating his otherwise unmoving lingua. She even watched as his eyes rolled back, not from pleasure, but from the pain she inflicted on him with demented glee.

A shallow trail of drool separated them as she parted. Her smirk finally falling into a thin line at the sight of the semi-conscious Faunus. She lifted his face gently with her Grimm's hand. His furious bloody gaze, dull and hazy, gazed back a weak yet harsh look locked onto Cinder. To see this made Cinder smile softly, licking her lips of the pilfered lip-lock.

"...that all... you got?" he wheezed roughly; his throat raw from what felt like an eternity of screaming. Her grin only grew hungrier at this sight. He wasn't broken, after all, just stubborn. Perfect.

"I'd hate to break my toy before I've finished having fun," she crawled over his bound form, eyeing him like a piece of meat. After committing such a disgusting act, Atsura wasn't surprised when she willingly crossed another line. She ground her hips in his lap, feeling something stir, albeit against his will. He turned away, ashamed that his body would betray him in such a carnal way. "Don't be shy. I'm not completely sadistic, if you play your cards right, I can be gentle."

"S-Somehow I doubt t-that..." he spat.

"What do you know?!" Cinder deeply frowned, allowing her human hand to hover over his discolored wound. She knew that in order for such an injury to have been sustained, Tyrian had to have used his semblance to shatter Atsura's aura. Clearly, the slightly leaking opening was the cause of the vulpine's lack of regeneration. "You're just a Faunus who knows nothing about the real world. You're on a futile mission to 'defeat' Salem when you have no idea what she's capable of."

Atsura simply laughed, coughing a little from the stinging in his throat.

"And here... I thought you were just... some 'cute' face."

Cinder picked up the sarcastic tone, further robbing her of the warm sensations that stirred in her core earlier. Even worse, his lower region had gone soft underneath her, robbing her of potential sexual satisfaction. That was twice now, his spite had served to infuriate her. This was her game to play, her game to win. She'd broken his body, evident in the pained look on his smirking face.

"You forget," she heated her palm, inching closer to the distorted wound. "I can end your life at the snap of my finger, mutt."

"And yet... you haven't..."

Cinder felt her good eye twitch at the comeback. After everything he'd endured at this point, he not only had a strong resolve, but that little flicker was steadily growing to a sizeable fire. The nerve of him! She huffed at the audacity of her prisoner to not only deny her of her victory but openly mock her as well. She conjured a small flame in her hand, slapping her palm against his damaged side.

If she couldn't use him to sate her sexual needs, then he'd at least be good enough to satisfy her insatiable desire for conquest. The heat was intense as his body rocked and shuddered in unbearable pain, forcing a stifled grunt as she seared the wound shut, viciously digging her nails into his side to add even more suffering onto his plate. Despite the agony, he kept his grin, flashing a look reminiscent to the crazed expression he had when they fought on Beacon tower.

Fool.

It was the only word she could think of as she watched the Faunus go completely limp. At first glance, she thought she'd ended his pathetic life, but a few light convulsions halted those aspirations. The stench of burning flesh then began to fill her nose, forcing her to leave the unconscious male to his scalding punishment. She would break him eventually, but for now, she heard the door to her room opening, signaling that her subordinate had finally returned.

Hopefully, there was some good news from Neo.

* * *

The city of Mantle had become a harbinger of chaos. To start from the beginning, the city's external heating system had shut down, leaving thousands to freeze to death in the bitter elements. This, of course, brought nothing but pure negativity and strife as the citizens began to riot. Breaking into shops. Stealing as much fire Dust as they could hold. More complaints and 'theories' pertaining to Atlas's plans. It was all that was needed to trigger a ripple effect from outside of the city walls.

The Grimm.

Mammoths. Sabyrs. They came in droves, breaking through the poorly constructed walls of the city. The people began panicking, even more, attracting more Grimm onto their streets. It was a vicious cycle but, thankfully, Ruby and the gang were able to make down in enough time to begin cleaning up the mess while Ironwood and the other members of the council worked out the issues of Jacques Schnee's crimes against the kingdom.

On the bright side, they now knew who was responsible for so many of the crimes occuring in both cities. The bad news? Arthur Watts was the culprit. With his knowledge of Atlas' inner workings, he was able to hack into any access point, turning even the most encrypted security measures into his own technological playground.

For now, the general had begun forming a plan, leaving the huntsmen and huntresses to tango with the beasts down below.

Ruby, Harriet, and Penny managed to take out one of the mammoths using one of its tusks to impale it. Nora and Elm somehow turned the task into a game of "Whack-a-Grimm' each one being tallied by one of the huntresses. Vine, Jaune, Zaffre, and Ren were focused on evacuating the citizens to any nearby Atlas transports with Zaf & Jaune leading the charge while Ren and Vine kept the negative emotions and surrounding Grimm at bay. Weiss and Marrow managed to slow down the monsters with the latter's semblance and the former's Arma Gigas summon. Qrow, Robin, and Clover were tasked with locating and apprehending Tyrian; preferably, to interrogate the whereabouts of the mission Atsura.

This left Yang, Pyrrha, Roxanne, and Blake to handle any remaining Grimm while evacuating many of the citizens on the southern end of Mantle.

"Watch out on-"

"-the left?" Pyrrha finished, blasting and slicing away at an incoming Sabyr. "There are two from-"

"Behind!" Yang yelled, rolling under the pair of Grimm that tried to pounce on her. She followed this up launching sticky bullets, aiming for their masks. Yang then slid under another pounce from one while another lunged straight at her. Thankfully, her speed was superior as she timed an uppercut perfectly to knock one in the air before pivoting on her heel to slam the other into the ground.

In a matter of seconds, the airborne tiger crashed onto its grounded counterpart before the explosives were activated, destroying them cleanly. Pyrrha nodded, impressed at such a flawless sequence before tossing Deimos into the mouth of another Sabyr that dared try and get the jump on her. The strength of the shield shattered the animal's large fangs but she wasn't done yet.

Pyrrha activated her semblance flipping the vile creature several times with tenacity. When it finally began to fade away to blackness, the spartan warrior turned to an equally impressed Yang.

"Hmmm... Points for brutality!" she gave a thumbs up. "Hey, Roxie! How's it going with the evacuation!?"

"We're pretty full! I don't know if we'll have enough room but we'll keep trying!"

Pyrrha and Yang nodded in agreement just as the doors to the airship began to close. Soon, it took off for the city in the sky, leaving Yang and Pyrrha to fight their way back to the others. Unfortunately, no matter how many Grimm they'd destroy, the number of citizens in Mantle was far too great. The shelters stationed all through the city were nearly full, yet the crowds never seemed to grow smaller.

The people were growing restless; their fear and panic only served to attract more Grimm, more than the huntsmen could eradicate. Nora tried calming them down, but her efforts would prove fruitless as the citizens continued to gripe. From placing blame on Atlas/Ironwood to the doom that awaited them, the situation seemed far too out of hand for the young warriors.

"Please, if you could just give us a little more time..." Nora pleads to no avail.

Then, a massive screen began to flicker to life, bringing what she and the others hoped would be the first step to bringing relief to those who needed it the most. Thankfully, the face of Robyn Hill appeared, comforting the people and calming them long enough for Ironwood to explain himself. Using her semblance, she confirmed every word spoken to be the truth, from the revelation of Salem to the recent happenings in both Atlas and Mantle.

Nora sighed in relief.

Ruby watched proudly.

Jaune used the momentum to direct the citizens in his sector to safety.

There was even a revelation of the culprits as well as a plan for asylum in Atlas for those who've yet to reach a shelter. No detail was spared. Nothing was off-limits. Tyrian and Watts listened as the general disclosed information about Amity Coliseum while Robyn sent out a warning threat to the twisted serial killer. It seemed the pieces were all placed, and Ironwood had made the first move.

* * *

"I still can't believe those idiots beat us here!" Cinder's growled in irritation as she stomped toward the massive window that overlooked the magnificent floating kingdom. Like many others throughout the two cities, she and Neo watched the broadcast. Through her good eye, Cinder began picturing her plans falling apart before her. "Vacuo was supposed to be the next target. The timeline's changed."

Neo quietly groaned as she knew another brooding spell was about to come. Surprising her, Cinder turned around with gravity slowly lifting in her gaze.

"You said the farm boy has the lamp?" Neo nodded. "Find him. Take it..."

The younger woman hopped up, using her semblance to turn herself into Ruby Rose, earning the ire of her 'partner'.

"No! We get what I need first, then we get what we want. Now go."

Frustration finally erupted from Neo, her arms crossing as her impatience began to rear its head. Of course, Cinder, be a master manipulator in her own right, smiled gently at the sight before her. She knew what Neo wanted but, they had a mission to complete first.

"Ironwood's been hiding the Winter Maiden for years. Tonight, I'm going to find her," she took the scroll from the illusionist who simply frowned at the woman's unquenchable thirst for power. Had she not learned from her previous encounter at Haven? Apparently not if she was still trying to claim a maiden's power for her own. Alas, Neo wouldn't challenge Cinder; If she wanted to repeat her mistake... again, then she was free to do so. "The general is as predictable as his androids; Threaten what he has, and he'll flock to protect it."

Cinder then took her exit, satisfied with her abrupt change in her plan as was the case with narcissists. Content with the way things were to go according to her grand design, she completely forgot about her 'subordinate' and more importantly, the hostage she'd be using as her pincushion. Neo didn't forget though as she turned her attention to the back room where Atsura was held.

Sparing a glance at the front door, she slipped to the back. Opening the door, she was given a clear view of the damage inflicted on the fox. Unlike before, he was only bound with simple ropes, though in his current condition, they were more than capable of holding him.

Dried blood had caked up over several lacerations and puncture wounds. Under the shattered moon's glow, Neo could see the black and dark crimson hues mixing with his brown skin. The smell of singed flesh entered her nose, making the young woman want to vomit as he barely had the strength to open one of his eyes. An emerald gem peeked at her with amusement as Neo looked on in horror.

"Oh, Is it... your... turn now?" he playfully teased in between coughs. "I... admit, I don't think... I can take anymore."

Silently, she frowned before shaking her head at the boy. In her mind, she had a mission to complete and after seeing that Atsura was indeed alive, she turned to leave. It's not like she actually cared about him. He was interesting, to say the least. Still, that wasn't enough, to continue stalling on the task at hand. Even as she left the room, she couldn't help but feel a familiar stirring in her stomach. After days of torture, she could see that the last flicker of defiance was nearly snuffed out. It was a realization that hit too close to home for her; just before the fall of Beacon.

_Just like before..._

As she rushed down the dark hallway, she failed to lock the door, a mistake that would be exploited immediately. An unknown figure snuck inside the suite, scanning the area for anyone else. He held a blunt object close to him as he inspected the place for anything of value. With all of the chaos, he was able to case the place for a few jewels here and there but, there was something about this room that felt different. Perhaps it was the girl that'd just left.

He slinked around, carefully searching for anything but, he was disappointed to see that there was nothing worth stealing. The sounds of soft hacking made the man freeze in his tracks for a moment before turning his weapon in the direction of the noise. His eyes were focused on a cracked door as he stealthily crept toward it. Normally, he would've left but, he wasn't going to leave empty-handed. He placed a hand on the door, steadying his breath and mind for the possible task at hand.

"Aha! Ugh..." green eyes widened in horror at the grotesque sight and smell that permeated the room.

Rather than finding some rich, hapless elite, he was met with the image of a battered and bloody Faunus. Nearly every part of his body was covered in desiccated gore that ravished his traits. Aside from the ludicrous amounts of damage, there was nothing special about the sleeping boy. However, there was something that caught his eye.

Off in the corner of the man's gaze, a large sword rested in the far corner of the room. He was sure that would fetch a pretty lien. Just his luck, the boy began to stir, ceasing his attempt before it even got started.

"N-Neo?" the boy wheezed sharply.

"How do you know that name?" An eyebrow raised in intrigue as he dared to inch closer to the restrained boy. "By the looks of things, she did quite a number on you."

"No. ...wasn't... Cinder."

Of course, it was her handiwork...

"Cinder?!" the man instantly jumped back, taking a glance over his shoulder just in case someone was coming. He looked back at the boy with horror, now knowing the individual responsible for such carnage. Shaking his head, his mind screamed at him to run away but, seeing the broken imagery before him. The guy sighed, knowing that leaving the poor soul for Cinder to return would be a fate worse than death. "Oum... I hope I don't regret this."

* * *

**Welcome back, everyone.**

**This completes another chapter and thus we are in the endgame of Volume 3: Winter. Currently, this chapter takes place during episode 10 and 11 of the canon volume 7. Once that finishes, I'll have two different directions I could go with this story thus far. I won't go into that, but I can say that the conclusion of the story volume will open the door for another story I'm working out that will be loosely linked to this one in a 'multiverse' series.**

**In the meantime, I'll be holding a short contest and the prize is one of two slots on the upcoming team "****ACID". A & C are already covered so that leaves just I & D open. This is long-brewing as I wanted to get some things taken care of but... I'll admit I forgot about it until now. The two slots will fill out the team and I'll get to work on that once I finish the conclusion of this volume.**

**Keep in mind, the finish to volume 3 isn't the end of this story. I'll definitely keep things going for Shadows of Destiny as we still have Vacuo and another location to head off to. **

**Anyway, how will the contest work? Well, very similar to how the last one. However, the only way you'll be entered is if you leave a review to answer the question directly. That way, there 's no cheating and I can keep track of things. **

***What is my favorite RWBY song when I'm down?**

**-Hint: I posted the song as either a volume or chapter theme previously.**

**With that said, good luck and stay tuned for the next chapter everyone!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T/M**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. Also, some material may include ****violence, gore, and mentions of rape. If any of these things disturb you, there will be a marker that will give you a chance to skip past those sections. This is just an early 'precaution' and will be followed up with direct warnings when necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Black Heart, Iron Soul

* * *

The kingdom of Atlas remained firm amid the evacuation attempts. Endless attempts at gathering the Mantle citizens served to be much easier now that Atlas was assisting the efforts. However, amidst the success thus far, Ruby and the others were called back to Atlas by the general. With no explanation or reason for the sudden recall, the three groups separated.

Team JNPR left to retrieve Oscar while Team RWBY waited with four of the Ace-Ops in Ironwood's office. It was a briefing; Truly it was a berating from the acclaimed war veteran. The meeting of the minds was quickly shot down on all fronts as the general had more than his share of advice. From the day he was having, there was no longer any room for what he deemed as weakness, despite the outcry of the girls. From dealing with Watts, the glass chess piece left behind on his desk, and the official introduction of Salem, he was far past done with trusting others.

"There is only one thing we can do at this point..." he replied harshly.

"I'm sure there's another way," Blake Belladonna offered.

"If we waste any more time, Salem will be at our doorstep! I won't let Atlas become another Beacon."

"But sir... What about the people? You can't just abandon them..."

"She's right," Ruby added. "What would the council say?!"

Ironwood contemplated that inquest for a moment, his eyes a reflection of his resolve.

"Nothing... They won't have anything to say after I declare Marshall Law."

Horror crossed the face of the four. They all knew what this would entail if he went through with the order. He'd be leaving the city and those still in Mantle to perish at the hands of the monstrous Grimm that'd already infested the former kingdom. He'd be abandoning the people who were also under his protection. He knew this, but, he was unrelenting in his plans.

"We are saving as many as we can... and you're standing in our way."

Any likeness of the caring man they once knew was now gone. Only a cold and calculative soldier stared back at them, no compromise to be found in his posture. Chilly blue eyes glared back, the final warning before drastic measures were to be taken against them.

"Guys! We've got a huge problem!" Jaune's voice broke the thick tension that permeated Ironwood's office.

The silver-eyed warrior flashed glances from the device to the general who's chilling stare only darkened. He silently challenged the girl, a true establishment of his position and the line he drew in the sand. Her next move would tell him whether she'd cross that line.

* * *

Atlas was in a state of panic. Many of her citizens were being escorted to designated shelters if they were unable to make it to their homes. This precaution did nothing for two individuals who snuck along with the shadows of the city in the sky. Their intentions, seemingly different, revolved around the same place. A human and a Faunus rested their backs against a wall as Atlesian soldiers rushed down the streets in droves.

For Atsura, he was forced to grit his teeth as the freezing wind slapped his wounds. It wasn't the most intelligent decision, but he figured anything was better than remaining in Cinder's temporary domain. He was still stinging from the wound left by Tyrian which made his attempts to keep up with his benefactor that much more difficult. Speaking of that, he spared a glance at the man who happened to stumble upon his predicament, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We should be in the clear soon," the male announced, peeking around the corner for signs of any more soldiers. This was what he wanted as he monitors the last few officers disappearing. Once the coast was clear, the two willed themselves onward. "Are you sure that Neo's going to be here?"

The vulpine nodded, still not trusting his voice.

The older man sighed in understanding at the young foxes' plight. He heard rumors of how vicious Cinder Fall could be, but this was the first time, he'd seen the damage that she was capable of doling out. There was no doubt that the younger male deserved to rest and yet, the teen was adamant about reaching their destination.

Atlas Academy.

The massive building only grew in size as the got closer to the school. They narrowly avoided several security drones along the way, but otherwise, they were free to travel without issues.

"So, what'd you do to get on Cinder's bad side?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" his suave, gentleman-like tone earned him a grunt. "You remind me of my Neo. Being a mute, she couldn't communicate like us. That made her life difficult; Imagine trying to tell people you're in danger or that something's wrong, but your inability to speak prevents you."

Despite the pulsing pain coursing through him, Atsura did find the man's abrupt sharing to be interesting.

"I can imagine..." his throat was scratchy but still comprehensive enough.

"I'm sure you could," The man chuckled softly. "When I set out to forge my path in life, I made sure to take her with me as I managed to understand her. After the attack on Vale and Beacon, I thought she was lost to me forever. I searched all over remnant for her but, to no avail. That's why I'm hoping you're right."

"I know I am..." Atsura cleared his throat. "Cinder told her to look for a friend of mine and I'm sure he's at the school."

While neither admitted it, they both were keeping crucial details hidden from the other. The Faunus made no mistake by avoiding mention of the relics. The human, however, left out his criminal past; He was one of the kingpins of Vale and even instrumental in the fall of the academy almost a year prior. They reached the back entrance of the school before twisting his body, swiftly pointing his cane at the chest of the boy.

"By the way, kid, I never got your name."

"What?"

"You have one, right? What's your name?"

Despite the sudden shift in tone, the fox didn't show any sign of trepidation. After what he'd endured at the hands of the sadistic Fall Maiden, death didn't scare him.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

The man eyed him intensely, noticing his bloodied lip curling upward. Even the cold didn't cause him to shiver despite the intense hurt that gnawed at him. It was admirable to see such bravery in the eyes of the Faunus. So, impressed at the courage displayed, the elder male lowered his weapon, scoffing with a grin.

"The name's Roman, kid..."

"Atsura."

"Well, now that we've concluded the preliminaries, it appears that we have a little dilemma."

"What would that be?"

"Getting inside this gaudy fortress..."

Just as the older man mention that, a soft beep caught their attention. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Roman removed his scroll seeing a series of faces popping up on the screen, a few he recognized, forcing his gaze to harden for a moment, but what came as a surprise was the image of the fox alongside him. Atsura sensed that something was amiss, watched Roman's expression shift to a grim line.

"Something wrong?"

"I think we may have two dilemmas." Roman breathed, exposing the cause for his distress. Atsura couldn't help but stare in disbelief as he saw the photos of himself and his friends all lined up with the word 'Wanted' listed above them. His mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of the situation. "What do you want to do, kid?"

Atsura ignored the undesired name as he contemplated what to do with this newest development. One minute he was trying to bring in a crazy criminal and now he and his allies were branded as such. He was in no shape to fight just yet, but thankfully, he could feel his aura returning to normal. He could no longer use the front door but, he wasn't deterred from his goal. He needed answers and he would get them.

A trembling smirk formed on his bloodied lip, despite the odds being stacked against him, he felt something that he hadn't felt in the last few days. A surge of resolution began to burn from his soul, scorching away the weakness that once weighed him down. He soon broke out into a sprint, ignoring his body's screams of torturous agony, Roman trying his best to keep up; he didn't care though. All that mattered to him was that he find his friends and try to help.

Clutching his weapon, his eye watched as the building grew bigger with every step.

_I'm coming, guys..._

* * *

Cinder's lips twitched up as her heels echoed through the lone corridor. It was nearly black through the hall, the only source of light being poorly lit red lamps, signaling that an intruder had broken into the facility; a foretelling of her arrival. Any unfortunate soul caught in her path was quickly dealt with. Swift was her action whenever she cut down one of the Atlesian staff members.

Their cries for mercy fell on deaf ears before one by one, they were slaughtered by the amber-eyed maiden.

"Now, where could that winter maiden be?" she asked rhetorically.

She figured that following the trail of the special operative would lead her to the prize she so eagerly sought. Delight danced behind those burning orbs when she was proven right. All she had to do was claim the powers. A few more operatives attempted to stop her, but their shrieks of panic and pain only fueled her forward. One by one, they fell to the Grimm's hand, their inner prayers to Oum going unanswered as they collapsed on the formerly stainless floor.

"Pathetic..." she spat.

This would deter her mood as she looked up to see a sight so familiar appear in front of her. Snow white hair tied in a bun and slate blue eyes revealed her identity as a top Specialist and Ironwood's right hand. Cinder remembered her for another reason, however. She recalled her first and only time being in the Schnee Manor with her mother. The illegitimate daughter of a once proud and corrupt businessman flared her nostrils at the worried firstborn before lighting her hand with a steadily growing flame.

Inch by inch, she grinned sadistically and launched the burning ball at the woman. Despite the size of the burning sphere, Winter was able to avoid it by rushing back into the room she previously left. It didn't matter to Cinder much though; She considered the attack as more of an announcement of her presence than an actual attack to harm. Still, it had enough power to blow the entire door down along with most of the wall.

She turned the corner, seeing that her 'sibling' was not alone.

"We meet again, Winter..." She chuckled softly. "It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?"

Winter looked on as the raven-haired woman flexed her grotesque arm. She chose to respond directly, instead, choosing to size her enemy for fear prevented her from forming any coherent retort. She tried everything to push aside the emotion but, after experiencing the sheer force of what she could only conclude to be a 'warning shot', Winter could only hope that her harsh gaze would be enough to hide her anxiety.

Masking one's expression was one thing, but it was pointless in the end. Cinder found her left arm tremble hungrily as the very essence of fear was picked up by the monstrous appendage. By extension, she could practically taste the trepidation oozing from the Atlesian soldier. She licked her lips hungrily before finally noticing the elderly woman, languishing in a pod.

_This is the winter maiden? _She pondered at the state of the helpless victim before turning back to the two. "So, will you give her up willingly?"

"I think you know the answer to that..." the android announced, defiance flashing at the woman.

Cinder recognized the 'girl', finally acknowledging her presence directly. She remembered Penny Polendina quite well given her part in her demise. To see that she had been repaired left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I expected you of all people to know better than to take me on, girl. Given what happened last time, I wouldn't expect you to be so eager to get destroyed again."

"I'm not running away..."

Cinder sighed in disappointment. "Then, all that's left is to figure out which one of Ironwood's puppets gets to die first? The girl who got everything or a robot with no heart? Either way, there won't be much left of either of you."

* * *

Atlas academy held little sign of comfort as Atsura and Roman stepped within the main hall. Uneasiness bathed them both in her tumultuous embrace. The eerie silence didn't sit well with the pair but neither would have to feel her power for much longer as they approached a fork in the road. Being a Faunus, he could pick up the faintest trace of noise to his right.

From what he could gather, there was a clash going on. Without a word, he rushed down the hall, leaving the man who saved him to watch silently. This didn't rattle Roman though. In truth, he was only there to reunite with his beloved Neo, anything else was of no consequence to Roman Torchwick. He let out a light-hearted scoff before taking the opposite path.

The path was longer than expected, forcing Atsura to exert so much energy just from the travel.

_Guess my aura is still messed up. _He inwardly growled, stopping to lean against the wall.

The pain from his torture finally caught up to him. His body started shivering, slight convulsions begged him to cease his venture to rest. He grits his teeth as he tried to swallow down the anguish coursing through his form. It did little good as his body grew heavy, exhaustion laying claim to his senses once more.

"Not now..." he growled softly. "I need to..." Before Atsura could finish his thought, his ears rang with the sound of a familiar scream. Pushing past the pain, he pulled Nguangus from its sheath and started running once more. Every step he took was a task in and of itself but he was determined to ignore it, even his head began to swim as a result. "Blake. Sis..."

Atsura arrived to find the leader of the team, Ruby, taking on Harriet Bree. From the looks of things, the Ace-Ops member was restrained yet still holding her own against the scythe wielder. Their test of speed was a formidable challenge to behold with the Ruby having a slight advantage despite possessing less experience than her Atlesian opponent.

"What the hell's going on?"

His groan caught the attention of both huntresses. Silver eyes widened in both shock and horror at the display in front of her. On the other hand, Harriet took the opportunity to capitalize on the distraction, using her speed to catch the girl off guard.

Before Ruby could react, she found herself tasting the bottom of the speedster's boots, sailing into a wall with a devastating crunch.

"Ruby!" his eyes shot wide at such a dirty move. His gaze then turned to a squirming Harriet, anger overshadowing any other emotion he may have felt previously. "You...!"

Before she could respond, Harriet found herself getting the same treatment only it was a sharp elbow that landed square on her jaw. Normally, her speed would've bailed her out but, after chasing Ruby Rose around the area, she'd expended more energy than even she anticipated.

With the blow connecting, her aura shattered as she slid across the floor, unconsciousness finally taking over.

That was good enough for Atsura as he heard grunts and roars that pulled his attention.

Fearing the worst, the vulpine was shocked to find Blake & Yang simultaneously defeating Elm Ederne. As her body crashed into the floor, any air of wrath would be replaced with relief as the two cheered the other for a perfectly synced attack. It was a cute scene, the scene of his sister and girlfriend not yet noticing his presence. Soon, his eyes would fall upon the image of Weiss Schnee dragging the restrained Marrow.

"I've got mine! How about... you guys?"

Yang and Blake smiled brightly at their friend. What was surprising, however, was that her own smirk had fallen. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw threatened to hit the floor, prompting the pair to put their guards up once again. Of course, no amount of physical defense could prepare them for the sight they'd find.

A crooked grin; Pain straining his lips.

Eyes dimmed from only Oum knew what.

A body dirtied with grotesque wounds and hemoglobin.

Drooping ears and gently swinging tail.

A semi-conscious Ruby leaning against him.

"A-Atsura?"

"Hey, girls..." he answered slackly.

He watched the surprise morph into concern then into all-out tears. Soon, they gradually approached the boy after shaking off the initial shock just as Ruby began to stir.

"What happened?" she groaned, clutching her head. As her vision began to clear, she noticed the misty eyes of her sister and friends. "Why is everyone crying?"

"Look at who's carrying you, dolt," Weiss giggled playfully.

Confused, Ruby turned her gaze to find herself propped up on the frame of her brother. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she too was greeted with a strained smile. Of course, she wouldn't be Ruby if her emotions didn't get the better of her. She jumped on the boy, knocking the Faunus into the wall, leaving him with stars dancing around his head.

"Oops..."

"Way to go, Ruby..." Weiss flicked the girl's shoulder while Blake and Yang rushed over to his side.

Upon further inspection, the cat-girl began to notice an even larger issue as her lover began to come to once again.

"Why haven't you activated your aura?" she murmured.

Atsura didn't reply, rather, he didn't have the energy for a full explanation. Instead, he merely shook his head, taking deep inhales as he felt his body beginning to give in to the injuries he sustained previously. Blake did her best to try and interpret the vulpine but it was a task nonetheless. From what she could gather, whatever was happening with his body, the red-purple chunk flesh appeared to be the culprit.

"Did Tyrian do this to you?"

Atsura slowly nodded but parted his lips to speak.

"...C...Cinder."

"Cinder's here?!" Ruby clenched her fists, her body starting to shake.

"If that's the case, then there's no doubt that she's here for-" Weiss stopped mid-sentence when a terrible realization hit her. "Winter!"

"You three go! I'll try and help Atsura get out of here."

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby didn't like the idea proposed but a determined glare ended any retort. Their leader assessed the situation, yielding to the demand, she and the others prepared to leave only for a massive explosion to erupt on the far end of the academy.

"Get Atsura out of here, see if you can find a ship for us to escape in."

Blake lowered her head, smiling softly in an attempt to give off some confidence before they split up. When the others left, her true feelings began to surface as did Atsura's as the truth of their predicament forced them to sigh dejectedly.

"How bad is it?"

"Real bad..."

"Can you walk?" she asked, carefully tracing each cut and burn with her amber eyes.

"I'm just exhausted. She did do a number on me though."

Blake knew that he was hiding the details, but she wouldn't pry for now. She used as much of her strength to help him to his feet and headed for the opposite direction from their allies. Each lane they entered proved to be fear-inducing as they both knew the neither would be able to properly defend themselves. They'd slink down several corridors, carefully scouting until they reached the main hangar.

They'd make it in time as the sounds of multiple footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Blake made sure to keep them close to the shadows just as one of the soldiers peeked into the room only to quickly follow up with his group; they were officially safe for the time being.

With a place to hide, both Faunus took shelter behind some airships that required repair. Once they got settled, the signs of Atsura's true state began to come out. His breathing was quick and haggard. His body would convulse slightly sporadically. His lips were dry. There was no doubt that, along with the injuries, he was suffering from some sort of poison or seal as well as dehydration.

"Stay still..." she cooed in his ear, lying him down gently. "Don't overexert yourself."

"B-But..."

"No buts. You're in no condition to argue. We just need to remain hidden until we can get to the others."

Despite the pain wracking through him, Atsura couldn't help but smile at the order.

"Okay. You win, Dr. Belladonna."

Even with the impending danger looming at any turn, Blake couldn't resist the tiny giggle that tickled her throat. How on earth could someone dealing with so much still manage to try and make sure she was alright? She couldn't fathom possessing such strength and resolve had she endured whatever he'd gone through. Her mind began to wander into dark depths while keeping watch over Atsura.

"Blake?" his voice was now devoid of power and confidence, replaced with frailty.

"I'm sorry..."

"W-What?"

"I should've gone with you when you left for Mantle." Tears began brimming her eyes. "I wish I could've gone to that meeting with you. Maybe then, I might've left with you and Nora."

"Blake."

"I could've protected you. Pyrrha was so worried."

"Blake..."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt and- Mmpphff!"

With every ounce of energy inside of himself, Atsura shot up to silence the feline Faunus. Blake initially froze in place but soon found herself melting into the gesture. For a few moments, nothing else mattered. Their wanted status. Salem's imminent arrival. Atsura's torture. Everything faded away at that moment. Even though Blake could taste the faint traces of copper on his lip, she didn't care.

Inevitably, they parted. They rested their foreheads against one another's while letting the butterflies settle down in their cores. Blake's face was crimson as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Atsura posture was nothing more than slumped shoulders but he had a content grin on his face as well.

"Was that j-just to shut me up?"

"Not entirely. I think I just wanted to..." he chuckled slightly.

Blake simply felt her cheeks burning hotter at the boy's honesty. Even with only a short amount of time together, she could tell that Atsura truly cared about her in a strong emotional sense. If that kiss was any evidence, she would feel nothing short of sincere affection from the fox.

_When we get out of this, I am so going to thank him... and Pyrrha too." _she mused privately.

The tender moment would soon give way to the abrupt opening of the large double doors to the hangar. They both froze where they were, neither wanting to alert the individual to their location. Where passion just reigned supreme, fear had now usurped its position. By the sound of things, the lone pair of footsteps gave them enough reprieve to figure out that there was only one person inside the room with them.

Now the issue was who the owner of those steps was...

Was it Ruby? Yang? Weiss? Someone from team JNPR or AZRE? That seemed unlikely. Given that they were all considered criminals by Ironwood, there was little chance that any member of the group would isolate themselves just to find them.

Speaking of the general, could their 'visitor' be the head honcho himself? If so, Atsura would have Blake escape while he held the man at bay. In his mind, sacrificing himself for her would be a better option than the man capturing them both. On top of that, he had hundreds, if not thousands, of operatives at his command. There was no need for him to get his hands dirty.

Then there was the idea of Cinder finding them, but, the boy's ears could tell that the shoes weren't made of glass, a trait that suited the twisted woman.

Winter? She was protecting the maiden.

Penny? She was with Winter.

Neither had a clue as to who was in the hangar with them and at that point, that didn't matter. Atsura felt his lover's hand slip into his own, showing that Blake wasn't going to abandon him. In response, he gave it a gentle squeeze, revealing that he understood. With a narrow gaze, they watched as a shadow grew larger only for it to shrink away in a flash.

A few seconds passed and the two finally let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Do you think they're gone?"

The answer to his question appeared behind them, pulling them away before either could scream. Less than a minute had passed before the hangar was swarmed with Atlesian Knights, their guns at the ready. Under direct orders from the general, they checked every nook and cranny of the place.

...but there was no sign of the couple...

**The single quality that is common across every living creature on this planet, is fear; it's funny then that as common as fear is, we so easily underestimate its power.**

With everything that going on throughout the kingdom, Ruby and the others managed to escape from the city in the sky. Sadly, their exodus came at a hefty cost. For starters, they'd lost the relic of knowledge, Qrow, and Oscar during their break. Of all the members of Team JNPR, Ren was the most torn up over everything that'd occurred on their end of things.

Nora and Jaune did their best to comfort the boy, but it did little to help.

Unbeknownst to them, Qrow had found himself arrested after witnessing the death of his friend, Clover. Whether one would attribute bad timing or just a beating of the minds gone wrong, the self-proclaimed "bad luck charm" felt his heartbreak as he just stared at the charm in his hand. He hid things well, but there was no denying that despite their battle and difference of perspective, it all started with Ironwood's order to have them all arrested.

Lastly, with communications locked down, there was no way for anyone to communicate technologically. This proved to be a major issue when trying to find Blake and Atsura. After splitting up, the two seemingly disappeared off of the map. Ruby and the others would share that Atsura was, in fact, alive but, that his condition was severe. While everyone was none too pleased, Pyrrha was hit the hardest by this news.

In truth, she still carried a wave of guilt for not going with her beloved Atsu after his argument with Zaffre. In the foxes' place, Earna had rejoined the team, albeit temporarily after a run-in with many of the kingdom's guards. Along with Penny and Pietro, she was happy to be with her friends again.

**Fear of growing close to someone, the subsequent fear of loss, fear of failure; and as more people depend on you, those fears can take on greater power.**

Cinder let out a furious roar before returning to her hideout within the kingdom of Atlas. However, she found nothing aside from a broken door and the lingering stench of burning flesh and blood. No hostage. No Neo. That also meant no relic.

Her Grimm's arm twitched as flames emerged with every exhale. Once again, Cinder had nothing. She'd lost the chance to claim another maiden power, this time to that damned android girl. She failed to kill Winter Schnee as vengeance for a past that wrought her current self. Cinder knew she'd lost favor from her mistress, Salem after her failure at Haven. What more could she do?

"I have to run..." she whispered, her tone trembling down to her core. It was the only way for her to avoid the wrath of the immortal witch. Without hesitation, Cinder rushed out, eager to find any means of escape as she felt an ungodly presence approaching.

**Fear itself isn't worthy of concern, it is who we become while in its clutches. Will you be proud of that person? Will you forgive them? Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things they did? Will you even recognize them? Or will the person staring back at you be the very thing you should have feared from the start?**

Neo herself walked precariously through the halls of Atlas, disguised as a commanding officer. On her hip rested the last of knowledge as she carefully made her way to the main hall. However, as she exited the building, the skilled assassin realized that there was no airship for her to depart on.

"It looks like you could use a ride..."

Her eyes immediately shot open in surprise upon hearing the voice, one that was all too familiar; One that was thought to be long gone.

_It can't be..._

"You may be able to food Ironwood and his lackeys, but you can't fool me."

The girl turned around, her illusion still holding up. Only her eyes, brimming with hot drops of hope and pain, gave her away as she saw the image of the last person she'd ever expect to meet. Slanted dark-green eyes behind orange hair peered back at the 'officer' with a softness that only she'd seen before.

_Roman? _she blinked back the tears as best she could.

"Heya, kiddo..." he smiled warmly.

_Dum-Dum! _

Neo lept into his arms, silently sobbing out of joy from seeing her closest friend and partner. No. It was the reality that she could touch him; He was here. Not a mirage or an illusion, but the real deal was in her grasp. Roman Torchwick returned the embrace, holding the girl for dear life as if she too would disappear if he hadn't.

"I've missed you too, Neo," his tone was gentle as she pulled away to get a good look at him. By now, she'd broken the visual facade revealing the memento that rested on her head. Roman was shocked to see that she'd kept the bowler hat that had been synonymous with him after all this time. However, when she sought to return it to him, he declined. "You keep it. I'm more interested in that item you have there."

She rolled her eyes playfully and 'explained everything that'd happened since his 'death'. While he was none too pleased to hear that Cinder had been using Neo like one of her flunkies, he also saw possibilities after she told him how important the relic was to Cinder and her master.

"Looks like I showed up just in time."

**I suppose we all find out sooner or later.**

* * *

Time had passed and the island of Patch was full of life.

If one had never heard about things beyond its shores, they'd never know that a war was brewing across the world of Remnant. The sun peaked through the trees, creating a glowing rain upon the parts of the earth that it touched. Of course, the island's most notable residential venue found itself bathed in the full glow of the solar rays from above.

Inside, a male's chest rose and fell in a patient rhythm, peace washing over his features. The melodious sounds of the birds' song set the mood for a tranquil day. A soft yawn passed his lips before he began to stir under the soft blankets that kissed his body. He wanted nothing more than to remain in this relaxing slumber. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care either. His head pounded dully against his skull. His body, no longer encompassed by sheer agony, had a degree of soreness.

Still, his curiosity got the better of him as he dared to open one eye. He scanned the place, finding random trinkets, books, and figurines before clenching it shut once more. Wherever he was, it mattered little to him.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The bedroom door opened a short time after that, allowing the strong scent of ginger tea and ramen to caress his nose. He made no direct acknowledgment aside from a shocked expression as the woman entered with the items on a tray. Her skin was pale white but her eyes were more than recognizable. "I was hoping that you'd be awake."

_Raven?!_

Indeed, the young man was gazing at the image of Raven Branwen, his birth mother. Unlike before, however, she seemed different. Gone was the warriors' armor and garments. In their place, the woman now sported a simple crimson t-shirt and black leggings. Her hair, while slightly shorter (down to just past her shoulders), now rested in a simple ponytail.

Even her signature scowl was gone, serving to scare the Faunus even more. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to lose his senses just because he wasn't prepared for this specific scenario.

"I-I'm not hungry..." he lied. His growling stomach betrayed him shortly after the petty display of pride.

"It seems your body says otherwise. Now, don't be a stubborn brat and eat." She placed the tray over his lap and folded her arms under her bosom. In defiance, he stared at the meal, eyeing the woman suspiciously. Raven didn't bother to hide her eye roll from the boy at this point. "I didn't cook the food. My husband did... So, you're safe."

"Are you sure?" he deadpanned.

He expected the woman to yell or curse him out. So, you'd be forgiving of him for nearly jumping out of his skin when the woman averted her eyes from him. The arrogant woman he knew before appeared to be nothing more than a ghost of the woman he was seeing now. Even when she finally looked back at him, she looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't-"

"Atsura?" Both estranged mother and son turned to the door. The feminine voice was not only familiar but adored as well. A girl with cat ears entered the room with a warm smile and a pure gaze in her eyes. She was accompanied by a blond-haired man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Yang. "You're finally awake!"

"Blake? What's going on here?" he asked, clutching his head when the throbbing returned.

The trio exchanged glances at each other before focusing on the vulpine.

"Raven/I saved us/you," they answered in unison.

* * *

**Okay, I've been at this for over a week and I don't want to drone on and on here. First, blame writer's block on the delay. I do apologize for not updating sooner but, at least you know why. Secondly, while I struggled with this chapter, I did manage to get some storyboarding on the next story that is loosely connected to this one. I'm still working on a title for it but, I think I have a solid foundation to start with.**

**With this chapter finished, this concludes, Volume 3: Winter. Of course, one would expect spring to be next considering the seasonal path, but I don't think it'll play out that way. With the new story coming, I may just put the next portion of this story into an entirely new fiction altogether. If not, then I'll keep this story open until I finish it entirely.**

**The alternate story will start with the moment after Atsura and Blake were grabbed but, it'll be an alternative story that'll have its own direction separate from this one. For now, I'm going to rest now, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be back as soon as I can. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T/M**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 3: Winter**

**Volume Theme: "Smile"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. Also, some material may include ****violence, gore, and mentions of rape. If any of these things disturb you, there will be a marker that will give you a chance to skip past those sections. This is just an early 'precaution' and will be followed up with direct warnings when necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Aftermath

* * *

Two months had passed and the island of Patch began to give way to the shifting season. The snow was now nothing more than soaked earth as many of the trees above began budding with leaves and flowers. Normally, this season would bring a sense of happiness and serenity; a fresh start awaiting all who witnessed its sweet embrace. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the case for the two Faunus residing in the Xiao-Long household.

A moderately bandaged Atsura and Blake sat at the kitchen table, silently eating their food. Tai and Raven sat on the other side, adding to the perfect contrast of the incoming season. The tranquil state outside proved to be no match for the unspoken chaos within the home. While mother and son refused to even spare a glance at the other, Blake and Tai would shift their gazes between themselves, wondering when the inevitable volcano would erupt.

"So..." the patriarch chuckled apprehensively. "...you've really outdone yourself with the tea, Raven. It's really delicious."

"Thanks," she replied politely.

It was evident to the former tribal leader what her lover was trying to do. It was also clear that she wasn't falling for his tactic either as she took a long sip of her tea. Interestingly, the vulpine mirrored her gesture, silently appreciating the taste of the hot liquid. He too figured out quickly what the man was trying to do and he was none too pleased.

Still, he said nothing as he chose to focus on his meal before finally standing up to excuse himself, Blake politely thanking her teammate's father for the meal before exiting herself. Tai flashed a look over to the dark-haired woman, stern, and pressing. Raven spotted the glower from the corner of her eye but did her best to ignore it while drinking her beverage.

"Raven? We both know there's nothing in that cup."

He was right. The hot brew had long been gone, showing that Raven Branwen was sipping on air the entire time. She wasn't sure which was worse at this point, being caught in the act or the fact that she didn't have a good lie to counter with. She let out a heavy sigh. Finally, she lowered the cup.

"You know, you can be so annoying at times..."

"And you're incredibly stubborn," he deadpanned. "Seriously, I see the familial resemblance now. Why won't you just talk to him?"

Raven remained silent, not able to give an immediate retort. Tai noticed this shift in the pale woman's posture. Shoulders slumped. Crimson orbs downcast. Tai-Yang Xiao Long began to realize what kept his estranged wife from speaking to her son.

Fear.

It was the same reason she left shortly after the birth of Yang. The reason she secluded herself to leading the Branwen tribe. The reason behind her abandonment of Team STRQ. All of these situations and more were the result of her fear. Fear of rejection and judgment. It causes many to make the most irrational decisions they'd wouldn't otherwise make if they were in full control of their senses.

"You have to speak to him at some point."

"He wants nothing to do with me, Tai," Raven growled, exhibiting more desperation than anger in her voice. "I literally attempted to murder my own son out of fear that he might come for revenge after taking his girlfriend hostage. I'm a monster."

"...Yet you saved him."

This pulled Raven Branwen from her self-loathing, drawing her attention to the blond male sitting next to her. "What?"

"Aside from me, you shared a link with Qrow and Yang. But, when it came down to it, you felt the strongest connection with him and you used your portal to save him and his... girlfriend, Blake from Ironwood's men. That counts for something, Rae."

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" she whispered while tears threatened to spill out. "What do I do then?"

"Then you give him space to come to you."

Tai allowed a soft smile to grace his lips before standing up from the table. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulders, leaning in to kiss her temple before taking his departure from the kitchen. Alone with her thoughts, Raven wanted nothing more than to just leave; turn into her bird form and find some other place to reside in. It was her nature after all, right?

Yet, she couldn't deny the truth behind her former husband's words. She truly felt a strong connection several months back. A sharp pain pierced her stomach that day, triggering something inside of her that she never believed she'd ever feel. Worry for someone else. When she used her portal, she expected this strong sensation to be either her daughter or brother so, imagine her shock when she saw the brutally injured form of her forgotten son.

_Damn you, Tai... _She huffed before leaving the table.

Step by step, Raven felt the knot in her stomach get tighter. She felt sick yet she refused to turn around. Her eyes no longer held self-pity but determination as she opened the front door. Outside, she was surprised to find Blake Belladonna sitting on the porch step watching the still wounded Atsura training. The feline Faunus didn't say anything as the woman stood and observed the scene in silence, studying just how far her estranged child had come since their time in Anima.

He swung the dual blades slowly, proving that he wasn't 100% yet. His eyes were laser-focused as sliced and slashed the air around him. His technique was steady, but, being the seasoned warrior she was, Raven picked up the faintest traces of hesitation in his motions. From the way he stood, the woman could tell that he wasn't himself in more ways than one.

"HAAA!" he roared, pivoting on the ball of his foot to deliver a downward slash. This however proved to be a bad idea as he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his side, courtesy of the wound inflicted by Tyrian Callows. Atsura relinquished his weapons, clutching the spot as he dropped to a knee in agony. He'd feel a hand trying to assist him up to which he graciously accepted with a labored smile. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

His smile dropped instantly upon hearing the voice. He expected Blake but upon looking up, he spotted none other than an anxious Raven. Her eyes were filled with worry, motherly and full of warmth as she helped him up on shaky legs. As expected, he pulled away as if her touch had burned him. His dual hued eyes wide in horror as his mind began to recall the last time he saw that look in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm... I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm alright," he looked away, a callous look appearing on his face. "I'm not that helpless child wishing he had his mom anymore."

The venom coating his words cut Raven deeply despite there being no discernable anger. He looked away, conflict dancing behind his eyes before he stormed off through the woods. Blake tried to protest, but her calls fell on deaf ears as his wounded form soon disappeared behind the many trees. Raven just stood frozen in place as tears began to finally break free from their fleshly prison. In her stead, Blake offered to go after the vulpine but the damage had been done.

It was no different than that night underneath Haven Academy when she was confronted by her children. However, that burning hatred was missing now, a small and insignificant victory. She was a fool to believe that he'd just accept her into his life just because she saved his life once; It was her rule.

_Dammit..._

* * *

_I don't need her! I don't need her!_

Atsura sat near a cliffside, staring at the scenic waters that crashed against the terrain. He continued to mentally chant, hoping to rid himself of the feelings of vulnerability that plagued his mind and heart. After running off, he spent his time exploring the depths of the region. Fatigue eventually took over though as he hadn't rested from his attempts at training before sprinting off. Now, he sat trying to catch his breath as his mind continued to replay that sorrowful expression of Raven Branwen.

_I don't need her! I don't need her! I don't-_

"Atsura?" fox ears twitched slightly upon hearing his name in the distance. Recognizing it, Atsura sighed gently before turning to find none other than his girlfriend, Blake, appearing from the cover. Relief appeared on her face upon seeing him safe. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Turning back, Atsura pointed his gaze at the sun-kissed waters. His mind was still scattered with many thoughts rattling around but, at least he had Blake around him. She sat down next to him, eyeing the wounds on his body, faded white cloth covering most of the cuts and healing gashes. Her amber orbs couldn't avoid the slightly darker patches of skin where he'd been burned by Cinder.

Without looking, the fox held up his wrapped right arm. Blake hesitantly obliged, gently tracing over the seared flesh in hopes of not aggravating the tender skin. Atsura didn't so much as flinch, granting her a slight reprieve from that notion. She still wasn't convinced as she knew he was known for putting on a brave face, even when he was hurting.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Atsura felt his lips stretch upward playfully, a chuckle passing through shortly thereafter.

"Not at all. I'm perfectly fine."

"Atsura..."

"Don't worry. This is nothing."

"Please..."

"Blake, I'm not-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

The air around the two grew heavy. Blakes sudden eruption silenced any further protest from her vulpine counterpart as she glared daggers at him. His ears drooped, matched only by his averted gaze under her harsh gaze. Even still, Atsura could feel her eyes burrowing into his soul as her shoulder rose and fell in frustration. This was the first time he'd seen Blake in such a state.

"Blake?" he whispered, not wanting to invite more of her wrath.

"Pyrrha told me that you could be stubborn, but I never figured you'd be THIS bad! You're clearly hurt in more ways than one and yet, you refuse to acknowledge it."

"I-I'm sorry..."

This did little to placate Blake's growing fury.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Atsura. I want you to be honest!" she poked his chest, ignoring when he let out a tiny hiss as a result. "Cinder tortured you for two days! You had to fight through infections and dehydration after we were rescued by your mo- Raven and you won't even give her a 'thank you'?! Now, you're just trying to pretend as if none of that happened! Why?"

Atsura remained silent for a moment, allowing Blake's words and emotions simmer in his core. He'd never seen her like this before, his preparedness was lacking.

"I... I don't know what you're talking ab-OW!" Atsura yelped in pain, courtesy of the feline's hand slapping his face. "What the hell, Blake?!"

"Lie. To me. Again..." she seethed through grit teeth. Her eyes were ablaze with fury now. "For two months now, you've been distant about this subject and I'm sick of it. You're still nowhere near 100 percent and yet, you try to convince everyone here that you are. You've been nothing but cold to Raven ever since we were brought here. You haven't said a word about Pyrrha and the others or even what we're going to do next. You've become complacent with existing..."

"That's not true..."

"Really? You have the chance to fix a broken relationship. Instead, you're acting like a spoiled brat."

Downcast, Atsura took a deep breath.

"So, what are you saying?"

Blake rose to her feet, noticing the subtle bit of hesitation in his tone. Though she figured she'd made her point clear, it seemed that the canine would need a remedial answer.

"Clearly, Atsura, you're not the guy I fell for back in Argus or Beacon for that matter..."

With that, she took her exit, heading down the makeshift path through the woods once more. Atsura was now left alone once more to ponder his thoughts. The door of ambiguity was wide open now, but there were a few ideas of what that statement could've met. None of it mattered; He only wanted to apologize for his behavior but, it was evident that would have to wait until he returned to the Xiao Long homestead.

His mind then took him back to his sister, Yang. Then Ruby. Pyrrha. Everyone back at Atlas. Did they make it out? Were they captured by Ironwood? What was the state of the kingdom? His heart ached when he contemplated the possibilities and outcomes.

Finally, Atsura began to reflect on his own condition. Whether he'd admit it or not, the Faunus was in no shape to do much of anything, let alone fight. After several months of recovery, he still couldn't generate his aura, no doubt due to the wound afflicted on him by Tyrian. Things weren't any better after Cinder seared that injury shut, forcing him to house the remains of the poison inside of him.

"I'm such an idiot..." he finally muttered to the ocean before him.

It was the only answer he expected but, it wouldn't be that as his ears began to pick up the sounds of rustling behind him. "Blake?" He turned around gingerly, still feeling the sting of his injuries. He watched as pale yellow eyes emerged from the shadows. It was a Beowolf Grimm. It was the most common of the monsters but, without his aura or weapon, Atsura realized he was nothing more than a meal for the beast.

To make matters worse, it was soon accompanied by two of its brethren, each licking their lips at the prospective feed in front of them.

"Shit..." he centered his gaze at the trio.

* * *

Tai knelt in front of his flowerbed, watering the freshly sown seeds when he heard footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he found only a dejected Blake emerge from the wooded area. With no Atsura alongside her, he understood her attitude.

"Didn't find him?"

"I found him... But, we got into an argument. He feels that he doesn't need to express when he's in pain; It's like he's trying to be this macho man or something."

Tai Yang Xiao Long rose from his position and approached the saddened Faunus. On his face, he bore a knowing smile that comforted her a little. He knew all too well the difficulty of a relationship, and he knew, even more, the struggles of loving someone who was stubborn and bull-headed at times.

"Perhaps it's his way of being strong?"

"It's not strong!" she accidentally yelled. "It's stupid. He's not alone anymore so he doesn't have to deal with things on his own. I don't know why he can't just get that! Pyrrha. Yang. Me? We love and care about him deeply. Can't he see that?"

Tears streamed down the face of Blake Belladonna as she finished her response, her pain overflowing as Tai pulled her into a soft hug. If nothing else, he could provide a small measure of comfort to the young girl. That empathy poured out through this gesture, allowing Blake the freedom to release her feelings.

"Don't worry too much. He'll come around, Blake."

"How can you be so sure?" she raised a brow in uncertainty.

"Because I married and raised someone with the exact same traits. He is Yang's brother and Raven's son. The latter literally left after giving birth to Yang because she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother. I'm beyond sure that inflexibility is in their DNA."

The pair shared a gentle laugh as they separated from one another. It was nice to let loose the things that weighed heavily on one's heart. Still, there was a degree of uneasiness that concerned the cat Faunus.

"By the way, where is Raven?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she said something about going for a walk to clear her head. Why?"

His answer came in the form of a bloodcurdling shriek from off in the distance.

* * *

Along the edge of the cliff, Atsura ran for his life, his breath practically short gasps. He rushed through various bushes and bramble with three Beowolves snapping at his tail. He managed to slow one of them down when he slid under a low hanging branch that caught one of the creatures in the face. Unfortunately, this did little to keep the other two off his heels.

His lungs burned and his muscles began to tire. One of the monsters managed to swipe at his back, slicing his shirt in the process. He screamed in agony while tripping over his feet, sliding into a clearing near what appeared to be a single gravestone. The impact drove what little air he had left out of his chest, leaving him defenseless and weary.

"Dammit... Not like this," he grunted while trying his best to drag his heavy frame.

Panic began to slither around his heart, strangling it tighter with every passing second. His vision frantically checked for any sign of help, yet found none. He was alone. This was nothing new. He'd been this way throughout most of his life but, now it truly sunk into his inner being. The Grimm closed in, their appetite only growing with the scent of despair from their prey.

Atsura felt like he was thrust back in time. That little cub seeing the dangers of the world break him down with no one to help. His body trembled for the first time since those days, fear seeping from his pores as a damaging truth settled into his soul. Closing his eyes, Atsura decided to face this reality.

_I'm going to die._

Sensing no resistance, the three hellacious creatures pounced on the fox. There was no pain. No screams of distress. At least, not from Atsura. It came from the beasts themselves, prompting him to open his tired eyes.

"Are you going to just lie there?"

Red armor. Long and wild black hair. He recognized the figure that now stood before him.

"You?"

The monsters seemed to mirror the same sentiment as they growled in fury at the woman who halted their lunch. She kept her blade pointed at the nether-world denizens, her eyes matching their displeasure. While they scrambled to regain their footing, she backed away, meeting the kneeling boy. Under his tattered shirt, Raven Branwen saw the same signs of pain and suffering but, something stood out to her.

The Grimm wouldn't give them a chance to catch up, charging forward. This only irritated Raven even more. Clutching her blade, she slashed sideways, slicing one of the heads clean off. She followed up with a vertical swipe that cut a second Beowolf symmetrically in half. One of the middle Grimm managed to avoid its demise but, it still suffered a solid cut to its midsection that had it withing in pain. Soon, it crawled back into the recesses of the woods, leaving the mother-son tandem alone.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD!" she cried out ferociously at the retreating Grimm.

Atsura now wore shock and awe like a mask as Raven resumed her inspection of his condition. She pointed to his side, the black and purple flesh that'd been seared shut by Cinder during his short but brutal captivity.

"R-Raven?!"

"What happened?" He was about to lie, but her dark glare shut down that option quick and in a hurry. 'Don't lie' it demanded. The look made him shiver but, he complied. He told the truth without hesitation about being poisoned and how he couldn't summon his aura ever since. Raven nodded, figuring out what to do next. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust me?" she looked deep in his eyes, urging him to answer.

"Y-yes...?"

At that moment, everything stood still. A quick pain pierced through his side, the wound now reopened and spilling out a violet liquid. Atsura recognized it as poison as it burned the ground next to him like acid. He turned to the woman, silently attempting to make sense of the abrupt act. She simply smiled at him as the pain steadily subsided.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Ugh... Still a little sore, but better." he grimaced slightly, before noticing a hue of amber began to glow around him. "Much better."

"Whatever he injected in you, it was blocking your ability to generate an aura. It's why Cinder was able to do so much damage to you after that."

"Thanks," Atsura averted his eyes, guilt resting firmly behind them. "I'm sorry too."

Raven looked at the Faunus with confusion. What was he apologizing for? In her mind, he'd done nothing wrong. Still, as she watched the beginning of his healing, the former leader of the Branwen tribe lifted the boy's chin so that he met her soft gaze, a first for him since that horrid day. With nothing else to distract them, the pair sat down in front of the gravestone.

"I should be the one apologizing. I've been a terrible mother and I deserved your anger and hate. I've let fear rule my life and I caused both of my children, as well as my marriage, to suffer as a result. I kept those I should've cared about away just so I could feel a false sense of what I thought was strength. I clung to loyalty while abandoning it when it came to those like Tai, Yang, and Qrow."

"And me?"

Raven could see the curiosity behind the boy's eyes, triggering a warmness to rise up within her. Gone was the coldness in his gaze, succeeded with a willingness to know. She remembered her months after arriving at the island, opening up with her estranged husband, vowing to make a change if able to. Now, she had an opportunity.

"It's a long story..."

Atsura spared a glance at his reopened wound, seeing it slowly but surely closing on its own. He let a smile settle on his features before turning back to Raven Branwen.

"I think I have time."

"Then, I should start by introducing you to an old friend of mine." she pointed to the stone embedded in the earth, emphasizing the name inscribed on it. "Atsura, this is Summer Rose, Ruby's mother. Summer, this is Atsura my..."

Noticing her hesitation, Atsura exhaled softly.

"...her son." he finished softly.

* * *

Night fell over Patch, shrouding the isle in a cool blanket of royal blues. It was a calming scene to behold as the partially shatter moon shined brightly over the land. It didn't have that effect for Tai Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. They'd searched all over the island but found no trace of the pair. They'd even asked around a nearby town but to no avail.

"I can't believe they just disappeared without a trace." Blake groaned.

"Knowing Raven? This is normal for her..." Tai yawned. "All we can do is trust that they're okay."

Blake didn't like the sound of that, but, there wasn't much she could do. In her thoughts, she continued to reminisce about the last conversation she and Atsura had. No matter the circumstances she remembered what she and Pyrrha had talked about back in Atlas. She shook off the negative thoughts only to find the lights were on in the house.

"Do you have automated lights?" she pointed.

"No." He replied curtly, prompting them to rush towards the building.

When they arrived, they found no signs of forced entry, though the patriarch wasn't satisfied. He and Blake crept around the side of the house toward the backyard where they heard the sounds of metal clashing. Peeking around the corner, they were met with the sight of none other than Raven and Atsura battling fiercely. Even in the dark, Raven was holding her own as Atsura presented a powerful offense.

With her skills as a bandit, she used crafty tricks she'd learned from her days in the tribe to keep the boy from gaining too much of an advantage. For his part, Atsura kept his attacks measured, opting for a more efficient approach over a relentless assault. As he slashed upward, Raven flipped out of the way, swiping at his midsection, meeting steel for her troubles.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" a worried Blake pointed out.

Tai simply grinned, crossing his arms at the display.

"No need," he noted. "We wouldn't want to ruin their bonding."

Blake didn't fully get what the older man was referring to, but she remained in her spot. She'd start to figure things out though when her night vision caught the image of something she hadn't seen in months. Atsura had a smile on his face, wide and enjoyable. On top of that, while the burns on his body were still evident, she could also tell that certain parts of his body were now devoid of the marks he sustained from Cinder Fall, most notably his side was no longer a gnarled shade of purple.

Soon, exhaustion would creep up on the pair as they ceased their sparring. A clap would ring in their ears after this. When they looked at the source, they found the figures of Tai Yang and Blake appearing from around the corner.

"Good match!"

"Do you always watch people battling like a stalker?" Raven frowned softly.

"Do you always, sneak in people's homes while they're gone? he countered.

Raven grinned smugly at the blond. "Only when they've left the back door open."

Tai wasn't pleased with the rebuttal but, there wasn't much he could do except debate his wife's antics, going on about how worried he was looking for her and Atsura. This went on, leaving the cat and fox to watch in amusement at the couple. Blake couldn't help a giggle while Atsura tapped her shoulder, motioning for her to join him inside. She quietly obliged.

They went upstairs, the two entered the guest bedroom. Blake wasted little time in peeling off her jacket, her short hair tickling her neck in the process. After a long day of searching for her boyfriend and his estranged mother, she was rather sweaty and in need of a shower. The sticky feeling would serve to further her discomfort when she realized that the vulpine had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry..." he started, holding his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "You were right. I was selfish in my actions and you didn't deserve it. I discovered that Tyrian's poison was still affecting me."

"What?"

"I didn't confirm it until Ra- my mom revealed it earlier today. His venom prevented me from generating an aura which explains why I wasn't healing. When Cinder seared the wound shut, his venom just sat in my body, burning inside of me. I never fully realized it until she cut it open and-"

"She cut you?!"

"Relax, Blake. She noticed my side and did what she felt was necessary. Had she not done that, I wouldn't be in the shape I'm in now."

Though she was still displeased with the knowledge, she nodded in agreement given the outcome. Closing her eyes for a moment, she contemplated the explanation, finding little fault behind everything she'd been told. Blake sighed, opening her eyes, locking them with Atsura's. Her lover smiled softly, his wound nearly closed thanks to his aura. She met his smile with one of her own, relief taking over the worry that once drove her.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" she questioned.

"Of course, I wanted to apologize for not trusting you. I know you told me earlier today that I wasn't the guy you fell for but, I'm hoping that you'll forgive me. I'd like to be that guy again if you'd let me."

Normally, Blake would roll her eyes and say something about earning said forgiveness, but, she was in no mood to deliver a sophisticated anecdote. Instead, she stepped toward the shirtless Faunus before pulling him into a passionate kiss. With her hold on the back of his neck, Blake dominated the moment, intensity building within them both. Pulling away slowly, Atsura could see the clear signs of lust flickering like a well-kept flame behind the girls' amber orbs.

She stretched out her hand. "Come on," she commanded. He didn't resist her as he took her invitation. This allowed her to guide him to the connected bathroom. She pressed him against the door after he shut it, planting her soft lips against his marred skin. His neck. Chest. Jawline. These were good places to start with as she heard a soft gasp leave his mouth. She traveled up to his chin, feeling a small patch of fuzz tickle her edges. "Do you really want my forgiveness?"

Her voice was like honey, luring him in with her sweet song. He nodded blankly, a trance taking him as she captured his lips again. This time she left him longing for more, only a thin line of saliva connecting them. "Don't hide from us, Atsu." She whispered, the authority subtly coating her sentence. She left that command to linger as she turned the shower on, slowly filling the room with steam.

After finding some towels and soap, she began her bid for his 'redemption'. The entire time, he hadn't moved a muscle, mostly due to him still feeling the effects of Blake's sudden shift in demeanor. He wasn't sure what to expect but, he was sure to prove himself willing to solidify his own feelings for the feline. She set the items down and proceeded to strip them both of their confining clothes. Removing his pants, she was grateful that he was careful to place them in a pile quietly. She removed her top as well, adding it to the heap.

"Blake..." he whispered only to receive a finger on his lips. Even with just the utterance of her name, it held so much more that didn't need to be said. Lust. Love. Worry. Guilt. That and more poured from his soul as she pulled him inside the large shower. It wasn't nearly as spacious as the Atlas Academy's bathrooms but it didn't need to be.

"I know. You're saving that for Pyrrha," she replied, a sudden wave of disappointment appearing.

This time, Atsura took control. His lips found her forehead first as the hot water rained down. Then, he traveled down to her neck until he was gently suckling on her collarbone, eliciting a gasp from the raven-haired Faunus. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned to eye level.

"I'm saving it for both of you, Blake. I love you and Pyrrha. That's never going to change."

Blake paused, her eyes drinking in the boy's, no, young man's soul as she became lost in his eyes. It had been a while since she had any type of sexual interaction, but now, she wanted nothing more than to just savor the time they'd have together. She mentally apologized to Pyrrha, wherever she might be, as her fingers hovered over the soaked bruises and scars. They clothed his torso, each with a story to tell though, one clearly stood out. That dark stretch of land where he was poisoned and brutally burned. Cinder had done a number on him, but he was resilient, even if it was to a fault.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little," he whispered, eyes never leaving hers. That was until he felt something soft take hold of his 'little' friend. "Blake..." She smiled when hearing his warning tone.

"I get it. No sex until we're back together." she rolled her eyes playfully. "I just wanted to know what I'll be dealing with at some point. Is that so bad?"

Slowly she stroked him, watching as he tried to muster as much fire in his eyes as he could. He didn't say a word. It wouldn't have done much anyway. Atsura just continued to stare back at Blake, cursing how much control she re-attained with just a feather-like touch. He tried distracting himself with anything he could, but nothing worked as she picked up the pace. His resolve was breaking quickly.

"Does my foxy boyfriend like this? I'm sure I can count this as forgiving you, Atsu."

It took everything in Atsura not to let out the growl of pleasure, his body shuddering under her teasing caress. _If only the water was cold..._ he silently lamented, much to Blake's delight. In her mind, this was very similar to what she read in her ninjas of love novel. Now, she was writing out her own lewd scene. Of course, she was so engrossed in her directive, she forgot one of the most important aspects of those stories:

The plot twist.

Blake suddenly felt something slip past her folds, massaging her inner walls. Her eyes shot open in dreaded realization as her own motions slowed to a crawl under the enticing movements. She 'mewed' in pleasure, feeling the shift in control overtake her as she leaned into her partner, their lips latching onto one another's once again. He kept a steady pace, allowing her to do the same. Soon, they'd both feel that well begin to build up as Blake clenched around his fingers while Atsura twitched in her hand. In a way, they both shared their own non-verbal intent through these acts as they reached their climaxes.

The remainder of the night was quiet as Atsura lied flat on his back in the bed while Blake settled on top of him, her arm hanging lazily over the side. Her lips were curled into a solid smirk, satisfaction clearly adorning the rest of her features. Unknown to the couple, Raven and Tai peered through the crack in the bedroom door, the latter frowning lightly.

"You don't think they... You know?" Tai inquired, as they retired to their own room.

"Fucked?" Raven replied bluntly. "Not at all."

Tai blushed at the outright direct answer of his wife. "Must you be so straightforward?"

"One of us has to be," she smirked. "Leave them alone and come to bed. Mama's ready for her nightly dose-."

Tai closed the distance between him and Raven, kissing her nose.

"...of sweet love?"

"Disappointment," she winked, kissing his nose in return playfully.

Tai Yang Xiao Long rolled his eyes but chuckled at the running joke Raven wouldn't let die. If only his daughters could see him now; Reunited with Raven Branwen and actually rekindling their relationship.

If only...

* * *

The cries of the flocks of Nevermore rang outside of Evernight Castle. Months after her arrival in Atlas, the immortal had managed to obtain not the lamp of knowledge, providing her with one of the four relics. Sadly, with Penny Polendina as the winter maiden, there was no way of accessing the staff of creation as she had mysteriously disappeared. Still, one relic was more than enough as Salem had gained a rather favorable consolation prize in the process.

She had managed to acquire some interesting inhabitants in the process of her invasion. Underneath the main level of the fortress, her prisoners sat in chains, each trying to hold onto whatever shred of hope they had left. After her siege, she struck a deal with the now heartless General Ironwood that resulted in them splitting up the heroes from one another.

In one cell sat Lie Ren, his resolve all but decayed as he leaned against the stone wall of his cage. Next to his cell sat Roxanne Octane, who was equally dejected after months of torture and despair. Across from them, a battered Ruby Rose lay unconscious against the bars of her cell, showing she'd been on the receiving end of the bulk of Salem's wrath upon her return. Lastly was Oscar Pine, the reincarnation of the witch's lover. She took pity on the form but, that quickly left once she learned that this child was interested in the silver-eyed girl.

Over in Atlas, the others were heavily guarded, from their cells as per the order of General Ironwood himself. The Ace-Ops were chosen as their wardens until Salem gave further instructions. To make matters worse, Qrow Branwen was slated for execution for the crime of murdering Clover Ebi. Even Pyrrha was thrown in the psychiatric ward after having another meltdown with the prospect of Blake and Atsura going missing.

Needless to say, all was not well in Remnant.

* * *

**Holy crap!**

**I was not expecting to write this much but, that's life right? Anyway, let's get the notes out of the way. While the previous chapter was the end based on the story of RWBY thus far, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do going forward. Initially, I was going to leave this as completed and pick it back up once Volume 8 rolled around, but, after brainstorming, I decided to make this chapter the end of Volume 3: Winter.**

**Next volume, the stakes are going to be major as I'm deciding where Atsura & Blake go from here. The way I see it, I'm considering the two returning to Atlas first before taking on Vacuo or Evernight Castle. Either way, things are going to get dark. There will be some deaths and even a surprise revealing at some point in the near future.**

**I'd like to apologize for the delay and if things are a bit convoluted. I was stumped with writer's block in such a big way until today and did the best I could with what I had to work with. For the record too, Atsura and Blake experience these moments without knowing what's going on with the others. I know someone is going to mention it so, I'm nipping it in the bud early.**

**But, I needed to get this ending to Volume 3 first so, be on the lookout for the beginning of Volume 4 in the next chapter. For now, thank you all for your patience and I love you all. Enjoy the chapter and see ya next time!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T/M**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 4: Darkness**

**Volume Theme: "One Thing"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. Also, some material may include ****violence, gore, sex, and mentions of rape. If any of these things disturb you, there will be a marker that will give you a chance to skip past those sections. This is just an early 'precaution' and will be followed up with direct warnings when necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Detours

* * *

The scent of seawater filled the lungs of Atsura Branwen-Khan (Yes, he officially took his birth mother's last name). The ocean was all that engaged his vision, the call of the gulls mixing with the boisterous waves. The fox silently took in the scent in hopes of calming himself as they neared their destination. He'd been a bit antsy ever since their journey had begun and it didn't seem that things were going to change soon.

Atsura was a week removed from fully recovering after regaining his aura, courtesy of Raven. Normally, one would be working on getting back into shape but, sadly there was no time for that. He watched as some of the other passengers strode past. His mind then began to drift back to the day that started this path.

* * *

**(1 Week Ago)**

Surprised wasn't the best way to describe Atsura Branwen-Khan, yet it was the closest description possible at this point. While out meditating near the resting place of his late aunt, he managed to spot the girl as she appeared in the sky. Thankfully, her mechanical optics were able to ascertain his identity before landing in front of him. Against all conceivable notion, he now found himself looking into the worried eyes of none other than Penny Polendina. Even more surprising was the reality that she now possessed the powers of the winter maiden.

"Salutations, Atsura," she greeted with a half-hearted smile, clearly showing signs of her true feelings.

"Penny?! What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"There's not enough time," She grabbed his arms, panic finally emerging in her tone. "Is Blake with you? I have so much to tell you!"

He brought the android girl back to the Xiao Long home, the duo greeted by an astounded Blake Belladonna. She rushed and hugged Penny, expressing her glee, though it quickly shifted to concern as the same inquiries filled their conversation. Tai and Raven soon joined the conversation as the information was given. Penny explained the situation currently plaguing Atlas.

"So, that bastard, Ironwood is going to execute Qrow?"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case," Penny solemnly nodded. "Even though there were other fingerprints on the weapon, the general is refuting any other options of than condemning Qrow Branwen for the murder of Ace-Op's leader, Clover Ebi."

"Not on our watch..." Atsura growled, his blood boiling after hearing this. Thankfully, Raven and Blake placed a hand on his shoulders, forcing the Faunus to take a deep breath. It did little to calm him completely, but, it was enough to keep him from going off the deep end for the time being. "What about our friends?"

Penny Polendina began to fidget a little while turning away for a moment. It seemed the bad news was nowhere near over. She explained the circumstances involving the group's incarcerated, careful to leave out any details that may anger the fox. Blake picked up on this but, she wouldn't press the matter unless it was necessary. In the meantime, it was revealed that they'd been split up, with certain 'key' members being taken by Salem while the others were left in Atlas.

She studied the faces of the four, taking in their reactions to the unfortunate news given thus far. Thankfully, she found no traces of an outburst on any of their features, showing that she'd accomplished her task of keeping things tranquil.

"Do you know who was taken by Salem?"

Hearing Tai's voice, Penny clenched her eyes shut. She inwardly cursed the brothers for such terrible timing. Why couldn't the father of her best friend just leave well enough alone? Despite that, she bowed her head once more.

"From what I was able to gather, the following who were taken by to Salem's domain were Lie Ren, Oscar, Roxanne Octane, and..."

This time, Raven Branwen inserted herself after noticing the hesitation.

"...and who?"

"Ruby Rose was the final one taken prisoner."

Everyone turned to Tai Yang Xiao Long. The older male simply stood up with a dark look on his face before heading up the stairs. The air around them grew quiet as each of the remaining guests listened intently for any sign of trouble. It was nothing short of odd for Tai to be the serious one in any circumstance, and yet, here they were. Soon, his footsteps were heard once more, the wooden steps giving way to his heavy stomps of determination.

When the others saw his form again, he was outfitted with dual gauntlets that appeared similar to Yang's older model.

"What are you doing?" concern left Raven's lips as she stood in front of her partner.

Eyeing her as if she was insane, Tai pushed past her.

"I'm going to save my daughters..."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" the pale woman crossed her arms, not at all giving into the glare he shot at her. "Communications are still down worldwide and you have no practical means of getting there on your own."

"Then we'll use your semblance to get there!"

"How would we get back?" she deadpanned.

"Um... I- We... Gaah!" he yelled in frustration at the woman poking holes in his impassioned disposition. "Must you always criticize my ideas, Raven?"

"Only when those ideas could result in you getting hurt?" The couple settled their little spat before returning to their seats across from a standing Penny. Though she was still learning about human interactions, she was grateful to have learned about 'reading the room' prior to her arrival. "Please continue, child."

"Thank you," she replied, a small grin starting to form on her lips. "There is also the matter of finding Salem's location. Nobody knows, not even the general. It would be better to try and rescue the others from his custody. It would be a more optimal option going forward. With their search for the relics and maiden powers, they'll be too preoccupied with those tasks to expect a feat."

"So, what's the plan? Do we storm the most secure place in Atlas?"

Penny didn't miss the sarcastic edge in Atsura's tone but didn't feed into it.

"I have a better idea, Atsura..."

Atsura...

Atsura?

"Atsura?" Ruby and emerald gems opened to find none other than Penny staring back at him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I must've spaced out."

"I'm sorry! I hope I wasn't disturbing you..."

"Not at all," Atsura shook his head, smiling gently at the guilt-ridden android. "If anything, I needed to get out of my head before we land in Vacuo."

Penny shifted her gaze for a moment, her troubled soul growing more obvious by the second. The fox tilted his head slightly at the sudden shift in demeanor in the girl and he wasn't certain if he liked it. For her part, Penny worked to fix her face, flashing an unconvincing grin of her own.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"No. It's not 'nothing', Penny." he insisted firmly. "Clearly, there's something you want to ask. So, just ask."

Atsura had his arms crossed now, his lips tugging into a soft frown. Penny began to fidget, clearly uncomfortable with sharing whatever truth she'd been hiding at this point. "You're concerned about Pyrrha Nikos, weren't you?"

"Yeah..." he replied glumly.

"What is that like?; Feeling concerned for someone?"

This was unexpected. The small and gloomy cloud formations lover the boy's head lifted slightly as he pondered the abrupt question. Then again, given that Penny was, technically, a robot that'd been given a soul, it wasn't abnormal for her to wonder about the machinations of humanity, specifically emotions.

"I guess, it's both a good and bad feeling..."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Atsura faltered somewhat, trying to find the best way to explain things without overcomplicating them. He watched the innocence dance behind Penny's green eyes as she patiently awaited his answer. It was like a child asking their parent about how the world works, sending warmth through him.

"It's a mix of feeling love for the people you care about. Having them on your mind typically makes you feel good inside. However, concern also brings with it a sense of anxiety that they may be in trouble."

"So, it's basically fear and hope that fight for control within us?"

"That's one way of putting it," Atsura chuckled. "Usually, in the case of our loved ones, it is a sign that they mean a lot to us. Family. Friends. Romance. Those feelings grow stronger based on how close our bonds are to others. It's a part of what makes us human."

Now it was Penny's turn to frown as she began to stare at the wood planks that made up the ship.

"Then I guess its a feeling that I can't truly understand?"

The vulpine shook his head, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. As their eyes met, Penny watched as the Faunus did something that caught her off guard. He let out a confident smile, one that revealed his white teeth. It wasn't a 'cool guy' smirk or a grin, but a big smile that carried with it confidence and assurance.

"Penny, you said Pietro was the one who made you, right?" she bowed her head. "Then, that makes him your father, i.e. family. You've made friends with us as well. That proves that you have the potential to feel concerned, just like Blake and I."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Penny. You're more human than most people I've met."

Penny giggled softly, feeling the cloud over her head begin to break away. It was comforting to know that she was viewed as more than a machine by those she considered friends. Penny then wrapped her arms around the Faunus, enfolding him with glee. A surprised Atsura simply stared at her for a second before returned the embrace. At that exact instant, Blake returned with an amused expression on her face.

"Really, Atsu? Another one?"

The pair separated in shock of the feline girl's sudden appearance.

"It's not what it looks like!" he blushed, making his sweetheart snicker in response. "Why must you try and sneak up on me?"

"Because you typically fall for it. Besides, I'm glad you two are getting along."

Penny nodded in agreement. Atsura rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. It was nice to unwind a little, emotionally. However, they still had a mission to accomplish. The air around them became more serious in nature as the fox turned to the raven-haired girl.

"So, anything to report?"

"We'll be reaching the shores soon enough and I was finally able to reach our contact. They'll be meeting us once we dock."

"That's good. Penny, are you sure you want to join us? You don't have to get involved if you don't have to."

Green eyes flashed with determination, making the girl's intentions known.

"We're in this together."

"Then I guess there's nothing more to say then-"

"Land Ho!" The cries of the ship's captain pulled the trio's attention. "We'll be docking into Vale in a matter of minutes."

Sure enough, three pairs of eyes watched as the kingdom of Vale grew larger as they neared her port. Anticipation flowed through their frames. This wasn't a part of the plan though. They were supposed to catch the ship to Vacuo and try to reach out to its headmaster about the summer maiden. So, why were they going to Vale?

Atsura shifted a nervous gaze at Blake and Penny, the latter concerning him greatly.

_I hope we're making the right decision..._

* * *

The kingdom of Atlas was in a state of misery. Her people were forced to remain indoors after General Ironwood's enforced Martial Law. None of his colleagues on the council or within military ranks dared to question his actions, but they didn't approve of them either. One such decision was the incarceration of the young huntsmen after they were captured.

Behind the school grounds, the slightly smaller dormitories sat. Unknown to the public, James had the underground levels worked into a prison unit as a precautionary measure. It was unjust and completely barbaric to have such a place stationed underneath a school barracks, yet the general secretly had it built years ago, far from the knowledge of his fellow council members.

As he wandered down the various hallways, his cold and soulless gaze froze the blood of any who foolishly locked eyes with him. Some would flinch just slight enough for his calculating glare notice; it mattered not to the high ranking officer. Whether through respect or fear, as long as their loyalty to his mission was not in question, Ironwood cared little of the means of such a commitment.

Of course, he knew that Salem's presence had also played a huge role in his authoritarian approach. He saw the fear in the eyes of the citizens that he swore to protect. Mantle & Atlas were both petrified under their collective rule. He only agreed to join with Salem with the caveat that he'd work to locate Penny Polendina, the winter maiden as collateral in exchange for protection from the Grimm.

As a result, he knew all too well that they were on borrowed time.

_It's worth the sacrifice..._ He silently chanted, the last remnants of his humanity screaming from the depths.

He marched past the cells that housed the former students, not even sparing a glance. A few of his prisoners were still rather rambunctious such as Nora who was practically frothing at the mouth upon spotting the older man. It was clear that there was no love lost between the two, but it all became even worse after Ironwood allowed the immortal witch to take her Ren.

The same could be said about Yang Xiao Long who's eyes swelled up, enraged. He finally ceased his movements when she began pounding against the force field sealing her inside.

"YOU MONSTER!" she roared, setting her hair on fire. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

The outburst didn't last long though as a sudden surge of electricity began coursing through her body. She shrieked in agony as the metal cuff on her left wrist continued to pump extensive shocks until the blond was once again subdued.

"I suggest that you refrain from using your semblance as those restraints are going to keep shocking you."

"Shut up! I'm still going to kill you, bastard!"

James simply shook his head before pressing on. He then found his favorite subordinate, standing next to the cell she was assigned to. He noticed the conflicted look on her face, her icy orbs constantly shifting in guilt and sadness. It was a fitting punishment for her failure months prior.

"How is she, Schnee?"

"My sister still hasn't said a word to me." Winter saluted. "I've never seen her so defeated. So... broken."

"It is a small price to pay for the victory that's to come. Don't start going soft on me."

Even without looking directly at the special operative, Winter Schnee couldn't help but shiver somewhat from the cruelty in his tone. She continued to hold her position, not wanting to be berated by her superior. Still, it was clear that she didn't like this situation at all.

"N-not at all, sir. I will maintain my post for as long as you need me to."

"Very good. Make sure the Ace-Ops are still up for the task as well when you see them. I'll be having an important meeting. Do NOT disturb me unless it's about Salem, the relic, or the winter maiden..."

"Understood."

Ironwood proceeded onward, his mind preparing for her next prisoners. Unlike the others, these two were considered far from the average inmate. He traversed a flight of stairs into a worn-out rustic hall where stifled threats and obscenities filled the cryptic corridors. The general paid little mind to what was said, rather, following them until he found herself staring at a lone door that would double as a dead end. In front of the doorway, a stoic two of the Aces stood guard.

"Elm. Marrow."

"Sir!" they acknowledged with forced vigor.

"What's the status?"

"They've been at it for hours." the full-figured woman sighed.

James could feel the murderous intention seeping through the cracks of the room which prompted her to proceed with caution. By now, the threats had only grown louder and untamed from the inhabitants inside. "I'm going in. Report in with Schnee and do not interrupt us. Am I understood?"

Both saluted before taking their leave. Once they were no longer in sight, Ironwood finally exhaled. His eyes softened a bit, revealing the exhaustion that'd been clawing at him for what felt like an eternity. He then hesitantly approached a small keypad and pressed a short series of digits before a soft hiss granted him entry. Inside, the room was nothing more than a metallic cell, now silent as he crossed the threshold.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face..." the first voice snarled, murderous intent pouring from his lips.

"Qrow..."

"Save it! Don't you dare fucking patronize me, Ironwood!"

"Please, let me explain..."

"FUCK YOU!"

James looked into the death glare from the tumultuous Qrow Branwen, discerning nothing but judgment and spite. He was fortunate that the walking bad luck charm had been restrained thoroughly enough or else, he'd actually be worried. There was little to work with so the Atlesian turned his attention to the other denizen sitting along the far wall with a demonic glare directed at him.

Like the others, the young woman was fitted with the aura inhibiting restraints and outfitted in an orange jumpsuit that marked her as a true inmate. She was less feral than her older cellmate, but her eyes held no less rage. Her restraints were attached to the chilly walls, preventing her from going far from her corner of the room.

"Are we comfortable Ms. Nikos?" a small amount of sympathy dressed his words. He noted how quiet the teen became even though her scowl still remained. "You must forgive me for the rather unconventional wardrobe change but, it was for your own good."

"I'd be a bit more comfortable if you'd let me out of this room..." she returned in a mockingly saccharine tone.

"We both know that's not happening," the man chuckled. "Besides, if you had just cooperated, you wouldn't be in this dreadful place, to begin with. You shouldn't have tried to attack my men as you did."

"It's called following my heart, general."

"It's called INSUBORDINATION!" he yelled back, shattering his false persona. "You're actions have pushed this kingdom to the brink of destruction. If you and your little friends hadn't tried to stop my plans, we'd be away from Salem and the Grimm!"

"Then you would've condemned the rest of Mantle to death."

James Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. There was no getting through to those who were governed by their hearts instead of logic. He was right all along; it was a notion that he constantly brought up in his mind when looking back at the way things were before the witch's arrival. Now, they were racing against time.

"You're correct, hence the reason you're here while your significant others are still missing... Possibly dead."

That was a low blow, especially knowing that it was the missing Atsura and Blake that caused Pyrrha's breakdown. It was just another symptom of the man's heartless nature finally coming to the forefront. Green optics narrowed with hatred and smoldering resentment. Her body shook. Tears began forming along the corner of her eyes. She grits her teeth as the pain pierced her heart, like a twisting knife.

"Wow. Big bad, James has been reduced to teasing children?"

Ironwood turned his attention back to his former ally, his calm gaze showing that he was unfazed by the insult. He walked over to the man, once more studying the ire behind those blood-red eyes.

"It's 'General' Ironwood to you both," he corrected. "I wanted to inquire with you both about the possible whereabouts of the winter maiden in exchange for a lighter sentence, but now, I see that there's no point in trying to reason with such irrational people. As of now, Qrow, your execution will commence in two days by orders of Salem."

Qrow spat in his face. Ironwood responded with a hard backhanded slap that echoed throughout the room. Despite the pain, the scythe-wielder started grinning. That soon shifted into a low rumbling of hilarity.

"You're calling us irrational?" he humorlessly answered. "I'm not the one who just sold out an entire kingdom, as well as his allies, out of fear."

"What do you know, Qrow?!"

"I know that before this is all over, you're going to pay for what you've done."

Ironwood turned in anger, starting for the door. As he neared the threshold, he halted his departure for a moment, sparing a look back at his captives.

"I hope you've made peace with the brothers by that time, Qrow..."

Leaving, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the pair to contemplate what'd just happened. Pyrrha's life was nowhere near in danger, but, the man across from her wasn't so fortunate. Of course, what little fire he had left, flickered out almost instantly once they were locked inside.

"You too, James."

* * *

"So where's this contact of ours, anyway?"

Atsura, Blake, and Penny wandered the streets of Vale, each looking around the outskirts of the city. After over a year away, it was surprising to see that not much had changed since they all left. Sure, there were fewer people around, but, things appeared to be pretty normal. Most of the shops were back up and running, trying to draw in customers as they could.

For Blake, this venture was a little nerve-racking; it was a constant reminder of her failure as a friend after all. She wouldn't dwell on the issue for too long as she noticed someone near the warehouses. A woman with blond hair stood in front of one of the buildings.

"She's just up ahead." the feline tilted her head toward the figure. "Miss Goodwitch!"

Both Atsura and Penny watched as the woman turned toward them, a soft grin adorning her normally stern features. She motioned for them to heed her as she entered the warehouse. They soon followed, carefully inspecting the area out of caution.

"Welcome back, children."

"Professor Goodwitch. You're our contact?"

Glynda bowed respectfully, a shadow of amusement dancing behind her eyes while pushing her glasses firmly on her nose.

"Indeed. Once miss Belladonna managed to reach me, I just knew that I had to help however I could. I must admit that things here have been less than ideal but, we're slowly getting back on track with keeping the city safe from the creatures of Grimm."

"That's good to hear... Wait. We?"

Glynda, using her crop, lifted a few boxes around to reveal the answer to Atsura's question. Stepping from the darkness, a tall and slender man with green hair and a stout man with a self-proclaimed magnificent mustache emerged with confident grins on their faces.

"Professor Port?!" Blake blinked.

"Hello there, young Huntsmen!" he bellowed heartily.

"Professor Oobleck?" Atsura gawked.

"Correction, DOCTOR Oobleck."

Those within shared a short laugh before returning to the matter at hand. Glynda explained what'd been going on with Beacon Academy while the three hunters shared their experiences, mostly keynotes involving Ozpin, Ironwood, and Salem. Penny made sure to give any information pertaining to the current fates of the other students as well as Qrow.

"So, Jame's finally gone off the deep end..." Glynda's look of contemplation hardened.

"It would appear so," Penny answered. "He's currently preparing to have Qrow Branwen executed in a few day's time. Thankfully, his sister is working toward a plan to prevent that."

"Excellent! While I am shocked to find Raven Branwen is on board, it is a relief nonetheless."

_Same old Oobleck..._ Blake & Atsura thought simultaneously.

"So, that just leaves the reason for you three coming here instead of going to Shade Academy."

The trio turned to one another, each a little skeptical about their detour to the kingdom. Once they revealed their reason, there would be no going back. Nevertheless, the need for this outweighed their uncertainty.

"We're here for three things..." Penny started. "First, we wanted to let you know that I am the current Winter Maiden. I intended to keep this a secret but, we are looking to use this as a way to combat the Grimm and get down to the vault below the school."

"But, why?" Goodwitch raised an eyebrow.

This time Atsura stepped forward, his eyes flashing with purpose. "I need Raiva e Miseria back..."

"Young man, using that weapon isn't wise. Surely, you've learned from Oz's notes that it's a cursed relic created to-" Port suddenly stopped in realization. "You're going to use it for that goal aren't you?"

He silently nodded.

The darkness behind his eyes troubled the educators but they didn't make note of it. With such a risky plan, a little vengeful tone wasn't too much to worry about. Glynda still wasn't sold on the idea. In her mind, there was still one question that remained unanswered.

"If you do this," she rubbed her temples. "What is your plan afterward?"

Without a word, Blake Belladonna stepped forward, surprising Goodwitch.

"We're going to try and find the identity of the Summer Maiden and get her out of Vacuo."

"That wouldn't be necessary," she eyed the younger generation with intrigue. "If it's the Summer Maiden that you're looking for, we can tell you where she is and save you the trouble of that blighted ruin."

While Blake and Atsura exchanged confused glances, Penny watched intently as Glynda Goodwitch explained her plan.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, including herself, her eyes began broadcasting a visual signal, although the quality was terrible. The spectator watched intently, a wicked grin forming on their mustached face. Due to the lack of global communication, it was a stretch to get any form of signal through the android, especially when she arrived at Patch.

Now in Vale, he was able to make out bits and pieces to try and ascertain what was going on.

"Summer Maiden. Branwen. Execution. Raiva e Miseria. Blighted relic?" the suave voice repeated from the scattered garble. "This should prove rather interesting. Perhaps, Salem would like to know more about this 'new relic'?"

Cracking his fingers, the male got to work trying to pull up more information. He did his best, grabbing any tidbit of knowledge whilst blocking out the screams of suffering from outside of his room. He truly loathed the barbaric use of force, preferring a more technical approach but...

"That's merely Tyrian's way."

Just as he said that, he heard the Faunus's demented cackles from outside his door along with the angry grunts of Cinder Fall. It wasn't any of his business what happened to the lot and he wouldn't make it his business unless it was necessary. For now, he was content with tinkering with the codes and files flashing before him in regards to the weapon, only stopping once he found the one he'd been searching for.

As he read the contents, he marveled at such a demonic tool, admiring about the possibilities of its many uses. Though he knew little of its true nature, Arthur Watts couldn't help but grin wickedly as the chorus of torture continued to ring behind him.

"I must inform her immediately."

As if on cue, he heard the door begin to creak open. The familiar sounds of tentacles and cracking filled his ears, as Watts turned around in his seat. _Right on time. _he mused as the seer Grimm approached. The sanguine clouds soon gave way to the image of a calm Salem.

"Any progress, Watts?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am happy to report that while it is a little clunky due to the CCT being down still, I was able to track down the robot who holds the maiden's power. She's currently in Vale alongside Ozpin's allies, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck."

"Excellent. I'll send young Cinder to retrieve her immediately..."

"Actually, ma'am..." he interrupted, watched what little smile she had quickly morphed to a dark scowl for his discourteous act. "I don't mean to be rude, but there is more to report."

"What else is is, Arthur?"

"She's being accompanied by the Belladonna girl and the Branwen boy."

Salem's scowl then turned into chaos as her brows knitted together in perplexion.

"Branwen boy?"

"Erm... I believe his name is Atsura, ma'am. The boy who disappeared before your arrival at Atlas. They appear to be in Vale looking for the Summer maiden, though the connection through Ironwood's doll gave out before I could gather where. I'm sure it'll have something to do Beacon and the vault possibly."

Salem took the man's words to heart, pondering her next move carefully. She'd only had indirect forms of contact with the boy and yet, she felt a steady smoldering anger welling up fro within her. Perhaps, it was because of his involvement with her 'dear Oz'? Or maybe it was how he came to possess magic during his encounter in Mistral? No... it was something far more personal that made the woman's already bloody eyes glow hot in rage.

Should she send Cinder, her Fall Maiden?

She couldn't lose control though.

Not like this.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Well, have you ever heard of Ravia e Miseria?"

For the first time in the conversation, Salem relaxed in wicked glee, upon hearing that name. It was like seeing a child's eyes light up after being told they'd get ice cream. Arthur explained his findings, further granting the eternal being repose.

"In that case, inform Cinder and Tyrian that I want them to locate the children. I want them to scout out their whereabouts and observe until they can confirm that they've either found the vault, maiden, or weapon."

The former Atlesian scientist agreed to the command.

"It shall be done."

"Oh, and Watts?" she called out just before he ended the feed.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Make sure that young Cinder understands this: If she should engage the boy, I want him brought to me alive. Am I clear?"

"Crystal..."

Arthur Watts watched as Salem's face soon faded out, leaving only the cloud insides of the creature. Her face, while still eager, held a hidden promise of punishment that would be inflicted on any who failed her at this point. With his role as simple as relaying a message, the good doctor scurried off to find the pair, making sure to use the painful cries for direction.

Meanwhile, in her chamber, Salem sat along the edge of her bed in deep contemplation. After such good news, one would think that she'd be pleased. Surprisingly, she felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt in her soul in millennia...

Anxiety.

With everything so near yet so distant, she couldn't steady her now widespread thoughts. The closest thing she had to solace was the prospect of getting the artifact that'd eluded her for so long as well as the possibility of capturing the maiden. She figured that whoever it was, they'd be in Vacuo but if they were in Vale, she wasn't going to complain.

Still, this tiny amount of pleasantry did little to calm her nerves. She reached over to her nightstand, opening the top drawer. Inside, were various clear orbs that rolled around before one was lifted into his hand. This one, in particular, began to glow a sickly pale yellow before an image started to appear. She watched as an illustration of a baby Faunus crying flashed from the sphere.

It's soft and innocent wails gave way to a darker image of the child right outside of Sanctum Academy protecting a young girl with red hair. His eyes truly matched hers, if only for a moment, before returning to their normal hues. She replayed the visual over and over again, each time making her heartache as if she'd known the boy all of his life.

So, why couldn't she recall anything about him?

"Truly, there is more to this boy than meets the eye."


	30. Chapter 29

**Shadows of Destiny**

**Rating: T/M**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main Pairing: Atsura/Pyrrha/Blake (Dusk to Dawn)**

**Volume 4: Darkness**

**Volume Theme: "One Thing"**

**Chpt. Theme:  
**

**Summary: He was an orphaned Faunus. She was considered the strongest of her class. He barely survived the slums of Mistral while she was placed on a pedestal on her way to Beacon. Neither of them expected to be compatible and yet, fate had other plans for them. With secrets and agendas awaiting them, the world of Remnant will have a force to reckon with. **

**The alternate timeline takes place just before the start of RWBY volume 1.**

**OCs for Team AZRE are as follows:**

**Atsura Khan [formerly Otoume] (xXCrownofChaosXx)**

**Roxanne Rouge Octane (ArnoldStroong)**

**Zaffre Grey (DarkDarsi)**

**Earna K. Athena (zetsunaflames)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY... that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do own the rights to my OCs. Also, some material may include ****violence, gore, sex, and mentions of rape. If any of these things disturb you, there will be a marker that will give you a chance to skip past those sections. This is just an early 'precaution' and will be followed up with direct warnings when necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Prelude

* * *

Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore.

Being held against her will and restrained inside of a padded cell was beginning to take its toll on the poor girl. Dark circles were extensively visible as she'd not been able to acquire a decent night's worth of rest since her imprisonment. The months had rolled together due to not seeing so much as a glimpse of the outside world since that day.

The last she last saw Atsura and Blake...

On that day, she admittedly was a bit troubled at her boyfriend after his argument with Zaffre. She wanted to go with him when he stormed off and yet, she felt rooted where she stood, forced to watch helplessly as her beloved left with Nora following close behind. From there, she expected the duo's return only to receive the terrible news that he'd gone missing, possibly a victim of the twisted Tyrian Callows. Pyrrha wanted to find him. She wanted to save him; Rescue the boy who stole her heart.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as she later found out the truth about General Ironwood's plan to force the floating city into space, forcing the citizens of Mantle to fend for themselves against the bloodthirsty Grimm. Now, she was a prisoner of the Atlas military, along with her friends and allies.

A powerful tremor overtook her, contained only by the forced position of her arms holding her frame. A single drop of grief fell unopposed down her ivory cheek only to be followed by hot torrents of her unadulterated anguish coursing down her face. She bit her lip, the only thing possible given her predicament, choking back the sobs that revealed the depths of her tangled mind. At this point, she didn't care about if Qrow or anyone else saw her like this; the only thing mattering now was the position they were all in.

"Hey, kid..." She choked back the sob stuck in her throat while turning over to the chained male. "If you're worried about my nephew and Blake, don't be. You're wasting your time."

"W-what do you mean? How can you say-?!"

Qrow Branwen broke into a grim smirk, his dull red eyes locked onto the floor with a spark of confidence. Even without looking at the scarlet-haired girl, the scythe-wielder could feel her dark look, but, also her hope pointed at him.

"If nothing else, Atsura is a survivor. He's survived discrimination, a battle with the Fall Maiden, and being stabbed by my sister. Do you really think he's going to die to that wack job?"

"But..."

"Look, I can assure you that he's not in Salem's clutches."

"How can you be so sure?" Pyrrha asked, hesitation lacing her inquiry. "How can you be so sure that nothing's happened?"

Qrow finally turned toward the girl, his own fatigue evident all over his face.

"Before they brought you here, I got word that your friend, Blake, took him to get patched up. Plus, Ironsack was going off on how he couldn't find them. That would mean that while they're missing, they're not in either his or Salem's grasp. If they were caught, they'd either be here or in that witches' domain."

Pyrrha still wasn't sure, but there was little evidence to discredit the man's point. Her own memories took her back to the time when she was taken captive by the Branwen tribe after Atsura was believed to be dead only for him to return. He was far stronger and more resilient than even she gave him credit for.

"I guess you're right..." she admitted softly, a humorless chuckle escaping her throat. "Add that to the list of things that I'll have to apologize for."

"That makes two of us, Pyrrha."

"He's the last one you need to beg forgiveness from," both Pyrrha and Qrow darted their heads toward the entrance to their room. That icy stare. Cold. Remorseless blue eyes watched the shocked looks twist into heated scowls. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned with what's going to befall yourself rather than two Faunus that betrayed you."

He expected a snarky statement, some form of comeback that would ignite the back and forth that they were both so used to engaging in. However, he was intrigued to see the -haired woman staring up with something so foreign behind her orbs. He expected a burning flame, bright and hot like that of hell itself. Instead, Ironwood saw, not flames of rebellion but soul-shattering brokenness the likes of which he hadn't heeded before.

"Have you come to gloat, general?" she muttered, no venom to be found in her question.

James Ironwood studied the image of Pyrrha Nikos with disappointment; at least she wasn't going manic.

"Hardly. I came to apologize for all that I've had to do. I hoped that you all would understand that Atlas was and IS my top priority. Once Penny has been brought back, I can reenact the plan to get the staff away from Salem..."

"You still don't get it, do you, James?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't just give Salem the lamp. You gave her future huntsman, one of them being my niece!"

For the first time, the military man's stone resolve began to chip away under his former ally's charge. It didn't last long though. Once more, the half-mechanized soldier resumed his unmoving eloquence.

"I did what I had to do to protect this kingdom. How could you possibly understand the complications of such a task?"

"YOU DOOMED US!"

"I saved us..." James replied lowly.

"You merely postponed the inevitable..." Qrow snarled viciously. His eye burned with a rage that rivaled his other niece, Yang. "By giving Ruby over to Salem, you gave away possibly our best bet to beat her! Why do you think Salem specifically wanted her in the first place?"

James said nothing.

"It's because of her eyes, you paranoid ass!"

This earned Qrow a backhanded slap across the face, though it did little to deter the man's anger. Unable to do anything else, he did the unthinkable. He feigned another verbal tirade only to spit in the man's face. The glob plastered on the bearded man, earning himself a dark glare in return. Ironwood shook in rage, his fury bubbling over, all semblance of propriety now vanished-replaced now with unbridled wrath. Such an impudent act triggered the feral monster that Qrow knew was hidden behind the mask of stoicism.

A clenched fist, metal covered by soft material, once more rose with the hammer of Oum against the former drunkard's face, forcing his head to whiplash. The restraints around his wrists preventing any retaliation. Pyrrha heard a vicious crack, cringing in her own bonds as blood began to pour from his nose like a faucet.

"What I've done... has always been to protect my kingdom!"

"You keep telling yourself that, James..." Qrow chuckled, thick plasma coating his teeth. "Bravado isn't becoming of Salem's bitch."

Expecting to be slapped again, if not something far worse, the ragged man was surprised when the pristine clothed general turned to walk away. It seemed that his patience had run thin at this point, further solidifying the words of Qrow Branwen. The tall Atlesian stopped just short of the doorway, glancing over his shoulder with that familiar cold glare.

"Yours won't save you tomorrow either..."

With that, General Ironwood took his leave, once more enveloping the two in the dull darkened state of their prison cell.

* * *

Winter stood upright in front of her post. Despite her polished posture, the Atlesian Specialist found it increasingly difficult to hold back the exhaustion that settled on her face. Her normally astute expression had slowly contorted into a solemn grimace. Her heart ached as she stole glances at her prisoner. As usual, the sight of her sister sitting in a prison uniform was heartbreaking. Even after things began to die down, Winter couldn't shake off her feelings of doubt, mainly toward her superior.

But, there was no time to exhibit weakness, not in her position.

_A soldier is ALWAYS __vigilant! Loyalty always matters._

That's what the older Schnee continued to tell herself before a light yawn forced its way up.

"You need to rest..."

The light-hearted voice made the woman jump slightly. She turned around slowly, her heartbeat pounding harder, each one like a massive wave against her ribs. Two pairs of light blue soon clasped on one another. Relief filled one, but, the other? The eldest could feel the frigid glare from her younger sibling, the thrashing in her chest growing in strength.

"Weiss... I-"

"You're going to collapse if you don't get some sleep."

With that, Weiss turned back around, white drooping over her back. This was the most the girl said since her capture months prior and Winter wasn't about to waste this moment if she could help it.

"Nevermind me... I-I... I'm sorry that all of this happened."

"..."

"Is there anything I can do to make your time here less depressing?"

Still, nothing.

"Weiss?" The specialist hesitated, her voice hitching in her throat. "Please talk to me."

"I've said what I needed to, Winter. I hear the barrack bunks are comfortable." Winter didn't miss the stinging venom behind her sister's words but, she'd endure it if it meant they could actually talk. She felt a swell of relief after hearing her voice, even if it was heavily blanketed in condescendence.

"I suppose I deserve that, but, you must understand that I'm only following orders."

In a surprising move, Weiss shot up from her flat bunk. Twisting her form, she gave Winter a clear view of her anger. What was just previously a frozen gateway shimmering with disinterest had suddenly erupted into a molten volcano. Rage. Betrayal. Frustration. All of these and more flashed behind Weiss' eyes, forcing the already shaky woman to waver somewhat.

"Give it a rest, Winter! You're always using that excuse whenever you get backed into a corner." She stomped to the see-through barrier until she and her sister were as close as possible. "Whenever Ironwood tells you something, you do it without question; no hesitation."

"T-That's what a good soldier does, Weiss. We complete the tasks we've been given without question."

"What about our father?"

"What about him?" Winter scoffed, recalling the look of fear on the man's face as he was taken to the deepest levels of the guardhouse for his crimes against the kingdom.

"How is Ironwood any different from him now?"

This time, fury ignited behind Winter's gaze, an expected result to anyone who knew her. Despite this, Weiss didn't falter.

"General Ironwood has done the best he could with this entire situation! The coliseum plan? The Grimm? Leading the military as well as sitting on the council? He's given his blood, sweat, and tears to ensure the safety of not only Atlas and Mantle, but Remnant as well! He risked his life to protect Beacon during the Vytal Festival."

All likeness of maturity and stoicism disappeared now. In their place, an unrestrained emotion that poured from her soul. Weiss, however, wasn't fooled; she knew her sister far better than anyone else. Anyone else might perceive her outburst as passionate loyalty. but the aptly named 'Ice Queen' saw the truth through the illusion.

"Oh give it a rest, Winter!" she hissed, dousing that flame immediately. "You go on about all of the 'good' he's done and yet, you've never stopped to think about his involvement leading to that." Winter was about to counter but the smaller girl wasn't about to give her an opportunity to. "You talk about what he did yet, you conveniently leave out his flaws."

"What are you-?"

"Why would he bring a massive military force to a festival centered around peace?"

Winter simply stared at the focused pale gaze, dumbfounded. Her eyes grew wide as she sought to figure out any sort of answer. Sadly, her mind was drawing a blank. That gave Weiss an opening to keep going. Her angry stare softened a bit, but the force of her will could still be felt as she slowly walked back toward her bunk.

"Even though I was happy to see you in Vale, I did ask myself that. For what reason was Atlas being brought here in such excess? I wasn't the only one wondering that either. Several of Vale's citizens, as well as those from Mistral and Vacuo, were asking that as well. So, tell me, sister, did you think about the thoughts of the people when Ironwood mentioned this approach?"

"I'm positive that the general had a good reason."

"I'm sure he did..." Weiss answered bitterly. "He always has 'a good reason' when it comes to you. You never find anything wrong with his logic; I wonder why?"

Before Winter could respond to the blatant insinuation, heavy footsteps broke into the conversation. Both members of the Schnee household turned to see the indecipherable features of the very topic of discussion. His own blue orbs were darkened with ambivalence. Each step prompted a tiny shiver from his subordinate, though it had little effect on the younger girl.

"Schnee?" Winter tensed under the cold tone, even worse when combined with the formality of her last name. "After tonight, you'll be back on regular duty. Starting tomorrow, you'll be by my side as we work to restart the plan for the amity tower. Understood?"

"Yes, sir... But, what about-?"

"That is all, Schnee!" his gruff voice shut her down. "Someone will relieve you tomorrow before Qrow's execution. Until then, remain at your post and don't allow yourself to lose sight of your purpose."

"Y-Yes, sir."

With that, Ironwood took his leave, ignoring the searing glare from the former heiress within the cell. Winter could only watch helplessly as her superior walked down the corridor. It was only when his steps were no longer heard that she'd finally exhale. The worry and helplessness were unmistakable in the specialists' now more than before. This was the standard now; Winter couldn't deny the truth that was staring her right in the face. Weiss could also see this unfortunate realization begin to shift within her sibling, her own frown softening.

"How is he any different from father, now?"

"Weiss... I-I don't know."

Weiss shook her head, taking a seat on her bunk as she watched the troubled woman mull over what'd happened. It wasn't just the previous conversation but also everything else. Winter's entire resolve was being called into question; Her very identity was now a glaring mystery. Her head began swimming as a random serviceman approached.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he rushed over, seeing Winter stumble slightly.

Before she could bark out an obviously blatant lie, she fell over, prompting Weiss to rush over to the barrier keeping her captive. Thankfully, the male managed to prevent her full-on collapse. He immediately called for assistance as her vision blurred. Notwithstanding, Winter could still make out some notable features. Violet eyes. Dark olive skin. Ashen-black spiky hair. A single fang sticking out over his lower lip.

"R-r..."

That couldn't be right...

No member of the Atlas ranks was allowed such an indignant appearance. Immediately, her senses returned, if only for a moment. It would prove to be enough as she scurr0ied out of the arms of the male, once more standing to her feet. Her heart raced as she looked back at the confused soldier, finding that none of those features were on him anymore. Instead, she was greeted by royal blue orbs, shaven head, and pale skin.

"I-I'm fine... Send someone over to watch prisoner Schnee until I return," she announced, exhaling roughly before pushing past the incoming members of the medic's unit. Nobody challenged her. They simply watched as she disappeared around a nearby corner, leaving them to comply with her order, and a worried Weiss to ponder what'd just happened.

Out of sight, Winter rushed past, no longer caring if anyone saw her. All she cared about was finding a place to rest; her head began to throb, blurring her vision every so often. She sighed when she managed to make out one of the signs that led to a single dormitory where she pushed through the door, locking it behind her. It was dimly lit, but she didn't mind as she stumbled deeper inside.

She plopped down on the bed, groaning slightly as she closed her eyes in hopes of blocking out the impending headache. It was a bit difficult at first, mainly due to the scattered conversations pertaining to her wellbeing outside of the room. She didn't care. Though she couldn't completely escape the words of her sister, it was the floodgates that opened up as a result that troubled her, and yet, it carried a soothing image with it.

Violet eyes; royal orbs full of strength and comfort.

Olive skin covered strong yet slender muscles.

A lopsided smirk with a single sharp fang that peeked over his full lips.

Winter remembered those three features rather well, a symbol of her past. It was something she'd long forgotten before Weiss was even old enough to forge her own path. The mess of black hair only made her cringe though as this mysterious figure was the complete opposite of her. Where she was trained and raised within Atlas' social elites, he was built by experiences on the mean streets of Mantle. She was considered royalty, the first heir apparent of the Schnee Dust Company, he was a lowly worker, mining and delivering Dust to her family's doorsteps.

They were night and day and yet, Winter couldn't resist fondly recalling those parallels, even if he was a pain in the neck as they got older. Whatever her sister said, it dug up some old memories that even she couldn't remember why. She wouldn't have time to figure it out either as a soft yawn passed her lips. As her eyes fluttered gently, Winter would drift off, unknowing of what was about to happen.

* * *

Back at the prison quarters, Yang lied flat on her back on the uncomfortable cot. She paid no mind to the various men and women that passed by. Even when the lights dimmed for the night, the 'Sunny Dragon' was unable to rest, choosing instead to turn her attention to something far more important.

"Ruby. Dad. Roxie. Atsura..."

After hearing about the latter's disappearance, Yang was full of anxiety that wouldn't be quelled until he suddenly wandered back to Atlas. The damage to his body nearly broke her, even to the point where she nearly offered to escort him to safety; she still never fully found out what happened to cause such injuries. Along with his second disappearance, the blond was once again plunged into the anxiety about the untold fate of the pair.

Once they were captured, Yang could only watch helplessly as Ironwood handed both her sister and her lover over to the witch, Salem. With her family completely scattered, there was nothing left for Yang. Her will to fight drained more and more with each passing day. Now, she was just marking down each day of her captivity, occasionally spitting out the occasional thereat at the general whenever it suited her.

The only family whom she could confirm was safe from this war was her father, Tai-Yang. Sure there was her Raven, but, Yang wouldn't put much stock into the woman who abandoned her not once, but twice.

"What now...?"

"Is this what's become of my daughter?"

Lilac widened in surprise, shooting up to see a pair of crimson eyes staring back from within the darkness. Figuring she was hallucinating, the girl shook her head. Tears began to form as she curled up in her spot, muttering to herself.

"You're not real... You're not real. You're not-"

Her mantra ceased when a soft hand pressed against her cheek. Yang slowly opened her eyes noticing the figure kneeling before her. The dark red orbs were now accompanied by a soft and sincere grin. Though her pale skin had darkened slightly, it was the long wild black mane that let Yang know that her visual was indeed real.

"Mom?"

"We're getting you all out of here..."


End file.
